Una Pequeña Historia
by Ana21
Summary: El Sexto curso comienza, y las aventuras y el romance no se haran esperar... esta historia esta terminada y tiene una segunda parte que tambien esta publicada... buscala y veras...
1. Default Chapter

UNA CARTA INESPERADA

Un chico delgado, alto, con lentes, se paso la mano por una extraña cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo.   
Caminaba por la acera de Privet Drave, mirando al cielo, observando como las nubes cambiaban de forma según el capricho del viento cálido del verano.  
Una lagrima asomo por sus ojos verdes, se retiro los lentes para limpiarla antes de que rodara por su mejilla. Que difícil era no pensar en él... en su padrino... sino hubiese sido por su imprudencia... él estaría vivo.

-¡¡Harry Potter, ¡¡Entra ya!.

Ese grito desvió sus pensamientos y lo sumergió en un sentimiento de resignación. Miro hacia la casa, de donde en ese instante salía un hombre alto y muy robusto, con una inmensa papada y el rostro muy colorado.

-¿Que haces en la calle, ¡bueno para nada!. Tu tía, Dudley y yo vamos a Londres. ¡¡Entra y quédate en tu cuarto!.

Harry suspiro. Solo unos meses atrás se le dijo el porque debía permanecer aún al lado de sus tíos, pero que duro le resultaba aceptarlo.  
Y pensar que sino hubiera sido por un ser maligno, un mago, llamado Lord Voldemort él tendría una verdadera familia.  
Paso por el lado del Tío Vernon, quien aún le decía a gritos algunas cosas que él decidió ignorar.  
Subió hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta y se acostó en su cama.  
Volteo la cara hacia su mesita de noche y vio los regalos y tarjetas que sus amigos le habían enviado, ese día era su cumpleaños numero 16.

Hedwyn su hermosa lechuza blanca llegaba en ese momento ululando fuertemente, Harry se levanto para ver porque hacia eso, y observo un sobre azul turquesa atado a su pata. Su nombre estaba escrito con una caligrafía desconocida para él.  
Lo abrió y leyó:

"Hola Harry. Feliz Cumpleaños.

Quizás te extrañen estas líneas.  
Puedo imaginar que en este día no sientas muchos deseos de ser o sentirte feliz, dado que Sirius ya no esta. Pero quiero recordarte que aún que Sirius no este físicamente, él siempre estará en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos y eso nadie te lo quitara.  
Hay momentos en la vida, en donde se debe aceptar que hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar, simplemente no se puede dejar de vivir.  
Té Deseo mucha paz para que tu alma pueda encontrar la tranquilidad.  
Ginny" 

Harry leyó dos veces la carta.  
Era la primera vez que Ginny le escribía y en su cumpleaños. Tenia razón este no era su mejor cumpleaños.  
Antes de descubrir que era un mago, Los Dursley lo ignoraban y llego un momento en que ya no le importaba. Pero después de cumplir los once años todo cambio.  
Pero... ahora... tenía que reconocerlo: no estaba feliz. Se sentía solo, triste...  
Se tumbo de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos.  
A su mente llegaron recuerdos muy nítidos de Sirius.  
Ginny tenia razón no podía dejar de vivir.

Bajo a la cocina, comió algo ligero y regreso a la habitación.  
No tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo tardarían los Dursley, así que se durmió.  
Soñó con un largo camino de tierra, rodeado de fuentes, de las cuales brotaban escarchas en lugar de agua, escarchas de múltiples colores y al final del camino había alguien. A medida que caminaba hacia la figura, el camino se ensanchaba y el suelo sé hacia más compacto y duro. La figura tomaba forma de mujer, sin embargo no lograba distinguir sus facciones, pero un tenue rayo de luz ilumino sus cabellos que desprendieron tonalidades rojizas... apresuro el paso... ¿mamá?.

Despertó.  
¡¿Había soñado con su madre,  
Se incorporo, que sueño más extraño, pero ciertamente mucho más tranquilo que los que en él ultimo año había tenido, y sobretodo en este último mes; cuando los acontecimientos vividos en el departamento de misterios, seguían tan reales.  
Un ruido que provenía de la calle, lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.   
Era el ruido de un motor de carro que aminoraba su marcha. Seguro los Dursley habían vuelto.  
Pero un timbre sonó.  
A Harry el corazón se le acelero.  
¿Quién seria?.  
Los Dursley no recibían muchas visitas.  
¿Seria Tía Marge?. No ella siempre avisaba.  
El timbre sonó nuevamente y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo acelerar más el corazón.  
Comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho una voz conocida

-¡Harry, Harry, vamos, ven, soy yo, Ron!

¿Ron, Ron en Privet Drave, como un muggle cualquiera.  
Un chico pelirrojo, alto, de nariz larga y muy pecoso, le sonrió; detrás de él un hombre con capa de mago y lentes le saludo.

-Vamos Harry rápido, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, trae tus cosas.

El señor Weasley se paro en el umbral de la puerta y dijo:

-Accio cosas de Harry.

El baúl junto con todas las pertenencias que Harry aún no había desempacado bajarón en una graciosa danza escaleras abajo, seguidas muy de cerca por la jaula de Hedwyn.

-El ministerio le ha facilitado este carro a mi papá, para poder llevarte a la madriguera. No puedes permanecer más aquí.

Subieron rápido al auto, que Harry conocía bien desde aquella vez en que había ido en él a la estación 9 ¾ , cuando pensaban que Sirius quería matarlo...

Otra vez Sirius.

-Les agradezco que me sacaran de esa casa, pero ...¿qué es lo que esta pasando?.

-Bueno Harry, tenemos información de que Bellatrix posiblemente quería hacerte una visita. Entonces Dumbledore hablo con Fudge y accedió a prestar el auto... dijo el señor Weasley.

-¿Bellatrix en Privet Drave? ... Pero... ¿como sabe donde estoy, Dumbledore me dijo que este era el único sitio seguro para mí... dijo Harry con tono irritado.

Estaba cansado de que le ocultaran cosas y no quiso imaginar que Dumbledore le hubiese mentido.

-Así es Harry... es una noticia no confirmada, un rumor, pero ante las dudas... no queríamos correr riesgos... dijo el Señor Weasley algo incomodo.

-Tranquilo compañero, vamos a la Madriguera y pasado mañana a ... dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa

-¡No quiero ir a... a... al cuartel de la Orden del Fenix!... dijo Harry con miedo.

No quería volver a la casa de Sirius.

-Bueno ya veremos...dijo el señor Weasley colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry

Llegaron a la Madriguera, donde la señora Weasley los esperaba, estrujando su delantal con las manos.  
El carro se detuvo y al Harry descender, ella lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Harry cielo, ¿estas bien, ¿como te sientes?

-Déjalo Molly, el chico esta bien, vamos entra Harry estas en tu casa...dijo el señor Weasley de manera alegre.

Entraron en la pequeña cocina de la casa. Allí ya estaban los gemelos y Bill, el mayor de los hermanos de Ron. Había un agradable olor a rosquillas en el ambiente. Harry fue recibido con apretones de mano y palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Harry hola, es bueno verte, dijo Bill quien ya no llevaba su coleta.

-El famoso Harry Potter se ha dignado a visitarnos que gran honor... dijo George quien hizo una profunda reverencia hacia Harry

Todos rieron. Harry se comenzó a sentir mejor. Realmente estar con los Weasley era un buen cambio para su angustiada alma.  
Ron invito a Harry a su habitación, para comentarle lo poco que sabia de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Se que se han reunido, la Orden esta muy activa. Papá y mamá han estado muy ocupados, casi no se la pasan aquí. Ha habido ataques, pero no ha muerto nadie.

-Pero... ¿por qué no has ido tu?... ¿y Hermione?

-Bueno no creas que no he querido ir, pero mamá dice que es peligroso, Bill se ha quedado con nosotros. George y Fred van de vez en cuando, luego de atender su tienda, la de bromas... ¿te acuerdas?.

-Si...

Harry miro por la pequeña ventana y vislumbro a Ginny en el patio, estaba acompañando a la señora Weasley, se veía diferente.  
Ron continuaba hablando

-Hermione quedo en que venia mañana, esta con sus padres de vacaciones, sin embargo se vino antes, no quiere estar mucho tiempo apartada de... de... nosotros.

Ron se detuvo, sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba, estuvo a punto de decir: "de mi",  
Sus sentimientos hacia Hermione estaban muy confusos, miro de reojo a Harry

Harry observo como Ron se había puesto un poco colorado.  
Él sabia muy bien que entre Ron y Hermione existía cierta atracción, aunque ellos o no se daban cuenta o se hacían los desentendidos, pero por la reacción de Ron las cosas como que estaban cambiando.  
Sonrió levemente.

-De que te ríes?...pregunto Ron algo molesto,

Ahora Harry si estaba seguro de los sentimientos de su amigo.

-No me estoy riendo de ti.

En ese momento sonó un ¡¡BUM!.  
Los gemelos habían aparecido en la habitación-

-Mamá ya tiene lista la cena...dijo Fred

-Bajemos para que no se enfrié...dijo George.

Llegaron a la cocina.  
Estaban todos reunidos y para sorpresa de Harry, Charly llegaba a través de los polvos Flu. Ginny corrió a abrazarlo. Se veía cansado, pero con una sonrisa saludo a todos.

Comieron todos los maravillosos platillos que la sra Weasley había preparado.  
Luego ella y Ginny comenzaron a arreglar la cocina,   
Harry se acerco a ellas para ayudarlas, mientras Ron y Fred levantaban la mesa.  
La sra Weasley salió al patio,  
Harry le pasaba los platos a Ginny y no pudo evitar hablar con ella 

-Gracias por tu carta, tus palabras...

-No tienes porque darme las gracias, solo quiero que pienses un poco en ti, que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Como puedo ser feliz, cuando hay alguien que quiere acabar con la paz de nuestro mundo.

-Es cierto, pero con amargura en tu alma no vas a hacer que Voldemort sea vencido.

Harry se impresiono con esas palabras, Ginny había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort, su mirada era tranquila, y de repente sintió como un alivio al verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos. Ginny sostuvo su mirada en esos ojos verdes, quería demostrarle a Harry que ella, ya no era una niña, y aúnque sus sentimientos seguían ardiendo en su corazón, había comprendido que Harry era tan lejano.  
Había tomado la decisión de dejar libre su corazón.

Ron se acerco.  
Harry cambio la conversación.  
Ginny se aparto

-¿Que sabes de Lupin, Moody, y los otros?... pregunto Harry con su mirada puesta en Ginny

-Lupin vino unos días atrás, junto con Tonks. Están bien, aunque parecen algo cansados. Y del Profesor Moody no sabemos nada aún. Se han reunido con frecuencia aquí, pero no hemos logrado pillar nada.

-Harry vamos a jugar una partida de snap explosivo, únete... grito George desde el patio.

La sra Weasley tomo el plato que tenia Harry en la mano.

-Ve cariño, esto lo acomodo yo en un momento.

Harry salió al patio y para su sorpresa, había una mesa alumbrada con los fuegos artificiales Weasly, y un gran pastel que decía:

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!


	2. Descubriendo Sentimientos

DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó y vio que Ron ya no estaba.  
Bajó encontrándose con Ginny al pie de la escalera.

-¡Buenos días!

Ginny lo miro, su corazón latió rápido, presentía que la estancia de Harry en la madriguera le iba a resultar difícil de manejar.

-¡Buenos días Harry, ¿como te sientes?

-Bien.

Ron entro junto con Bill, traían unos sobres.

-Hola Harry llegaron los sobres de Hogwart

Harry miro el sobre, le parecía increíble que en tan solo seis años le hubiesen pasado tantas cosas.

-Hermione llega esta tarde... dijo con Ron con alegría.

Sus orejas se había puesto rojas, había pasado solo un mes desde su ultima conservación.  
Él había decidido que ya había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones importantes.

Los gemelos comenzaron a reír.  
Harry miro a Ron y este le devolvió una mirada picara.

-El pequeño Rodny como que esta enamorado... dijo George en forma cantarina.

-Cállate, no sabes lo que dices... dijo Ron de forma brusca.

La Sra. Weasley entró en ese instante.   
Todos guardaron silencio.  
Para el almuerzo, ya Hermione había llegado.

Ella dejó su baúl en el cuarto de Ginny.

-¿Como va todo Ginny?... pregunto Hermione 

-Bien, he estado estudiando, este es mi año de los TIMOS, quiero estar preparada... respondió Ginny mirando por la ventana.

Harry estaba en el patio con Ron.  
Hermione se para a su lado, y dijo:

-Aún te gusta, ¿verdad?

Ginny se sobresalto, una lagrima quería salir, pero respiro profundo para reprimirla

-Sabes que hace tiempo tome la decisión de hacer mi vida sin Harry. El simplemente es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

-Bueno, eso me parece sensato, pero a veces hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar aunque quiera. Y tu sabes que Harry significa mucho para ti.

-A Harry le debo mi vida, y se que en el fondo aún lo amo... pero... yo para él no...

Una hermosa lechuza marrón entro en ese momento por la ventana, traía una carta y un pequeño paquete.

Ginny lo tomo en sus manos.  
Era de Dean.  
Hermione vio como su rostro se ilumino.  
Ginny había conocido mejor a Dean durante las secciones de la ED, y le había resultado un chico encantador así que no le costo mucho acceder a sus proposiciones.

-Es Dean, para pedirme que nos veamos en el callejón Diagon...

El paquete eran unos riquísimos chocolates.

-Entonces lo de Dean va en serio...pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Decidí darle una oportunidad a esta relación.

-Cuanto daría porque tu hermano también pensara así...

Hermione se sobresalto, porque al ver la expresión de Ginny se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían materializado en palabras.

-Hermione...¿entonces a te gusta Ron, ¿estas enamorada de el?...

Ginny lo había sospechado desde siempre, pero Hermione era muy reservada, y con la aparición de Víctor Krum ella pensó que eso no se materializaría.   
Hermione estaba muy ruborizada, se sentó en la cama y miro al suelo con cierta tristeza.

-Realmente no lo sé. Él es un chico maravilloso, siempre me ha defendido, me ha protegido, aunque siempre estamos peleando. Pero mis sentimientos no están claros

-Pero... y Víctor, Yo creo que a ti no te es indiferente.

-Yo ha Víctor lo quiero como un amigo... 

Hermione miro a Ginny, no se atrevía a decírselo, pero ellas eran amigas y Ginny siempre le había abierto su corazón, ella entendería...

-¿Que pasa Hermione, porque me miras así, es que acaso hay algún otro?

-Ginny quiero que sepas que es difícil para mí decirte esto, pero yo creo que debo ser sincera contigo, siempre te he considerado mi amiga.

Ginny se sentó a su lado.   
¿Seria lo que ella estaba pensando?...

-Si hay alguien más, que no es Víctor Krum. He meditado mucho lo que a veces siento, un sentimiento que no he logrado entender y que quizás sea lo que me ha hecho dudar en cuanto a Ron, porque él tampoco me ayuda a aclararlos, creo que si él se decidiera yo me sentiría más segura.

-¿Y si Ron también se ha percatado de tu indecisión?... ¿Y si eso es lo que hace que el no termine de tomar la iniciativa?... Quizás él cree que tu prefieres a Harry antes que a él.

Hermione se paro. No lo había pensado. Pero era posible que Ron se hubiera dado cuenta.  
Y... ¿por qué Ginny había descubierto tan rápido su dilema, acaso era tan obvio?  
Ginny comprendió que había dado en el clavo, entonces a Hermione también le gustaba Harry, sintió cierto malestar, se sintió traicionada, pero reflexiono rápidamente. Hermione nunca había demostrado nada, nunca había hecho nada a su favor...

-"Es que es tan fácil enamorarse de Harry"... pensó Ginny.

-Ginny no quiero que pienses lo que no es... Harry es muy especial, él esta tan solo, hemos compartido tantas cosas importantes... que a veces siento... no sé... pero entonces esta Ron... él es...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era la Sra. Weasley que traía un ramo de flores en la mano, Hermione y Ginny se miraron, esa conversación tenia que ser terminada...

-¿Que pasa mamá?

-Te han enviado esto, lo trajo un cartero muggle muy asustado, quizás nunca había estado por esta zona.

Ginny tomo el ramo, leyó la tarjeta.  
Era de Dean.

"Querida Ginny

Estas flores son para expresarte según la costumbre muggle lo mucho que significas para mi.  
Espero que ya hallas recibido mi regalo vía lechusa.  
Respóndeme si nos podremos ver en el callejón Diagon  
Te quiere  
Dean" 

Cuando Ginny levanto el rostro hacia su madre, vislumbró detrás de ella a Ron, Harry, Bill  
Y Charly.

-Y entonces cariño ¿quien te envió eso?... pregunto su madre en forma dulce.

-Es Dean... Dean Thomas... un compañero de Hodwarg

-¿Un compañero, un compañero no envía rosas?... digo Charly entre risas

-Seguro es hijo de muggles, ellos tienen esas costumbres, papá estará feliz...dijo Bill guiñándole un ojo

-Pero que se ha creído Dean, tendré unas palabras con él... dijo Ron enfadado.

No podía creer que Ginny estuviera tomando en serio a Dean.  
Miro de reojo a Harry.  
Ron siempre albergó la esperanza de algo entre su mejor amigo y su hermanita.

Harry miro el ramo de flores tan hermoso y pensó:

-"Si, esa era una costumbre muggle muy especial, para demostrar cariño... Realmente Dean debe de sentir algo especial por Ginny para tomarse todas esas molestias".

Hermione miro a Ron, ¿por qué él nunca tenia esos detalles con ella?.  
Pero recordó cuando vomito babosas por defenderla delante de Malfoy, ese había sido en detalle.  
Miro a Harry quien tenia una expresión dura. ¿Seria que por fin estaba descubriendo sentimientos hacia Ginny?.  
Sintió algo extraño en su estomago, como cuando Harry les había dicho lo del beso con Cho. Tenia que aclarar rápido sus sentimientos, por su bien.

La Sra. Weasley tomo el ramo de flores y dijo sonriente

-Hay que ponerlas en agua me imagino, después tendremos una conversación señorita. Ahora todos a comer.

Ya estaban listo, con polvo flu en mano, para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas del colegio, Charly había decidido acompañarlos, Bill y el señor Weasley habían dicho que tenia reunión con la Orden.  
Harry esperaba que antes de regresar a Hogward poder ver a algún miembro de la Orden.  
Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, algo sucios, pero Harry no se había perdido y ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese medio de transporte. Escucharon una voz

-¡Ginny...Ginny por aquí!.

En un rincón estaba Dean con sus padres.  
Ginny se acomodo un poco la túnica y el cabello. Se acerco a él.

-Que alegría verte, te había extrañado...le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Ginny se ruborizo.

Harry sintió algo extraño, su corazón disminuyo el ritmo de sus latidos, las manos se le pusieron frías. Ron miro a Hermione y le dijo al oído

-¿Desde cuando sabias tu de esto?

-Ron es su vida, déjala tranquila, no te metas.

La Sra. Weasley y Charly se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar con los padres de Dean. Ron también se acerco junto con Hermione y Harry.  
Saludaron cortésmente.   
Ron tomo de la mano a Hermione y la saco hacia el patio del Caldero Chorreante

-Vamos a comer un helado... dijo Ron quien trato de disimular su sonrojo ante su atrevimiento de tomar de la mano a Hermione.

Pero para su grata sorpresa ella no lo rechazo

Hermione vio a Harry.  
Éste la miro y dudo un momento. No quería estropear un posible encuentro entre Ron y Hermione, pero al ver que ella le hacia señas con la mano para que los siguiera, sus dudas se disiparon.  
Hermione se sintió apenada, ¿y si Ron quería estar a solas con ella?.  
Lo miro, pero éste se alegro de ver a Harry

-Harry vamos para que conozcas la tienda de George y Fred.

Caminaron incomodamente por la estrecha calle, ya que estaba abarrotada de gente bulliciosa que iba y venia comprando, hablando y riendo.  
Harry no podía creer como la gente podía reír, si Voldemor había vuelto y estaba al acecho rodeado de los mortifagos que se habían librado de Askaban.  
Hermione por su parte pensaba en los libros, los ingredientes de pociones que ya se le habían terminado y las otras múltiples cosas que debía comprar.  
Ron aún sostenía su mano y en realidad no quería que la soltara, pero tuvo que hacerlo porque al llegar al frente de una pequeña tienda había tanta gente que para poder entrar debieron hacerlo de uno en uno.   
Harry vio el letrero que decía "Sortilegios Weasley".   
Una vez adentro, los gemelos dijeron con gran euforia.

-¡¡Por aquí, chicos, por aquí!...dijo George desde un aparador donde habían miles de frascos con lo que parecían golosinas de diferentes colores

-¡¡Que alegría que hallan venido!...dijo Fred muy alegre

Los condujo a la trastienda, pasando por entre dos enormes vitrinas donde los muchachos vieron cajas de diferentes tamaños con graciosos dibujos y otras de colores brillantes.  
Harry se imagino que serian los fuegos artificiales que los gemelos habían utilizado en Hogwart el día que él quiso hablar con Sirius sobre su padre. Estuvieron un buen rato, viendo todas las cosas que los gemelos habían fabricado y como la gente entraba y salía, en su mayoría adolescentes, cargados de paquetes.  
Una vez que se despidieron, salieron a la calle.

-Creo que debemos ir a comprar los libros...dijo Hermione mirando hacia la librería.

-Que raro tu pensando en libros...dijo Ron con un expresión de aburrimiento en su cara.

-¿Con que crees que podrás estudiar en Hogwart sino es con libros?...dijo Hermione ofendida

Harry sonrió.  
Realmente no podían estar mucho tiempo sin pelearse.  
A lo lejos diviso a la Sra. Weasley y a Charly junto a los padre de Dean y más atrás a Ginny y Dean que venían sosteniendo una conversación.   
Ginny se veía contenta.  
Harry miro a Ron y a Hermione que aún estaban discutiendo.

-Voy a comprar dos túnicas nuevas nos vemos luego en el Caldero Chorreante.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, pero al ver que Ginny y Dean se acercaban, intuyo que esa era la causa de su repentino cambio de humor.  
Ron también se dio cuenta de la actitud de Harry y sintió alegría, seria que su amigo por fin se estaba dando cuenta de que sino se despistaba quizás podría peder a Ginny; no era que no apreciara a Dean, pero si lo ponían a escoger por supuesto que Harry era su preferido.

-Vamos a comprar tus amados libros, Hermione, por lo visto Harry no se siente a gusto con toda esta gente...dijo Ron por lo bajo para que solo Hermione lo oyera

-Ron no digas esas cosas, Dean podría oírte, no seas grosero...dijo Hermione, quien se ruborizo al ver que nuevamente Ron la tomaba de la mano.

Ginny también se había percatado de la huida de Harry,

-"Pero, ¿por qué tomaba esa actitud?"...pensó Ginny.

No quiso darle muchas vueltas la asunto, Dean le estaba hablando y para este momento él era su novio, y le había demostrado mucho cariño. Trato de apartar a Harry de sus pensamientos pero que difícil le resultaba.


	3. Deseos Concretados

HOLA... SOY CANDYSUE (SEUDONIMO QUE USO EN ESTA PAGINA PERO EN FANAUTORES ME CONOCEN COMO ANA 73)... ESTA HISTORIA LA TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR A MEDIADOS DEL AÑO PASADO... Y HE QUERIDO COMPARTIRLA CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS QUE VISITAN FANFICTIONS... ESPERO LES GUSTE... DECIDI NO CAMBIARLE EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL... PORQUE HE SIDO VICTIMA DE PLAGIO... ASI QUE QUIERO QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA... CLARO SIN OLVIDAR JAMAS QUE LOS PERSONAJES Y LA IDEA MARAVILLOSA DE ESTE MUNDO MAGICO ES DE JKR... A ELLA TODOS LOS HONORES...

DISFRUTENLA... VA A USTEDES CON CARIÑO... Y DEJEN RR PARA ENVIAR EL RESTO DE LOS CAPITULOS (JA, JA, JA)

DESEOS CONCRETADOS

Harry ya había realizado todas sus compras y se encamino a la heladería. Quería comerse un sabroso helado de caramelo antes de regresar al caldero chorreante, pero al acercarse más al establecimiento, vio a la persona que menos gracia le hacia encontrarse en ese momento: Draco Malfoy. Redujo la marcha y se escondió detrás de un pequeño árbol que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de la heladería y noto que Malfoy (su peor enemigo desde su llegada a Hogwarts), miraba por la ventana hacia el interior. Su mirada era fría y maliciosa, Harry también miro y observo a Ginny sentada junto con Dean y más allá a Ron que junto a Hermione se disponían a salir. Harry temía que Malfoy quisiera esconderse donde el estaba, pero este ni se movió, estaba concentrado viendo a Ginny. Harry no entendía esa actitud de Malfoy. Ron traspasaba la puerta de la heladería, cuando Hermione se paro en seco, el quiso decir algo pero ella le señalo hacia la izquierda de la calle. En ese momento Malfoy se percato de que estaba siendo observado. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Malfoy los miro con repulsión y les paso por un lado. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron pasmados, Malfoy no los había insultado, no había dicho nada. Harry salió de su escondite.

Pero...y eso...Malfoy no dijo nada...porque esa era Malfoy¿verdad?...digo Ron intrigado y mirando hacia dentro de la Heladería a Ginny y a Dean.

Pero no fue el único, Hermione y Harry también lo hacían y aunque no dijeron nada, porque en ese momento la Sra. Weasley los llamaba, sabían que algo raro había en todo eso.  
Ya de vuelta a la madriguera, Ron no pudo dejar de comentar con Harry los acontecimientos del día.

Ese Dean parecía una garrapata, pegado todo el día a Ginny, no la dejo hacer sus compras en paz...dijo Ron mientras guardaba algunas cosas en el baúl del colegio y otras en su armario

Pero Ginny no estaba nada molesta por eso...dijo Harry quien por su parte acariciaba a Hedwin.

El que si estaba molesto eras tu...o fueron ideas mias...dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara en su pecoso rostro.

Son ideas tuyas...solo me pareció que tu y Hermione preferían estar a solas...dijo Harry tratando de intimidar a Ron para no tener que hablar de los nuevos sentimientos que le agobiaban, los cuales no le parecían prudentes en ese momento, cuando cosas más importantes estaban pasando en su vida: como la muerte de Sirus y el regreso de Voldemort

No digas tonterías, de cuando acá me gusta estar solo con una chica que solo piensa en libros, estudio, y más estudio, tu sabes que ella se hace insoportable...Ron dijo esto poniéndose muy rojo, no quería que sus sentimientos fueran tan evidentes, sin embargo ese había sido el día más feliz en mucho tiempo. Aunque no le había dicho nada a Hermione, él creía que ella se había percatado que su actitud había cambiado, ahora era más amable y cariñosa y no lo había rechazado las dos veces que el había tomado su mano.

Vamos Ron sincérate, tu sabes que te gusta Hermione, hasta cuando vas a actuar como que no es así... Harry hablo en un tono tranquilo, quería que su amigo por fin se soltara.

De donde sacas todas esas tonterías...dijo Ron de forma brusca

Desde el baile de navidad, cuando Hermione fue acompañada de Víctor Krum, me di cuenta que tu sentías algo más que amistad por Hermione y cada día es más evidente. Lo que pasa es que han pasado tanta cosas que no hemos podido hablar de ello

Ron no contesto. Miraba al suelo, recordó el baile...en ese baile el había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Hermione y durante un año y medio había tratado de ocultarlos, sobre todo por no saber ciertamente lo que Hermione sentía por el.

Es que ni yo mismo estoy seguro...de lo que siento...dijo Ron en voz baja casi en un susurro.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro, Ron lo miro a la cara y encontró una sonrisa amigable que lo reconforto

Creo que debes hablar con Hermione para que entre los dos se aclaren, pero sobre todo para que tu aclares tus sentimientos

Pero tu crees que Hermione sienta algo por mi?...el tono de Ron era de suplica más que de duda.

No se, eso solo te lo puede aclarar Hermione...Harry estaba casi seguro que a ella le gustaba Ron, aunque al igual que este no se atrevía a aceptarlo.

Como siempre la cena de la Sra. Weasly estuvo estupenda y todos quedaron somnolientos y algunos se retiraron temprano a descansar. El Sr Weasly, Bill y Charly se quedaron en la pequeña cocina discutiendo sobre las actividades de la Orden, ya que Charly quería ponerse al tanto y dar a conocer sus alcances con la comunidad mágica de Rumania. Harry quiso averiguar como iba eso, pero la Sra. Weasly se lo prohibió, y con tono maternal lo invito a seguir el ejemplo de los que se habían ido a la cama. Hermione estaba al pie de la escalera, y vio cuando Harry abandono la cocina, llevaba cara de pocos amigos, tal vez ese no era el momento...pero tenia que hablar con el, tenia que aclarar sus sentimientos, Ron le había pedido hablar, ella estaba segura el motivo que movía a Ron a querer hablar, pero ella tenia que estar segura antes de decidirse.

Harry me permites unos minutos, necesito hablar contigo.

Harry miro extrañado a Hermione, ese tono tan serio en ella le causo preocupación, que tendría que hablar con el, seria algo grave.  
Siguió a Hermione hasta fuera, en el patio se sentaron en unos tocones de árboles.

Tu dirás Hermione, soy todo oídos!

Harry, yo se que esta conversación te parecerá extraña, pero...yo necesito saber...eehh...como te explico...resulta que yo...Hermione no encontraba las palabras.

Harry trato de no lucir ansioso, se notaba que era difícil para ella hablar de eso. Hermione miro a Harry a los ojos, trago saliva, "y si mejor dejo las cosas así, y si meto la pata y confundo todo.",pensó.

Tranquila Hermione sabes que puedes confiar en mi, soy tu amigo...Harry coloco una mano sobre la de Hermione, y la noto temblar, seria el frió...o seria...seria que Hermione quería hablarle de algo relacionado con...

Hermione, quieres hablarme de Ron?

Si...dejo escapar ella en un hilo de voz...mejor seria dejar que Harry hablara, así...así ella sabría. Miro como el le apretaba la mano, pero no sintió nada.

Harry le sonrió, Hermione se sintió menos tensa.

Bueno...que me quieres decir...¿que te gusta Ron?...Harry no podía disimular su alegría, sus ultimas palabras ahogaron una carajada, se controlo, le parecía todo ese misterio algo sonso, pero se puso en el lugar de Hermione y de seguro el se sentiría igual o peor, aunque cuando hablo con ella y Ron sobre Cho no le costo tanto, como parecía costarle a Hermione hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ron.

Hermione se sintió confusa, ver como se tomaba Harry la noticia no le causo molestia, sino timidez, era como hablar con su hermano mayor, no sentía al verse reflejada en esos ojos verdes nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que sentía cuando Ron la miraba, al tocar Harry su mano ella no sentía esa electricidad que había sentido en el callejón Diagon. Por fin las cosas se estaban aclarando.

Harry que te ha dicho Ron?...eso no era lo que ella quería preguntar...sus mejillas se sonrojaron...su corazón le jugo una mala pasada.

No puedo decírtelo, porque eso le corresponde a el. Creo sinceramente que ustedes deben hablar.

Harry aquí estas, te he estado buscando¿quieres jugar ajedrez mágico?...dijo Ron quien en realidad no estaba buscando a Harry precisamente. Trato de disimular su alegría al ver a Hermione.

No, no quiero, lo que quiero Ron, Hermione es que hablen, que hablen de sus cosas...dijo Harry quien se levanto de su asiento y miro alternativamente a sus amigos quienes lo veían con asombro. Marcho con paso decidido hacia dentro de la Madriguera.

Ron estaba paralizado, su mente quedo en blanco miro a Hermione a quien la brisa nocturna le alborotaba el cabello, ella miraba al suelo, su corazón latía rápido, la garganta la sentía seca.

Hermione...

Sus miradas se encontraron...ambos sintieron que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, les pareció que los latidos de sus corazones podían ser escuchados, Ron ocupo el lugar dejado por Harry y bajo lentamente la mirada, no sabia que decir, sentía un torbellino de ideas en su cerebro, sentía la mirada de Hermione sobre el, esperando que el tomara la iniciativa, por su parte Hermione lo contemplaba, cuanto había esperado ese momento, que confundida se había sentido hasta hacia unos minutos, la atormentaba la idea de sentir por Harry algo más, cuando ella sabia que Harry solo la quería como amiga quizás como una hermana...pasaron uno largos minutos en silencio, Ron respiro profundo, se lleno de valor, el momento había llegado, carraspeo y dijo en un susurro:

Hermione, me siento desconcertado. Creo que mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado, porque desde hace mucho tiempo no puedo apartarte de mi mente, aunque siempre discutimos por tonterías, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti. Y cuando hablas de Víctor Krum...me entra una furia... Yo no se si tu sientes lo mismo, y no se si esto es amor, pero solo quiero pedirte que, aunque sea como amigos, no te apartes nunca de mi.

Hermione no podía creerlo, Ron había sincerado sus sentimientos hacia ella, por fin le había dicho lo que sentía. El levanto lentamente su mirada hacia ella, ella le sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillaron, Ron sintió un aleteo en el estomago y luego una sensación de vacío cuando ella dejo su asiento y le dijo:

Ron, yo también te quiero

Ron se levantó y dio un paso hacia ella.  
Se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. El rodeo su cintura con manos temblorosas y beso su mejilla y bajo lentamente hasta su cuello besándola suavemente, sintió como ella también temblaba. Se separaron un poco. Se miraron. Poco a poco sus labios se acercaron, se rozaron. Ron la atrajo hacia el y ella se dejo llevar. Se acariciaron

Harry estaba en la habitación de Ron, sentado en la cama, se imaginaba que para ese momento ya Ron y Hermione debían haber aclarado sus sentimientos y quizás ya fueran novios. Sentía mucha alegría por sus amigos. Pero en el fondo también sintió algo de envidia. Con Cho las cosas no habían marchado como el hubiese querido, se había dejado llevar por su belleza, en realidad no fue la chica que el imaginaba. Y ahora estaba sintiendo algo extraño por Ginny, aunque ella estaba con Dean y parecía feliz, no sabia porque en su mirada había algo que lo confortaba. Se cambio y se recostó, cerro lo ojos, creyó que lo mejor no era esperar despierto a Ron. Se durmió enseguida.  
Caminaba por un camino de tierra que a los lados tenia flores de múltiples colores intercaladas por hermosas fuentes de donde brotaban escarchas, al final diviso un arco de metal, dorado, en donde una mujer lo esperaba, escucho el canto de un ave. El miro hacia el cielo en busca del ave sin encontrarla, pero al retomar el camino hacia la mujer, una sombra se poso delante de ella. Unos ojos rojos lo miraron...Se despertó sobresaltado, la cicatriz le dolía, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, hacia casi dos meses que no había ocurrido. Se incorporo, aún Ron no había vuelto. Se acostó nuevamente y se cubrió con las sabanas.

Otra vez Voldemort aparecía en sus sueños, otra vez volvía para atormentarlo. Pero había estado practicando Oclumenncia, así que estaba vez no seria igual, ni se dejaría dominar.

Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados y sentados en las escaleras. Ya todos dormían, pero a ellos el sueño se les había ido a otra parte.

Crees que tus padres aprueben nuestra relación...pregunto Ron en tono preocupado

Claro que si, a mis padres le caes muy bien y tus padres también.

Eso espero, con los míos no habrá problema...ya te imaginaras a mi padre cuando se entere, te aseguro que querrá mudarse a tu casa, como son muggles estará fascinado.

Hermione se rio, se imaginaba al señor Weasly interrogando a sus padres, con miles de preguntas sobre los muggles.

Se lo vamos a decir mañana?... Hermione se sentía un poco insegura, tal vez seria mejor esperar un poco, como leyendo sus pensamiento Ron dijo en tono serio

Creo que todavía no, tal vez debamos mantener esto solo para nosotros, para ver si resulta. Sin embargo tenemos que prometernos algo...

Que?... pregunto Hermione intrigada

Que si esto no resulta, nuestra amistad no se vera afectada...dijo Ron apretando muy fuerte a Hermione y dándole un beso en la frente.

Pase lo que pase nunca dejare de ser tu amiga...Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho de  
Ron, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón que iban al mismo ritmo que los suyos.


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Capitulo Cuatro

REGRESO AL HOGAR

Pasaron los días en la madriguera. Harry se sentía relajado aunque no tan feliz como el hubiese querido, no lograba apartar a Sirius de su mente. Ron y Hermione lo habían hecho participe junto a Ginny de su secreto, sin embargo en poco tiempo ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, los gemelos no paraban de hacer insinuaciones jocosas y la Sra. Weasley había dado una noche un sermón durante la cena de la importancia de terminar los estudios, conseguir un trabajo y hacerse un hombre respetable antes de pensar que un compromiso o matrimonio. Todos habían reído por lo bajo, a Ron se le había puesto las orejas rojas y Hermione había perdido el apetito. Se sintió triste al pensar que después de todo la Sra. Weasley no se sentía tan feliz ante la idea de que ella y Ron tuvieran una relación amorosa.  
Ron se sentó derecho en la silla y dijo con voz ronca mirando a Hermione

-Creo que ya para nadie es un secreto lo que sentimos Hermione y yo. Hemos tomado la decisión de iniciar una relación...miro a sus padres y dijo con mucho respecto...espero que entiendan y comprendan nuestros sentimientos y no te preocupes mamá, nada ni nadie apartaría a Hermione de sus estudios, ni de la carrera que escoja, ni siquiera yo y muy lejos de mi pensar en matrimonio.

Hermione sonrió porque sin haberlo discutido Ron pensaba igual que ella, y para su regocijo el sr y la Sra. Weasley sonreían abiertamente al igual que el resto de los Weasley.

El día antes de volver a Hodwarts Harry recibió una gran sorpresa, varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix había venido a visitar.

-Hola Harry, como has estado?...les pregunto Lupin de forma cordial estrechando su mano.

Harry se alegro mucho de verlo, otros como Moddy y Tonks también lo saludaron cariñosamente, aunque ya habían entrado a la cocina. Harry apretó el brazo de Lupin y lo atrajo hacia el patio que se había vuelto a llenar de gnomos. Lupin lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?

-Necesito hablar...hablar de lo que le paso a Sirius...Harry miraba hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie los viera o escuchara.

-Tu dirás...

-¿Realmente esta muerto?...quiero decir, cuando traspaso ese velo, ¿el hechizo de Bellatrix acabo con su vida, ¿existen otros hechizos tan mortales como el Aveda Kedabra?... Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, había guardado esas preguntas desde la noche en que Dumbledore hablo con el. La mirada de Lupin era triste, un frió recorrió su espalda ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Harry, yo se que para ti la muerte de Sirius, ha sido algo muy difícil de asimilar. Sobre todo porque fue muy brusca.

-Pero ese velo...

-Eso es algo que yo aún yo no te puedo explicar, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

Harry sintió que una rabia volvía a invadirlo, hasta cuando lo iban a tratar como a un niño

-Creo que ya esta bueno de que me traten como si fuera idiota o un inútil. Tengo derecho a saber que pasa...vio que el rostro de Lupin se ponía serio, se apresuro a decir...por ejemplo, que ha pasado con Voldemort?

-Esta escondido, solo algunos de los pocos Mortifagos que escaparon a Askaban se han hecho sentir. Tiene que cuidar sus pasos, ya que ahora toda la comunidad mágica ya sabe de su regreso.

Lupin coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y le dijo en tono paternal.

-Harry entiende que nadie cree que seas idiota o inútil, sino que todo tiene su tiempo y tu ahora solo debes concentrarte en tus estudios, sobre todo si quieres realmente ser un auror.

Harry vio como Lupin le sonreía y lo miraba con orgullo...pero Harry se sentía aún triste

-Profesor Lupin, usted no entiende, si me hubiesen explicado desde el principio como marchaban las cosas, yo no hubiese caído en la trampa de Voldemor y Sirius aún estuviera vivo... reprimió las lagrimas y el sentimiento de culpa renacía en su corazón nuevamente.

Lupin tomo una pausa, respiro profundo y dijo:

-Harry, caíste en la trampa de Voldemort, porque no estudiaste con disciplina Oclumensia, porque no confiaste en los consejos de tus amigos y te dejaste llevar por tu imprudencia. Pero en la vida uno debe cometer errores para poder madurar. Todos caemos, lo importante es levantarnos y seguir adelante

Las palabras de Lupin se clavaron como espinas en el alma de Harry, porque aunque le era doloroso reconocerlo, tenia toda la razón. Su imprudencia había causado todo.

-Ahora escúchame bien, tarde o temprano la Orden del Fénix se iba a enfrentar a Voldemort. Tarde o temprano el volvería para tratar de controlar todo. Lo que paso hace unas semanas lo esperábamos y sabíamos que podíamos morir. La muerte de Sirius no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de Voldemort, por su maldad, por su ambición.

Harry sabia que Lupin quería reconfortarlo, pero en el fondo, si el hubiese escuchado a Hermione, si hubiese estudiado Oclumencia y hubiese sido prudente...

-Pero que hacen ahí, entren, la Sra. Weasley ya sirvo el almuerzo... grito Tonks quien ese día llevaba el cabello corto y de color violeta.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se habían percatado que durante el resto del día Harry se había alejado del grupo. Había estado ausente durante el almuerzo, y en la tarde no salió del cuarto de Ron, con el pretexto de arreglar el baúl del colegio, lo cual todos habían hecho, y no perdían oportunidad de charlar las chicas con Tonks y los chicos con Moddy y Lupin. Una vez que se habían marchado, luego que Harry solo diera un simple adios, y subiera nuevamente al último piso, Ron acompañado de Hermione y Ginny decidieron ver a Harry.

-Harry que te ocurre?...dijo Ron en tono preocupado

-Nada...fingiendo que acomodaba su baúl

-No mientas Harry, luego de tu conversación con el Profesor Lupin, has estado muy callado y ausente...dijo Ginny parándosele al lado.

Harry se reincorporo y miro a sus amigos. Suspiro. Y se sentó en el borde de la cama, bajo la mirada y comenzó a contemplar el suelo.

-Estuvimos hablando. Y realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

Sus amigos se miraron. Ginny salió de la habitación seguida de Hermione que se despidió de Ron con un beso. Ron termino de arreglar su baúl, lo cerro, se puso su pijama y cuando se disponía a dormir, Harry hablo con voz ronca

-Tu crees que mi actitud, mi imprudencia fueron el verdadero motivo de la muerte de Sirius?...Harry temblaba, la opinión de su mejor amigo era muy importante para el.

Ron se sentó y miro fijamente a Harry, debía escoger muy bien sus palabras, ya que su amigo estaba realmente afectado.

-Harry, lo que paso, tu no podías predecirlo, nadie podía pensar que eso pasaría. Además hay que estar claro que en esta lucha, en esta guerra, todos tenemos la probabilidad de sufrir la misma suerte de Sirius. Recuerda que mi padre estuvo a punto de morir. Hiciste lo que pensaste era correcto para ese momento, y todos te ayudamos. Y quiero que tengas siempre presente que nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, siempre estaremos para ayudarte.

Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry, luego se acostó. El sabia que su amigo estaba sufriendo, y se sintió triste y culpable por pensar a veces que su vida era miserable solo por ser pobre, y Ron se imagino, mientras se envolvía en sus sabanas y escuchaba los movimientos de Harry en la cama contigua, que si a el le hubiese tocado ser huérfano y vivir con una carga emocional tan fuerte, se hubiese vuelto loco.  
Harry nunca había sentido tanto cariño hacia Ron, era su mejor amigo, como el hermano que nunca pudo tener. Miro fijamente el techo. Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla. Que inmensa gratitud sentía hacia los Weasly, que desde siempre lo habían querido y acogido como un miembro más. Deseo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que la providencia los colmara de toda la felicidad que se merecían.

Ya los baúles estaban en el tren, Harry se despedía de los Weasly, mientras Ginny se dirigía al bajón de los prefectos. Hermione y Ron ya estaban adentro y algunos estudiantes se les habían quedado viendo al verlos agarrados de la mano. Se ubicaron en un compartimiento ellos solos. El tren inicio su marcha. Harry se asomo por la ventanilla y mientras contemplaba el paisaje, su corazón comenzo a latir rápido, como seria este nuevo año...Hermione había comenzado a leer su libro de encantamientos # 6, sosteniéndolo con la mano que tenia libre, ya que la otra la sostenía Ron. El por su parte le digo a Harry

-Quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico?

-Bueno, no es mala idea...respondió Harry quien todavía miraba por la ventanilla.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, los tres ocupantes volvieron la mirada y contemplaron a una chica de cabellos rubios que sonreía. Harry no sabia quien era, pero era muy guapa. Ron arqueo las cejas ya que pensó haber visto ese rostro en algún lugar. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Hola Luna, pasa, siéntate!.

-Disculpen, pero no hay sitio en todo el tren...dijo la chica quien se sentó al lado de Harry frente a Hermione.

Tanto Ron como Harry no disimularon su asombro. Harry pensó:"¿Esa chica era Luna Lovegood?. ¿La lunática Luna Lovegood, que hablaba del snorkle de cuerno arrugado?". Ambos amigos se miraron, Ron se encogió de hombros y se acercó al oído de Hermione y le dijo dulcemente:

-Hermi...nos estas tomando el pelo, verdad?

Hermione controlo una riza y solo hizo un leve movimiento de negación.  
Harry por su parte no podía creerlo, pero que cambio. Luna lo miraba.

-Hola Harry, te ves muy bien, como estuvo el verano?...pregunto Luna con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry se fijo en su cabello que ya no estaba sucio, ni despeinado, aunque en su mirada todavía había esa expresión de asombro pero no tan marcada..

-Aceptable, y el tuyo?

-Bueno mi padre y yo hicimos una expedición en busca del...

En ese momento entro Neville. Había crecido bastante y estaba más delgado. Los ocupantes del compartimiento lo miraron. Ron dijo en tono alegre

-Neville hola, pasa!

-Que tal a todos...miro a Ron y a Hermione...entonces es cierto lo que dicen en el tren...ustedes dos son novios?

Ron y Hermione se miraron, ambos se ruborizaron y asintieron con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Neville se sentó al lado de Harry y dijo algo triste:

-Este año, todos como que se han hecho pareja...Ginny con Dean, Lavander con Seamus, Ron y Hermione, Ernie y Hanna, Pavarti y Zacarias... dio un hondo suspiro

-Bueno entonces formaremos un club de solteros codiciados, unete Neville y no te deprimas. Ya nos llegara la hora, mientras tanto haremos cosas más importantes...dijo Luna quien saco un ejemplar del Quisquilloso y comenzo a leerlo aunque al derecho.

Neville sonrió. Harry se fijo que Luna miro a Ron y sus ojos tenian un brillo extraño. Hermione miraba a Luna con cierta antipatia.

"Pero Luna tiene razón", pensó Harry. Voldemor había vuelto. Había comenzado la guerra. La comunidad mágica estaba amenazada. Nadie ahora estaba seguro. Cualquiera, mago, bruja o muggle podía morir en cualquier momento. Y el ya estaba claro que su vida pendía de un hilo. Era el o Voldemort. Así que ese tema de parejas y amoríos estaba negado para el. Habían cosas más importantes que hacer. Luna tenia razón.

Casi dos horas después, Ginny asomo la cabeza por el compartimiento, venia acompañada de Dean.

-Hola Chicos, todo en orden?

Harry sintió cierta antipatía por Dean, quien sonreía tontamente y miraba a Ginny como idiota. Continuo su platica con Neville. Sin embargo se marcharon enseguida. Ginny se percato en la mirada que Harry le había dedicado y sobre todo a Dean y sintió un peso en el estomago. Pero cuando Dean le tomo la mano, ella la apretó como aferrándose, ya que ese era su presente y Harry era el pasado.  
Hermione miro a Harry, ella sabia que su amigo estaba confundido, con respecto a lo que sentía por Ginny, pero el solo debía sincerar sus sentimientos.  
Continuaron charlando, mientras el tren seguía su marcha, luego de comer sus golosinas, la tarde dio paso a la noche, y el tren aminoro su marcha. Ya habían llegado. Otro año escolar iba a dar comienzo.

Comenzaron a bajar, Harry noto que lo que había dicho Neville era cierto, muchos chicos y chicas iban tomados de la mano muy sonrientes. Y le pareció que el nunca había visto esa actitud en Hogwarts o el nunca se había fijado. Ginny escoltaba a un grupo de primer año hacia donde estaba Hagrid esperándolos. El resto camino hacia el anden que conducía a la calle principal de Hodmaed, donde esperaban los carruajes, jalados una vez por los threals. Harry los miro y se acerco a unos de ellos que lo miraba, le acaricio la cabeza de dragón y este expandió sus alas. Montaron en los carruajes. Una vez adentro, Harry se fijo en un detalle: ¿donde estaba Malfoy?. Como leyendo sus pensamientos Ron dijo:

-Harry te fijaste que no hemos visto a Malfoy, no vino a molestarnos en el tren, como siempre lo hace.

-Mejor así...dijo Hermione mientras otra vez Ron la tomaba de la mano.  
Luna observo este gesto y arqueo las cejas adoptando una de sus acostumbradas miradas. Harry intervino rápidamente, ya que Ron parecía no percatarse de las miradas de Hermione hacia Luna.

-Eso no es buena señal. Algo esta tramando Malfoy. Se acuerdan de su actitud, frente a la heladería, el día que estuvimos en el callejón Diagon?...dijo Harry intrigado

-Si recuerdo, estaba espiándonos y cuando lo sorprendimos, se marcho sin buscar problemas...dijo Ron mientras apartaba con delicadeza un mechón de cabello de la cara de Hermione que el viento nocturno había alborotado.

Luna suspiro profundamente y Hermione se enderezo nerviosa en su asiento. Luna le había caído bien desde que la conoció el año pasado, pero esa actitud hacia Ron no le estaba gustando nada. Sin embargo una luz de cordura vino a su mente. Debía tranquilizarse, ella era una chica segura, sensata e inteligente. No podía tomar esa actitud, Ron ni se había dado por enterado. Lo menos que quería era que Ron pensara que ella era una celosa obsesiva. Cerro los ojos. Respiro profundo y trato de concentrarse en lo que Harry decía.

-Algo que tampoco me convenció, de cuando acá Malfoy, se va sin buscar problemas?...pregunto Harry a quien esa pregunta lo había acompañado desde el día del incidente.

-Tal vez tiene un poco de vergüenza, ya todo el mundo sabe que su padre es un mortifago y esta en Azkaban,..dijo Ron quien miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje...hemos llegado.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a las enormes escaleras que conducían al hermoso castillo compuesto de torres y torrecillas. Todos los alumnos llegaron al gran comedor y se acomodaron en las mesas de cada casa. Harry se sentó al lado de Ron quien sostenía la mano de Hermione. Se fijo en que Dean y Ginny, Lavander y Seamus hacían lo mismo. Zacarias se había despedido de Pavarti con un pequeño beso. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, se había propuesto no pensar en los asuntos amorosos. Dumbledore llevaba una capa vino tinto con figuras plateadas y un sombrero que hacia juego, hablaba entretenido con el profesor de encantamientos, el resto del profesorado también hablaban entre ellos y el corazón le dio un vuelco, en la esquina izquierda al lado de la profesora Vector, estaban Lupin y Moody. Ambos lo miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa, llamo la atención de Ron con un golpe en su brazo

-Que pasa Harry?...dijo Ron distraídamente.

-Lupin y Moody en la mesa de profesores...dijo Harry en forma atropellada.

Ron, Hermione y Neville voltearon seguidos de Ginny y varios Griffindor.

-No lo puedo creer, esto si es una sorpresa!...dijo Ginny alegremente.

-Pero porque no nos lo dijeron cuando fueron a la madriguera?...pregunto Ron.

-Ojala que el profesor Lupin sea el que nos prepare para los Extasis de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras...dijo Dean con tono emocionado.

En ese momento, La profesora McGonagall entraba por las puertas de roble del gran comedor, seguida de los nuevos alumnos. Los esperaba el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre el taburete de madera acostumbrado. Cada uno iba siendo seleccionado para las diferentes casas. Harry volvía a mirar a la mesa de profesores, allí ya estaba Hagrid que se sentaba al lado de Moody. Miro hacia la otra esquina y vio a Snape que bebía de su copa con una expresión ausente, sin embargo le dedico una mirada severa, Harry se la sostuvo, su rencor hacia el no había mermado.  
Ginny hablaba animadamente con Dean mientras aplaudían para recibir al tercer nuevo Griffindor, cuando noto que alguien la miraba. Se voltio instintivamente hacia Harry, pero vio que miraba a la mesa de profesores. Desvió su mirada hacia las otras mesas. Pero cuando iba a desistir en su búsqueda, se tropezó con unos fríos ojos grises. Malfoy la miraba fijamente. Ginny se extraño de esa actitud, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando le sonrió.

-Buenas noches, queridos alumnos. Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts...dijo Dumbledore con voz potente, consiguiendo casi al unísono la atención de todos los presentes en el gran comedor...Como todos ya saben estamos viviendo momentos difíciles, pero unidos saldremos adelante. Es para mi un inmenso placer y gusto darles la noticia, que debido a los acontecimientos recientes, este año tendremos dos profesores para que impartan las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Remus Lupin y el profesor Alastor Moody.

La noticia fue recibida con asombro, pero todos los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir de forma afectuosa...bueno casi todos, los de Slyterin no movieron ni un dedo.

-Me alegra saber que están complacidos con sus nuevos profesores...bueno en otro orden de ideas como todos los años deben recordar que el bosque prohibido esta restringido a todos los alumnos y en el despacho del señor Flich esta la lista de todos los objetos prohibidos. Pero ya basta de tanta palabrería y dispongámonos a comer.

Inmediatamente las mesas se rebosaron de comida. Poco a poco la suntuosa comida fue disminuyendo dando paso a los deliciosos postres. Están casi dormidos, salieron del gran comedor hacia sus respectivas casas.

Harry llego junto a sus compañeros hasta su habitación que ahora tenia en la puerta un letrero que decía: "Sexto Curso". Encontraron sus pertenencias ya acomodadas en las estanterías y sus baules al pie de la cama. Hedwin y Pig ululaban débilmente en sus jaulas. Ron las dejo libres y ambas alzaron el vuelo hacia la torre donde estaba la lechuceria. Se despidieron, no había mucho animo de charlas. Harry se acostó, miro por la ventana que Ron había abierto, estaba comenzando a llover, los cristales se fueron llenando de gotas. Había regresado a su hogar.


	5. Capitulo cinco

Capitulo Cinco

EL NUEVO CAPITÁN DE QUIDDITCH

Nuevamente se encontraba andando por el camino, las flores y fuentes que lo franqueaban cada vez eran más nítidas. Al final del recorrido, como otras veces, divisaba a la figura femenina que lo esperaba. Camino hasta ella. Una larga cabellera rojiza enmarcaba un rostro joven, pero a la distancia que se encontraba, no era distinguidle. Apuro el paso, un canto de ave resonaba en sus oídos. Ahora si reconocía ese canto. El canto de un Fénix. Ya casi llegaba a su meta, cuando una nieve fina comenzó a caer y de la nada surgió una figura negra delante de la chica. La negra figura comenzó a caminar hacia el. El canto fue sustituido por un riza estridente. Harry se estremeció, sintió un frió que recorría su cuerpo. La figura saco una varita, pero el ya tenia la suya lista para el combate. Un dolor intenso e su cicatriz le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Escucho un grito.

Despertó. Estaba sudoroso con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente y la cicatriz doliéndole. Miro a su alrededor, sus compañeros aún dormían placidamente. Harry se levanto y fue hacia la pequeña mesa que había entre su cama y la de Ron. Tomo agua y contemplo los jardines y vio que de la cabaña de Hagrid salía humo por la chimenea.  
Que significaba ese sueño, que se repetía y cada día, como los que había tenido el año pasado, aparecía más información. Pero en este estaba Voldemort y su madre. Porque estaba seguro que esa figura femenina era su Madre, quien lo esperaba al final de ese camino era Lily Potter.  
Ron contenía la respiración. Escucho cuando Harry volvía a dormirse. Tenia la impresión de que su amigo nuevamente tenia pesadillas. Lo había escuchado moverse intranquilo entre las sabanas. Seria que otra vez tenia sueños como los del año pasado. Tendría que preguntarle, pero no sabia de que manera hacerlo, aunque había mejorado un poco su carácter, la muerte de Sirius lo había vuelto muy retraído. Bueno quizás Hermione sabría como abordarlo, ella tenia tacto para esas cosas. Suspiro. Si realmente Hermione sabia como hacer las cosas. No entendía porque había tardado tanto en demostrarle sus sentimientos. Quizás seria por temor a ser rechazado, a que ella no sintiera lo mismo... a que ella prefiriera a Harry.

A la mañana siguientes recibieron sus nuevos horarios, mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor. La profesora McGonagall le dijo a Harry:

-Potter necesito hablar contigo en mi despacho, cuando termines de comer.

Los Griffindors miraron a Harry, quien se extraño, ya que apenas comenzaba el nuevo curso y aún no se había metido en ningún lío, al menos que el recordara.

-Que será lo que quiere la Profesora McGonagall contigo?...dijo Hermione extrañada y con tono preocupado.

-Tranquilo Harry, no puede ser nada malo...dijo Neville quien destapaba un paquete que acaba de dejar en sus manos una lechuza marrón.

Ron miraba el techo del gran comedor que mostraba un hermoso cielo azul con pequeñas nueves. El no opino nada, ya que el sospechaba la razón de esa citación.  
Harry miro su nuevo horario. Vería Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tres veces a la semana, junto a Pociones y Transformaciones. Encantamientos y Astronomía seria dos veces al día. Herbólogia una sola vez. Lamentaba que no volvería a tener Criaturas mágicas para ver a Hagrid mas seguido, se alegraba por no tener que ver más adivinación e Historia de la Magia. Aunque sentía un peso en el estomago saber que seguiría asistiendo a Posiciones su materia menos apreciada, sin embargo se había propuesto que su enemistad con Snape, el profesor que impartía esa materia, no entorpecería su deseo de ser auror  
Su primera materia ese día era Transformaciones, por lo que quince minutos antes de la hora de inicio se dirigió al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Toco la puerta levemente.

-Adelante...dijo la profesora McGonagall

Harry entro

-Pasa Potter, siéntate, por favor.

Harry trato de captar algo en el rostro de la profesora que le indicara el motivo de esa reunión, pero su rostro era inexpresivo, aun que sus ojos brillaban de forma inusual.

-Esta reunión es rápida, para poder ir a clases. He discutido con el Profesor Dumbledore la necesidad de un nuevo capitán para el equipo de quidditch. Y hemos concluido que el más indicado eres tu Potter. Por lo que has sido designado Capitán del equipo de Griffindor. Reúnete con el equipo, escoge los nuevos cazadores y prepárense bien, la copa debe ser nuestra de nuevo este año...miro con cariño la copa que relucía sobre una vitrina...bien Potter nos vemos en clase.

Harry no salía de su asombro, el era el nuevo Capitán del equipo. No se sentía muy seguro de ser tan bueno como lo fue Wood, pero su experiencia el año pasado con el ED, lo hizo adquirir un poco de confianza en si mismo.  
Entro en el salón dispuesto a contarle cuanto antes a sus amigos la nueva noticia. Pero la sorpresa que se llevo fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta que en el salón había estudiantes no solo de Griffindors sino también de Hufflepof y Ravenclaud.  
Se sentó al lado de Ron quien le había guardado el puesto. Se acerco con disimulo, abrió la boca para comunicarle la noticia, pero Ron se adelanto

-Eres el nuevo capitán del equipo, ¿no es así?...dijo Ron con una sonrisa

Y en ese instante entro la profesora McGonagall. Harry se quedo sorprendido, pero por la expresión en el rostro de su amigo la noticia parecía agradarle.

Mientras en el aula de Encantamientos, el profesor Flich les hablaba a los nuevos alumnos de quinto curso la importancia de los TIMOS. Ginny tomaba nota de algunos tips. Pero se recordaba de la cara de Malfoy. Le había sonreído, a ella, el que no se cansaba, cuando podía de insultar a su familia. Decidió no prestarle atención. Se acordó entonces de la citación de Harry en la oficina de McGonagall, seguro era para nombrarlo capitán del equipo de quidditch, como había manifestado Ron en el gran comedor luego de que Harry saliera. Si se hacia realidad, seria un magnifico capitán, en las reuniones de la ED había sido un maravilloso profesor. Entonces el profesor Flich le hizo una pregunta que la obligo a volver a la realidad..

A los alumnos del sexto curso los profesores les habían explicado que los próximos dos años eran la preparación para sus futuras carreras. Por lo que Harry compartía algunas materias con otros alumnos de otras casa. Ron y Hermione estaban con el en algunas clases, pero en otras estaba con Neville.  
Lupin y Moddy eran la sensación en el colegio, Harry, Ron y Hermione intuyan que estaban allí, para reforzar a los otros miembros de la orden, cuidar a Harry y proteger a Hodwarts de cualquier asalto de Voldemor. Y seguro Moddy sustituiría a Lupin cuando hubiera luna llena. Por supuesto ya estaba preparado para que la peor clase fuera la de Pociones, no solo porque ahí estaba también Malfoy con su pandilla, sino porque Snape le dedicaba miradas de intenso odio. Sin embargo se equivoco, Snape se dedico a explicarles la importancia de aprobar su materia para aspirar a estudios avanzados, pero ignoro a Harry por completo. Y Malfoy por su parte también. Harry se sintió feliz por ello, realizo su poción de veritaserium y por primera vez tenia el color y el aspecto que ya Snape había descrito. Coloco su muestra sobre la mesa. Y para su sorpresa, no se rompió accidentalmente. Snape la tomo y la guardo junto a todas las otras. Sospecho que esta nueva actitud tenia que ver con la presencia de Lupin y Moddy o quizás la intervención de Dumbledore. Pero lo que más le extraño fue que ni Malfoy, ni sus amigotes lo molestaran, se comportaban retraídos, se imagino que seria porque sus padres eran ya declarados mortifagos, sin embargo esa actitud le parecía sospechosa.

En la primera clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Harry se sorprendió de encontrar a todos los miembros del ED que cursaban sexto curso. Lupin los felicito por su valentía y por lo mucho que habían aprendido.

Los días pasaron velozmente. Las asignaciones se acumulaban. Habían comenzado los entrenamientos de quiddicht. Los Griffindor habían recibido con agrado la noticia de que Harry era el nuevo capitán. Había seleccionado a Ginny y a los hermanos Creevey como cazadores, Ron continuo siendo Guardián, aunque el quería dimitir, Harry no acepto su renuncia, y dos alumnos de segundo fueron escogidos como golpeadores. Había mucho entusiasmo, los entrenamientos fueron mejorando poco a poco.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo Seis

UN INESPERADO ENCUENTRO

Comenzaba la tercera semana de Septiembre. Esa mañana mientras desayunaban, Hermione recibió el Profeta como siempre. Estaba sentada entre Ron y Harry. Extendió el periódico.

-Dios mío no puedo creerlo!...exclamo Hermione. Harry y Ron junto a varios otros voltearon a verla. Harry le arrebató el periódico, seguro eran noticias de Voldemort. Pero cuando leyó el titular se quedo pasmado

El Señor ARTHUR WEASLY ha sido nombrado nuevo MINISTRO DE MAGIA.

Ayer en horas de la tarde, luego de tres días de deliberaciones, el Consejo del Winzeganmot en pleno precedido por el Jefe Mayor: Profesor Albus Dumbledore, acordaron con el apoyo de la mayoría de la comunidad mágica...

No termino de leer ya que Ron le había quitado el periódico. Harry sintió una alegría inmensa. No se acordaba desde cuando era tan feliz, el sr Weasley el nuevo Ministro de Magia era la mejor noticia que había recibido hasta el momento, más que el ser capitán de quiddicht.  
Ron se había puesto colorado y había perdido el habla, le había dado el periódico a Ginny cuyo rostro había tomado el tono de una fresa muy madura. Como era que su padre no les había dicho nada, por eso eran todas esas reuniones en la Madriguera.  
En ese instante cuatro hermosas lechuzas entraban al gran comedor y entregaron a Ron, a Ginny, a Hermione y a Harry sendas cartas. Era la comunicación por parte de la señora Weasley del nombramiento del padre de Ron como nuevo Ministro de Magia y la invitación a la toma de mando, el siguiente Viernes.  
La noticia se extendió como pólvora por todo el colegio.

-No entiendo porque nadie nos dijo nada... dijo Ron al entrar en la clase de transformaciones.

-Quizás no estaban del todo seguros...dijo Hermione mientras colocaba su mochila sobre el pupitre.

-Que cara habrá puesto Percy al enterarse, no hemos vuelto a saber nada de el.

Harry miro a Ron cuyo rostro expresaba la indignación que le causaba hablar de su hermano.

-Quizás quiera hacer las pases, ahora que... Harry no termino la frase, ya que la Profesora McGonagall había entrado en el aula.

Continuaron con sus diferentes actividades del día y en horas de la tarde, la profesora McGonagall llevo a los hermanos Weasley hasta el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore quien los recibió muy contento.

-Bueno muchachos, creo que no se lo esperaban. He hecho todos los arreglo para que puedan ir con Arthur y Molly.

-Por qué nadie nos dijo nada?... pregunto Ron pon enésima vez ese día.

-Ron esas son decisiones que requieren de mucho análisis. Escoger un Ministro de magia no es cualquier cosa. Se que tu padre esta a la altura del compromiso que ha asumido. El viernes en la mañana, un carro del ministerio vendra a recogerlos para llevarlos a la madriguera y de alli a la ceremonia de aceptación...dijo Dumbledore en tono afable

-Pero Hermione y Harry vendrán con nosotros,¿verdad?...pregunto Ron con tono preocupado.

-Por supuesto...dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.

La noticia de que el Sr Weasley era el nuevo ministro de magia, ya era conocido por todo el colegio para la hora del almuerzo. Todos los profesores habían felicitado a Ron y a Ginny, hasta Snape. Luna se acerco a Ron en el gran comedor. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que se había realizado una trenza con su cabello rubio que la hacia ver muy bien.

-Hola Ron. Quería felicitarte, mi padre dice que los Weasley son una de las pocas familias honestas que quedan. Estamos seguros que tu padre será un buen Ministro de Magia.

Para sorpresa de todos y sobretodo de Hermione, Luna se acerco a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ron la miro con sorpresa, ella le sonrió y se marcho.  
Ron la siguió con la mirada, la actitud de Luna lo desconcertó, se sentó y miro a Hermione

-Te juro que no se porque hizo eso...dijo Ron a manera de disculpa.

-Tranquilo, fue solo un gesto de felicitación...dijo Hermione quien tomo la mano de Ron.

Harry miro a Ginny, quien se encogió de hombros. A el le parecía que aquello era más que un simple gesto de felicitación como lo había catalogado Hermione y sabia que para todos los que lo habían visto, opinaban igual que el, sobretodo Hermione. Esta por su parte sentía en su corazón un sentimiento de rabia, porque Luna había hecho eso. "Por qué ese beso para Ron, cuando ella sabe que es mi novio", se preguntaba para si misma, comió con dificultad, sin embargo poco a poco ese sentimiento desvaneció por la actitud de Ron que fue tan cariñosa como siempre.  
Cuando se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse a sus clases de la tarde, Ron no pudo vencer la tentación de mirar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luna hablaba con Palma Patil, la hermana gemela de Pavarti. Todavía no entendía la razón de ese beso tan inesperado. Solo esperaba que ese arranque de Luna no le fuera a traer problemas con Hermione. Tomo una vez más la mano de Hermione y decidió apartar ese acontecimiento de su mente. Sin embargo lograba concentrarse en sus clases. La idea de que su padre era el nuevo ministro de magia, era muy excitante y emocionante. Una tarde hablo de ello con Ginny

-Aún no puedo creerlo, es tan increíble...dijo Ron quitándose el uniforme del equipo, mientras se encontraban en el vestuario luego de un entrenamiento de quidditch.

-A mi también me resulta increíble. Pero no te parece que puede resultar peligroso, con eso de que Voldemort ha vuelto...dijo Ginny con tono preocupado.

Ron se estremeció. Aún el nombre de Voldemort le causaba repulsión. Miro hacia los lados como si creyera que el innombrable iba a aparecer a su lado.

-Estamos viviendo momentos muy difíciles, a papá le tocara una gestión muy dura. Quizás hayan muertes...dijo Ginny apretando más de la cuenta su túnica escarlata

-Tranquila Ginny, la orden no abandonara a papá, me imagino que Dumbledore lo ayudara. Además nosotros estaremos con el.

En el campo de quidditch Hermione llegaba y vislumbró a Harry quien se despedía de algunos de los miembros del equipo.

-Hola, ya terminaron? y Ron?

-Esta en los vestidores con Ginny

Harry emprendió el camino hacia allí, Hermione lo acompañaba. Ella miro hacia las gradas y vio a una figura femenina que no lograba distinguir por la distancia. Se lo hizo notar a Harry.

-Quien será esa chica que esta en las gradas?

-Donde?...pregunto Harry quien se detuvo y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

-Allá...dijo Hermione mientras señalaba hacia un punto al oeste del lago.

Harry sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Esa figura era igual a la que aparecía en sus últimos sueños. Las luces del ocaso hacían que de sus cabellos se desprendieran rayos rojizos como el lo había soñado.   
Ron y Ginny se acercaron.

-Que pasa Harry, a quien miras?... pregunto Ron quien también levanto la mirada.

-No se quien es, pero he soñado con ella...dijo Harry en un susurro y comenzó a caminar hacia la figura.

La chica se percato de las intenciones de Harry y de repente desapareció.   
Harry apresuro el paso, luego corrió. Pero al llegar al lugar ya no había nadie. Miro en todas direcciones, era como si se hubiese esfumado. Estaba seguro que ella era la mujer que aparecía en sus sueños. Pensó desde el principio que era su madre, pero esa chica...era ella.

-Se esfumo...dijo Ron al llegar a su lado.

-Ron, acuérdate que siempre te he dicho que en Hogwarts no se puede aparecer ni desaparecer... dijo Hermione con voz cansina.

-Esa Chica estuvo allí durante todo el entrenamiento...dijo Ginny mirando a Harry quien se veía turbado por la presencia de esa chica.

-Estuvo durante todo el entrenamiento?...y por qué no la vi?...pregunto Harry angustiado. Había perdido la oportunidad de conocerla, de saber quien era y porque aparecía en sus sueños.

-Porque estabas concentrado en tu rol de buscador y capitán..dijo Ginny con cierto disgusto al ver la actitud de Harry por esa desconocida. Dio la media vuelta y se fue en dirección al castillo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, se tomaron nuevamente de la mano y decidieron seguir a Ginny. Era mejor dejar a Harry solo por un rato. Los sueños de Harry se habían convertido en situaciones delicadas y si el no había contado nada, mejor era no hacer preguntas.  
Harry vio alejarse a sus amigos. Seguro no comprendían su actitud y les agradecía que lo dejaran solo. No entendía nada. Esa chica había contemplado el entrenamiento, es decir que lo había estado observando, ¿por qué entonces se había alejado al darse cuenta que el iba hacia ella?. Y si era la misma de sus sueños, que hacia allí en Hogwarts, o solo sería una aparición. No, no era una ilusión o aparición, ya que sus amigos la habían visto. Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo Siete

ACTITUDES SOSPECHOSAS

Ginny llevaba un paso apresurado, su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía rabia. "¿Por qué Harry había tomado esa actitud?"... "Por una desconocida, comportarse así por una desconocida"...pensó mientras subía por una escalera, sin fijarse muy bien a donde se dirigía. De repente una voz salida de una columna la distrajo de sus pensamientos:

-¿Por qué tanto apuro Weasley, ¿ de quién huyes?...dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny se detuvo en seco. Miro en dirección a la voz, pero no lograba ver a nadie. Sin embargo sabia quien era, así que decidió seguir su camino.

-No huyas. No tengas miedo de mi...dijo Malfoy saliendo se su escondite.

-No estoy huyendo, no estoy de humor para hablar, y mucho menos contigo...dijo Ginny sin mirarlo.

-Yo solo quería saber porque tanto afán, saber si podía ayudarte en algo...dijo Malfoy con una picara sonrisa.

Ginny lo miro. Sus ojos grises brillaban de forma extraña. Sintió un estremecimiento. Era como si Malfoy le leyera el pensamiento, porque dijo:

-Estar enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde, no es buena idea.

-Cállate, no me molestes...dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor, no tenia ni idea donde estaba. Entre Malfoy y sus sentimientos no lograba ubicarse.

-Ginny abre tus ojos y tu corazón, y descubrirás que Potter no vale la pena...dijo Malfoy acercándosele.

-Hablar de Harry te queda grande...Ginny se dio cuanta que estaba en un rincón, Malfoy la rodeaba.

-Potter es muy poco para ti. Tu eres más grande y poderosa...dijo Malfoy en un susurro

Su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Ginny. Podía verse reflejada en esos intensos ojos grises. Sentía perder la fuerza, un leve mareo la hizo perder el equilibrio.  
Un destello de luz roja ilumino el pasillo. Un hechizo llegado de alguna parte hizo que Malfoy saliera disparado hacia atrás. Ginny callo al suelo.  
Ella abrió los ojos. Alguien le tendía una mano. Al reincorporarse, se tambaleo, unos brazos la rodearon.

-Sostente de mi...dijo el profesor Lupin, quien aferraba a Ginny para que no cayera.

Ginny se recostó de la pared y miro en dirección a Malfoy quien estaba a escasos metros, boca arriba respirando con dificultad.

-Se puede saber que pretendías Malfoy...dijo Lupin acercándose a Malfoy con la varita aún en alto.

-Nada profesor, solo charlaba con ella...dijo Malfoy levantándose lentamente y llevando su platinada cabellera a su sitio.

-Eso no era lo que parecía. Ten mucho cuidado Malfoy, cuida tus pasos...dijo Lupin mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Malfoy lo miro de forma despectiva y arrogante. Luego miro a Ginny y le guiño un ojo. Se dio de la vuelta y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras más cercanas.  
Lupin lo siguió con la mirada y se voltio a ver a Ginny.

-Y tu que hacías tan lejos de tu casa y hablando con Malfoy...le dijo Lupin con tono severo.

-Venia distraída y me perdí...dijo Ginny a manera de disculpa, pero su corazón aún latía muy rápido, su garganta estaba seca, se sentía débil. Era como si Malfoy le hubiese robado la energía.

-Pero te hizo algo, te sientes bien?...pregunto Lupin mientras la examinaba.

-Estoy bien Profesor, gracias...dijo Ginny algo impaciente.

-Por favor Ginny cuídate, tu sabes muy bien de quien es hijo Draco. No me extraña nada que en estas vacaciones haya sido entrenado en artes oscuras...dijo Lupin mientras miraba nuevamente hacia donde se había dirigido Malfoy.

-Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo Profesor Lupin, pero por favor no comente de esto con nadie y menos con Ron o con Harry...dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa.

Lupin hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y la abrazo.  
Una vez en la sala común, hasta donde Lupin la acompaño, se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, habían pocos alumnos en el lugar, pero para alivio de Ginny ninguno conocido. Reflexiono sobre lo que había pasado. No entendía lo que había sentido al mirar fijamente a Malfoy a los ojos, de solo recordarlo su cuerpo volvía e estremecerse. Estaba segura que Malfoy se traía algo entre manos, aquella actitud no era normal. Ella sabia que el odiaba a su familia. Y ahora que su padre estaba en Askaban, debía sentirse frustrado y lleno de odio, sobretodo hacia Harry.  
En ese momento entro por el retrato de la señora gorda, Dean acompañado de Seamus y Lavander.

-Ginny porque no fuiste a cenar?...pregunto Dean quien se sentó a su lado.

En ese momento Ginny comprendió que no había asistido a la cena y sintió hambre.

-Estaba en la biblioteca, haciendo una tarea de transformaciones...mintió y sin más explicaciones lo abrazo.

-Que te pasa Ginny, te sientes mal?...dijo Dean rodeándola con sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Estoy bien, algo cansada por el entrenamiento...mintió nuevamente. Se sentía algo mareada, no sabia si por el hambre o por la impresión que le causo su encuentro con Malfoy. Pero decidió olvidar el asunto.

-Bueno me alegro, te traje un emparedado y algo de jugo de calabaza...dijo Dean mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas circulares que habían en la sala común.

Ginny se sintió agradecida de que Dean estuviera allí con ella, deseaba quererlo como el se lo merecía, sabia que su voluntad estaba flaqueando, se había propuesto hacer su vida sin Harry, pero le estaba resultando difícil. Se sintió estúpida al recordar lo que había sentido al ver la actitud asumida por Harry por aquella desconocida en el campo de quidditch. En ese momento entro Harry, Ron y Hermione por el retrato. Ginny al verlo bajo la mirada, su corazón latía rápido nuevamente. No quería que la viera, no quería que se acercara y menos con Dean allí. Para su alivio, los tres amigos se refugiaron en sus sillas favoritas cerca de la chimenea.

-Harry has estado muy callado...tiene algo que ver con la aparición de esa chica en el campo de quidditch?...pregunto Ron, quien ya no resistía la incertidumbre.

Harry lo miro, luego a Hermione quien estaba leyendo su libro de Aritmancia. Comenzó a explicarles ese sueño que se repetía a sus amigos. Logro captar la atención de ambos. Cuando termino Ron y Hermione se miraron. Ella fue la primera en exponer su opinión:

-Y por qué pensaste desde el principio que era tu madre?

-No se, quizás por su cabellera roja, su sonrisa, el hecho de que Voldemort se interpusiera en mi camino hacia ella...dijo Harry meditando cada palabra.

-Pero la figura no es muy clara, verdad?...dijo Hermione en voz baja, al notar que algunos alumnos de tercero los oían.

-No, realmente se ve algo borrosa. Pero estoy seguro que es un mujer, blanca, delgada, de cabellos rojos, con una sonrisa muy dulce. Lo que no logro precisar es su cara, ni el color de sus ojos, mi madre tenia los ojos verdes...Harry recordó como todas al personas al verlo decían: "eres igual a James, excepto en los ojos...tienes los ojos de tu madre".

-No creo que sea tu madre...dijo Hermione segura de su argumento.

-Por qué, suena lógico no, Harry sueña que va hacia su madre y quien-tu-sabes se lo impide, como una metáfora de lo que paso cuando tenias un año...dijo Ron tratando de que sus palabras sonaran tranquilas.

-No, no es la madre de Harry...dijo Hermione testarudamente.

-Pero en que te basas para afirmarlo?...pregunto Ron con un tono de voz más enérgico.

-Precisamente porque es Harry quien va hacia ella, es como si Harry fuera a defenderla de Voldemort...dijo Hermione mirando al suelo como si comprendiera más de lo que decía.

Harry trato de encontrar su mirada. Hermione siempre acertaba en sus conjeturas. Y el ya había aprendido eso de forma muy dura. Sin embargo Hermione abrió su libro de Aritmancia nuevamente y se perdió entre sus paginas. Ron quién no quería seguir la conversación para no tener que pelearse con Hermione le recordó a Harry la tarea de Transformaciones que debían hacer. Se dirigieron a una mesa y comenzaron sus deberes. Harry miro hacia donde estaba Ginny y Dean quienes estaban sentados muy juntos y sintió nuevamente esa sensación extraña en el estomago.

El Viernes en horas de la mañana, en el gran comedor había más bulla de la acostumbrada. El diario el profeta anunciaba que ese día a las 6 de la tarde seria el nombramiento del Sr Weasley como nuevo Ministro de magia. Algunos volvieron a felicitar a Ron y a Ginny.

-Mi abuela dice que no hay mejor persona que tu padre, y yo también lo creo... dijo Neville a Ginny cuando se despedían.

-Gracias Neville.

Ginny se había retrasado un poco del resto del grupo. Se disponía a bajar las escaleras, cuando Malfoy salió a su encuentro.

-Hola. Que tal pasaste la noche, pensaste en lo que hablamos?...dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en los labios

Ginny lo ignoro, pero el la tomo del brazo y le dijo al oído en un susurro.

-Potter no te merece. Abre tus ojos y descubrirás...

Ginny se liberó de Malfoy y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Sentía la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella. Venció el deseo de volver la vista atrás.  
Camino hasta sus amigos, ya el equipaje estaba en el carruaje que los llevaría hasta las afuera de Hogsmeade, donde un carro del ministerio los esperaba. Lupin, y Moddy los acompañaban. Harry miraba a Ginny se veía algo rara. Dean se acerco a despedirse de ella y sintió nuevamente la sensación extraña en el estomago.  
La Sra. Weasley junto a Tonks los esperaban en la madriguera. Hubo muchos abrazos y besos. La Sra. Weasley se veía radiante.

-Niños que gran alegría para la familia, gracias por venir Harry, Hermione...dijo mientras entraban a la cocina.

-Por qué nadie nos dijo nada?...preguntó nuevamente Ron con tono ofendido.

-Pero Ron, no tienes otra cosa que decir?...dijo Ginny que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Es que estoy molesto, ¿por qué tuvimos que enterarnos por el diario el Profeta, de algo tan importante?

La Sra. Weasley volvió a abrazarlo.

-Tiene razón Ronnie, pero no fue si no hasta el ultimo momento que se confirmo la noticia, habían muchas especulaciones.

-Y papá, esta en el ministerio?... pregunto Ginny muy emocionada.

-Si, pero vamos, el tiempo apremia, debemos estar listo antes de las 6, un carro del ministerio nos viene a buscar...dijo la Sra. Weasley quien empujaba a Ginny y Hermione hacia la escalera.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo Ocho

DE REGRESO AL MINISTERIO

Subieron a las habitaciones, para arreglarse. Harry se vistió con su túnica de gala, que no usaba desde el baile de navidad en el cuarto curso, y a la cual la Sra. Weasley le había hecho varios arreglos con su varita mágica, ya que Harry había crecido bastante desde entonces. Ron estreno la túnica que los gemelos le habían regalado, de un color azul marino.

Bajaron a la cocina y Ron tomo una tartaleta de calabaza que había sobre la estufa, comenzó a comer cuando las muchachas entraron. Ron se paro y casi se atraganto al ver a Hermione, quien llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda. Harry se sentía incomodo, ya que sus amigos se miraban extasiados. Miro a Ginny quien se veía hermosa con su túnica color celeste. Ella le sonrió, y le hizo una seña con la mano para salir al patio. Harry la siguió.

-Estas muy hermosa...dijo Ron tomando de la mano a Hermione y besándosela.

-Tu también te ves muy bien...dijo Hermione con un susurro de voz. Realmente nunca había visto a Ron tan buen mozo, ni se había fijado en que ya era no era un niño.

Se dieron un beso profundo y pausado, mientras se abrazaban y se acariciaban.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí, me sentía muy incomodo... dijo Harry con tono fastidiado.

-Ja, ja, ja...tu cara era un poema...dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mi cara...se me noto algo...los muchachos me verían...dijo Harry preocupado.

-Que te van a ver, esos no tenían ojos para mas nada...dijo Ginny mirando hacia la cocina.

Harry también sonrió. Realmente Ron y Hermione se veían muy enamorados, siempre que podían andaban tomas de mano y Ron no perdía oportunidad para hacerle caricias a Hermione. Levanto su mirada al cielo, tal vez si Cho y el se hubiesen entendido, seguramente su comportamiento seria igual. Luego miro a Ginny. Harry sintió como su garganta se secaba. "¿Pero que me esta pasando con Ginny?",pensó. Ginny también lo miraba, "¿pero por qué me mira así,pensó algo desconcertada. Mantuvieron el contacto visual, pero un ruido los espabiló. 

-Mira el carro del ministerio, ya llegaron...dijo Ginny entrando rápidamente a la madriguera.

Harry la vio alejarse, nuevamente sintió esa extraña sensación. Pero Ginny ya estaba comprometida y muy lejos de el intentar disuadirla de su decisión de estar con Dean. Cerro los ojos, porque pensaba esas cosas, el no estaba para eso.

Llegaron al Ministerio, donde había gran movimiento de personas. Harry se sintió mareado. De repente en su mente comenzaron a llegar pequeños flash de los acontecimientos vividos en ese sitio meses atrás. Sin embargo no quedaba ninguna señal, la fuente estaba en su lugar original igual que como la recordaba. El recuerdo de Sirius cuando fue impactado por el hechizo de Bellatrix nublo su mente. Regreso a la realidad, cuando Ginny lo tomo de la mano.

-Te sientes bien Harry, te quieres sentar.

-No, no, estoy bien, gracias... para su sorpresa se aferró a la mano de Ginny, quería asegurarse que eso era parte del pasado.

Ginny sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente, Harry no la había rechazado, por el contrario la atrajo hacia el. Pero no quiso formarse falsas ilusiones, seguramente era por que ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos y solo quería apoyo, pero en el fondo no le importaba, si eso era lo que Harry quería en ese momento, ella se lo daría.

Caminaron por el pasillo forrado con laminas de caoba muy pulida. Las paredes estaban decoradas con hermosas girantillas de múltiples colores. Todos vestían finas túnicas de gala. Las de los gemelos eran de color anaranjado, llamando muchísimo la atención, la Sra. Weasly les reñía por usar ese atuendo.  
Llegaron a un gran salón. Ya estaban varios miembros del Winzeganmot, varios magos de porte aristocrático estaban en una esquina y entre ellos, Harry distinguió al ministro de Bulgaria y se imagino que quienes lo rodeaban eran ministros de otros países. Más allá sin mucho esfuerzo distinguió a Madame Maxime junto a Hagrid, quienes hablaban animadamente con Fleur y Bill.

-Familiares por favor, síganme...dijo una bruja con túnica amarilla, quien los condujo hacia los primeros asientos frente a una gran tarima adornada con múltiples flores.

Harry se sentó luego de que todos los Weasly y Hermione lo hicieran, Ginny llamo su atención, le había guardado un puesto, entre ella y Ron.

-Me parece que estoy soñando, mi padre Ministro de Magia, Harry pellízcame para ver si es verdad... dijo Ron en tono bajo.

Harry lo pellizco y su amigo sonrió. Tomo nuevamente la mano de Hermione y la beso.  
Harry noto que su pierna rozaba la de Ginny, un deseo le impedía moverla, no quería ser el primero en hacerlo, dejaría que Ginny tomara la iniciativa.  
Ginny por su parte, estaba tan emocionada viendo a su padre junto a todos esos magos, que no se había percatado de ese asunto. Sin embargo cuando pidieron silencio y Ginny miro a los gemelos y luego a Ron para convencerse que todo aquello era real, sintió el roce de la pierna de Harry y la retiro rápidamente y sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba. "Que habrá pensado Harry, se daría cuenta", pensó Ginny.  
Harry la miro de reojo y vio como su rostro se ponía rojo, entendiendo que Ginny se había apenado. No se lograba explicar porque sentía nuevamente esa extraña sensación en el estomago que ya había subido a su garganta la cual estaba nuevamente seca.  
Luego miro a su alrededor, hacia la derecha del salón estaban los miembros de la orden del Fénix mezclados entre otros invitados, al menos los que Harry conocía.  
Un mago de túnica negra brillante, con dos brillantes a manera de broche en el cuello y un sombrero de terciopelo negro se paro al lado derecho de la tarima donde estaba una mesa rectangular parecida a la mesa de los profesores en Hogwarts. En esa mesa estaban Dumbledore, en el centro a su lado derecho, Madame Bones, otros tres magos que Harry reconoció como los que habían asistido a su citación al ministerio hacia ya un año y medio. A la izquierda estaba el señor Weasley, y otros magos y brujas.

-Buenas tardes, señoras y señores: Magos y Brujas de Gran Bretaña y de otras comunidades mágicas, Bienvenidos a la toma de mando del Nuevo Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra: El Señor Arthur Weasley.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir. El señor Weasley se paro, junto a Dumbledore quien llevaba una túnica color marfil con dibujos dorados. Harry sintió una gran emoción. Miro a Ron quien tenia las orejas rojas y miro al resto de los Weasley, todos contemplaban a su padre con una amplia sonrisa. No cabía duda que si alguien se merecía una alegría y distinción como esta eran los Weasley. Sin embargo una sensación de angustia invadió su mente: Voldemort. Seguro era ya de su conocimiento este nuevo nombramiento, y seguro que algo estaba tramando, por un momento lamento haber perfeccionado la Oclumancia, porque así podría saber que pasaba por la mente de Voldemort, pero otra vez el recuerdo de su padrino atravesando el velo, lo hizo desechar tal deseo.  
Luego de dos pequeños discursos, pronunciados uno por Dumbledore y el otro por Madame Bones, prosiguió la ceremonia de aceptación del cargo, para ese momento fue llamada la Sra. Weasley a que acompañara a su marido. Las palabras de aceptación del Sr Weasley fueron acompañadas por una ovación de pie de todos los presentes.  
Al terminar, pasaron a un gran salón donde se realizaría un pequeño brindis

-Realmente no estamos para muchas celebraciones...dijo Ojo Loco Moody.

Con copas en mano, Dumbledore dirigió unas cortas palabras a los presentes.

-Estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles, en donde nuestro coraje, nuestra sabiduría y nuestra unión serán puestas a prueba. Arthur has sido designado para una cargo que te aseguro no te traerá muchas alabanzas, pero nuestra comunidad mágica confía en tu fuerza y voluntad para guiar nuestros destinos y estamos seguros que estarás a la altura del reto que se te ha impuesto. Pido a todos, alcemos nuestras copas para brindar porque esta nube gris que hoy se extiende sobre nuestras vidas se desvanezca sin dejar huellas tristes en nuestras almas.

Al unísono todos alzaron sus copas y bebieron. Hubo un largo silencio roto por la voz de Dumbledore una vez más

-Pero ahora disfrutemos el momento, música por favor.

Una agradable melodía se escucho por todo el recinto. Harry descubrió que el sonido provenía de un grupo musical salido de la nada, que se ubico a un lado del salón.  
Pronto se agruparon por parejas y comenzaron a bailar, Harry se dirigió a una mesa donde estaban los esposos Weasley y Dumbledore, pero una persona llamo su atención:

-Harry, ven aquí... dijo Hagrid desde una mesa donde estaba sentado con Madame Máxime, solo ellos ocupaban toda la mesa.

-Hola Hagrid, Madame Máxime como esta usted?...dijo Harry con alegría mientras se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba.

-Te has olvidado de mi Harry, ahora no me visitas...dijo Hagrid con tono melancólico.

-Discúlpame Hagrid, realmente no he tenido tiempo, entre las tareas y los entrenamientos...

-Si, si ya me entere que eres el nuevo Capitán de quidditch. Nadie mejor que tu para ese puesto...le dijo Hagrid mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro que lo hizo caer al piso.

-Perdóname Harry, no fue mi intención...dijo Hagrid mientras lo tomaba de la túnica y lo colocaba de nuevo en la silla.

Harry se río. Continuaron hablando Hagrid le contaba como le iba con los nuevos alumnos. Madame Máxime le pedio a Hagrid bailar por lo que estos se excusaron y salieron a la pista. Harry se sintió incomodo viéndose solo en la mesa. Decidió salir afuera.  
Atravesó unas hermosas puertas labradas con incrustaciones de oro. La música se escuchaba en el pasillo. No se sentía con mucho animo para estar en una fiesta. Camino sin rumbo fijo por el largo pasillo, llego a una estancia y vio el ascensor. Tuvo el impulso de tomarlo, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Hey chico, que pasa, para donde vas?... pregunto una voz

Harry se voltio rápidamente en busca de la voz. Miro hacia las paredes porque le pareció conocer al dueño de esa voz. Efectivamente, ahí estaba el, en un retrato de marco antiguo.

-Hola Harry Potter, de mal humor como siempre?... pregunto Phineas con una postura arrogante.

-Que sabes tu de mi... comenzó a decir Harry pero Phineas no lo dejo terminar

-Por qué no estas en la celebración, ese nuevo Ministro de magia...Arnold Wearbi...

-Arthur Weasley...dijo Harry con tono enfadado.

-Como sea. Ese Weasley no es el que hirió una serpiente? Y es padre de todos esos pelirrojos que vivieron en la casa de mi tataranieto el año pasado?. Y uno de ellos no es tu gran amigo?

-Si... dijo Harry escuetamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-Chico mal educado, no dejes a tus mayores con la palabra en la boca. Te pregunte que porque no estabas en la celebración...dijo Phineas en forma severa.

-No estoy de humor...dijo Harry con un tono de voz mas alto de lo debido.

-Conmigo te guardas tu mal humor. Yo solo vengo a darte un mensaje.

-Ah si, de quién?...dijo Harry en tono aburrido.

-No creas que lo hago con agrado. No me gusta hacer el papel de mensajero. Pero dadas las circunstancias...bueno, lo cierto es que mi tataranieto tiene un mensaje para ti.

Harry sintió paralizársele el corazón, Sirius le mandaba un mensaje. Entonces Sirius podía comunicarse, después de todo volvería a verlo.

-Dice que no te dejes abatir por causa de lo que paso. Que cuando llegue el momento el te explicara todo...dijo Phineas con tono ceremonioso.

-Pero...eso será cuando, que me va a explicar, por qué tengo que esperar...estoy cansado de esperar?...dijo Harry acercándose al retrato de Phineas.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte. Si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con un adolescente

Phineas desapareció. Harry toco el retrato como tratando de atraparlo. Se quedo inmóvil mirando fijamente el punto donde segundos antes había estado Phineas. Su padrino le había mandado un mensaje. Una sensación de alivio lleno su alma. Había la posibilidad de hablar con Sirius nuevamente. Pero ¿cómo?. La música llegaba nuevamente a sus oídos. Decidió regresar al salón, al entrar vio al Sr y a la Sra. Weasley quienes en ese instante se paraban con destino al centro del salón para bailar al son de una agradable melodía. En la mesa estaba sola Ginny. Harry sintió nuevamente la sensación extraña en el estomago. El no era muy buen bailarín pero le daba pena que Ginny se quedara sentada mientras todos los presentes bailaban. Recordando el mensaje de su padrino tomo una decisión.  
Para su sorpresa no le costo mucho enfilar sus pasos hasta ella.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo Nueve

UN MOMENTO ESPECIAL

Quieres bailar?...pregunto Harry tímidamente mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el piso.

Ginny se sorprendió ante tal invitación, le tomo la mano que Harry le ofrecía. Su corazón latía muy rápido, al caminar hasta la pista de baile, mientras Harry le apretaba la mano sintió un pequeño mareo. Algunas personas los miraban. Las luces bajaron su intensidad. Harry rodeo con su brazo a Ginny por la cintura, ella coloco su mano libre sobre el hombro de el y comenzaron a bailar. Mantenían cierta distancia. Ambos evitaban mirarse. Pero no podían dejar de sentir. Sentir con todos sus sentidos: oler el perfume del otro, tocar la piel del otro, oír la respiración del otro, mirar los ojos del otro y desear con toda el alma probar los labios del otro. Harry la atrajo hacia el y Ginny se dejo llevar. Por un momento un extraño impulso acerco ambos rostros que casi sus labios se rozan, pero un flash de luz llego hasta ellos y los hizo volver a la realidad. Los flash de luz se multiplicaron. Harry y Ginny se separaron lentamente. Miraron a su alrededor y varios fotógrafos aun mantenían sus cámaras cerca de ellos. La música ceso. Se escuchaban aplausos. Pero ni Harry ni Ginny podían separarse y salir de allí. Una nueva melodía comenzó a tocar y para alivio de Harry los fotógrafos se habían ido hacia los esposos Weasly. 

-Quieres seguir?... pregunto Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Solo si tu quieres...dijo Ginny mientras Harry la atraía nuevamente hacia el.

Cerro los ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. Por un momento, solo por un pequeño y maravilloso momento, estuvieron sus labios muy cerca, tan cerca de consumar ese beso con el que Ginny tanto había soñado. 

Harry la sentía temblar. No lograba comprender lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Sin embargo agradeció que no hubiese pasado. Sus sentimientos hacia Ginny aún no estaban claros. Algunas veces cuando veía a Cho por los pasillo de Hogwarts, sentía una nostalgia de aquello que pudo ser pero no fue. No se sentía preparado para otra relación. Además estaba el hecho de que Ginny tenia novio. Dean era su compañero y era una buena persona. Lo menos que el quería era hacerle daño a alguien y menos a Ginny. Acaricio su larga cabellera roja. Era tan linda, tan alegre, tan mujer.  
Harry suspiro, "realmente es muy fácil enamorarse de ti, si tan solo...No, no, no puedo. Hay una profecía que ya marco mi destino. Y mi destino no es el amor", pensó Harry con amargura.  
Ginny sentía y escuchaba como el corazón de Harry latía rápidamente, "será que Harry siente lo mismo que yo", pensó Ginny mientras sus miradas se encontraron. Ginny le sonrió. Harry le correspondió. En ese momento nuevamente la música ceso y todos aplaudieron.

Harry y Ginny se separaron lentamente.  
Lupin se acerco a ellos, Tonks lo acompañaba, llevaba el cabello largo.

-Todo ha estaba fabuloso. Ginny felicitaciones, tienes un padre maravilloso... dijo Tonks mientras abrazaba a Ginny muy efusivamente.

Lupin y Harry se miraron, Lupin le hizo una inclinación de cabeza para indicarle que lo siguiera. Tonks se llevo a Ginny con ella.  
En una esquina del salón estaba Ojo Loco Moody esperándolos.

-Harry queremos hablar contigo...dijo Lupin en voz baja.

-Usted dirá profesor...dijo Harry algo extrañado por la actitud de Lupin y Moody.

-No quiero que te alarmes con lo que te voy a decir, pero queremos que estés muy atento...dijo Lupin mirando de reojo a Moody.

-Si, debes estar en constante alerta...dijo Moody con voz gruñona.

Harry seguía sin comprender.

-Creemos que hay un espía en Hogwarts, bueno deben haber varios, pero al menos tenemos sospechas fundadas sobre uno...dijo Lupin mirando a Harry. Lucia preocupado. Harry comprendió.

-Draco Malfoy...dijo Harry en un susurro. Miro a sus profesores y ambos hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Son solo sospechas, pero debes tener cuidado con el. No trates de enfrentarlo tu solo, si necesitas ayuda pídela...dijo Moody.

-Vigilamos los pasos de Malfoy sin que se vea sospechoso, pero tu debes velar por tus amigos...

Lupin no termino la frase, los gemelos se habían acercado a ellos.

-Harry ven, van a tomarnos fotos. A ti te encanta eso ¿no?...dijo George guiñándole un ojo.

-A mi, bien sabes que no es cierto...dijo Harry enfadado

-Hombre, no te enfades es solo una broma...dijo Fred riéndose junto a su gemelo.

-Harry, cariño, ven, la foto familiar, ven... dijo la Sra. Weasly haciéndole señas a Harry para que se acercara.

-Ve Harry, luego hablamos...dijo Lupin quien empujo un poco a Harry en dirección a donde estaban los Weasly.

Harry camino hacia donde estaban varios fotógrafos, la familia Weasly en pleno posaba para las fotografías de rigor. Había mucha algarabía. Pero de repente los dos hermanos mayores de Ron guardaron silencio y miraban hacia la puerta principal del salón. Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta y voltearon a ver. En la puerta estaba Percy.  
Percy mantenía su postura arrogante, aunque su mirada era triste.

-Y ese que hace aquí?...preguntaron George y Fred al unísono de forma brusca.

-Tranquilos, no olviden que aún es nuestro hermano...dijo Bill de forma pausada.

-Percy hijo mío...dijo la Sra. Weasley en un hilo de voz.

Harry se dio cuenta que el sr Weasley tenia un pálido tono en su cara, pero sus orejas estaban rojas. Dumbledore se abrió paso entre las personas que aún se encontraban en el salón y se dirigió a Percy. Bill y Charly lo siguieron.

-Percy pasa...dijo Dumbledore con tono alegre.

Percy parecía de piedra. Bajo la mirada y dio un paso atrás. El sr Weasley también se acerco a el. Percy levanto la mirada y miro a su padre.

-Padre...yo...no se...es difícil para mi, se que no he hecho bien...pero yo...

El Sr Weasley no dejo que Percy terminara. Lo abrazo. La Sra. Weasley también lo hizo.  
Percy fue recibido en un abrazo familiar, pero los gemelos y Ron solo le dieron un apretón de manos.

-Yo sabia que volverías...dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

Harry lo miraba, recordaba la actitud asumida por Percy hacia un año. Recordó la carta que había enviado a Ron diciéndole que el, Harry, era un loco peligroso y un mentiroso. Sin embargo al verlo allí de vuelta con su familia, su rencor se disipo. Dumbledore había hablado de unión y que mejor ejemplo que el que la familia Weasley estaba dando.

Ya de vuelta a la madriguera, la emoción persistía en el ambiente. Nadie parecía tener sueño. Los gemelos junto con Charly acomodaron una gran mesa en el patio que por arte de magia estaba iluminado con grandes farolas y adornado con hermosas flores. Los habían acompañado Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mundungus, y otros miembros de la orden. Dumbledore se había disculpado diciendo que debía volver a Hogwarts, pero cuando Harry vio a la Profesora McGonagall salir de la chimenea, supuso que Dumbledore se había ido para que ella pudiera venir y felicitar al sr Weasley.  
Harry no quería ser aguafiestas, así que se ausento cuando todos volvían a brindar. Subió rápidamente hasta la habitación de Ron. Había sido ya suficiente celebración para el. Se cambio de ropa, se coloco el pijama y se acostó. Escuchaba a lo lejos el ruido de la fiesta. El recuerdo de Sirius volvía a su mente. Seria verdad lo que le había dicho Phineas. Y cuando seria que Sirius se comunicaría con el. Luego se acordó de las palabras de Lupin sobre Malfoy. Seguro que estaba planeando algo. Cuando regresara a Hogwarts vigilaría mejor a Malfoy. Pronto lo venció el sueño.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo Diez

DE REGRESO A GRIMMAULD PLACE  
Se encontraba en la cocina de la madriguera. Tomaba una tasa de te, estaba solo, escucho que alguien bajaba la escalera. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, seguro era Ginny. No se sentía preparado para enfrentarla luego del baile. Pero sabia que tenia que hablar con ella. Sintió una mezcla de sentimientos entre alivio y frustración, al ver que quien se acercaba era Percy. Este lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hola...le dijo Harry de forma cortes.

-Hola...dijo Percy tomando asiento frente a el.

Ambos se miraron. Harry decidió continuar la conversación, aunque Percy parecía querer guardar distancia.

-Me alegro que hallas vuelto. Tus padres te extrañaban. Ellos son personan maravillosas.

-Si lo se...dijo Percy quien lo veía fijamente.

-Tu padre es el nuevo Ministro de Magia, es bueno que la familia este unida, va a necesitar todo el apoyo posible, ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto.

-Si así es...dijo Percy con voz trémula.

Harry sintió un escalofrió. Algo no andaba bien. La puerta que daba al patio se abrió de golpe y una ráfaga de viento entro a la cocina y algunas cosas cayeron al piso. Harry se paro rápidamente y empuño su varita. Una figura negra estaba en la puerta.

Harry se despertó. Sudaba. Se froto los ojos. Había sido un sueño. Se coloco las gafas. Pero...era realmente un sueño. El corazón le dio un vuelco, no era un sueño. Tomo su varita y bajo las escaleras precipitadamente. Todo estaba oscuro, pero un rayo de luz venia de la cocina y escucho voces.

-Y bien, ya hiciste lo que se te encargo..dijo una voz fría.

Esa era la voz de Bellatrix, estaba seguro.

-No, aún no. Tengo que ganarme nuevamente su confianza...decía Percy también con voz fría.

-El Señor Tenebroso no acepta disculpas, ni retrasos, vas a aprenderlo de la forma difícil, si no cumples sus ordenes. ¿Les diste la posición?

-Si, todos duermen profundamente...dijo Percy

Harry sentía una opresión en su pecho, Percy había vuelto, pero como aliado de Voldemort. No podía creer que Percy fuera un traidor. La conversación continuo

-Dime que has descubierto. El Señor Tenebroso quiere saber...dijo Bellatrix con un tono de voz más baja.

-Mi padre es el nuevo Ministro de Magia...dijo Percy con un tono monótono

-Eso ya lo sabemos, es algo nuevo idiota...dijo Bellatrix mientras se escuchaba un golpe como de quien golpea una mesa con un puño.

-No he podido...solo han estado celebrando. Aquí hay algunos miembros de esa orden...la Orden del Fénix

-Eso si es una buena noticia...entonces algunos están aquí...dijo Bellatrix con excitación en su voz

Harry trago duro. Tenia que hacer algo. El era el único que sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-Traes tu varita, bien...fuiste numero uno en Hogwarts, debe saber maldiciones imperdonables...prepárate, esta noche vamos a repasarlas.

-Pero son mis padres, es mi familia. No puedo...no quiero...dijo Percy con voz temblorosa

-No se trata de lo que tu quieras, sino de lo que el Señor Tenebroso quiera...IMPERIUS.

Un destello de luz roja inundo la estancia. Percy estaba siento manejado por la maldición imperius.  
Harry dejo su escondite.

-EXPELLIARMUS...grito Harry a una desprevenida Bellatrix.

Bellatrix dio unos pasos atrás, su varita salió despedida. Percy cayo al suelo, pero alzo su varita y la dirigió a Harry.

-IMPEDIMENTA

Harry no pudo moverse. Bellatrix recuperaba su varita. Percy se la devolvía.

-Pero si es el pequeño bebe Potter...dijo Bellatrix con una falsa voz de bebe.

Apunto su varita al pecho de Harry. Unos ruidos se escucharon. Bellatrix miro nerviosa hacia la escalera.

-Que pasa, que ruidos son esos?...se escuchaba la voz Lupin.

-Idiota dijiste que todos dormían...dijo Bellatrix con voz aterrada.

-Es Bellatrix...dijo Harry de forma ahogada, ya que por el hechizo no podía gritar.

Bellatrix corrió fuera de la Madriguera. Percy parecía de piedra con la mirada perdida y vidriosa.

Lupin llego a la cocina. Miro asombrado a Harry y luego a Percy.

-Pero...pero...que ha pasado...Harry estas bien?

Harry se recuperaba. Pero Percy no.  
-Era Bellatrix. Percy a sido hechizado con la maldición Imperius. Para que cumpliera ordenes de Voldemort. Percy coloco una posición en las bebidas para que todos durmieran.

-Una posición de sueño profundo, seguro que el profesor Snape ya te la ha dado en clases. Percy debe habérselas durante el brindis donde estaban todos...dijo Lupin mientras salía hacia el patio con la varita en alto junto a Harry.

-Debió haberla colocado en el whiski de malva. Todos brindaron con eso, mientras yo me iba a dormir. Pero y usted?...dijo Harry mientras regresaban a la cocina.

-Yo tampoco brinde. Se acerca luna llena. Estoy tomando una posición que no debe ligarse con ese tipo de bebidas.

Harry se acordó de la posición que Snape le había preparado en otras oportunidades, cuando Lupin fue profesor de la DCAO el año que descubrió quien era en realidad Sirius.

-Y tu como supiste lo que estaba pasando aquí abajo?...pregunto Lupin.

-Lo soñé creo...dijo Harry tratando de evitar la mirada de Lupin.

Lupin no dijo nada más. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. 

-Desde cuando Percy estaría secuestrado por Voldemort. Cuanta información le habrá proporcionado?...dijo Harry como preguntándoselo a si mismo.

-Percy tenia más de una año alejado de nosotros, no conoce bien el funcionamiento de la orden, ni siquiera sabe donde esta, aunque eso es secreto...dijo Lupin quien sacaba un frasco de su túnica, lo destapo y bebió.

Esa actitud a Harry le recordó Ojo Loco Moody, quien siempre bebía de su petaca. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Realmente no habíamos vuelto a saber más nada de el desde la renuncia de Fudge. Cuando Voldemort se entero de que Arthur seria el nuevo Ministro de Magia, sabia que necesitaba a alguien que lo mantuviera informado de todo e hiciera algunos trabajos sucios y quien mejor que Percy, lo manejaría con la maldición Imperius, quien podría sospechar de Percy: el hijo arrepentido que vuelve a casa. Pero una vez más tu le desbarataste sus planes.

Lupin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Harry bajo la mirada. Una punzada de dolor hizo arder su cicatriz. Bellatrix estaba siendo castigada. El dolor ya no era tan intenso. La Oclumancia había ayudado. Trato de apartar sus pensamientos de eso

-Y el profesor Moody donde esta?. El no nunca bebe de otra cosa que no sea su petaca?...dijo Harry mirando en todas direcciones, como esperando que apareciera.

-El regreso a la sede de la Orden...dijo Lupin mientras examinaba a Percy quien había caído en un sueño profundo por medio de un hechizo. Le retiro las ataduras...Este lugar ya no es seguro, hay que buscarle un lugar al nuevo Ministro de magia. Hay que avisar a Dumbledore.

-Buscare a Erol...dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

-No. No es seguro, pueden interceptarla. Usare polvos Flu.

Lupin tomo los polvos de un recipiente ubicado al lado de la chimenea, agito su varita y apareció fuego, hecho los polvos y las llamas se tornaron de un color verde. Lupin se arrodillo frente al fuego e introdujo su cabeza.  
Harry espero. Se sorprendió al ver que Lupin se separaba de las llamas e inmediatamente de ellas surgía la esbelta figura de Dumbledore quien lucia un camisón marrón.

-Hola Harry, que gusto volver a verte...dijo Dumbledore. Su rostro expresaba preocupación...y donde esta Percy?.

-Aquí...dijo Lupin señalando hacia el sillón donde descansaba.

-Y el resto?...dijo Dumbledore dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo, como si su mirada pudiera traspasarlo y ver más allá.

-Todos duermen, como le explique Percy les dio una poción...dijo Lupin también mirando al techo.

-Hay que despertarlos. Deben saber lo que paso. La Madriguera ya no es segura...dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la escalera.

-Voy con usted...dijo Lupin mientras lo seguía.

-No quédate con Harry...dijo Dumbledore con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Lupin pareció entender ya que desitio de la idea de ir con el. "Dumbledore no quiere que me quede solo, pero yo se defenderme", pensó Harry de mal humor.

Una vez que Dumbledore despertó a todos. Se reunieron en la cocina.

-Pero nuestro Percy, bajo la maldición Imperius?...dijo la Sra. Weasley con tono angustiado mientras acariciaba a su hijo dormido en el sofa.

Harry y Lupin habían explicado lo sucedido. 

-Percy iba a matarnos?..dijo Ron incrédulo.

-Ronald Weasley no mal interpretes las cosas?..dijo la Sra. Weasley con tono severo.

-Estaba bajo la maldición Imperius, no actuaba por su propia voluntad. Voldemort debe haberlo secuestrado...dijo Lupin mirando a Ron.

-Es necesario que abandonemos lo antes posible la Madriguera...dijo Dumbledore

-Pero a donde vamos a ir, yo no tengo más posesiones...dijo el sr Weasley con tono preocupado.

-Por ahora irán a la cede de la Orden, es el lugar más seguro, mientras el ministerio hace algunos arreglos. Claro nadie sabrá que están allí. Solo los miembros de la Orden...dijo Dumbledore mientras tomaba los polvos flu.

-Pero tenemos que empacar...dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-Luego, Molly, luego...ahora a Grimmauld Place...dicho esto Dumbledore, uno a uno fueron desapareciendo a través de las llamas.

Harry se sintió abrumado. Volvería a la casa de su padrino, donde cada rincón le haría recordarlo. Pero una idea ilumino su mente. Allí de seguro habría algún retrato de Sirius. Y podría tratar de comunicarse con el.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo Once

RECORDANDO EL DESTINO

Moody los esperaba en la cocina, junto a Hagrid y a Madame Maxime. Ya habían además otros miembros de la Orden. Dumbledore les explicaba lo sucedido, mientras la Sra. Weasley buscaba entre los estantes ingredientes necesarios para preparar te.. Entre Bill y Charly sostenían a Percy.

-Será bueno llevarlo a una habitación para que descanse, Remus podrías proporcionarle una?...dijo Dumbledore

-Por supuesto, encontraremos la más adecuada. Charly, Bill por aquí...dijo Lupin mientras junto a Tonks abandonaban la cocina

Harry miraba minuciosamente las paredes tratando de encontrar algún retrato de Sirius. En el ambiente se notaba tensión. Ron y los gemelos se encontraban en una esquina de la cocina con el entrecejo fruncido y hablaban entre ellos.

-La situación se esta tornando peligrosa. Todos están muy nerviosos. Estoy seguro que esta pasando algo más...dijo Ron casi en su susurro.

-Tienes razón pequeño hermano. Papá esta muy preocupado. Todavía no recupera el color de su cara...dijo George mientras miraba detenidamente al Sr Weasley.

-Quizás sienta que por asumir un cargo tan importante en estos momentos, ha puesto en peligro la seguridad de su familia...dijo Fred con tono preocupado.

Hermione y Ginny se habían sentado en la mesa junto al sr Weasley.

-Estoy asustada Hermione. Bellatrix en la madriguera, Percy bajo la maldición Imperius. Pudimos haber sido asesinados...dijo Ginny en tono bajo pero muy nerviosa. 

-Sabíamos que el regreso de Voldemort iba a trastornarlo todo. Hay que tener confianza. Mientras Dumbledore y la Orden estén, no tenemos nada que temer...dijo Hermione tratando de confortar a Ginny pero en el fondo sabia que las cosas no estaban bien. Todos trataban de lucir tranquilos pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Miro a Harry quien le devolvió la mirada.

Harry sentía las miradas disimuladas y otras no tanto, hacia el. Ya todos los presentes sabían que el, una vez más se había percatado de los acontecimientos antes que nadie y mientras se desarrollaban, y como en la oportunidad en que el Sr Weasley había sido atacado por la serpiente, el los había cambiado. Pero la mirada de Hermione no era interrogativa o curiosa, sino de miedo, de duda. Sus amigos se sentían tan abrumados como el.

Lupin y Tonks entraban nuevamente en la cocina.

-Muchachos creo que es momento de que vayan a dormir...dijo Lupin fijando su mirada en Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Ya hemos acomodado un poco las habitaciones...dijo Tonks sonriendo.

-No queremos irnos a dormir, queremos saber que vamos a hacer...dijo Ron un poco malhumorado.

-Por ahora te iras a la cama. Mañana deben regresar a Hogwarts y apartar de sus mentes de cualquier cosa que no sea estudiar...dijo la Sra. Weasley con tono severo.

-Pero...comenzó a decir Ginny, Dumbledore tomo la palabra.

-Molly tiene razón chicos. Han sido muchas emociones juntas. Luego de que descansen unas horas podrán saber lo que se ha decidido.

Hermione abandono la cocina seguida de Ginny y Harry, Ron no se movía de su sitio.

-Tenemos derecho a participar en las reuniones. Pasan cosas que yo no entiendo y ustedes no quieren explicarlas. ¿Como es que Quien ustedes saben tenia a Percy en su poder y lo dominaba con la maldición Imperius?...dijo Ron mientras su rostro adquiría un color rojizo.

-Eso es algo que aun no sabemos. Créeme Ron , estamos tan cerca como tu de comprender muchas cosas. En este momento los adultos somos los que asumiremos las decisiones y acciones a tomar. No es que ustedes no tengan derecho a estar informados. Han demostrado mucha madurez en situación anteriores. Pero por ahora solo se preocuparan por estudiar y de cuidarse mutuamente...dijo el sr Weasley en tono severo.

Todos guardaron silencio, y miraron con respeto al sr Weasley. Ninguno de los muchachos se atrevió a replicar. Ron siguió a sus amigos escaleras arriba, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la Sra. Black.

Harry sintió un dejo de tristeza. A su mente regresaba la voz de Sirius, su riza como ladrido, los últimos días vividos en esa casa junto a su padrino. Llegaron al piso de arriba. Entro junto a sus amigos a una habitación, la misma que habían compartido el verano pasado. Quería estar solo, pero no quería ofender a sus amigos así que se resigno a quedarse con ellos. Una vez que Ginny cerro la puerta comenzó la platica.

-Por qué se empeñan en tratarnos como niños, esta pasando algo mucho más grave y no quieren decirnos...dijo Ron caminando de uno a otro extremo de la habitación de muy mal humor.

-Hay que tener paciencia, Dumbledore prometió que luego nos informaría...dijo Harry algo distraído. Se había percatado del cuadro de Phineas, pero estaba vació en ese momento, se acerco a el.

-Si ya te acostumbraste a que nadie te explique lo que pasa, a que manejen tu vida y tomen decisiones por ti, ese es tu problema. Yo no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo, no estoy dispuesto a que después que pasen las cosas es que vengan a decírmelo a manera de disculpa...dijo Ron respirando rápidamente y mirando a Harry fijamente, sentía una opresión en el pecho. Harry se comportaba muy extraño, como ausente.

-Ron, no tienes porque hablarle así a Harry. Acaso crees que eres el único aquí que se siente abrumado. Todos estamos preocupados. Tu padre y Dumbledore están tratando de hacerle frente a una situación muy difícil y no van a estar perdiendo tiempo en explicarte a ti lo que piensan hacer...dijo Hermione muy molesta.

Ron la miro. Sentía rabia. Porque Hermione le había hablado de esa forma. Se sentó al borde de la cama.  
Harry toco el retrato de Phineas y palpo el marco como esperando que este apareciera. Suspiro profundamente. Y regresando sus pensamientos al presente dijo:

-Acaso crees que me gusta quedarme sentado y tranquilo esperando a que los demás me resuelvan la vida?...

Ambos amigos se miraron. Harry podía entender que Ron sintiera miedo y desasosiego por todos los acontecimientos, pero no iba a permitir que nadie lo acusara de ser cómodo.  
Ron medito lo que había dicho y compendio que esas palabras no reflejaban lo que el realmente pensaba de Harry.

-Lo siento. No quise decir esas cosas...dijo Ron con un tono más pausado.

-Entiendo como debes sentirte...dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron. Ambas caminaron hasta la puerta y se despidieron.

-No se vallan. Quédense. Ya esta amaneciendo...dijo Ron mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca. Eran las 5:30 am.

Hermione lo abrazo. Harry y Ginny se sentaron. Uno en cada cama, uno frente al otro. Se miraron, sentían que entre los dos había algo inconcluso, pero la preocupación por todo lo que estaba pasando era más importante. Ya llegaría el momento.

-Aún no entiendo como pudo Voldemort secuestrar a Percy, como hizo para atraerlo a el?...pregunto Ginny más para si que para quienes la acompañaban.

-Tendremos que esperar a que se recupere, así podrá explicar lo que le paso...dijo Hermione.

-No se porque creo que tal vez Quien ustedes saben, no lo obligo a ir a el...dijo Ron pausamente.

-Ron!...dijeron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Como puedes pensar eso de Percy, es nuestro hermano!...dijo Ginny ofendida.

-Si, pero no puedes negar que es muy ambicioso, no le importo despreciarnos el año pasado, solo por no perder su puesto en el Ministerio...dijo Ron subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

-Se que no ha actuado bien, pero de ahí a unirse a Voldemort...dijo Ginny un poco asustada.

-Pudo haber sido solo al principio. Quizás luego se arrepintió y por eso le aplicaron la maldición Imperius...dijo Ron seguro de sus palabras.

Harry miraba el retrato de Phineas. Alguien comenzó a abrir la puerta.

-Niños, por qué no han descansado?...dijo la Sra. Weasley con tono severo.

-No tenemos humor para dormir...dijo Ron enfadado.

-Creo que ha sido colectivo. El desayuno esta casi listo. Ya llegaron sus pertenencias. Luego de comer regresaran a Hogwarts.

La Sra. Weasley se marcho, dejando a los muchachos con poco animo de regresar a Hogwarts.  
Harry se baño y se vistió rápido. Quería recorrer la casa en busca de un retrato de Sirius antes de marcharse. Su búsqueda fue en vano, no podía creer que en una casa tan grande no hubiera un solo retrato de su padrino, pero al recordar que su madre había desaparecido todo vestigio de su existencia, desecho la búsqueda.

Al entrar en la cocina vio a Lupin, y a Tonk. Les deseo los buenos días y se sentó frente a Lupin. Una lechuza entro por la ventana y se paro en la mesa.

-El profeta...dijo Lupin mientras tomaba el paquete y pagaba a la lechuza. Venia envuelto en piel de dragón. Al ver que Harry miraba extrañado esa nueva forma de envió Lupin dijo...Es una edición especial para el nuevo Ministro de Magia.

Lupin lo comenzó a leer cuando la señora Weasley entro en la cocina, y comenzó a servir el desayuno

-Que hay de nuevo Remus?...dijo Tonks mientras se paraba a ayudar a la Sra. Weasley volcando la azucarera.

-Solo la noticia del nombramiento de Arthur...dijo Lupin mientras pasaba las páginas.

Entraron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Y papá?...pregunto Ron

-En su trabajo...dijo la Sra. Weasley con una pequeña sonrisa.

Percy entraba acompañado por Moody. Todos lo observaron sentarse, la Sra. Weasley lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Hola mamá...dijo Percy con voz monótona, pero sonriendo tímidamente.

-Que quieres comer cariño?...dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras le servia sumo de naranja.

Harry se sorprendió al ver como se comportaba Percy, no tenia su porte altivo, ni su mirada inteligente. Parecia un niño indefenso que miraba a su alrededor como queriendo encontrar su lugar en esa casa. Una furia inundo el corazón de Harry, recordó a los padres de Neville, los juicios que había presenciado en el pensadero de Dumbledore, recordó la foto de la antigua Orden del fénix, que le había mostrado alguna vez Moody, de los cuales muchos habían muerto, recordó a sus propios padres y el rostro de Sirius nublo su mente. Todo ese dolor era culpa de un mago que por su ambición había destruido todas esas vidas. Voldemort era el causante. Una antigua profecía había marcado su destino, decía que Harry era el único con el poder de vencerlo, que solo uno de los dos podía vivir. Mientras miraba a Percy comprendió que llegado el momento, no le importaría dar su vida si con eso Voldemort era vencido de una vez y para siempre y de nuevo volvía la paz al mundo mágico. Su mundo mágico. El mundo donde el había conocido el significado de la palabra: felicidad.


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo Doce

UN PRIMERO DE SEPTIEMBRE

Una segunda lechuza entraba por la ventana, traía un sobre, se paro el lado de la Sra. Weasley, tomo la carta en sus manos y la leyó.

-Vamos niños, apresúrense. En quince minutos un carro del ministerio viene, para llevarlos de Hogwarts...dijo la Sra. Weasley levantándose apresuradamente.

-Quédate tranquila Molly, Remus y yo acompañaremos a los muchachos, nosotros también debemos regresar a nuestros deberes. Tengo un montón de insípidos trabajos que corregir...dijo Moody con su voz gruñona.

-Yo también voy con ustedes...dijo Tonks de forma alegre.

Todos miraron a Tonks. Remus sonrió. Moody frunció el entrecejo. Luego Ginny y Hermione se miraron y rieron por lo bajo:

-Últimamente Tonks no se despeja de Lupin, ¿verdad?...le dijo Ginny a Hermione al oído mientras subían las escaleras, para no despertar a la Sra. Black. Hermione respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

Esperaban en el vestíbulo de la casa la llegada del carro del ministerio, Ron miraba a Percy quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón. Ginny se despedía de este con un beso.

-Despídete de el, si eso es lo que quieres hacer...dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Ron no sabia si eso era lo que quería hacer. Percy le saludo alzando la mano. Ron le respondió de igual manera.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Hermione se separo del grupo rumbo a la biblioteca.

-A donde vas? No me digas que a la biblioteca?...pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-Si, tengo trabajo pendiente...dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny se despidió y siguió a Hermione. Ron miro a Harry quien se encogió de hombros. Ambos se fueron a la sala común. Harry recordó que tenia dos trabajos por realizar: uno de pociones y otro de astronomía, pero no se sentía de animo para hacerlos. Durante la cena en el gran comedor, algunos preguntaban a Ron y a Ginny como había ido la ceremonia de aceptación. Ron hablaba animadamente, les contaba todos los pormenores. Ginny estaba pensativa y algo preocupada. En la biblioteca se había encontrado con Dean, pero este no le había dirigido mucho la palabra, se le veía un poco distante. Y durante la cena se estaba comportando igual, esta alejado del grupo, sentado más allá. Harry por su parte observaba a Malfoy y recordaba las palabras de Lupin y Moody. Sintió que alguien lo miraba y se sobresalto al ver al profesor Snape, parado a su lado.

-Buenas noches Potter. Por qué tan asustadizo?...dijo Snape mirando a Harry con sus fríos ojos negros. Su rostro era inexpresivo enmarcado como siempre por una cortina de pelo grasiento.

-Su presencia no me asusta...dijo Harry en forma altiva.

-Eso es un alivio...dijo con falso tono de alegría...el Lunes, después de tu ultima clase, necesito que vallas a mi despacho...ordenes del Profesor Dumbledore...dijo con tono lúgubre al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry. Enfilo sus pasos hacia la mesa de profesores.

Hermione miro a Harry y le dijo en un susurro

-Será para darte nuevas clases de Oclumancia?

-He estado practicando. Y ya no he vuelto a soñar con Voldemort, como todos querían. Debe ser otra cosa...dijo Harry siguiendo con la mirada a Snape

Ya en la sala común, Colin le pregunto en forme entusiasta a Harry

-Vamos a practicar mañana? Se acerca el primer partido de quiddicht

Harry miro la cartelera informativa. Estaba el calendario de partidos. Dentro de un mes seria el primer partido de quiddicht de la temporada: Slytherin contra Griffindors. Miro por la ventana, llovía copiosamente.

-Si mañana tendremos entrenamiento, avísale a los otros...dijo Harry. 

Busco a Ron con la mirada. Estaba en una esquina hablando con varios chicos de cuarto y quinto curso. Les relataba la misma historia que había contado en el gran comedor. Miro hacia la mesa. Hermione leía un libro de Aritmancia y más allá Ginny hablaba con Dean. Este se veía serio y de bruscamente se paro y se fue rumbo al cuarto de chicos. Ginny miro a Harry. También se paro y se fue a las habitaciones. Algo estaba pasando entre Ginny y Dean. Harry experimento un sentimiento de alegría que no supo explicar. Miro nuevamente a Hermione y considero que era mejor concentrarse en sus labores escolares, si pensaba practicar quiddicht al día siguiente.

Ginny se estaba cambiando, cuando dos de sus compañeras entraron en la habitación.

-Ginny te felicito, tu padre Ministro de magia que emocionante!...dijo una de ellas con un sonrisa.

-Si tu hermano, nos ha estado contando como estuvo todo...dijo la otra mientras tomaba el profeta en sus manos...y tu has salido muy bonita. Bueno y ni hablar de Potter. Realmente no me había fijado lo buenmozo que se ha puesto.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír de forma tonta. Y al ver la cara de asombro de Ginny le mostraron el periódico. Ella vio la primera pagina y la segunda. Pero una de ellas en forma impaciente le dijo.

-Busca las paginas centrales. Hay una foto tuya y de Potter bailando se ven espectacular...dijo la chica mostrándosela a Ginny.

Habían varias fotos donde se reflejaba la ceremonia de aceptación y la fiesta. Los sres Weasley aperecian en casi todas. En una esquina esta la foto. Realmente la foto era impactante. Mostraba a Ginny y Harry en pleno movimiento de baile. Pero demasiado juntos. Demasiado cerca sus rostros. A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón. Esa era la razón por la que Dean estaba tan molesto con ella. Y no era para menos. El fotógrafo había captado justo el momento en que Ginny y Harry habían estado a punto de besarse y recordó los flash durante el baile.

-Ginny déjame decirte que eres la envidia de más de una...dijo una de las chicas en forma picara.

-Pero yo pensé que tu y Dean eran novios...dijo la otra chica con falsa inocencia.

Ginny les devolvió el periódico y decidió ignorarlas. Se termino de colocar el pijama y se metió en la cama. Sabia que tenia que aclarar las cosas con Dean, aunque ya estaba conciente de sus sentimientos, sabia que Dean no se merecía pasar por idiota delante del todo el colegio. Pero como justificaría esa foto. Era muy evidente que ella y Harry habían estaba a punto de besarse.  
A la mañana siguiente, el equipo de quiddicht de Griffindors en pleno se encontraba en los vestidores.

-Jugaremos el primer partido contra Slyterin. Demos entrenar duro si queremos ganar. Recuerden que ellos tienen un juego muy sucio...dijo Harry mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto...aún debemos afinar los movimientos de pase . Colin, David y Ginny recuerden que deben volar más juntos para evitar que los cazadores del equipo contrario puedan filtrarse y robar la quaffle. Ron debes permanecer volando en zigzag alrededor de los aros y vigilar bien tu lado izquierdo, tiendes a dejarlo desprotegido...

Todos miraban atentamente a Harry, mientras este continuaba explicando diferentes estrategias de vuelo. Salieron al campo y calentaron un poco, luego Harry soltó las pelotas. Y para su sorpresa en una de las gradas se encontraba Draco Malfoy. No lograba distinguirlo bien y aunque estaba solo, su presencia allí no le resultaba de confiar. Se elevo en el aire, al dar una patada al suelo con fuerza. Ron se acerco a el

-Y ese que hace aquí?...pregunto Ron furioso.

-No se, pero no me gusta...dijo Harry pensativo...ignorémoslo.

Ginny también se había percatado de la presencia de Malfoy y no lograba explicarse porque su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

Luego del entrenamiento, ya casi al mediodía, todos regresaron a los vestidores. Hermione los esperaba allí.

-Han estado muy bien...dijo ella en forma entusiasta.

-Creo que tenemos posibilidades de ganar...dijo Ron un poco tímido. Había estado practicando muy duro y no se le podía negar qua había mejorado mucho. La confianza que había adquirido luego de ganar la copa en el curso pasado había dado sus frutos.

-Yo creo que ganaremos...dijo Colin alzando un puño

Todos dijeron en coro un sonoro "¡SI!". Comenzaron a salir riendo alegremente. Dean estaba parado al inicio de las escaleras del castillo. Respondió con un cortes movimiento de cabeza al saludo de Harry, cosa que le extraño. Pero al ver que esperaba a Ginny continuo su camino. Sin embargo no pudo vencer la tentación de voltear y para su sorpresa vio que Dean la saludaba de una forma muy fría.

-Querías hablar conmigo?..pregunto Dean con expresión ausente.

-Si. Pero por lo que veo, no te gusta mucho la idea...dijo Ginny con cierta molestia. NO le gustaba sentirse culpable.

Ambos se miraron. Dean permanecía callado. Ginny no lograba encontrar las palabras. Pasaron unos largos y silenciosos minutos.  
-Estas como molesto, ¿Por qué?...pregunto Ginny tratando de sonar inocente.

-Porque crees tu...dijo Dean furioso.

-No puedo saberlo si tu no me lo dices. La Adivinación no es mi materia favorita...dijo Ginny con una tímida sonrisa.

-No veo donde esta el chiste...dijo Dean aún más molesto. Busco algo dentro de su capa y saco un pedazo del diario el profeta.

Ginny trago fuerte. Era la foto de Harry y ella bailando.

-Explícame que significa esta foto?...Dean tomo la mano de Ginny y le entrego el pedazo de papel.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?...Ginny tratando de no mirar los ojos de Dean

Dean no respondió. Ginny podía escuchar su respiración, sabia que tenia que decir algo convincente y mientras más rápido mejor.

-No veo que problema hay que dos personas bailen. Era la fiesta posterior a la toma de mando de mi padre como Ministro de Magia...dijo Ginny rápidamente.

-Ginny, tu crees que yo soy idiota...dijo Dean con un tono de voz bajo y recalcando cada silaba.

-No Dean claro que no...dijo Ginny tímidamente. La situación se estaba poniendo delicada.

-Vamos a concluir esto. Te voy a hacer una pregunta y tu solo tienes que decir si o no... dijo Dean levantando el rostro de Ginny para que lo mirara.  
Y tomando su mano le pregunto suavemente

-¿Te gusta Harry Potter?

Ginny cerro los ojos. Un torbellino de sentimientos nublaron su mente. Si. Claro que le gustaba Harry Potter. Desde que había escuchado su nombre por primera vez, cuando su padre le había contado la historia del "niño que vivió". Y lo amaba desde el día que lo había visto en el anden 9 y ¾, un primero de Septiembre hacia seis años atrás. Recordó ese día como se hubiese sido unos minutos atrás. Ese primero de Septiembre había conocido el rostro con el que tanto había soñado. Ese primero de Septiembre su mundo de sueños adquirían matices de realidad.  
Sintió como Dean soltaba su mano. Abrió los ojos, Dean se había separado se ella. Una lagrima luchaba por salir. Dean bajo la mirada. Ella se limpio rápidamente el rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

-Debí haber escuchado...todos tenia razón...dijo Dean cansinamente, agotado.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño, eres una persona maravillosa...dijo Ginny acercándose a el. Pero Dean retrocedió.

-Que no pudo conseguir tu amor...dijo Dean débilmente.

-Dean, yo...Ginny no terminó la frase.

-Dejemos las cosas así...Dean comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Ginny lo vio alejarse. Su corazón sentía pena y alivio. Por fin había sincerado sus sentimientos. Dean la quería de verdad, no se merecía seguir engañado. Comprendió que no debía seguir actuando así. Aunque sus relaciones con Michael Corner y ahora con Dean habían sido bonitas, no podía seguir negándose su amor hacia Harry y no podía seguir haciéndole daño a otros.  
Tenia tareas pendientes. Debía practicar algunos hechizos para su clase de transformaciones. Pero en ese momento quería estar sola y encontrarse consigo misma. Las lagrimas empañaban su vista. Sus pasos no tenían rumbo.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo Trece

SUEÑOS Y MIRADAS

En el Gran Comedor, el bullicio era como siempre a la hora del almuerzo. Harry y Ron se sentaron entre Hermione y Neville.

-Ron, será que ahora si te dignaras a terminar tus deberes?...pregunto Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si Hermione, esta tarde haré mis deberes...dijo Ron con tono aburrido. Evito mirar a Hermione porque sabia que esa actitud la ponía furiosa.

-Si te molesta que te recuerde que debes estudiar para aprobar el curso, avísame, y te aseguro que no te me preocupare más por ti...dijo Hermione ofendida.

Ron suspiro, le tomo la mano a Hermione y la beso dulcemente. Lo menos que quería era molestarla aunque a veces lo sacara de sus casillas.

-Lo siento. Es que estoy cansado por el entrenamiento. Tu sabes que no me molesta que te preocupes por mi, que haría yo sin ti...dijo Ron melosamente.

Hermione sonrió y continuo comiendo. Harry también sonrió. Ron tenia razón que harían ellos dos sin la ayuda de Hermione. A el también le faltaban algunos deberes, aunque la noche anterior los había adelantado bastante. En ese momento entraba Dean. Se paro frente a Harry. Lo miro fijamente. Impresionaba furioso. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Estaba pálido y sudoroso, como si hubiese corrido. Sus manos estaban cerradas formando un puño.

-Dean que te pasa? Te ocurre algo?...pregunto Harry levantándose.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Colin, Pavarti, Lavander y Seamus se percataron de lo que sucedía y dejaron de comer y charlar. Miraban fijamente a Dean  
Dean respiro profundamente, sus manos se aflojaron. Se dio la vuela y se marcho. Harry intento seguirlo pero Seamus lo detuvo.

-No Harry déjalo, yo veré que le pasa...Seamus se fue tras Dean.

Ron lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse. Harry recorrió la mesa con la mirada y solo en ese momento se percato que Ginny no estaba. Los demás lo miraban de forma acusadora, como si el tuviera la culpa de lo que le pasaba a Dean.

-Que esta pasando?...pregunto Harry algo molesto.

Nadie contesto. Sus compañeros de Griffindor continuaron con su almuerzo y su charla. Hasta Ron y Hermione trataron de ignorarlo.

-Ustedes saben algo. Díganme!...dijo Harry tomando a Ron por el brazo apartándolo de la mesa.

-Ahora no Harry, luego hablamos. Termina tu almuerzo...dijo Hermione en tono bajo y determinante.

Harry perdió el apetito. Ya le extrañaba que había tardado mucho en ser el centro de problemas. Sentía rabia. Ya era bastante saber que Voldemort estaba cerca planeando como matarlo o matar a cualquiera, para también ahora tener que lidiar con líos de chicas. Si Dean estaba molesto con el por Ginny, hablaría con el, le explicaría que entre Ginny y el no había nada, que a el no le interesaba tener amoríos, el no estaba para eso, el no sentía nada por ella. Sin embargo una duda surco por su mente. ¿Realmente no quería nada con Ginny, ¿realmente no sentía nada por Ginny?. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Se sintió mareado. Abandono el Gran Comedor. Al llegar al vestíbulo sintió una puntada de dolor que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Su cicatriz le quemaba. Se aferró a una columna.

-Harry, Harry...dijo Ron que lo había seguido.

Escucho la voz de Ron como si estuviera a metros de distancia. Pensó que caería al suelo, pero sintió como alguien lo sostenía para evitar el golpe. De repente todo se nublo.

Harry abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro. Miro a su alrededor, veía borroso. Se sentó, busco sus gafas en la mesa cercana a la cama, Se las coloco. Estaba en la enfermería. Solo. Una figura estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación. La vio acercarse. Su cicatriz volvió a dolerle. Era alguien alto, llevaba un sobretodo negro, una capucha cubría su cabeza y su rostro. Unas manos muy delgadas, con dedos largo de un color pétreo retiraron lentamente la capucha. Unos ojos rojos parecieron iluminar la habitación. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir rápidamente, su garganta estaba seca. Era Voldemort. Había venido a matarlo. ¿Pero como había entrado?. A cuantos ya había liquidado. Hurgó entre sus ropas.

-Es esto lo que buscas?...pregunto Voldemort en forma burlona, mostrándole una varita...creo que no vas a necesitarla. La coloco entre sus dedos y la partió.

El crujido que hace la madera al romperse, se escucho por todo el recinto. El dolor de la cicatriz se agudizo. Una vez más Harry debía demostrar que no tenía miedo.

-Creíste que practicando Oclumancia te librarías de mi...Dumbledore ha perdido su toque...Voldemort rió a carcajadas.

Ese sonido penetraba cada rincón del cuerpo de Harry. Era como si le aplicara la maldición Crucio. Cerro los ojos. Un sonido extraño llegaba a sus oídos.

-Harry, Harry...

Alguien lo zarandeaba. Abrió los ojos, gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara. Recupero poco a poco sus sentidos. Alguien le alcanzo sus gafas. Se las coloco. Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente, Madame Ponfey y la profesora McGonagall estaban, una a cada lado de la cama.  
Se incorporo violentamente. Dumbledore parecía impresionado un poco por esta actitud. Harry recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando rastros de Voldemort, pero comprendió que había sido un sueño. Como leyendo sus pensamientos Dumbledore dijo:

-Ha sido solamente un sueño...su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

-Usted esta seguro...dijo Harry con un hilo de voz, le había parecido tan real que aún sentía latir su corazón.

-Estoy seguro. Ahora descansa Harry. No es momento para explicaciones...dijo Dumbledore levantándose del borde de la cama donde se encontraba. Miro a la profesora McGonagall y aunque no dijo nada, ella asintió con la cabeza. Madame Ponfey le dio a Harry un vaso que contenía una sustancia blanquecina.

-Es para que duermas sin soñar...dijo Madame Ponfey al ver la cara de Harry.

Harry la tomo y bebió, era la misma posición que había tomado cuando había vuelto del cementerio en la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Un sueño profundo lo invadió.

Ginny caminaba de vuelta al Castillo, ya había oscurecido. Aun se sentía triste. Pero había tomado una decisión y eso ya era un poco de alivio para su alma. Cuando se disponía a ascender por las escaleras de la entrada principal, vio una sombra que se deslizaba por el ala oeste del castillo con rumbo al bosque prohibido. Decidió seguirla. La vio adentrarse en un oscuro paraje. La luna estaba llena. Pensó que podía ser el Profesor Lupin, por lo que desistió. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Sin embargo escucho un ruido de pasos que se acercaban. Miro a sus espaldas, por otro sendero cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, aparecía una figura humana. Sintió miedo. Sus piernas no respondían para iniciar la huida. La figura se acerco a ella.

-Que hace ha esta hora una dulce niña fuera de su cama,...dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny suspiro aliviada aunque algo molesta al descubrir que solo era Malfoy. Se dio la vuelta para proseguir su camino de regreso al castillo.

-Te hice una pregunta pequeña Weasley, acaso me andas siguiendo?...dijo Malfoy mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-No seas estúpido, yo no tengo porque estarte siguiendo...dijo Ginny molesta y tratando de safarse de Malfoy.

-No tienes porque molestarte conmigo. No soy yo quien te ha hecho llorar toda la tarde...dijo Malfoy con un tono de voz muy suave y sin apartar sus ojos grises de los de Ginny, era como si estuviera adentrándose en sus cerebro.

Se sintió relajada. Ya no le importaba mucho que Malfoy la tuviese tan cerca de el. A duras penas pudo articular palabra

-No se de que hablas. Déjame regresar al castillo, por favor.

-Ginny eres mucho más importante que ese Harry Potter. Debes abrir tus ojos, tu mente. Déjate cuidar, yo te quiero cuidar...continuaba Malfoy con ese tono de voz que endulzaba cada fibra del cerebro de Ginny. Sin embargo un dejo de cordura llego a ella y se separo bruscamente.

-Suéltame. No me mires así. ¿Tu cuidarme a mi?. Me crees idiota. Tu Draco Malfoy, que no te cansas de insultar a mi familia y menospreciar a mi hermano Ron. Tu que eres...TU...no podía continuar, había vuelto a mirar esos ojos grises. Otra vez se sintió débil.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar. A veces el amor puede cambiar las cosas...dijo Malfoy acariciando su rostro.

"¿El amor, ¿Cuál amor?", se preguntaba Ginny retumbando en su cabeza las palabras de Malfoy. Sabia que Malfoy de alguna manera la estaba dominando. El no era más fuerte que ella. No podía dejarse dominar. Cerro los ojos para evitar el contacto visual, y lo empujo. Luego usando la poca energía que le quedaba, corrió.

No supo como había logrado llegar hasta la sala común. Respiraba con dificultad. Sentía un dolor en el costado izquierdo de su torax. Se sentó en una butaca cerca de la chimenea. Cerro los ojos. No lograba entender que clase de magia era la que Malfoy había empliado en ella. Pero de seguro era magia negra. Tenia que tener cuidado como Lupin le había dicho. Malfoy era peligroso, no era de confiar. Recordó esos ojos grises y sintió un estremecimiento. Alguien coloco una mano sobre su hombro. Se sobresalto.

-Disculpa Ginny, no fue mi intención asustarte. Te encuentras bien?...dijo Ron acercando una silla.

-Si, si, tranquilo estoy bien...dijo Ginny rápidamente, para que Ron no sospechara nada.

-Estas segura?. Me contaron lo que paso entre tu y Dean...dijo Ron con tono suave. Imaginaba que su hermana no debía de encontrarse bien, por lo que la había esperado, para hablar con ella...puedes confiar en mi, soy tu hermano.

Ginny lo miro y el le sonrió. Lo abrazo fuertemente y cuando el también lo hizo, ella comenzó a llorar.

Ron se sintió triste. Su hermana estaba sufriendo y sabia que no podía hacer mucho. Pero no quería que se sintiera sola, como en su primer año, con todo el lió de Tom Riddel.  
Ginny sabia que Ron no podía ayudarla, pero su compañía era muy reconfortante.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Ginny se separo de Ron y el tiernamente seco sus lagrimas.

-Te sientes mejor?...dijo Ron dándole un beso en la frente.

-Si. Gracias por estar aquí...dijo Ginny sonriendo...termine mi relación con Dean.

-Quizás sea lo mejor...dijo Ron bajando la mirada. No podía disimular que la noticia le agradaba.

-Se que te alegras...dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano con picardía.

-Bueno, tu sabes...Dean no es una mala persona...pero tal vez tu te merezcas a alguien mejor...dijo Ron mientras sus orejas se tornaban rojas.

-Alguien como Harry...dijo Ginny levantando el rostro de su hermano para encontrar sus ojos.

-Si, serian una gran pareja...dijo Ron alegremente.

-Sabes que Harry no me quiere...dijo Ginny con un tono melancólico.

-Claro que te quiere. Solo que esta confundido. Los vi cuando bailaban en la ceremonia de aceptación. Debes darle tiempo...dijo Ron tomando las manos de Ginny entusiastamente.

-No Ron. Harry solo me ve como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, quizás como una amiga.

-Pero el salvo tu vida, ¿te acuerdas?...dijo Ron esperanzado.

-No lo hizo por amor a mi, lo hizo por ti, por nuestra familia, por el colegio... "quizás en el fondo hasta por el mismo, para hacerse el héroe"...al pensar esta última frase, Ginny sintió que algo andaba mal. Un sentimiento extraño abrazo su corazón.

-Ginny, yo se que Harry te quiere, debes tener paciencia...dijo Ron

-Es tarde. Mañana comienza una nueva semana. Es hora de dormir...dijo Ginny levantándose del sillón. No quería continuar hablando de Harry

Ron la siguió pero en ese momento recordó algo

-Ginny, ¿tu no sabes que Harry esta en la enfermería?


	14. Cap 14

Capitulo Catorce

LA CITA CON SNAPE

A la mañana siguiente una lluvia torrencial acompañada de fuertes vientos azotaban el castillo. Harry terminaba de vestirse. Dobby entro en la enfermería de manera entusiasta, trayendo una túnica recién planchada.

-Dobby le trae a Harry Potter su túnica, señor...dijo Dobby inclinándose ante Harry

El sonrió al ver al elfo domestico, quien desde muy temprano le había traído ropa limpia. Quería ir a su primera clase, para no dar motivos de más comentarios, que ya debían de estar circulando por todo el colegio. Estaba molesto por haber pasado la noche en la enfermería, pero Dumbledore había insistido. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. No era igual a lo que le había acontecido meses atrás. Tenia la esperanza de que su reunión con Snape en la tarde aclarara todo, aunque fuese un poco, era la única razón por la que acudiría a la cita. Tomo la túnica que le ofrecía Dobby, cuando alguien entro en la enfermería.

-Hola...dijo Ginny tímidamente.

-Hola Ginny...dijo Harry un poco sorprendido por la visita, pero no muy molesto.

-Harry Potter, quiere que Dobby traiga algo más para el, señor...dijo Dobby tomando el pijama que Harry había dejado sobre la cama.

-No Dobby, muchas gracias. Esta bien así...dijo Harry sin poder apartar la mirada de Ginny.

-Dobby se retira entonces, señor...dijo el elfo domestico abandonando la habitación.

Harry y Ginny se miraron por varios segundos sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a iniciar la conversación.

-Te sientes mejor?...dijo Ginny

-Tu como has estado?...dijo Harry

Ambos rieron al percatarse que habían comenzado a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Ron me contó lo que te paso, acaso tus pensamientos y los de Voldemort siguen conectados?...dijo Ginny

-No lo se. Soñé con el, pero fue solo eso un sueño, aunque Dumbledore no piensa igual...dijo Harry terminando de abrocharse la túnica.

-Harry, yo se que quizás este no sea el momento...pero necesito hablar contigo...dijo Ginny mirando al suelo.

-Sobre qué?...pregunto Harry un poco asustado. No quería imaginárselo. Porque creía tener la certeza de saberlo.

En ese momento entro Mademe Ponfey.

-Como amaneciste Potter, te sientes mejor?...pregunto mientras examinaba a Harry.

-Bien, muy bien, gracias...dijo Harry zafándose bruscamente de las manos de madame Ponfey.

-Me alegro entonces. Debes apresurarte, pronto será la hora del desayuno...dijo Madame Ponfey seriamente mirando un reloj de arena ubicado sobre una pequeña columna.

Se despidieron de Madame Ponfey. Iban en silencio, camino hacia el Gran comedor. Sin embargo Harry no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar:

-Me parecio que Dean estaba molesto la otra tarde, ¿por qué?...dijo Harry con tono ambiguo.

"¡Harry se dio cuenta!", pensó Ginny entusiasmada. Pero tratando de asumir una actitud normal dijo:

-Por la foto que salió en el diario el profeta...dijo Ginny poniéndose colorada. 

-La foto, ¿cuál foto?...pregunto Harry intrigado.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall apareció por un pasillo que desembocaba en el que caminaban Harry y Ginny, quienes se sorprendieron al verla.

-¿Qué pasa muchachos, por qué esa cara, Acaso nunca antes me habían visto...dijo la Profesora McGonagall con su habitual tono severo pero con un brillo en sus ojos.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron.

-Potter por favor no te olvides de la reunión con el Profesor Snape esta tarde a la seis, será en su despacho. Srta Weasley acompáñeme, necesito hablar con los prefectos...dijo la profesora McGonagall caminando con paso apresurado por el corredor, dirigiéndose a su despacho.

-Adiós Harry, luego hablamos...dijo Ginny algo triste por terminar la platica con Harry. Pero quizás era mejor así. No sabia si lo que pensaba hacer era buena idea. La noche anterior había estado muy segura de su decisión, pero analizando la perspectiva de tener a Harry en frente, ya no se sentía tan valiente.

Harry se despidió con un movimiento de su mano. Miro su reloj, que le había regalado Hermione en su cumpleaños. Tenia que apurarse si quería desayunar, antes de entrar a la primera clase. Sin embargo al imaginarse la cara de todos y hablando en susurros sobre el, desistió de la idea. En el recreo quizás podría ir a las cocinas y pedirle a Dobby algo de comida.  
Se encamino hasta el aula de Transformación, estaba sola. Se sentó en unos de las mesas centrales. Mirando hacia la pizarra distraídamente, se fijo en algo. Una imagen comenzó a dibujarse. Pestañeo varias veces para comprobar que su visión estaba bien. La imagen se volvía corpórea. Era una serpiente verde. Sus ojos amarillos lo miraban, abrió la boca mostrando unos colmillos blancuzcos y afilados. Se abalanzo sobre Harry sin darle tiempo a reaccionar por la sorpresa. Callo de espaldas contra el duro suelo del aula. El grito que salió de su garganta resonó produciendo eco. Abrió los ojos y sintió vértigo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, sentía como si el piso se lo tragara. Poco a poco su corazón recuperaba su ritmo normal. No encontraba las fuerzas para moverse, permaneció allí tendido varios minutos. Rogó profundamente. que el primero que entrara por la puerta fuera Ron. Agudizo sus oídos para escuchar algún movimiento extraño. Parecía que todo estaba en calma. Sintió mucha angustia. Una vez más se preguntaba:"¿Me estaré volviendo loco?". Como pocas veces su deseo se hizo realidad, Ron había salido a la enfermería al ver que Harry no había ido a desayunar y al no encontrarlo, algo le dijo que estaría en el aula de transformaciones.

-Harry, Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?...dijo Ron mientras corría hacia Harry.

Lo ayudo a levantarse. Harry instantáneamente miro hacia la pizarra y luego a su alrededor. No había rastros de ninguna serpiente. Ron lo miraba asustado.

-Estoy bien, solo me caí...dijo Harry poniendo nuevamente la silla en su puesto.

-Harry, no me mientas, ¿qué te paso?...dijo Ron tomando a Harry por un hombro y obligando a que lo mirara.

-No ha pasado nada, solo me caí...volvió a repetir Harry, pero más como para asegurarse el mismo que había sido una alucinación.

En ese instante entraron los demás alumnos. Tomaron sus asientos. Ron no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Harry. Hermione se dio cuenta que Harry y Ron actuaban extraño.  
En el descanso, antes de entrar a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Hermione manifestó su desconcierto ante la actitud de ambos amigos.

-¿Que les pasa, están muy raros esta mañana?

-Harry nos esta ocultando algo. Cuando fui a buscarlo me imagine que estaba en el aula de transformaciones. Estando a pocos metros escuche un grito y corrí, y lo encontré boca arriba tirado en el suelo, pálido y sudoroso. Pero el dice que no fue nada...dijo Ron de mal humor.

-Te dije que no paso nada. El grito fue porque perdí el equilibrio y no pude evitar caerme...dijo Harry tratando de que su voz sonara normal. NO quería contarle nada a sus amigos hasta que el mismo se aclarara.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes. Acaso ya no confías en nosotros...dijo Ron con tono ofendido.

-Harry, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. Quizás si nos cuentas lo que paso, podamos ayudarte...dijo Hermione quien tampoco se creía la explicación de Harry.

-Estoy cansado de que siempre piensen que a mi alrededor pasan cosas raras. Me tratan como si me estuviera volviendo loco...dijo Harry atropellando las palabras.

-Nadie a dicho, ni pensado que te estas volviendo loco...dijo Ron pausadamente, tratando de no exasperar el carácter de Harry.

-Harry, por Dios, no seas tan inmaduro. No te das cuenta que solo nos preocupamos por ti...dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

Ron la miro con ojos exaltados. Ese comentario seguro molestaría a Harry.

-Ahora resulta que soy un inmaduro...comenzó a decir Harry a gritos, cuando la campana de inicio de clases sonó. Camino apresuradamente, dejando a sus amigos atrás. Sabia que no se había comportado bien, pero quizás así lo dejarian tranquilo.

-No debiste hablarle así, vistes como se puso?...dijo Ron quien tomo la mano de Hermione mientras atravesaban el patio, con rumbo al aula de clases.

-Es que me impacienta la actitud de Harry. Acaso no ve que nos preocupa. Están pasando cosas muy raras...dijo Hermione con tono preocupado.

-Lo se, pero así no vamos a conseguir que nos cuente nada. Algo paso en el aula de Transformaciones. Estaba muy asustado...dijo Ron en voz baja para evitar que algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca de ellos los oyeran.

-Pero que seria lo que paso. Seria que vio u oyó algo?...dijo Hermione pensativamente...Harry no te ha comentado si ha vuelto a tener aquel sueño?

-No, ¿por qué, crees que tenga relación con lo que esta pasando?...pregunto Ron intrigado.

-No se, tal vez...dijo Hermione.

Habían llegado al aula. Divisaron a Harry y se sentaron uno a cada lado de el.  
Harry los miro y se alegro de que sus amigos estuvieran allí con el.

-Lo siento...dijo algo apenado.

-Ya nos estamos acostumbrando...dijo Ron sacando su varita de la mochila.

En ese momento entro Lupin, se veía ojeroso y muy pálido. Harry recordó que había luna llena.

-Buenos días muchachos, hoy vamos a comenzar a estudiar los conceptos básicos de la magia negra...dijo Lupin quien tomaba su varita y apuntaba al pizarrón donde aparecieron varias palabras...comencemos por definir que es magia negra. A ver Hermione.

Como siempre Hermione era la única en levantar la mano. Se paro y con voz clara dijo:  
-La magia es el arte de producir por medios extraordinarios y ocultos, efectos contrarios a las leyes naturales, en el caso de la magia negra es la que tiene por objeto la evocación de los demonios. También se le conoce como artes ocultas.

-Excelente Hermione, diez puntos para Griffindors. Es importante que sepan que la magia negra o las artes ocultas necesitan de una mayor preparación y que no debe existir ningún sentimiento noble al practicarlas, se realizan con la finalidad de dañar, dominar o matar.

-Como las maldiciones imperdonables?...pregunto Neville tímidamente.

-Si, son casi el mismo principio básico, con la diferencia que aquí no se usa la varita mágica, sino la mente. Y que pueden ser utilizadas clandestinamente, solo se necesita el contacto visual. Sin embargo no es materia de esta clase que ustedes aprendan a usarla, sino a defenderse de ellas. Aprenderán a bloquear su mente, para que no puedan dominarlos.

-Aprenderemos Oclumencia?...pregunto Hermione muy entusiasta.

-No, eso es para el nivel de EXTASIS. Simplemente aprenderán a poner su mente en blanco y a evitar ser manipulados.

Lupin continuo su clase, Harry ponía mucha atención, quizás en algunas de las explicaciones de Lupin estaba la clave para lo que le estaba pasando.

Faltaban diez minutos para la seis de la tarde, cuando Harry salió de la torre de Griffindor con rumbo al despacho de Snape. No se sentía muy animado ante la idea de estar a solas con Snape, pero la curiosidad era enorme, por saber de que quería hablar con el.  
Toco la puerta. La voz de Snape se escucho decir:

-Pase.

Al entrar Harry se llevo una sorpresa al ver allí al profesor Dumbledore, a la profesora McGonagall, a Moody y a Lupin.


	15. Cap 15

Capitulo Quince

MANIPULACIÓN INCONSCIENTE  
Cerro la puerta lentamente. Todos los miraban. Dumbledore tenia una amable sonrisa y sus ojos azules tras los lentes de media luna, le inspiraban tranquilidad.

-Toma asiento Harry...dijo Dumbledore amablemente. Se encontraba sentado en una silla detrás del escritorio de Snape.

Harry así lo hizo. Snape como siempre tenia una mirada implacable, aunque sus ojos no se posaban en Harry sino en el techo del despacho. Moody miraba a Snape de reojo. Dio unos pasos colocándose al lado derecho de Harry, el sonido de su pata de palo retumbaba.

-Le hemos pedido al profesor Snape que te convocara a una reunión aquí en su despacho, para no despertar sospechas. Quiero hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas y me pareció prudente que los miembros de la Orden que están asignados a Hogwarts estuvieran presentes...dijo Dumbledore juntando sus dedos y mirando a Harry fijamente por encima de sus lentes media luna.

Harry miro a los presentes alternativamente, buscando una pista sobre lo que estaba pasando, aunque ya creía saberlo.

-Harry, tenemos sospechas bien fundadas, de que Voldemort esta muy cerca...dijo Dumbledore mirando a Lupin quien dio un paso al frente.

-Si. Creemos que tiene espías en Hogwarts...dijo Lupin mirando a Moody, quien volvió a su mirada a Snape...es por eso que queremos que estés muy alerta y que al más mínimo acontecimiento extraño, nos avises.

-Eso ya me lo dijo en la ceremonia de aceptación...dijo Harry algo impaciente ante tanto rodeo... Usted sospecha de Draco Malfoy.

Snape dio un respingo y se dejo escuchar desde el rincón que ocupaba

-Sobre eso no hay nada confirmado.

-No se puede ser tan obstinado Severus. Sabes muy bien que ese chico es hijo de uno de los Mortifagos más escurridizos y asquerosos que siguen leales a Voldemort. Bien sabes que tenemos información de que ha recibido entrenamiento en Artes oscuras este verano...dijo Moody con tono enfadado.

-Pero de allí a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a entrar a Hogwarts...saben que eso es imposible y menos para un estudiante que solo esta iniciando el sexto curso. Además el no es muy brillante...dijo Snape encarándose a Moody.

Harry rió por lo bajo, le agradaba escuchar por primera vez en su vida de labios de Snape reconocer que Malfoy era un idiota. Pero al observar la actitud de Snape se dio cuenta que solo lo decía por defenderlo y una vez más no había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort. Su sentimiento de antipatía hacia Snape comenzó a crecer nuevamente.

-Caballeros, nos estamos desviando del motivo de esta reunión...dijo la profesora McGonagall acercándose hacia una pequeña mesa, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una tetera y varias tasas donde comenzó a servir te.

-Minerva tiene razón. Harry debes entender que las cosas están muy difíciles. Voldemort esta desesperado. Casi todos los mortifagos están en Askaban. Solo le quedan unos pocos junto a el. Y estos son las más incondicionales, por lo tanto son aún más peligrosos...dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.

-Pero han habido muertes? En la comunidad mágica y entre los muggles?...pregunto Harry preocupado.

-No, no hasta ahora. El problema es que su objetivo principal por el momento es otro...dijo Lupin

-Si, su objetivo principal es matarme...dijo Harry con tono resignado.

Todos guardaron silencio y clavaron sus miradas en Harry, el cual se sintió un poco incomodo. No quería sonar valiente, solo quería que comprendieran que ya no era un niño y que ya conocía el destino que le aguardaba.

-Bueno Harry, realmente creemos que tal vez este optando por otra cosa...dijo Lupin dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a Moody.

"¿Por otra cosa?", pensó Harry, que podía ser más efectivo que matarlo. Su rostro debió reflejar sus reflexiones o Lupin leyó sus pensamientos, porque dijo

-Hasta ahora le ha fallado todo lo que ha intentado hacer para matarte y hay otras formas de neutralizar al enemigo.

-Creemos que por ahora trata de alterar tu estado mental...dijo Moody con tono lúgubre.

Harry recordó el sueño que había tenido mientras estaba en la enfermería y lo que había visto en la pizarra del aula de Transformaciones.

-Si Harry, el esta tratando, con ayuda de sus seguidores de debilitarte, para que cuando se acerque el momento pueda acabar contigo sin problemas...dijo Moody dando un puño sobre el escritorio.  
-Por Dios Alastor esa no es la mejor manera de explicarle las cosas a Harry...dijo la Profesora McGonagall algo asombrada por la actitud de Moody, mientras le alcanzaba una tasa de te a Dumbledore.

-El muchacho ya no es un niño. El sabe que Voldemort quiere matarlo desde que nació y El muy condenado se ha salvado todas esas veces. Pero no podemos seguir tentando su suerte...dijo Moody alzando su voz gruñona.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero trata por una vez en tu vida de ser menos ortodoxo...dijo la Profesora McGonagall mientras entrega una tasa de te a Lupin, Snape había rechazado la suya.

-Tal como están las cosas no podemos ponernos con sentimentalismo...dijo Moody quien se había parado frente a la profesora McGonagall, ella le entrego una tasa de te.

-Por favor volvamos al asunto que nos ha reunido aquí...dijo Snape con un tono de voz frió.

-Harry, en el curso pasado el profesor Snape te dio algunas clases y las principales nociones sobre Oclumancia, que me imagino has practicado, por lo que Voldemort ya no perturba tus sueños, o me equivoco...dijo Lupin mirando fijamente a Harry.

-No como hace unos meses. El aparece en mis sueños, pero es diferente...dijo Harry dudando hasta que punto podía contar lo que le pasaba al ver que Moody miraba fijamente a Snape.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que debes seguir practicando la Oclumancia, por lo que el Profesor Dumbledore a hecho un espacio en sus ocupaciones, para ayudarte...dijo Lupin un poco más alegre.

Harry miro al director, quien le sonrió afablemente. Lupin continuo

-Pero también es necesario que fortalezcas tu mente ante la manipulación inconsciente, todos tus compañeros de clase recibirán algunas nociones, pero tu necesitas más entrenamiento por que eso es para el nivel EXTASIS...dijo Lupin como si estuviera explicando una lección.

-Por lo que Remus será quien se encargara de eso y yo lo suplantare cuando el se encuentre indispuesto...dijo la Profesora McGonagall mientras sorbía una tasa de te.

Harry se sentía un poco abrumado, recibir clases extras con Dumbledore, Lupin y McGonagall era añadir más trabajo y responsabilidad. Pero saber que eso lo ayudaría a enfrentarse a Voldemort lo hizo aceptar sin miramientos. Sin embargo no comprendía muy bien lo que significaba manipulación inconsciente, así que lo manifestó a lo que Lupin contesto.

-Es aflorar en tu conciente lo que hay en tu inconsciente, hacer que tus miedos más ocultos se reflejen en tu estado de vigilia...dijo Lupin.

Harry no lograba entender muy bien todo aquello. Tal vez cuando comenzaran las clases entendería. Recordó como Lupin le había ayuda en su tercer curso a desarrollar el encantamiento Patronus, por lo que sintió seguro.

-Las clases serán impartidas en este despacho, que gustosamente el profesor Snape nos ha prestado, para no despertar sospechas. Los días miércoles estarás conmigo y los viernes con Remus, ambos días a partir de las 8 de las noche, para no interrumpir los entrenamientos de quiddicht...dijo el Dumbledore mientras sonreía picaramente a la profesora McGonagall.

Harry observo que en el rostro de Snape se dibujaba una mueca de repulsión mientras Dumbledore hablada, una vez deseo poder golpearlo. No podía entender como Dumbledore confiaba tanto en el, hasta el punto de pertenecer a la Orden. Luego observo a Moody y comprendió que este pensaba igual que el.

-Y una cosa más. Nadie puede saber sobre lo que se ha hablado aquí esta noche...dijo Moody hurgando su túnica.

-Pero ni siquiera a Ron, a Hermione o a Ginny?...dijo Harry sorprendido de haber pensado en Ginny.

Dumbledore y Lupin se miraron y sonrieron.

-Siempre se puede hacer una excepción...dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo rumbo a la sala común de Griffindor. Repasaba todo lo ocurrido en el despacho de Snape. Al cruzar en una esquina se tropezó con Malfoy, quien iba distraído leyendo un libro.

-Discul...ha eres tu...dijo Harry a quien se le tensaron los músculos del cuerpo al descubrir con quien se había tropezado.

Malfoy lo miro con sus ojos grises, sus pupilas se dilatarón. Harry sospecho que algo no estaba bien y retiro el contacto visual.

-Potter, Potter, Potter…dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras con un tono de voz muy suave.

Harry recordó el momento en que había luchado con el basilisco y una melodía llego a sus oídos. Seguro de si mismo miro a Malfoy desafiante.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Por la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy, pudo comprender que la melodía solo estaba en su cabeza, eran sus recuerdos, era el canto del Fénix.  
Ambos se miraron. El rostro de Malfoy adquirió un tono pétreo en sus mejillas. Harry sintió un escalofrió. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual.

-Te crees un héroe Potter y no eres más que un niño estúpido. Pronto conocerás lo débil que eres...dijo Malfoy con tono arrogante.

-Y tu piensas medirte conmigo?. No me hagas reír...dijo Harry lanzando una carcajada, para tratar de intimidar a Malfoy, pero este le sonrió.

-Tu problema es creerte un mago superior. Pero déjame recordarte que Solo el Señor Tenebroso lo es...dijo Malfoy con tono de voz aún más frió.

Harry se percato que Malfoy ya no era el mismo. Lupin y Moody tenían razón: Malfoy había sido entrenado en artes oscuras.

-¡El Señor Tenebroso, ja. Veo que te has convertido en uno de sus seguidores. Para mi es solo Voldemort, un despojo de lo alguna vez fue...dijo Harry arrogante.

-Potter, tu estúpida mente no te hace entender la verdad. Sin embargo el momento no ha llegado. Cuando te sea arrebatada el alma, comprenderás, y ese día, rodilla en tierra suplicaras al Señor Tenebroso que te sea devuelta. Ese día será tu fin...Malfoy dejo de mirar a Harry y siguió su camino abriendo y leyendo nuevamente un libro azul.


	16. Cap 16

Capitulo Dieciséis

LLUVIA DE LAGRIMAS

Al día siguiente durante el recreo Harry, Ron y Hermione comentaban todo lo que el chico que vivio les había contado la noche anterior.

-Pero aún no entiendo como es eso de que te arrebatara el alma?...decía Ron rascándose suavemente la cabeza como meditando lo que había dicho.

-Yo lo que no entiendo es eso de sacar algo de mi inconsciente para mi conciente...dijo Harry tocándose la cicatriz, que le escocia desde su conversación con Malfoy y había sido una de las causas por lo que no había dormido bien.

-Eso se llama Hipnosis...dijo Hermione mientras leía un libro grueso de pasta negra.

-Hipno...¿qué?...dijo Ron asombrado.

-Hipnosis. Es un método muggle que usan los psiquiatras para resolver traumas de la siquis...dijo Hermione muy desenvuelta como quien explica el uso del cepillo de dientes.

-Por Dios Hermione, háblame en español ¿quieres?...dijo Ron algo enfadado...que es psitraquias y quisis?

-Psi-quia-tra, es un sanador muggle que resuelve los problemas de la siquis, de la mente...dijo Hermione pacientemente.

-He oído hablar de eso...¿crees que alguien esta usando Hipnosis en mi?...pregunto Harry algo abrumado.

-No Harry, como crees, eso no es así tan fácil...dijo Hermione tratando de contener la riza.

-No te burles...dijo Harry enfadado.

-Lo siento Harry, no quiero burlarme, es solo que me causa gracias. NO te acuerdas que Lupin nos explico que se puede hacer magia sin necesidad de usar la varita. Se puede hacer magia con la mente. Alguien esta manipulando tu mente, pero no como la maldición Imperius porque necesitaría estar cerca, muy cerca de ti. Lo están haciendo de otra forma, que aún no nos han explicado y yo no he logrado encontrar...dijo Hermione volviendo a abrir el libro de llevaba en las manos.

Harry y Ron se miraron y este último puso los ojos en blanco e hizo como si se sintiera mariado. Harry sonrió.

-...pero tiene que estar aquí en Hogwart...continuo diciendo Hermione como si no hubiese dejado de hablar.

-Quien?...pregunto rápidamente Ron

-La persona o las personas que están tratando de alterar a Harry, es que no me has escuchado...dijo Hermione enfadada ante el despiste de Ron.

-Malfoy debe saberlo, quizás hasta el mismo los este ayudando a entrar...dijo Harry buscando con la mirada a Malfoy.

-No entiendo como Dumbledore dejo que volviera a Hogwart y más si sospechan que es un espía de quien ustedes saben...dijo Ron dando una pequeña patada en el suelo molesto.

-Dumbledore debe tener sus razones, quizás piensa que así lo puede tener vigilado...dijo Hermione volviendo a leer su libro.

-Baa, yo creo que a Dumbledore le esta afectando la vejes...dijo Ron haciendo movimientos laterales con la cabeza.

-Ron no seas grosero. Como hablas así de Dumbledore, cuando fue uno de los que apoyo la idea de que tu padre fuera Ministro de Magia...dijo Hermione ofendida.

-OH esta bien, defensora de los desvalidos...dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

-Snape es el único que lo defiende. Solo se que Malfoy ya no es el mismo...dijo Harry retomando el tema.

-Siempre he pensado que Malfoy es un idiota. Como puede alguien cambiar en dos meses. Quien ustedes saben debe haberle lavado el cerebro...dijo Ron con tono preocupado.

El trio de amigos quedaron en silencio meditando las palabras de Ron. Una campana anuncio el fin del recreo.

A la hora del almuerzo, en el gran comedor, la mesa de Griffindors estaba llena. Ginny llegaba apresurada, debía comer rápido para volver a la biblioteca. Neville le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a el, pero al llegar hasta allí, se dio cuenta que también se sentaría al lado de Dean. Retrocedió para buscar otro asiento.

-Ven Ginny siéntate, todo esta lleno...dijo Dean amablemente.

-No quiero incomodar...comenzó a decir Ginny ruborizándose.

-No digas tonterías Ginny...dijo Dean señalando el asiento.

Ginny se sentó. Su rostro estaba aún más colorado. Dean le sonrió y se volvió para continuar su platica con Seamus y Colin. Neville tenia la mirada clavada en su plato y dijo tímidamente.

-Lo siento Ginny, no me acordaba, no me fue mi intención crear una situación incomoda.

-No te preocupes Neville. Algún día Dean y yo volveríamos a vernos. Fue mejor así...dijo Ginny dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro a Neville quien sonrió y continuo comiendo.

Ginny vio que más halla estaba Harry junto a sus inseparables amigos. ¿Recordaría Harry que ella le había pedido que hablaran?. Durante el entrenamiento de esa tarde Ginny se había propuesto hablar con el. De repente se sintió nerviosa, pero no se lo atribuyo a su próximo encuentro con Harry. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Allí estaba Malfoy viéndola. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. El le sonrió. "Algo se trae entre manos", pensó Ginny pero Neville comenzo a hablarle , por lo que desvió su atención de Malfoy.

El entrenamiento de esa tarde fue bastante duro, el primer partido se acercaba. Harry estaba muy satisfecho con el progreso del equipo como se los hizo saber, en los vestidores:

-Estoy muy contento, todos han puesto mucho de su parte para mejorar y se han superado. Deben tener confianza en sus habilidades. Los felicito.

-Gracias Harry, tu también has sido un muy buen entrenador...dijo Colin con una gran sonrisa.

Todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a retirarse. Ginny le había pedido a Hermione que se llevara a Ron para poder hablar a solas con Harry. Hermione así lo hizo. Harry terminaba de guardar las pelotas en el armario, cuando Ginny llamo su atención

-Harry, quiero hablar contigo...dijo Ginny tímidamente, sus mejillas tenían un suave color rosa.

Harry la miro. Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Harry intuía el motivo de aquella conversación por lo que quería marcharse con alguna excusa, pero ni su voz lograba salir por su garganta, ni sus pies parecían obedecerle.  
Ginny sabia que debía hablar rápido o Harry se cansaría. Respiro profundo, tratando de dejar la timidez y el miedo, para no pasar por tonta.

-Harry, recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?...dijo Ginny tratando de romper el hielo.

-Si, claro...dijo Harry recordando aquella niñita que lloraba y reía mientras perseguía el tren.

-Y te acuerdas la primera vez que visitaste la madriguera?...dijo Ginny en tono suave

-Como no recordarlo...dijo Harry recordando a una niña que llegaba a la cocina y que luego huía al ver que el estaba allí sentado junto a Ron.

-Nunca te has preguntado porque era tan tímida ante tu presencia...dijo Ginny acercándose lentamente a Harry.

-Me imagino que era porque no me conocías, pero ahora que hemos compartido más, tu timidez a desaparecido...dijo Harry quien notaba que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido al ver que Ginny se le acercaba.

-No era simplemente timidez y tu lo sabes...dijo Ginny colocándose frente a Harry muy junto a el.

Harry podía oler su perfume, a pesar de que aún vestía el uniforme del equipo de quiddicht y que no hacia mucho que habían terminado el entrenamiento. Ella lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos castaños, el podía verse reflejado en ellos. Sintió un enorme deseo de besarla. , otra vez aparecía esa extraña sensación en el estomago Quería dejarse llevar por ese extraño sentimiento, un sentimiento que no podía explicar. Una voz en su interior le gritaba:"bésala, eso es lo que quieres, bésala". Sin embargo un recuerdo lleno su mente y su sentidos, unas palabras retumbaron en su cerebro:

"...solo aquel nacido mientras el séptimo mes esta muriendo, tendrá el poder para vencer al Señor tenebroso...y el lo marcara como su igual...porque uno no podrá vivir mientras el otro exista..."

Harry se aparto, era como si una fuerza invisible los separara. "NO, no puedo, no puedo quererla", pensó Harry Ginny se asusto ante la reacción de Harry. No entendia lo que pasaba.  
Harry trato de evitar su mirada. Sabia lo que ella sentía por el y en ese momento el tambien descubrio que sentía lo mismo por ella. Pero su destino era otro. No quería causarle daño a Ginny, ella merecia ser feliz con alguien que le asegurara estabilidad y le pudiera ofrecer un hermosos futuro. Y el no podía hacerlo. Hacia unos meses había descubierto que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort porque solo uno de los dos podía seguir viviendo.  
Armándose de valor para no flaquear ante sus recién descubiertos sentimientos dijo

-Ginny, estas confundida. Crees que sientes algo por mi, pero eso es solo porque yo soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano y por toda esa tonta fama que se ha desarrollado. El tiempo te ayudara a descubrir que...

-Harry yo te amo...dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada, interrumpiendo a Harry. Ginny no entendia la actitud de Harry, pero por un momento al mirar esos ojos verdes había descubierto que el tambíén la amaba.

Al escuchar la declaración de Ginny, Harry sintió como si un viento cálido lo envolviera. Alguien le había dicho, por primera vez en su vida que lo amaba. Muchas veces había soñado con esas palabras en la boca de otra mujer: su madre y por varios años pensó y anhelo que Cho las dijera. Pero ahí estaba Ginny, una niña que se había convertido en mujer ante sus ojos diciéndole que lo amaba.  
Ginny lo abrazo. Harry se dejo abrazar.  
Pero nuevamente una fuerza extraña los separo. Harry no entendía que había pasado porque el no había hecho nada, sin embargo era mejor así. Había tomado una decisión.

-Ginny, perdóname si alguna vez hice algo para que ese sentimiento creciera en tu corazón. Perdóname si de alguna manera fortalecí ese sentimiento. Perdóname...perdóname por no poder corresponderte...dijo Harry tratando de que su voz sonara natural, sus ojos se habían humedecido por lo que rápidamente bajo la mirada, tomo su capa y el uniforme escolar y salió de los vestidores.

Ginny se quedo allí parada por un tiempo que ella nunca pudo llegar a precisar. Un silencio inundo la habitación, roto solo por el tintineo de unas gotas de lluvia. Había comenzado a llover copiosamente. Un relámpago ilumino la puerta que conducía el campo de quiddicht. Una brisa helada entraba por cada rincón.  
Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Ginny, nunca había sentido algo como lo que ahora experimentaba. Era como si su corazón no latiera, como si su sangre no circulara por sus venas para mantener el calor corporal. Sintió frió, un intenso frió que la hizo comenzar a temblar, y solo un pensamiento le hacia recordar que aún estaba viva. Harry no la amaba. Por un momento había pensado que el le correspondía. Le había abierto su corazón. Y el la había rechazado. De una manera muy caballerosa y sutil, pero la había rechazado. NO la amaba.  
Sus piernas no pudieron sostener más el peso de su cuerpo, sus rodillas se doblaron y chocaron contra el frió suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos para tratar inútilmente de que sus lagrimas no mojaran sus ropas, como afuera lo hacia la lluvia con el césped.  
De repente sintió que unas manos la tomaban por los brazos. Pensó que eran ideas suyas, porque estaba segura que no había nadie más en los vestuarios. Aunque...y si era Harry que había vuelto a decirle que la amaba. Se voltio para ver quien era.  
Sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos grises.  
Ginny se aparto. Aunque todavía estaba arrodillada, al realizar ese brusco movimiento para separarse de Malfoy perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo.  
Ginny no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar a Malfoy que estaba allí ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Su rostro y su mirada reflejaban serenidad. Por un impulso que no logro comprender acepto y tomo su mano.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?...pregunto Ginny horrorizada al percatarse que tal vez Malfoy había sido testigo de todo.

-El tiempo suficiente para confirmar que Potter es un verdadero idiota...dijo Malfoy con tono suave pero arrastrando las palabras como siempre.

-Puedes burlarte como siempre lo haces, no me importa...dijo Ginny tristemente sin evitar que otras vez sus lagrimas mojaran su rostro.

-No estoy aquí para burlarme...dijo Malfoy acercándose a Ginny.

Tiernamente tomo el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y seco sus lagrimas. Ginny no pudo evitar que sus miradas se encontraran. Nuevamente sintió que su mente se vaciaba, el calor volvia a su cuerpo. Ya no sentía frió, aunque continuaba lloviendo y la brisa ahora azotaba la puerta y las ventanas.

-Ginny abre tu corazón. Deja que otras personas puedan conquistarlo...dijo Malfoy

Una luz de cordura lleno la mente de Ginny. Y aparto las manos de Malfoy de su rostro.

-Déjame tranquila. No necesito ni quiero tu consuelo...dijo Ginny tomando su mochila para marcharse. Pero un nuevo relámpago la hizo dudar salir al vendaval.

-Entiendo tu actitud hacia mi. Mi pasado no es una buena carta de recomendación...dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ginny estaba tan confundida. La actitud de Malfoy era desconcertante. Algo le hacia dudar. Algo se traía entre manos.

-Por supuesto que no. Acaso crees que no recuerdo todo lo que le has hecho a mi hermano y a Harry...Ginny sintio una puntada de dolor en su corazón al recordar a Harry.

-No puedo negar eso. Ni tampoco puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento hacia sus personas...dijo Malfoy seriamente.

-Pero si ellos no te han hecho nada...dijo Ginny molesta.

-Eso es algo personal que quizás ahora no comprendas. Solo quiero que sepas que ese asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo...dijo Malfoy acercándose nuevamente a Ginny.

Ginny no se movio, lo dejo acercarse a ella. Como el clima imperaba afuera, fuera de los vestidores, así sentía Ginny su corazón. No entendía porque sostenía esa conversación con Malfoy, cuando hacia unos minutos Harry la había rechazado. Esos ojos grises que tantas veces habían reflejado odio intenso, ahora la miraban de una forma tan diferente, que la hacían perder la noción del tiempo y de su persona.

-Ginny, permíteme quererte, permíteme que sane el dolor que Potter te ha causado...dijo Malfoy tomando las manos de Ginny y besándolas.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, una sensación de asombro la invadió. Malfoy se le estaba declarando.

-Tu estas loco. Estas tramando algo. Esto no es normal. Tu no eres el Draco Malfoy que yo conozco...dijo Ginny soltándose bruscamente. Tomo su mochila y salio de los vestidores.


	17. Cap 17

Capitulo Diecisiete.

PALABRAS EQUIVOCADAS.  
Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ron en la mesa de Griffindor, estaban cenando en el gran comedor. Cada cierto tiempo Hermione miraba hacia las puertas de entrada, para ver si aparecían Harry y Ginny, se imaginaba que ya para ese momento debían de haber hablado y de seguro ya estarían comprometidos. Sin embargo su emoción se disipo cuando vio entrar a Harry solo y recién bañado. Tenia la mirada triste y no pronuncio palabra al sentarse, aunque Seamus le había preguntado algo sobre el entrenamiento de quiddicht. Hermione entendio que algo había pasado, y siguiendo un impulso se paso bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa Hermi, para donde vas?...pregunto Ron preocupado ante la repentina actitud de Hermione aunque ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Voy un momento a la biblioteca...dijo Hermione saliendo rápidamente del gran comedor.

Harry la vio alejarse. Seguro iría en busca de Ginny. Luego de cambiarse, Harry pensó que encontraría a Ginny en la sala común, pero al no verla un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. Estuvo tentado de ir a buscarla. Pero quizás era mejor no forzar otro encuentro.  
Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras para tomar luego el pasillo hacia la torre de Griffindors, pero al pasar por una ventana y escuchar el estruendo de un trueno, pensó que quizás Ginny estaba afuera, bajo lo lluvia.  
Tomo su capa y salió fuera del castillo. Fue hasta el campo de quiddicht, busco en los vestuarios, en las áreas cercanas, su preocupación iba en aumento al bordear el lago y no encontrar señales de Ginny. Se detuvo en el centro de uno de los patios laterales del castillo, donde solían aguardar los alumnos durante los recreos, para pensar donde podía buscar. "Ginny, por Dios, donde te metiste...oh Harry eres un idiota.", pensó Hermione quien ya estaba empapada. Camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento de vuelo. Aunque solo era frecuentado por alumnos de primero y segundo, era el único sitio donde uno podía esconderse si no quería ser encontrado. Para su alivio, había encontrado a Ginny. Estaba sentada en un banco con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Ginny, Ginny...grito Hermione mientras corría hacia ella.

Ginny levanto su rostro. Estaba empapada. Aun vestía su túnica de quiddicht y su mochila descansaba a su lado en el suelo.

-Ginny que paso, por qué estas aquí, bajo este torrencial aguacero?...dijo Hermione abriendo la mochila y sacando una túnica para cubrir a Ginny con ella.

-No me quiere...no me quiere...dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz.

-Eso no importa ahora, luego me cuentas, vente, te vas a enfermar...dijo Hermione tomándola del brazo y obligándola a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Por qué?...por qué no puede amarme?...acaso soy tan poca cosa...dijo Ginny comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-No digas eso. Tu eres una persona maravillosa. Si Harry es un idiota y no se da cuenta, es su problema; muchos chicos darían lo que fuera porque tu te fijaras en ellos...dijo Hermione arrastrando a Ginny por el suelo empantanado.

"Draco piensa igual",pensó Ginny, recordando las palabras de Malfoy.

Hermione no podía con Ginny, quien se encontraba débil y no lograba mantenerse en pie. Miro hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, que quedaba a pocos metros, más cerca que el castillo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Hermione ayudo como pudo a Ginny a llegar hasta allí. El bondadoso rostro de Hagrid apareció detrás de la enorme puerta.

-¡Chicas, hola que alegría verlas!. ¿Como salen con este tiempo? ¿pero que pasa?...dijo mientras su alegría se transformaba en asombro al ver aquella escena: Hermione y Ginny estaban empapadas de agua y llenas de barro. Ginny parecía apunto de desmayarse.

-No entiendo Hermione, que ha pasado, por que están así tan mojadas?...pregunto Hagrid muy preocupado mientras cargaba a Ginny y la colocaba sobre su enorme cama...y por qué Ginny esta tan débil y tan pálida?

-Estaba en el entrenamiento de quiddicht, me imagino que trato de regresar al castillo, bajo esta tempestad, pero se retraso. Yo salí a buscarla...dijo Hermione de forma brusca, ya que no le parecía apropiado en ese momento explicar lo que realmente había sucedido.

Ginny temblaba bajo la gruesa manta con que la había envuelto Hagrid. Por su mirada, Hermione comprendió que no le había creído. Sin embargo no pregunto nada más. Se acerco a Ginny y tocando su frente dijo

-Hay que llevarla al castillo, a la enfermería con Madame Ponfey, tiene calentura.

Hagrid la tomo entre sus brazos y junto a Hermione se dirigieron al Castillo.

Varios días paso Ginny en la enfermería, bajo los cuidados de Madame Ponfey. Ron no sabia lo que había pasado en realidad, por pedido de Ginny, Hermione le había contado una versión parecida a la que le había dicho a Hagrid. Fueron a visitarla en varias oportunidades. Harry había luchado consigo mismo ante la idea de ir a verla, ya que se sentía culpable. El día que había resuelto ir, Hermione le había dicho que Ginny no quería verlo.

-Déjala tranquila Harry, ya tu tomaste una decisión. No la molestes. Solo vas a confundirla más. Si no la amas déjala en paz...dijo Hermione molesta.

-Para ti es muy fácil formar conjeturas sin saber...dijo Harry con tono airado, ante la actitud arrogante y sabihonda de Hermione.

-Yo solo se que ella te declaro sus sentimientos y tu la despreciaste diciéndole que no la amabas...dijo Hermione aun más molesta.

-Fui sincero...dijo Harry bajando el tono de voz. Hermione se dio cuenta que mentir no era su fuerte. Pero no entendía porque Harry se empeñaba en negar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ginny había recibido varias tarjetas deseándole un rápido alivio. Entre ellas una de Malfoy, que había llegado al día siguiente. La invitaba además a Hogsmeade, cuyo permiso para asistir se acercaba. Estuvo tentada a romperla, aunque un extraño sentimiento se lo impidió. Pero estaba segura que no iría con el a ninguna parte.

Harry ya había comenzado sus clases extras con Dumbledore y Lupin. Era muy diferente recibir lecciones de Oclumancia por parte del director. En su tercera sección ya había logrado impedir la penetración en su mente y en sus pensamientos.  
Por su parte Lupin era tan didáctico como siempre. Ya Harry había entendido eso de la manipulación inconsciente. Era como lo que le había explicado Hermione.  
Los días pasaron rápidamente. El primer partido de la temporada de quiddicht se acercaba y Harry había intensificado los entrenamientos. Ginny estaba muy distante, escuchaba al igual que el resto del equipo sus sugerencias, pero sin mediar palabra con el.   
Mientras Ginny recogía sus cosas para marcharse al castillo, luego de finalizado el entrenamiento, Harry no pudo evitar mirarla, sin prestar atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Harry se sentía triste, cada día que pasaba se percataba más de la presencia de Ginny: en los pasillos, en la sal común, en la biblioteca, en el gran comedor y por supuesto durante los entrenamientos. Nunca antes había observado su elegante caminar, sus finos modales en la mesa, su hermosa sonrisa y lo impactante de sus ojos castaños y de su hermosa cabellera roja. Cada día se encontraba más enamorado. No entendía como había estado tan ciego, tan indiferente. Pero ahora era tarde para lamentaciones. El la había rechazado y para ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro de si soportaría tenerla tan cerca, y ni siquiera poder disfrutar de su dulce trato. Sin embargo no podía retractarse de su decisión, había sido la más adecuada. Tarde o temprano se enfrentaría a Voldemort y mientras más lejos estuviera de el mejor, así no sufriría un ataque de los mortifagos o de Voldemort como le había ocurrido hacia ya cuatro años.  
Ginny sentía la intensa mirada de Harry. No quería encontrarse con esos ojos verdes. Así que lo ignoro y salió de los vestidores.  
Harry la siguió sin comprender porque lo hacia.  
Los que estaban presentes en los vestidores, se percataron de lo sucedido. Se miraron a las caras, ya que Harry había dejado con la palabra en la boca a Colin, quien le había comenzado a preguntar sobre la nueva jugada que habían practicado esa tarde. Ron sonrió, tomo su mochila y les sugiero a sus compañeros que regresaran al castillo. Cuando Hermione llego a buscarlo, el le comento la actitud de Harry

-Me parece que Harry por fin se decidió...dijo Ron sonriendo

Hermione no respondió. Hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza. No estaba segura si contarle la verdad a Ron, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no había sido buena idea de Harry irse detrás de Ginny, esta aún estaba dolida y luego de la conversación que habían tenido, seguro que Ginny lo rechazaría.

-Por qué tienes esa cara? Acaso no te gusta la idea?...pregunto Ron frunciendo el seño, deteniéndose.

-Ron, no te hagas ilusiones...dijo Hermione escuetamente, tratando de continuar el regreso al castillo

-Pero si esta claro que esos dos se gustan, que más van a esperar...dijo Ron impaciente.

-Las cosas a veces no son tan sencillas, como tu crees...dijo Hermione tristemente.

-Que sabes tu que yo no se? Me molesta cuando tomas esta actitud...dijo Ron comenzándose a molestar.

-Pregúntale a Harry o a Ginny. No soy yo la indicada para contarte...dijo Hermione caminando lentamente, dejando a Ron atrás, quien no entendía lo que pasaba.

Ginny había llegado al vestíbulo del castillo, hacia rato que se había percatado de que Harry la seguía. Se sentía nerviosa. Inconscientemente había reducido la velocidad de su caminar. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Harry se detuvo en la entrada vio como Ginny se alejaba lentamente, dudo por un momento, pero corrió y la tomo delicadamente, por un brazo. Ella voltio, suavemente se soltó de Harry.

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo...dijo Harry casi como una suplica.

-Tengo prisa...dijo Ginny tratando de sonar molesta. Pero no lo consiguió. 

-Solo te quitare unos minutos...dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola a un pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras...Ginny no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.

Ginny miro perpleja a Harry, parpadeo varias veces como tratando de entender las palabras de Harry.

-Cuando hemos sido amigos?...pregunto Ginny esta vez un poco molesta. No era lo que estaba esperando.  
-Ginny por favor no me hagas las cosas más difíciles...dijo Harry seriamente.

-Que, esto es insólito. Te abrí mi corazón y tu me rechazaste y resulta que ahora yo te hago las cosas difíciles...dijo Ginny subiendo el tono de voz.

Harry comprendió que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que no entiendo tu actitud hacia mi. Yo fui sincero contigo. No tienes porque tratarme con tanta indiferencia...dijo Harry pausadamente, aunque aquellas no eran las palabras que el quería decirle. Una voz retumbaba en su mente: "Dile que la amas"

-No entiendes mi actitud?. Es una lastima que no logres entender mis sentimientos...dijo Ginny tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque sentía que sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas que trataban de salir.

-Yo te aprecio mucho...dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

-No es tu aprecio lo que quiero...dijo Ginny alejándose en dirección contraria...y gracias por tu sinceridad.

Harry cerro los ojos. Había metido la pata. Su torpeza era incalculable. Un vació inundo su corazón. Las posibilidades de que Ginny volviera a ser la misma o al menos más agradable con el se habían esfumado. "Quizás algún día me entiendas", pero Harry dolorosamente. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente Ginny ya no estaba. Se había ido del pasillo, de la misma forma que ahora lo hacia de su vida.

Las lagrimas mojaban nuevamente sus mejillas, pero Ginny se frotaba frenéticamente los ojos, no quería llorar, se había prometido no llorar más. Una extraña fuerza la invadió, repentinamente las lagrimas cesaron, logrando darse cuenta, que se había perdido. Estaba en las mazmorras, pero no era cerca del salon de Pociones. No tenia idea de donde estaba. Escucho unas voces.

-Draco, últimamente estas muy distante, que te pasa?...dijo la voz de una chica que Ginny reconoció como la de una chica de Slytherin.

Asustada ante la idea de ser descubierta en ese pasillo, corrió y se escondió detrás de la estatua de un mago. Vio que por el pasillo venia Draco con la pandilla de Slytherin que siempre le pisaban los talones.

-Entiendo que el hecho de que tu padre este en Azkaban, te hace sentir mal, pero tu sabes que el Señor Oscuro lograra que salga.

Malfoy no contestaba nada, tenia la miraba perdida. Sus ojos grises brillaban. Era como si estuviera concentrado en algo.

-Lo que pasa es que Draco se esta...comenzó a decir Crave

-Cállate...dijo Malfoy bruscamente.

En ese momento apareció Snape, salido de alguna parte.

-Buenas tardes...dijo Snape con su habitual tono frió.

-Buenas tardes señor...respondieron al unísono.

-Me preguntaba Draco, como van los entrenamientos...dijo Snape clavando sus fríos ojos negros en los grises de Malfoy.

-Van bien...dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

-Espero que no hallan otras cosas en tu mente que te hagan olvidar tu papel de entrenador. Este año hay que ganar la copa. Estaré muy triste si Potter logra una nueva victoria para Griffindors...dijo Snape encarando a Malfoy quien también lo miraba con una frialdad incomprensible.

-Tal vez Potter pierda este año muchas cosas, aparte de la copa de quiddicht...dijo Malfoy mirando hacia donde estaba oculta Ginny.

Snape miro con cautela hacia donde miraba Malfoy. Entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el entrecejo. Ginny sentía que sus latidos se había triplicado. Que diría si era descubierta. Como Malfoy sabia que ella estaba allí.

-Es bueno oír que aun conservas ese espíritu deportivo...dijo Snape dándose la vuelta. Los demás Slytherin emprendieron el camino hacia otro pasillo, una vez que Snape había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Malfoy se retraso.

-Que pasa Draco, no vienes?

-Se me quedo algo en la sala común, luego los alcanzo en el gran comedor...dijo Malfoy caminando en dirección contraria a sus amigos.

Ginny respiro hondo. No la habían descubierto, dejo su escondite lentamente cuando una voz la asusto.

-Que agradable sorpresa...dijo Malfoy

Ginny se sintió paralizada, quería emprender la huida pero no podía. Malfoy le tomo la mano y se la beso. Ginny no lograba encontrar la fuerza necesaria para resistirse, pero una duda le inquieto, acaso no podía o no quería. Malfoy le sonrió y su corazón volvió a latir un poco más rápido.

-Como has estado? Te ves muy bien como siempre. Me preguntaba si recibiste mi invitación a Hogsmeade?...dijo Malfoy arrastrando nuevamente las palabras.

-Si...dijo Ginny a quien las palabras se le atropellaban en la garganta.

-Entonces cual es tu respuesta, será que aceptas acompañarme?...dijo Malfoy acercando su rostro lentamente al de Ginny.

Ginny podía verse reflejada en esos profundos ojos grises. Sintió que de la pálida piel del rostro de Malfoy se desprendía un extraño frió que invadió cada fibra de la piel de Ginny, pero la palidez de Malfoy cambio a un color rosa muy tenue.  
Por primera vez el desvió la mirada y Ginny noto que volvía su temperatura corporal, observo como el rostro de Malfoy adquiría nuevamente su palidez. Malfoy se veía incomodo. Se separaron, Ginny comprendió que había pasado algo entre los dos.  
Quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Malfoy había perdido su altivez, no lograba mirar nuevamente a Ginny a los ojos. Ella temiendo que otra cosa extraña pasara, comenzó a alejarse. Malfoy dijo con un tono de voz diferente

-Nos vemos cerca de la estación del tren?

Ginny no contesto. Apresuro el paso y al cruzar una esquina, corrió y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor..


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo Dieciocho

ENCUENTRO EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

La oscuridad de la noche había cubierto el castillo. La sala común estaba casi vacía. Harry había terminado su ensayo sobre encantamientos desvanecedores, que el próximo lunes comenzarían a estudiar. Ginny no había aparecido o al menos el no la había visto. Hermione y Ron estaban algo distantes. Ella que también había esperado a Ginny, se despidió temprano y se había ido al cuarto de las chicas, no había logrado hablar con Ginny.  
Ron estaba luchando consigo mismo. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle a Harry sobre Ginny; y que por lo que había visto, Hermione había tenido razón al decirle que no se emocionara. Finalmente decidió que mejor era dejarlo para el día siguiente, tal vez con la ayuda de un cerveza de mantequilla mientras visitaban Las Tres Escobas, la conversación seria más sencilla.  
Harry se quedo solo, sentado en su butaca preferida mirando al fuego que ardía en la hermosa chimenea. Recordaba como en varias oportunidades la cabeza de Sirius había aparecido flotando entre las llamas, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió. Pero nuevamente apareció en su mente el rostro de Ginny y volvía a sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba. Lucho contra esos sentimientos, no podía irse a la cama con tantas cosas en su mente. Eso no favorecía sus clases de Oclumancia.  
Un reloj indicaba la media noche. Era hora de ir a la cama. Se cambio y se introdujo bajo las sabanas. Pronto el sueño lo venció. Una vez más estaba en un camino de tierra rodeado de fuentes y flores. Al final estaba esa figura femenina que lo esperaba como siempre bajo  
un gran arco. Justo cuando se acercaba para lograr definir el rostro que tanto le intrigaba, una neblina los cubrió y una escalofriante carcajada retumbo en los oídos de Harry. Miraba a su alrededor tratando de ubicar la procedencia de esa horrible risa, aunque ya sabia quien la producía. Busco dentro de su túnica su varita pero no la hallo. De repente alguien gritaba su nombre aterradoramente, un destello de luz verde ilumino la oscuridad de la noche y sobre el caía el peso de un cuerpo. Al mirar sus brazos, una cascada de rojos cabellos los cubrían, era la mujer que había estado bajo el arco. Estaba fría, estaba muerta.  
Abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado sobre el suelo. No estaba seguro si había gritado. Con esfuerzo se levanto. Todos sus compañeros de cuarto seguían durmiendo. Se sentó al borde de la cama, dejo descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos. La cicatriz volvia a dolerle. Voldemort había matado a esa mujer. Pero quien era esa mujer. En las otras veces que había tenido ese sueño, pensaba que era su madre, sin embargo en ese momento no estaba tan seguro. Sintió sed. Se dirigió a la mesa ubicada entre su cama y la de Ron. Bebió un poco de agua de la jarra que allí se encontraba. Miro por la ventana. El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas. Bajo la mirada hasta los jardines. De repente algo llamo su atención: Cerca de la cabaña de Harry, por uno de los senderos que conducían al bosque prohibido, caminaban dos personas. Parpadeo varias veces para comprobar que estaba despierto, busco sus gafas. Trato de agudizar su visión.  
Eran dos personas con túnicas: una era alta y delgada y otra mucho más baja y más robusta. El corazón le dio un vuelco. "Será posible que sean...", pensó Harry, y sin perder tiempo se abalanzó sobre su baúl y hurgó hasta el fondo. Saco una especie de tela blancuzca. Miro hacia la cama de Ron quien roncaba. Seria mejor ir solo. Se la coloco y desapareció bajo ella.  
Iba con tanta prisa, que se sorprendió de encontrarse tan pronto frente a las escaleras de la entrada principal del castillo. Ni siquiera había tenido el cuidado de no ser descubierto por el señor Flich o por su gata la Señora Norris. Siguió el camino que conduce al bosque prohibido y aunque sintió cierto temor, no dudo en adentrarse en su insondable oscuridad. Saco su varita y apunto al suelo.

-Lumus...dijo en un susurro. Una tenue luz blanca apareció e ilumino el sendero.

Harry caminaba con cuidado para no producir mucho ruido. No sabia muy bien por donde iba, ni tras de que o de quienes iba, pero una duda lo embargaba y era el motivo por el que continuaba sin importarle los peligros a los que se exponía.  
Llego a un claro y al ver a las dos figuras, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Sostenían una conversación con un tono de voz muy bajo, para no ser escuchados. Harry agudizo el oído.

-No ha venido a la cita. Mi señor estará molesto...dijo una voz grave, pero sin duda era una mujer

-Quizás se le ha presentado algún problema...dijo la otra persona. Su voz era muy aguda, pero era la voz de un hombre.

-No seas estúpido, el sabe que debía venir a la hora y al lugar convenido...decía la mujer quien, se notaba mal humorada.

-Ya es tarde. Esta visto que no vendrá. Es mejor irnos...dijo el hombre nervioso.

-Eres un cobarde, no entiendo como mi señor te mantiene a su lado...dijo la mujer alzando la voz.

-Cállate. Baja la voz. Alguien puede oírte...dijo el hombre quien miraba en varias direcciones

Harry se escondió más, sin recordar que aún llevaba puesta la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre. Sentía como el corazón golpeaba contra sus costilla. Eran Bellatrix y .Colagusano. Pero como habían entrado a Hogwarts. Al Castillo no se podía acceder por medio de la magia, estaba rodeado de muchos conjuros y hechizos, eso era algo que Hermione siempre repetía. Y a quien estaban esperando. Tal vez era quien les dejaba entrar al castillo. Sin embargo recordó que Colagusano había sido uno de los merodeadores. El conocía muy bien los diferentes pasadizos y vías de acceso para entrar y salir de Hogwarts sin usar magia.  
De repente se escucharon unos cascos de caballos, que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-Centauros, vamonos...dijo Colagusano agarrando por un brazo a Bellatrix e internándose más en el bosque.

Harry intento seguirlos. Pero una enorme figura mitad caballo, mitad humano se lo impidió.

-A donde pretender ir Harry Potter...dijo un centauro de crines plateadas y ojos azules.

Era Firence, el centauro que una vez lo había salvado de Voldemort y a quien Dumbledore había contratado como profesor de Adivinación el curso pasado.

-Harry Potter debe recordar que el bosque prohibido es muy peligroso...dijo el centauro con voz monótona

-Por favor déjeme pasar. Debo saber a donde van. Que van a hacer...dijo Harry tratando de rodear al centauro.

Firense dio una pata en el suelo. Y se encabritó.

-Harry Potter no puede cambiar el curso del destino. Ya esta escrito en las estrellas. Debe dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar...dijo Firense mirando al cielo estrellado.

-Usted no entiende, habían mortifagos en este bosque. Esperaban a alguien...dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

-Busque al indicado. Eso escapa de su capacidad Harry Potter...dijo Firence dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Colagusano y Bellatrix habían desaparecido.

-Al indicado?...pregunto Harry sorprendido. No entendía lo que el centauro quería decirle. Sin embargo una idea llego rápidamente y le hizo reaccionar.

-El profesor Dumbledore...el debe saberlo

Y al ver que el centauro le sonreía. Emprendió la carrera de nuevo al castillo. Llegó frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Respirando rápidamente, trato de aclarar su mente. No tenia ni idea de la contraseña. Por experiencia sabia que era cambiada con cierta regularidad. Miro a ambos lados del pasillo, como esperando que alguien llegara y le dijera la contraseña.

-Cucurucho de cucaracha...dijo en voz baja, era la única que le llegaba a la mente. La gárgola no se movió...por favor muévete, necesito hablar con Dumbledore.

El sabia que eso no funcionaria, pero estaba desesperado, quizás ya Colagusano y Bellatrix habían desaparecido. "Profesor Dumbledore necesito hablar con usted", pensó Harry y se concentro en ese solo pensamiento. Para su sorpresa, varios minutos después, la gárgola se movió. 

-Harry, a que debo tu visita, tan temprano...dijo Dumbledore, cuando Harry ya había ingresado en el despacho. Varios retratos de antiguos directores de Hogwarts miraban atentamente a Harry.

-Profesor hay mortifagos en el bosque prohibido. Colagusano y Bellatrix...dijo Harry atropellando las palabras.

Dumbledore le miro por enzima de sus lentes de media luna, con una expresión de asombro.

-Y que haces tu levantado a esta hora y andando por el bosque prohibido?...pregunto Dumbledore con tono suave

Harry escondió la capa invisible a sus espaldas reaccionando a las palabras de Dumbledore, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no le importaba que el director supiera donde había estado.

-Eso no importa. Acaso no me oye. Hay mortifagos en Hogwarts. O acaso no me cree...dijo Harry muy molesto, ante la actitud de Dumbledore.

-Claro que te creo Harry. Cuando he dudado yo de tu palabra...dijo Dumbledore mientras daba unos toques con su varita mágica a una especie de bola de cristal...solo que no esta permitido que los alumnos anden fuera de sus casas a horas no permitidas y como recordaras el bosque prohibido, esta...eso prohibido para los alumnos.

Mientras Dumbledore hablada, del objeto que había tocado con su varita, se desprendían destellos azules y rojos. El tenia fijos sus ojos azules en lo que sea que veía a través de esos destellos.

-Ya no están allí...dijo Dumbledore con tono lúgubre. Se voltio hacia una jaula en forma de campana y le quito en forro que la cubría. La hermosa ave fénix de Dumbledore dormía placidamente. El la toco con uno de sus largos dedos. El ave despertó y lo miro dulcemente.

-Ve y da una señal, tenemos que reunirnos...dijo Dumbledore tiernamente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño

El ave dio un chasquido con el pico en señal de aprobación y desaparecio. Dumbledore volvió a mirar a Harry.

-Entonces vas a explicarme, que hacías lejos de tu cama y a esta hora en el bosque prohibido?...dijo Dumbledore señalando una silla frente a su escritorio.


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo Diecinueve

UN DIA DE HALLOWEEN EN LA ESTACIÓN DEL TREN

Harry miro al director comprendiendo que debía ser sincero con él.

Le contó todo lo ocurrido, esperando que Dumbledore se molestara porque no había vaciado su mente de recuerdos. Sin embargo en el rostro de Dumbledore solo se reflejaba preocupación ante las palabras de Harry.

-Y cuantas veces más has tenido ese sueño?...pregunto el director suavemente.

-Realmente no se, tal vez cuatro o cinco veces...dijo Harry recordando y contando las veces que se había repetido ese sueño o que al menos el lo recordara.

Se escucharon unos suaves toques en la puerta del despacho del director.

-Adelante...dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento.

Por la puerta comenzaron a aparecer todos los miembros de la Orden del fénix que Harry conocía, y se quedo sorprendido al ver con la rapidez que habían respondido al llamado de Dumbledore.

-Que ha pasado Albus?...pregunto la Profesora McGonagall vistiendo su acostumbrada bata de tela escocesa. 

En ese momento para asombro de Harry, entro el señor Weasley, quien estaba algo despeinado, se notaba que se había vestido a toda prisa.

-Arthur, gracias por venir, gracias a todos por estar aquí...dijo Dumbledore esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos miraban atentamente a Dumbledore, pero algunos miraban también a Harry alternativamente.

-Hoy han estado mortifagos en Hogwarts...dijo Dumbledore midiendo el impacto de sus palabras.

Inmediatamente comenzó un susurro entre los presentes que fue aumentando poco en intensidad. Se miraban azorados e incrédulos unos a otros, no podían dar crédito a lo que oían.

-Mortifagos en Hogwarts?... pe...pe...pero como?...dijo el señor Weasley tartamudeando un poco, sin salir de su asombro.

-Eso es imposible, el acceso a Hogwarts no es fácil...dijo la Profesora McGonagall cuyo rostro había adquirido una palidez inusual.

-Si eso ha ocurrido, es porque hay complicidad interna...dijo Moody con su voz gruñona, dirigiendo su ojo mágico a Snape, pero manteniendo su ojo normal sobre Dumbledore.

-Si eso ha ocurrido es porque ciertos miembros de la orden no han cumplido con su labor de vigilancia esta noche...dijo Snape con un tono de voz que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Harry se erizaran, mientras encaraba a Moody, pero luego dirigiendo su mirada a Lupin

-Ellos estaban en el bosque prohibido...dijo Harry rápidamente en defensa de Lupin.

-Que manía la tuya Potter, de meterte donde no te llaman...dijo Snape fríamente sin apartar los ojos de Lupin.

-Severus, por favor no le hables así a Harry...dijo Lupin cortésmente

-Caballeros por favor. Volvamos al asunto que nos reúne aquí en este instante...dijo el señor Weasley.

-Es cierto, que pruebas hay de lo que dice usted profesor?...dijo Snape luego de dirigirle a Lupin un gesto repulsivo.

-Harry los vio en un claro del bosque...dijo Dumbledore pensativamente.

-Que hacia Potter fuera de su cama y en el bosque prohibido a altas horas de la noche, si puede saberse...dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Luego hablaremos de eso...dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a Harry con actitud severa.

-Pienso que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, deberíamos dividirnos para iniciar la búsqueda...dijo

-Estoy de acuerdo...dijo Moody cuyo ojo mágico se movía rápidamente.

-Ya no están en el bosque...dijo Dumbledore cansinamente.

-Y quienes son esos mortifagos?...pregunto el señor Weasley

-Bellatrix y Colagusano...dijo Harry apresuradamente.

-Entonces pueden estar en Hogsmeade...dijo Lupin mirando a Harry quien le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, Colagusano sabia como entrar y salir de Hogwarts.

Rápidamente los miembros de la orden, se agruparon de dos en dos, y comenzaron a salir del despacho de Dumbledore, este coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Harry obligándolo a renunciar a sus ansias de ir junto con ellos.

-Harry, regresa a tu casa y trata de dormir, y no le cuentes a nadie lo que ha pasado...dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, pero en una forma que junto a la mirada que le dedico, Harry supo que debía obedecer muy a su pesar...mañana es Halloween y hay visita a Hogsmeade, disfrútala.

-Pero y si los mortifagos siguen allí...dijo Harry preocupado.

-No. Ya no estarán allí...dijo Dumbledore suspirando, como dando por sentado que la búsqueda que iban a emprender era en vano.

A la mañana siguiente el castillo había amanecido decorado con enormes calabazas, murciélagos y cosas relativas a Halloween y ya muchos alumnos de tercero y de los otros años superiores habían abandonado el castillo rumbo a Hogsmeade. Harry no tenia muchas ganas de ir, aun tenia que realizar sus tareas de Pociones y Transfiguración. Sin embargo Ron y Hermione lo animaron a ir con ellos, aceptando más por cortesía que otra cosa. No había podido dormir muy bien, no podía apartar aún de su mente lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no había visto a ningún miembro de la orden, para preguntarles. El único era Snape que estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores. "A el no le voy a preguntar nada, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello", pensó Harry con amargura, recordando como Snape había acusado a Lupin de irresponsable en el despacho de Dumbledore, insinuando que era el culpable de la presencia de los mortifagos en el bosque prohibido.

-Quiero hablar con Harry, la duda me esta matando, quiero saber que paso con el y Ginny...le había dicho Ron a Hermione en el Gran comedor mientras comían esterando a Harry.

-Quizás sea mejor que no te metas en eso, ellos solos deben resolver sus diferencias...había dicho Hermione algo molesta por la actitud entrometida de Ron

-Pero si no quiero ser entrometido, solo quiero saber...Ron había dejado la frase a medio terminar cuando Harry se había sentado junto a el.

Las Tres Escobas estaba llena de alumnos y profesores, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron. Hermione busco una mesa mientras Harry y Ron buscaban unas cervezas de mantequilla. De camino a la mesa, en donde Hermione ya estaba sentada, Harry observo que Ginny estaba sentada con algunos de sus compañeros de quinto curso. Hablaban y reían. Más allá estaba Cho sentada con Michael Corner, el antiguo novio de Ginny. Un sentimiento de soledad lleno su alma. Sintió un inmenso deseo de regresar al castillo.

Ginny miro su reloj de pulsera. Una sensación de vació en su estomago le impedía concentrase, en la conversación que se desarrollaba en la mesa donde estaba sentada. Recordó que Malfoy le había dicho que la esperaría en la estación del tren. No podía entender porque se sentía nerviosa. Como podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de acudir a esa cita. "Es Malfoy, el ser más malvado y perverso que he conocido. Ha insultado hasta el cansancio a mi familia. Su padre es un mortifago. ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en el, pensó Ginny molesta consigo misma. Tomo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla. "Pero se ha comportado tan diferente últimamente. Ha sido tan...simpático, tan...seductor", seguía pensando Ginny. Le costaba reconocer que Malfoy había sido muy diferente con ella, "Bueno en realidad nunca se ha metido conmigo directamente..." sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estruendo de una carcajada colectiva de sus compañeros de mesa. Varios minutos siguió Ginny sumida en sus pensamientos. De repente se paro y abandono el bar sin hacer caso alguno a la reacción de sus amigos.  
Afuera hacia una brisa fresca, el cielo estaba muy azul, con pocas nubes. En el horizonte el sol iluminaba las montañas haciendo que se dibujaran en ellas diferentes matices de verdes, azules y amarillos.  
Camino con paso vacilante hacia la estación del tren. Dos sentimientos luchaban en su interior. Uno sensato: regresar al castillo, olvidarse de toda esa tontería y dejar plantado a Malfoy como el se lo merecía. Otro más fuerte: descubrir que quería Malfoy y lo más importante descubrir que quería ella. De repente una duda la hizo detenerse "Y si es una trampa, y si Malfoy solo quiere burlarse de mi". Ya estaba frente a la estación, a unos cuantos metros estaba el Expreso de Hogwarts, un antiguo tren rojo, en donde los estudiantes llegaban y se iban de Hogwarts. Miro a su alrededor, efectivamente no había nadie, había sido un engaño, una trampa. Se sintió estúpida.  
Pero al iniciar el camino de regreso, desvió su mirada hacia unos bancos multicolores que estaban ubicados cerca del anden y lo vio.   
Allí estaba Malfoy, sentado con la mirada fija hacia el inmenso cielo azul.  
Ginny no pudo resistir acercarse. Después de todo no había sido un engaño, ni una trama, ni una broma. El estaba allí esperándola.

-Hola Draco...dijo Ginny tímidamente, sorprendida de llamar a Malfoy por su nombre.

Malfoy se levanto y la miro con sus profundos ojos grises. Vestía una elegante capa verde con broches de plata con la forma del escudo de Slytherin, sobre la túnica de Hogwart recién planchada y sus cabellos estaban finamente peinados. Ginny se sintió cohibida ante su presencia, como siempre ella solo llevaba cosas de segunda mano.

-Hola. Por qué pensantes que era una trampa y que quería burlarme de ti?...dijo Malfoy tomando la mano de Ginny y besándosela.

Ginny no supo que contestar, como supo el, lo que ella había pensado.

-Ya no importa, solo importa que estas aquí. Gracias...dijo Malfoy con tono suave

-Gracias, de que?...pregunto Ginny sonriendo sutilmente

-Por acertar mi invitación...dijo Malfoy mientras le señalaba el bando donde hacia varios minutos el había estado sentado.

-Todo esto me parece demasiado extraño...dijo Ginny, no quería seguir con la duda ante la nueva actitud de Malfoy hacia ella.

-No veo que puede tener de extraño, el que yo quiera estar contigo...dijo Malfoy mirándola fijamente.

Ginny tuvo la sensación de estar flotando, era como si todas sus preocupaciones, miedos y angustias desaparecieran, era como si solo importara estar allí junto a Malfoy. Sin embargo se concentro en la realidad que la rodeaba y la lucidez volvió a su mente.

-Draco, tu siempre te has creído superior. Solo valen tus compañeros de Slytherin, porque son sangre pura. Para ti, todos los demás somos de segunda categoría. He visto como tratas a los hijos de muggles, como mi amiga Hermione. Recuerdo como te comportaste con mi hermano el año pasado, durante los juegos de quiddicht y no olvido que por tu culpa mis hermanos Fred y George y también Harry fueron expulsados. Además no te acuerdas como te aliaste tu y tus amigotes con Umbrige, para hacerle la vida imposible al resto del colegio. La secundaron en todas las barbaridades que ordenaba...dijo Ginny molestándose cada vez más al ir recordando todas las cosas que Malfoy había hecho. El guardo silencio, bajo la mirada

Malfoy coloco el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre los labios de Ginny, impidiéndole seguir. Ella sintió como nuevamente sus fuerzas disminuían. Su rabia de fue disipando.

-Como te dije una vez, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y que quizás no he hecho bien. Pero uno puede tratar de ser diferente...dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

-Pero es que no puedo creer, que de la noche a la mañana cambies de esta forma...dijo Ginny mirando sus manos, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

-Quizás pasan cosas que nos pueden hacer cambiar. Tu no eres la misma que conocí hace cinco años...dijo Malfoy levantando el rostro de Ginny para mirarla fijamente.

-Pero si tu y yo no hemos tenido mucho contacto, ¿que puedes saber tu de mi?...dijo Ginny dudosa ante las palabras de Malfoy.

-Eso crees tu. Reconozco que tal vez por mucho tiempo me deje cegar por algunos otros sentimientos, pero desde hace varios meses, he comenzado a verte de manera diferente...dijo Malfoy acariciándole el rostro a Ginny.

Ginny sintió un escalofrió al sentir el roce de la piel de Malfoy sobre la suya. Ella retiro su rostro lentamente, volvió a bajar la mirada y se levanto.

-Tu sabes lo que yo siento por Harry y eso no ha cambiado...dijo Ginny tímidamente.

-Yo haré que eso cambie...dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque sus ojos eran fríos, como si analizara cada palabra que decía.

Ginny se sentía muy confundida. Hacia varios días le había declarado su amor a Harry, en el fondo tenia la certeza de que todavía lo amaba. Pero ahora no entendía este nuevo sentimiento. Era tan diferente a todo lo que hubiera podido sentir antes por otro chico. Y Malfoy con su actitud la confundía más. ¿O seria que quería refugiarse en este extraño sentimiento por el rechazo de Harry?. Malfoy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ginny yo se que para ti debe de ser difícil entender mis palabras, después de todo lo que tu, de forma muy brillante has recordado hoy. Además estoy claro sobre lo que sientes por Potter. Pero solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte lo que yo siento por ti...dijo Malfoy acercándose lentamente a Ginny.

Ambas miradas se encontraron. Malfoy se acerco mucho más a Ginny. Ella decidió dejarse llevar, quizás así podría sacar a Harry para siempre de su corazón.  
El la rodeo con sus brazos. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Malfoy. Una extraña electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos.  
Unos fríos labios rozaron los suyos. Ginny sintió que Malfoy se estremecía. Se separaron lentamente, se miraron. La mirada de el era diferente, era de sorpresa, de asombro, era como si hubiera pasado algo que el no se esperaba.

-Qué pasa Draco, te ocurre algo?...dijo Ginny preocupada por la actitud de Malfoy.

-No, no ha pasado nada...dijo Malfoy volviendo a abrazar a Ginny.


	20. Cap 20

Capitulo Veinte.

EL LEON ES HERIDO POR LA SERPIENTE

Al traspasar las puertas de hierro para entrar a Hogwarts, Ginny retiro su mano con delicadeza, de la de Malfoy, el se detuvo y la miro sorprendido. Ginny se sintió apenada y con timidez dijo:

-Discúlpame Draco, pero me gustaría que esto fuera solo entre tu y yo. Solo por un tiempo

A Malfoy no pareció agradarle la idea. Se separo de Ginny unos pasos y dijo

-Si es lo que tu quieres, así será.

-Por favor Draco, no te das cuanta que todos se van a sorprender. Seremos el tema de conversación favorito del colegio: una Griffindor y un Slytherin. Ninguno de nuestras casas lo aceptara.

-Que nos importa que los otros piensen. A mi solo me interesa que tu estas conmigo...oh será que no quieres que Potter se entere...dijo Malfoy con su habitual tono frió.

-No seas bobo, ¿con quién pase el día de Halloween, no fue contigo acaso...dijo Ginny algo molesta.

-Esta bien te creo. Pero al menos podremos hablar, ¿no?...dijo Malfoy pasándose la mano por su cabellera platinada que la briza había despeinado.

-Si claro...dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando los tres amigos regresaban de Hogsmeade. Harry se sentía un poco más animado, había pasado un día muy agradable. De las tres escobas habían dado un paseo por el pueblo. Pero una ves que había vuelto a pisar los terrenos del castillo se acordó de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y volvió a sentirse inquieto. Tendría que conseguir hablar con Lupin o con Moody o la incertidumbre los mataría.  
Ron por su parte había tratado en varias oportunidades de preguntarle a Harry sobre Ginny, pero no había logrado introducir el tema en la conversación, presentía que Hermione tenia algo que ver en ello, porque no se había separado de ellos ni un segundo, bueno eso era siempre así, pero el ya le había dicho a ella de sus intenciones y ella no se había apartado para el tener un momento de privacidad con Harry para hablar cosas de hombres. Sin embargo tampoco estaba molesto con Hermione por eso, le gustaba tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiera. Además había notado a Harry distraído en algunos momentos y sabia por experiencia que algo no andaba bien con su amigo, así que había desistido de la idea.  
Hermione también había disfrutado del paseo, pero una duda, sobresaltaba en su interior. Había visto que Ginny se había marchado de las Tres Escobas muy temprano y no había vuelto y por lo que había escuchado en Zonco, de boca de unas de sus compañeras de cuarto, ellas tampoco sabían a donde había ido. Había resuelto hablar con ella apenas llegara a la sala común de Griffindor.

Aunque habían comido bastante golosinas y tomado algunas cervezas de mantequilla, el en Gran Comedor los esperaba el banquete de Halloween. La comida como todos los años era espectacular. Todos los que habían ido a Hogsmeade, se habían aseado y cambiado. Todo el colegio en pleno disfrutaba de la fiesta. Dean como siempre contaba chistes que arrancaban carcajadas de sus compañeros, hasta Harry no podía evitar reírse de sus ocurrencias. Sin embargo Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Malfoy se había sentado en unos de los bancos de la mesa de Slytherin que estaba paralelo a uno de la mesa de Griffindor, demasiado cerca de Ginny. Aunque ella parecía no haberse percatado de ello. Pero Harry no fue el único en darse cuenta, Hermione también lo había notado y además había capturado ciertas miradas entre Ginny y Malfoy. Un temor nacía en su corazón. "Será posible que ellos...no Ginny no puede hacer algo así", pensó Hermione alarmada.  
Una vez concluida la cena poco a poco todos regresaron a sus casas. Harry miro hacia la mesa de profesores y sin pensarlo mucho se acerco hasta allí. Lupin, Moody y Hagrid conversaban animadamente.

-Hola Harry...dijo Moody aunque estaba de espaldas a el. Seguro su ojo mágico lo había visto acercarse.  
-Hola. Lamento interrumpirlos, pero quería saber que paso con lo del viernes...dijo Harry en tono bajo.

Lupin y Hagrid sonrieron. Moody carraspero y dijo

-Misión fallida. No conseguimos nada de nada.

Harry se sintió abrumado. Los mortifagos habían escapado, sin saber como y porque habían estado en Hogwarts. Hagrid le dio una palmada en el hombro que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y casi irse de bruces.

-Tranquilo Harry, esos no volverán por aquí. La vigilancia se ha redoblado...dijo Hagrid con su habitual actitud bondadosa.

Sin embargo Harry no conseguía sentirse tranquilo, Lupin pareció saber lo que Harry sentía porque dijo:

-Hagrid tiene razón, mantente tranquilo y concéntrate en el juego de quiddicht que se aproxima.

Harry regreso a su casa. Ya Ron y Hermione no estaban en la sala común, en realidad la sala estaba vacía. Así que el también se fue a la cama.  
En el pasillo que conduce a los diferentes dormitorios de chicas Hermione intercepto a Ginny.

-Ginny donde estabas?. Te fuiste muy rápido de las tres escobas. Tus compañeras de buscaban...dijo Hermione sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su amiga.

Ginny no supo que responder, no quería mentirle a Hermione, pero tampoco creía prudente decirle la verdad, ella no entendería.

-Me fui a caminar un rato por ahí, y luego regrese al castillo...dijo Ginny tratando de sostener la mirada de su amiga.

Hermione sabia que Ginny le mentía, algo estaba ocultando, pero como no sabia que era, no encontraba la forma de abordarla. Sin embargo recordó la actitud de ella y Malfoy y sobre eso si podía indagar.

-Ginny, se que lo ocurrido con Harry te ha afectado mucho, pero no vallas a cometer un error por despecho.

-Por qué me dices eso?...dijo Ginny dudosa de que Hermione sospechara algo.

-Es que hoy durante el banquete vi algo que no entiendo

-Y que será eso?

-Vi como te miraba Malfoy y como lo mirabas tu a el. Por favor Ginny no permitas que ese sujeto se te acerque, no es de fiar, es malo...dijo Hermione con tono muy preocupado

-No se de donde sacas que Malfoy y yo...estas viendo cosas donde no las hay...dijo Ginny cortante. Si Hermione sospechaba, así que no le daría largas a la conversación.

-Ginny te lo dijo porque te aprecio. No le des motivos a Malfoy para hacerte daño, para burlarse de ti, para vengase de Harry

-Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?...pregunto Ginny molesta

-Es obvió que si Malfoy trata de acercarte a ti, puede ser para vengarse de Harry.

-Esta conversación esta tomando un rumbo sin sentido. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Adios

Ginny se marcho dejando a Hermione con una mayor preocupación. Si, no había duda, algo ocultaba y presentía que eso tenia que ver con Malfoy. Su primer impulso fue ir a informar a Ron y a Harry, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Era mejor no armar un escándalo sin estar completamente segura.

Las tres semanas previas al primer partido de quiddicht de la temporada pasaron rápidamente. Dumbledore y Lupin le había dado a Harry un descanso en sus clases extras para que se concentrara en los entrenamientos. La tensión entre ambos equipos aumentaba. Los Griffindors y los Slythein no perdían oportunidad de ofenderse.  
Harry no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, en otra cosa que no fueran sus clases y los entrenamientos.  
Ginny y Malfoy habían logrado encontrarse a solas y sin levantar sospechas. Ni siquiera Hermione que los mantenía muy vigilados había podido descubrir algo sospechoso.  
La noche previa al partido, Malfoy le había pedido a Ginny verse cerca de las mazmorras, ya que era un sitio que muy pocos visitaban por ser poco agradable.  
Se saludaron y se abrazaron. Malfoy era muy respetuoso. Hablaban de muchas cosas, pero ningún tema de familia, ni de sus amigos y mucho menos de Voldemort. En pocas oportunidades habían repetido un beso, pero muy fugas como el primero. Ginny sabia que Malfoy experimentaba algo extraño cuando la besaba, pero ni el había conmentado que era, ni ella se atrevía a preguntar.

-Mañana es el partido, te sientes nerviosa...pregunto Malfoy con tono suave.

-No...bueno quizás un poco...dijo Ginny al ver que Malfoy le sonreía con picardía ante su negativa..

-Vas a hacerlo muy bien, te he visto entrenar, eres muy buena.

-Tu también has mejorado, también te he visto entrenando.

-Quiero pedirte algo...dijo Malfoy bajando el tono de voz...recuerda que es un partido, que debemos luchar por el triunfo de nuestros equipos. Lo que pase mañana en el campo no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro, no debe afectar nuestra relación en lo más mínimo.

-Por qué me dices eso, acaso piensas tirar a mi hermano de su escoba...dijo Ginny preocupada ante la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy.

-Si es preciso lo haré.

-No puedes hacer eso, deben jugar con honor...dijo Ginny algo molesta.

-Ja, ja, eso no puedo garantizártelo...dijo Malfoy mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ginny.

La mañana del sábado estaba adornada con muchas nubes enmarcadas por un cálido cielo azul, aunque pronto llegaría el invierno, el clima era típico de un día de primavera. Ya los equipos estaban en sus respectivos vestidores, cambiando la túnica del colegio por la Quiddcht, como siempre Harry llevaba su varita con el. Y afuera las tribunas estaban llenas y ruidosas. Seamus fue elegido para sustituir a Lee Jordan en su papel de narrador del partido.  
Los equipos salieron al medio del campo. Griffindors con su túnica de quiddicht escarlata y la de Slytherin color verde. Madame Hooch ocupo en centro del campo, llevaba la caja donde estaban guardadas las diferentes pelotas. Hizo un gesto con su mano derecha para que los respectivos capitanes se acercaran. Harry y Malfoy se pararon uno frente al otro y se miraron con intenso odio. Harry ya había aprendido a sostener la mirada de aquellos fríos ojos grises, con los que se había tropezado durante los últimos días, por los pasillos del castillo y durante las clases que compartían.

-Quiero un juego limpio, no acepto trampas, ni jugadas no establecidas. ¿Ha quedado claro?...dijo Madame Hooch con tono severo.

Ambos capitanes la miraron y asintieron.

-Entonces a sus posiciones

Todos los miembros de ambos equipos montaron sus escobas, dieron una patada en el suelo y elevaron el vuelo hacia en espléndido cielo azul. Cada uno se alineo según su posición. Ron fue hasta los postes, Ginny en el centro junto a los otros cazadores esperando la señal de inicio y Harry se elevo por encima de los demás jugadores al igual que lo hizo Malfoy. Sin embargo hubo algo que no le gusto. Antes de que Malfoy ocupara su posición paso muy ser de Ginny y estaba casi seguro que le había dicho algo. Un inmenso deseo de ir hasta Ginny y preguntarle si Malfoy la molestaba lo desconcentro por un momento, pero el relato de Seamus por los altoparlantes lo regreso a la realidad. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, pero las palabras de Malfoy: "relájate, lo harás muy bien, eres mi cazadora favorita", le dieron animo para realizar su mejor esfuerzo.

-"Buenos días, bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada: Griffindors ganador de la copa de Quiddicht por dos años consecutivos, contra Slytherin, Madame Hooch se encuentra en el medio del campo, y dio sus instrucciones a los capitanes. Los jugadores han tomado sus posiciones, Madame Hooch suelta la snicth, las buglers, suelta la quaffle, suena el pito y...comienza el partido...

Todos los presentes gritaban y aplaudían. Los cazadores se movían como águilas tras su presa.

-Ginny Weasley agarra la quaffle, se la pasa a Colin, este hace un viraje ya que Morgan se interpone en su camino. Colin adelanta, es ágil este muchacho, pero esperen Millicent se coloca a su lado, intenta derribarlo de su escoba, pero el, muy inteligentemente se la devuelve a Ginny quien la ataja y anota...Diez puntos para Griffindors

La tribuna de Griffindors se para en pleno y gritan, los de Hufflepuf y Ravenclow también celebran, mientras que Slytherin los abuchean.

El partido continua y Seamus narra con lujo de detalles cada jugada y cada falta.  
Llevaban un puntuación de 50 a 20 a favor de Griffindors, cuando la dorada snitch apareció por segunda vez en el cielo.  
Harry vio el destello dorado y se lanzo tras el, seguido muy de cerca por Malfoy. Iban codo con codo. Harry no podía evitar asombrarse ante lo mucho que había mejorado Malfoy su juego. Harry sentía el vigoroso aleteo de la snitch entre sus dedos, su mano casi se cerraba en un puño alrededor de la escurridiza pelota, pero...

-No dejare que sea tuya, porque es mía...dijo Malfoy con un tono de voz frió

Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire, un dolor intenso en su cicatriz le nublo la vista. La snitch le era arrebatada de sus manos. Le costaba respirar. Escucho, como algo lejano, la voz de Seamus que anunciaba el final del partido y la victoria de Slytherin.  
Ron quien no salía de su asombro, dirigió su mirada hacia Harry y noto que algo extraño pasaba. Enfilo su escoba hacia el. Su amigo estaba pálido y se agarraba la garganta.

-Harry, que te pasa, Harry...dijo Ron mientras hacia señas al resto de sus compañeros.

Todos en tropel volaron a ayudar a Harry y lo bajaron lentamente. Al llegar a tierra Harry ya podía respirar. Pero el dolor en la cicatriz no había disminuido. Se arreglo las gafas. Lo rodeaba mucha gente y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Harry trataba de safarse de la multitud. Buscaba desesperadamente a Malfoy. Estaba a unos cuantos metros rodeado de una multitud de Slytherin, aun mantenía la snitch entre sus manos y la sostenía en alto. Sintió una punzada de odio, Malfoy había ganado, le había arrebatado la snitch de sus manos. Pero con trampa, le había lanzado una maldición y Harry había perdido el dominio del juego. Por primera vez Malfoy le había ganado un partido de quidditch. Sin embargo lo que sucedió a continuación fue peor que haber perdido mil juegos de quidditch.  
Ginny caminaba hacia Malfoy, este se separo de la multitud que lo aclamaba y salió a su encuentro. Allí en medio del campo se abrazaron.  
Fue como si Harry recibiera un golpe en la cara. El dolor de su cicatriz y el haber perdido el partido ya no le importaban. Malfoy no solo le había quitado la snitch, le había quitado a Ginny.  
Los alumnos miraban asombrados aquella escena. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Hasta los profesores estaban abismados.  
El rostro de Ron tomo un color rojo intenso y sus músculos se tensaron, no iba a permitir que Malfoy le pusiera una mano encima a su hermana. Camino hacia ellos. Tomo a Malfoy por un hombro y lo encaro. Su mano se cerro en un puño sobre el rostro de Malfoy y este reacciono devolviéndole el golpe, pero había comenzado a sacar su varita.  
Ginny gritaba, Hermione la tomo por un brazo y la saco como pudo de entre la multitud que rápidamente se había aglomerado.  
Harry saco su varita y grito apuntándole a Malfoy

-EXPELLIARMUS

Malfoy fue despedido por el hechizo y cayo de bruces en el duro suelo. Harry ataco de nuevo

-IMPEDIMENTA

Malfoy no podía moverse. El hechizo de Harry le había dado gusto en el pecho.

Rápidamente Hagrid, Lupin y Snape se abalanzaron sobre ellos y los separaron.  
Hagrid le quito la varita a Harry y al sostenerlo por un brazo, este no pudo moverse.

-Suéltame Hagrid, quiero matarlo...dijo Harry entre dientes.

-Por Dios Harry cálmate, con esa actitud no vas a lograr nada.

Lupin tomo del brazo a Ron y Snape le había aplicado un contrahechizo a Malfoy para ayudarlo a incorporarse

-Voy a matarte, como se te ocurre tocar a mi hermana...gritaba Ron mientras Lupin lo sostenía.

-Lo que pase entre Ginny y yo, no es asunto tuyo, pobretón...gritaba Malfoy a quien Snape lo sostenía.

-La función ha terminado, todos a sus casas...dijo Dumbledore con tono severo al llegar al terreno de juego...y ustedes acompáñenme.

Los tres muchachos fueron conducidos, seguidos muy de cerca por los tres profesores, hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez allí cada uno tomo un asiento y el director se sentó frente a ellos con una mirada que Harry no había conocido hasta ese momento. En ese momento entro la Profesora McGonagall muy enfadada.  
El director hablo pausadamente, como para que cada palabra fuera entendida.

-Lo que ha pasado este día es muy vergonzoso. No es la actitud, ni el comportamiento que se espera de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Si mal no recuerdo, durante mi ausencia el año pasado de este colegio, una situación similar se produjo. No voy a tolerar que situaciones como estás se repitan. Se le restaran cien puntos por cada uno, a sus respectivas casas. Seran castigados según lo estime el jefe de su casa. Si vuelve a repetirse esto seran expulsados. Y este juego queda anulado.

-Profesor Dumbledore con todo respeto, no veo porque este incidente causado como siempre por el señor Potter y por el señor Weasley, debe alterar el juego de hoy...dijo Snape con tono molesto.

-Porque para tu información Severus, el señor Malfoy no se comporto a la altura de un caballero y además hizo trampa...dijo Dumbledore sin perder la compostura...ahora si me permiten quiero tener una conversación a solas con cada uno. Por favor, Harry, Ron, gentiles educadores esperen afuera.


	21. Cap 21

Capitulo Veintiuno

PODERES DE UN ELFO DOMESTICO

-Me mentiste!...dijo Hermione con tono de reproche

Estaban a la sombra del árbol ubicado al lado del lago, donde siempre se reunían Harry, Ron y Hermione a estudiar.  
Ginny tenia la mirada triste y clavada en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a su amiga

-Yo sabia que algo raro te estaba pasando con Malfoy, que algo estabas ocultando, pero jamás me imagine...esto...dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ginny levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch donde minutos antes había cometido una equivocación.  
Todavía no entendía porque lo había hecho. Porque había ido a abrazar a Malfoy, cuando ella también ayudo a bajar a Harry y estaba preocupada por el. Pero cuando miro a Malfoy, una vez más se sintió dominada y cuando reacciono estaba en sus brazos. Sintió un jalón en su brazo izquierdo.

-Ginny, te estoy hablando. Mírame, que te pasa?...dijo Hermione mientras zarandeaba a Ginny por un brazo.

-No se, no se, déjame...dijo Ginny aturdida.

-No. Tienes que entrar en razón. Malfoy te tiene hechizada con Artes Oscuras, ¿es que no te das cuenta?...dijo Hermione alzando el tono de voz

Ginny abrió los ojos y miro a Hermione, esa idea ya se le había pasado un par de veces por la cabeza, pero ella sabia que algunas veces había obrado por su propia voluntad; y además no era tan débil, tan estúpida para dejarse dominar por segunda vez.  
-No Hermione te equivocas. Draco no me ha obligado a nada

-Y piensas que voy a creerte?...dijo Hermione sorprendida de escuchar a Ginny llamar a Malfoy por su nombre

-He conocido mejor a Draco, tal vez tiene muchos defectos, pero también tiene cosas buenas, estoy comenzando a verlo de otra forma...dijo Ginny con tono alegre tratando de suavizar la discusión.

-Que Malfoy tiene cosas buenas, Ginny ha insultado a tu familia hasta el cansancio, el año pasado compuso, junto con su pandilla, una horrible canción para burlarse de tu hermano, acaso no lo recuerdas?...dijo Hermione cada vez más impaciente...Hace unas cuantas semanas, llorabas por los rincones porque Harry dijo no corresponder a tu amor y ahora resulta que estas comprometida con Malfoy. Te agradezco me expliques ¿por qué no te entiendo?

Ginny tampoco entendía. No entendía como se había metido en este lió. Sin embargo una voz interna le dijo: "claro que lo sabes, lo hiciste para olvidar a Harry y quizás para vengarte de el". "No, no, no fue por eso", pensó Ginny tratando de justificarse a si misma.  
Hermione estaba furiosa. La actitud de Ginny era tan infantil. Estaba como en otro mundo. Realmente Malfoy la había hechizado, porque así no se comportaba la Ginny que ella conocía.

-Hermione, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero yo sola me metí en esto, yo sola sabré cuando salirme, si es que quiero salirme...dijo Ginny dejando a Hermione sola bajo la sombra del árbol, sin poder entender sus palabras.

En el castillo, solo Lupin se había quedando acompañando a Harry y a Ron, mientras esperaban afuera del despacho de Dumbledore. Snape se había marchado junto con Malfoy cuando este había salido de su charla con Dumbledore y con su porte altanero había encarado a Harry y a Ron quienes no se amilanaron, pero ninguno movió ni un músculo ante la presencia de los profesores.  
Hagrid había regresado a sus labores y la profesora McGonagall también se había marchado no sin antes decirle a Harry, con cara de pocos amigos, que lo esperaría el Lunes a las 6 de la tarde en su despacho.  
Ron entro muy nervioso, era la primera vez que tendría una conversación privada con el director.

-Siéntese señor Weasley...dijo Dumbledore desde su asiento detrás del escritorio...he querido darle la oportunidad de exponer su defensa ante lo que ha pasado este día.

Ron se estrujaba las manos, sentía sus orejas calientes. Trajo fuerte y comenzó su defensa.

-Se señor director que lo que hice no estuvo bien. Pero Malfoy desde hace mucho tiempo se lo había estado buscando.

-Continua Ron, continua...dijo Dumbledore como un tío que escucha a su sobrino favorito.

-Usted deber saber como el se ha expresado siempre de mi familia. Siempre ha tratado de perjudicarnos a Harry y a mi. A Hermione la ha llamado sangre su...usted sabe, como le dicen a los hijos de muggles. Hoy le hecho una maldición a Harry para que no agarrara la snitch, de eso estoy seguro y por supuesto algo le ha hecho a mi hermana...

-Esta bien Ron. Aunque como director de este colegio no puedo aceptar su comportamiento, como hombre puedo entender sus argumentos y como debe sentirse. Sin embargo a otro incidente como este y tendré que expulsarlo, aunque su padre sea el ministro de Magia. Pero quiero darle un consejo, hay otras formas de dañar al hombre sin necesidad de usar, lo que los muggles llaman: "la fuerza bruta"...dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo...bueno señor Weasley puede retirarse.

Ron se sintió aliviado, pero sabia que la próxima vez que viera a Malfoy tocando a Ginny, le volvería a romper la cara.

Harry entro al despacho lentamente, sin muchas ganas de estar allí. Quería estar solo. Sus sentimientos estaban hechos un torbellino.

-Siéntate Harry...dijo Dumbledore señalando el asiento frente a su escritorio

-No gracias, estoy bien así...dijo Harry con tono molesto.

-Por favor Harry, siéntate...dijo Dumbledore no como un pedido sino como una orden aunque sutilmente.

Pero Harry no lo hizo. Se sentía agotado. Sin animo de dar explicaciones.

-Quiero entender porque actuaste de la manera en que lo hiciste hoy. Quiero que tu me expliques tus razones...dijo Dumbledore tratando de ser compresivo.

-No tengo nada que explicar, hice lo que tenia que hacer...dijo Harry cansinamente.

-Atacar a una persona indefensa, tirada en el suelo sin su varita, te parece un acto digno de un mago honrado?... pregunto Dumbledore amablemente.

Harry sintió una puntada de remordimiento al pensar que, si hubiese podido, hubiese invocado el Aveda-kedabra cuando Malfoy yacía en el suelo.

-Pero el me ataco arriba en el aire, para que no atrapara la snitch y usted lo sabe...dijo Harry molesto

-No lo niego, pero no vas a actuar de la misma forma que Malfoy actúa, tu no eres así.

-Ya no se ni como soy...dijo Harry tristemente.

-Harry, se que hoy paso algo que tu no esperabas, y que te ha dolido. Pero hay cosas sobre las que uno no tiene dominio y que uno debe aprender a aceptar...dijo Dumbledore con un tono de voz suave que hizo que cada fibra del cerebro de Harry se relajara.

Harry tomo asiento. El sabia a que se refería Dumbledore. Realmente la actitud de Ginny le había dolido más que el haber perdido el partido.

-Harry, cuando uno es un niño quiere crecer rápido, quiere entender todo, vivir todo rápidamente y que los adultos te traten como un igual. Pero cuando uno crece y debe asumir las responsabilidades de la vida adulta se rebela, piensa que la realidad es muy dura y fuerte, que no era lo que uno quería o imaginaba. Tu en tus cortos años has vivido muchas cosas y como te he dicho muchas veces, las has asumido como todo un hombre, pero a veces las cosas del amor no se entienden ni como niño, ni como adulto...para ti ha sido muy difícil...sobre todo sin el amor de una madre y los consejos de un padre...luego Sirius llego a tu vida y se fue tan rápido...y todos solo hemos pensado siempre en tu seguridad, en tu educación y se nos han olvidado otras cosas.

Harry miro a Dumbledore, y de pronto toda la admiración que aquel hombre, con sus cabellos y barba blanca, sus lentes de media luna y su cálidos ojos azules, le inspiraba desde el día que lo había conocido, estallaron en su corazón. Recordó como había destrozado esa habitación el día que Sirius había muerto, y como Dumbledore se había comportado y sintió vergüenza de su inmadures.

-Lo siento. Siento causar tantos problemas...dijo Harry mirando a su director quien le miraba con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-No Harry, no te disculpes. Asume tus sentimientos y actúa conforme te dicte tu conciencia, yo solo te aconsejo que nunca dejes de ser Harry Potter.

Dumbledore se levanto. Harry entendió que la conversación había terminado. Pero una duda surgió en su mente y no dudo en expresarla.

-Por qué usted acepto a Draco Malfoy este año, si su padre esta preso por Mortifago, al igual que otros de Slytherin?. Además por qué sigue aquí, si es obvio que es un espía de Voldemort?

-Tengo mis razones Harry...dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

De regreso a la sala común, todos estaban muy tristes por el resultado del partido. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en un rincón, ella le había contado su conversación con Ginny y las sospechas que había tenido sobre ella y Malfoy. Harry se acerco a ellos y vio que Ron estaba muy molesto y ya se imaginaba la causa.

-Como Ginny puede actuar de esa manera?...dijo Ron dando un puñetazo en el sillón.

-Tranquilo Ron, con esa actitud no resolvemos nada, ella dice que Malfoy no la ha obligado y se niega a aceptar que el ha estado usando Artes Oscuras sobre ella...dijo Hermione acariciando el brazo de Ron para calmarlo.

-Eso es culpa tuya Harry, si hubieses hablado con ella, nada de esto estuviera pasando...dijo Ron con tono molesto.

Harry lo miro, aunque le sorprendió la acusación de Ron, en el fondo quizás el tenia razón. Pero no tenia animo de iniciar una controversia. Se levanto del asiento y sin hacer caso de las caras de asombro de sus amigos se dirigió al dormitorio.  
A media noche, en vista de que no podía conciliar en el sueño, decidió bajar a la sala común y sentarse frente al fuego. Se sentó en su butaca favorita. Sobre su regazo coloco el álbum de fotos familiares que Hagrid le había regalado hacia más de cinco años. Fue pasando lentamente cada pagina, donde veía a su madre, a su padre, a Sirius, su vista se nublo y las fotos comenzaron a llenarse de pequeñas gotas. "Como habría sido mi vida si ellos no hubiesen muerto?", pensó Harry tristemente. Sintió una mano sobre su rodilla derecha que lo desvió de sus pensamientos.

-Harry Potter esta muy triste esta noche. Puede Dobby hacer algo por Harry Potter, señor...dijo el elfo domestico cuyo rostro estaba también mojado por las lagrimas.

-Gracias Dobby, pero no, no hay nada...dijo Harry cerrando de un golpe el álbum de fotos.

-Harry Potter quiere hacer que el pasado se haga presente, ¿no es así señor?...dijo Dobby tímidamente.

-Tal vez lo que quiero es poder cambiar el pasado, pero no puedo hacerlo...dijo Harry suspirando.

-Harry Potter ha sido tan bueno con Dobby, que Dobby siente que debe ayudar a Harry Potter. Tal vez el pasado no puede ser cambiado, pero si puede ser recordado...o visitado...dijo el elfo domestico bajando el tono de voz haciéndola más aguda.

Harry recordó el Pensadero de Dumbledore y el giratiempo que Hermione había usado en el tercer curso para asistir a varias clases al mismo tiempo y que habían utilizado luego para salvar a Sirius y al hipogrifo; como leyendo sus pensamientos Dobby dijo

-No es de la forma que Harry Potter conoce, señor. Hay otra forma, un poco peligrosa, pero Dobby conoce como...dijo el elfo moviendo un poco sus orejas y mirando de reojo a su alrededor como si sospechara que era escuchado.

La chispa de la aventura y de la sed por lo desconocido se encendio nuevamente en su mente. Mirando también a su alrededor atrajo a Dobby hacia el y casi en susurros le dijo

-De que otra forma podemos ir al pasado sino es con un pensadero o con un giratiempo?

-Dobby puede mostrarle a Harry Potter si el quiere, aunque el no sea el señor de Dobby, es su amigo, el que le devolvió la libertad. Dobby puede hacerlo por Harry Potter...dijo el elfo mirando de forma extasiada a Harry.

-Hacer que Dobby, hacer que?...pregunto Harry impaciente

-Hacer el Portal Dimensional. Con el, Harry Potter puede viajar al pasado o al futuro...dijo Dobby con voz de misterio.

Harry respiraba rápidamente, su mente volaba. Podía ir al futuro o al pasado. Podía conocer todo lo que había pasado, podía descubrir porque Voldemort no lo había podido matar y podía saber cual de los dos sobreviviría.

-Pero es peligroso. Harry Potter puede quedar atrapado, no puede intervenir, porque no puede ser visto. Y solo puede ser usado una sola vez.

Harry se sintió un poco desilusionado. Sin embargo podía regresar al pasado y volver a ver a sus padres, a Sirius.

-No importa Dobby, vamos muéstrame ese portal...dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y tomando a Dobby de la mano.

Sin embargo el elfo no se movió, miro a Harry con sus ojos como pelotas de tenis.

-Que pasa Dobby?...pregunto Harry algo molesto.

Ginny estaba parada al pie de la escalera que conduce a los dormitorios, vestía su pijama y se notaba que ella tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

-Hola Harry, Hola Dobby...dijo tímidamente.

Harry miro alternativamente a Ginny y a Dobby. No tenia ganas de hablar con Ginny, pero si de ir a donde Dobby lo llevara con tal de ver y atravesar ese portal.

-Es tarde, Dobby debe irse, Harry Potter, señor. Pero un elfo domestico no olvida sus promesas...y dicho eso Dobby desapareció tras un pequeño chasquido de sus dedos.

Harry trato de atrapar a Dobby, pero solo abanico su mano en el aire. Una furia lo invadió, por culpa de Ginny había perdido la oportunidad de ver una vez más a sus padres.  
Paso por el lado de Ginny para subir las escaleras, cuando ella lo tomo del brazo.

-Harry no te vallas, quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar y mucho menos contigo...dijo Harry con furia contenida

-Por favor, tengo que explicarte...comenzó a decir Ginny con voz temblorosa

-A mi no tienes nada que explicarme. Este día vi lo suficiente para entender muchas cosas...dijo Harry soltando su brazo bruscamente y dejando a Ginny sola parada al pie de las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios. Capitulo Veintiuno


	22. Cap 22

Capitulo Veintidós

NOTICIAS DOLOROSAS.

La noticia de que el partido de quidditch debía repetirse corrió como pólvora el lunes durante el desayuno. Los de Slytherin estaban sumamente molestos, y al llevar su queja ante Snape, jefe de su casa, este respondió que eran ordenes del director. Nadie sabia porque esa decisión de Dumbledore, así que ni Harry ni Ron dijeron nada sobre la trampa de Malfoy, no porque no lo desearan, sino porque Lupin les había aconsejado no hacerlo.

Ginny también había tratado de hablar con Ron, pero este al igual que Harry no había aceptado sus explicaciones, quizás porque estaba muy molesto y no quería pelearse con su hermana. Ella se sentía muy triste, ya que la gran mayoría de los de Griffindors no la trataban, algunos la tildaban de traidora y otros decían que desde la fundación del colegio no conocían de un Griffindors que hubiese perdido su dignidad al entablar relación con un Slytherin. A Malfoy tampoco le había ido muy bien con los de Slytherin. Ginny se sentía confiada ante la actitud amorosa de el, aunque su sentido común le decía que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error.

Durante la clase de Transformaciones del lunes, la profesora McGonagall le había recordado a Harry que debía de acudir a su despacho a las 6 de la tarde de ese día. Y a un cuarto para las seis Harry, luego del entrenamiento de quidditch, los cuales iban a ser diarios, ya que el partido se repetiría luego de las vacaciones de navidad, camino por el corredor del segundo piso, con destino a su cita con la profesora McGonagall. Ya en su despacho, ella dijo

-Potter me temo que después de todo lo ocurrido, tengo que tomar medidas con respecto a su conducta...dijo la profesora McGonagall con una mirada severa.

Harry no respondió, ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría.

-Por dos semanas consecutivas, usted va junto al señor Mafoy, a limpiar el aula de Posiciones, luego de los entrenamientos de quidditch.

-Que...con Malfoy...con Snape?...usted no puede hacerme esto...dijo Harry horrorizado y molesto ante la idea de compartir una actividad, con las dos personas del colegio, que más detectaba.

-Se que esto va a resultar muy difícil, pero es que no he conseguido que usted asuma una actitud seria y responsable. ¿Como va usted a vagar en la noche por el bosque prohibido, ¿cómo va atacar al señor Malfoy estando indefenso sin su varita?. Créame Potter esta decisión me duele mucho, pero usted no me ha dejado más remedio...dijo la profesora McGonagall suavizando un poco su rostro.

-Usted no sabe...no sabe...Snape favorecerá a Malfoy...dijo Harry sin poder dejar se sentir angustia ante el castigo que McGonagall le estaba imponiendo.

-El profesor Snape, no estará presente durante el castigo, y no favorecerá al señor Malfoy, se lo garantizo, no se preocupe. El castigo comenzara esta noche. Puede retirarse.

-Pero yo no le garantizo que no vuelva a atacar a Malfoy...dijo Harry muy molesto saliendo del despacho tras azotar la puerta.

Caminaba rápido, un sentimiento de rabia recorría su cuerpo. Sabia que había actuado de forma poco educada, por cerrar de esa forma la puerta del despacho de McGonagall, pero de alguna manera debía manifestar su inconformidad con el castigo. Apretó sus manos una contra la otra. Se dirigió a las mazmorras, donde estaba el aula de Posiciones. Si Malfoy le hacia lo más mínimo, sabia que no podría contenerse. Muy a su pesar llego hasta la puerta del aula. Malfoy también llegaba en ese momento. Sus miradas se encontraron. Una lucha de poder se estableció silenciosamente entre los dos. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Desde el interior del aula se escucho una voz ronca y gruñona.

-Caballeros, pasen por favor.

Para alivio de Harry, Moody estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de Snape. El era quien supervisaría el castigo.

-Buenas tardes. Como ya les habrán explicado, su castigo consistirá, en limpiar todos los implementos que normalmente se utilizan durante sus clases de pociones, y yo solo estoy aquí, para vigilar que no se maten. Así que por mi pueden comenzar cuando quieran y por donde quieran...dijo Moody levantando su pata de palo y dejándola descansar sobre una silla.

Harry miro a su alrededor y cerca de la pila de agua, habían un montón de calderos apilados, decidió comenzar por allí. Miro de reojo a Moody, quien con su ojo normal miraba hacia una serie de rollos de pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa, mientras su ojo mágico vigilaba celosamente a Malfoy y a el.  
La hora transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, ni altercado. Moody se levanto y dio por terminado el castigo. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. En ese momento llegaba Ginny

-Buenas noches profesor Moody, Draco ya termino su...quedo muda al ver que Harry también estaba allí.

Se miraron por un momento. Harry experimento dos sentimientos: Dolor por ver como Ginny estaba tan ciega con respecto a Malfoy y celos por no ser a él, a quien ella venia a buscar. Paso por su lado sin mirarla. Ella lo vio alegarse, sin poder evitar sentirse muy triste.

Al cuarto día del castigo. Harry estaba limpiando una estantería, donde descansaban, extrañas criaturas en grandes frascos de vidrio. Le parecían repugnantes. Malfoy se había colocado del otro lado y arrastrando las palabras le dijo

-Me has decepcionado Potter, yo pensaba que serias un rival digno. Pero que fácil me resulto ganarte...ganarte el partido...ganarte el corazón de Ginny.

-Con trampa es muy fácil ganar...dijo Harry sin perder la atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Trampa, yo jamás he hecho trampa...dijo Malfoy ofendido

-Ja, sabes que me hechizaste para poder arrebatarme la snitch y has hechizado a Ginny para que pudiera fijarse en ti...dijo Harry burlonamente.

-Yo no he hecho nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que te duele aceptar que me ha preferido a mi…dijo Malfoy temblándole la voz

-Ginny jamás se fijaría en un gusano como tu, a menos que sea bajo el uso de artes oscuras y tu lo sabes. Nunca antes se había volteado ni siquiera a verte. Pero no importa ella es una gran bruja, pronto se dará cuenta y se liberara de tus maleficios. Y yo estaré esperándola.

Malfoy volcó un recipiente de vidrio con una sustancia pegostosa en su interior, cuando se abalanzo sobre Harry.

-Ginny es mía, entiendes, mía...dijo Malfoy con voz baja, apretando los dientes y sacando su varita, pero Harry ya tenia la suya preparada.

Sin embargo ambas varitas fueron arrebatadas de sus dueños y llegaron suavemente a las manos de Moody.

-Caballeros, aun faltan veinte minutos de castigo, no se distraigan. REPARO...dijo Moody apuntando con su varita al recipiente roto que volvió intacto a la estantería.

De regreso a la sala común Harry no pudo evitar contarle lo sucedido a sus dos amigos. Ron guardo silencio, pero Hermione dijo muy segura

-Debes tener calma, solo te queda una semana de castigo. No dejes que Malfoy te provoque. Además actúa así porque sabe que no ha actuado limpiamente. Lo que todavía no logro precisar como lo hace. ¿Será que le esta aplicando la maldición Imperius?.

-Por qué estamos dando por hecho que el ha usado Artes Oscuras con Ginny? Y si ella esta actuado por su propia voluntad?...pregunto Harry molesto. Recordaba como ella lo había ido a buscar el primer día de castigo.

-Yo también he pensado en eso...dijo Ron tristemente, ya que esa duda también lo invadía desde hacia tiempo.

-Como se nota que ninguno de los dos conoce a Ginny realmente?...dijo Hermione molesta y levantándose de su asiento se dirigió al dormitorio.

Harry y Ron se miraron, realmente no querían dar crédito a sus suposiciones..

-Yo no quisiera pensar que eso sea verdad, Ginny no puede sentir algo por ese cretino de Malfoy...dijo Ron dejando a un lado la pluma y el pergamino donde había estado redactando un ensayo para la clase de encantamientos.

-Quizás no actué bien cuando ella me manifestó sus sentimientos, tal vez la empuje a los brazos de Malfoy...dijo Harry mirando fijamente hacia el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

-Que?...mi hermana hablo contigo sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti?...y que hiciste, la rechazaste?...dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento y su rostro comenzó a adquirir un color rojo intenso.

Harry comprendió que había sus pensamientos en voz alta, habia cometido un error. 

-No, yo no la rechace, bueno...yo...solamente le dije lo que sentía...dijo Harry levantándose también y colocándose frente a Ron.

-Y que se supone que le dijiste?...dijo Ron subiendo el tono de su voz.

-La verdad, que yo la aprecio mucho, pero entiéndeme Ron, yo...dijo Harry con tono pausado tratando de apaciguar el carácter de Ron. Pero este no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

-Y que fue lo que ella exactamente te dijo?

Harry se sintió acorralado por Ron quien era unos cuantos centímetros más alto y quien tenia las manos apretadas en sendos puños. Harry guardo silencio, no sabia si seria apropiado decirle como habían ido las cosas.  
Ron sentía que la cara le ardía. Un sentimiento de rabia inundo su corazón. Ginny por fin había sincerado sus sentimientos con respecto a Harry y este al parecer, no le había dado la importancia que merecía.

-Ella me dijo...bueno...que creía que me amaba...dijo Harry hablando casi en susurros.

Ron brinco sobre Harry y lo tomo por el cuello de la túnica. Harry sentía que se comenzaba a ahogar, pero decidió no mover un músculo, Ron estaba fuera de si

-Que creía que te amaba, ella te ama desde el día que te conoció en la estación del tren. Ha llorado y a suspirado por ti durante seis años. Y un día decide abrirte su corazón y tu...y tu...soltó a Harry, quien se tambaleo y cayo sobre la alfombra.

Ron respiraba rápidamente. Apretó mucho más sus manos. No entendía porque su mejor amigo, su único amigo, se había comportado así con su hermana.  
Harry no quería moverse, sabia que Ron estaba furioso y no quería que la cosa pasara a mayores.

-Pero claro, el famoso Harry Potter es mucho para una Weasley. Como ella no es una gran belleza, ni es la más popular de la clase, ni es una estrella de quidditch, ella no se merece el amor del gran Harry Potter, ¿no?...dijo Ron con inmenso deseo de patear a Harry

Harry no podía creer que las palabras que acababa de oír hubiesen sido pronunciadas por su mejor amigo. Se levanto del suelo y encaro a Ron.

-Tu sabes que eso no es así. Tu menos que nadie puede acusarme de esas cosas. Tu hermana es un ser maravilloso, una gran chica, ella se merece un gran hombre, alguien que pueda amarla sin sobresaltos, sin exponerla al peligro. No se merece a alguien como yo...dijo Harry molesto ante las palabras de Ron

Ambos amigos se miraron, Ron no pronuncio palabra mientras Harry abandonaba la sala común y se dirigía a los dormitorios. Aún sentía mucha rabia. Su rostro aún estaba colorado y sus manos aun estaban formando puños. "¿Por qué Harry, por qué?", pensó Ron tristemente. Se sentó en un silla frente a la chimenea. Ahora entendía la actitud de Ginny.


	23. Cap 23

Capitulo Veintitrés

NECESITAMOS UN VIAJANTE

Los días siguientes a la discusión sostenida por Harry y Ron en la sala común de la torre de Gryffindors, no fueron nada agradable para ninguno de los dos amigos.  
Ron le había retirado el habla a Harry, y este estaba decidido a respetar esa decisión, aunque se sentía triste de que Ron no le hubiera permitido explicarse mejor. Hermione no podía entender la obstinación de ambos chicos. Trato de hacer entrar en razón a Ron, pero este le había pedido que se mantuviera al margen. Y para ella la situación el resultaba algo difícil de manejar, ya que aunque era muy parecida a la vivida en el cuarto curso, durante la selección de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos, donde Harry había sido escogido por el cáliz de fuego como cuarto campeón, en esta oportunidad ella era novia de Ron, sin embargo no tenia la disposición de quitarle el habla a Harry, porque era su amigo, y así se lo manifestó a Ron y aunque este no opino nada, ella sabia que no había sido de su agrado.  
Ron cambio su actitud hacia Ginny. Ella se sintió contenta al contar nuevamente con el apoyo de su hermano, pero al preguntarle sobre su cambio, él le pido que no hiciera preguntas y le advirtió que no quería que le hablara sobre Malfoy.  
Pronto terminaron las clases y se iniciaron las vacaciones de navidad. Cuando la profesora McGonagall paso una lista, durante la ultima clase de Transformaciones, Harry no dudo en anotarse, para manifestar su deseo de quedarse en el castillo, durante las navidades.  
Había meditado la posibilidad de permanecer en el castillo, porque sentía que un tiempo de soledad le ayudaría a aclararse y esa decisión se había afianzado ante la actitud de Ron, no quería causar molestias en la Madriguera. Además que Lupin le había dicho que tal vez regresarían a Grimmauld Place y ese era el último lugar donde el hubiese querido pasar las fiestas, recordando a Sirius en cada rincón de esa casa. Y no olvidaba la promesa hecha por Dobby.  
Hermione se sentía disgustada ante la actitud de Ron

-No vas a hacer las pases con Harry, se va a quedar solo en el castillo, ¿no te importa?

Ron no respondió. Claro que le importaba, pero aún se sentía muy molesto con Harry. Tal vez un distanciamiento mejoraría su humor y lo ayudaría a reflexionar.  
Harry se despertó tarde la mañana del primer día de las vacaciones. Miro a su alrededor y se vio solo en el dormitorio, ya todos se habían marchado.  
Bajo al gran comedor y vio que eran muy pocos, los que como el habían decidido quedarse. Para su sorpresa Luna Lovegood estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaud, charlando con dos compañeros de su casa.

-Hola Harry, veo que también decidiste quedarte...dijo Luna con su habitual mirada de asombro pero con una amplia sonrisa

-Hola Luna...dijo Harry sin detenerse a conversar.

Desayuno con toda su calma. Y luego decidió hacerle una visita a su amigo Hagrid. Al llegar a la cabaña de este, toco la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Había emprendido el camino de regreso al castillo cuando escucho la voz del guardabosque.

-Harry, Harry!

Hagrid salía del bosque prohibido, llevando a sus espaldas, a través de la gruesa capa de nieve, varios árboles de pino atados por el tronco con un cordel muy grueso.

-Hola Hagrid, estaba tocando a tu puerta...quería hacerte una visita...dijo Harry sonriendo

-Pues eso seria gusto. Me has tenido olvidado. Aunque me imagino que tus múltiples obligaciones te han hecho olvidarte de tus amigos...dijo Hagrid con un tono de voz un poco rudo.

Harry sintió que ese comentario tenia algo que ver con su pelea con Ron.  
Sin embargo cuando Hagrid se coloco a su lado, volvía a tener su amigable rostro de siempre.

-Ven acompáñame hasta el castillo, ayúdanos con la decoración

Harry paso un día muy agradable ayudando a colocar las diferentes decoraciones navideñas. Tanto profesores como fantasmas colaboran en dicha labor y aunque el señor Flich lo hacia a regañadientes y susurrando entre dientes, la decoración de la puerta principal del castillo le había quedado muy bonita. Cuando ya entrada la noche, junto a los demás, se sentó a contemplar como había quedado todo, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que había sido útil en mejorar, el aspecto del sitio donde había conocido su verdadera identidad. Y solo en ese momento cayo en la cuenta que solo le quedaba un poco más de un año y medio de estudios en Hogwarts, para luego iniciar su vida como un mago adulto, claro si sobrevivía a la profecía.

El día de navidad, Harry se despertó contra su voluntad cuando Hedwin comenzó a picotear su mano derecha , ululaba alegremente. Miro a su alrededor y vio varios regalos al pie de su cama. Hedwin se poso en la mesa central del dormitorio observando a Harry desenvolver sus regalos. El primero era de Hermione, quien le regalaba una enciclopedia: Reglas y consejos para la capitanía del Quidditch: Guia Practica. El libro era bastante pesado y venia empastado en cuero con letras doradas. Un paquete más grande era el habitual regalo de los señores Weasley, sin embargo en esta ocasión no fue un suéter, sino una especie de caja, pero al observarla más detenidamente y leer la etiqueta que traía, se sorprendió al descubrir que era un fino estuche para guardar su Saeta de Fuego, diseñado especialmente para ese tipo de escoba. Hagrid le regalaba una caja de ranas de chocolate. Lupin y Moody enviaban un reloj de pulsera, pero tenia varias manecillas y el ciclo lunar, al mirarlo comprendió que tendría que leer bien la guía de uso que traía para poder entenderlo. Repasando nuevamente los regalos se dio cuenta que Ron, no había enviado el suyo. Un dejo de tristeza nublo la alegría de los demás regalos. Por lo visto Ron seguía muy molesto. Sin embargo el si había enviado su regalo, solo esperaba que su amigo no lo tirara a la basura.  
Se vistió y bajo al gran comedor. Sospechaba que tal vez ese día no seria de los mejores, pero seguro seria mucho mejor que estar en Privet Drave.

La Madriguera estaba adornada con múltiples adornos navideños y por primera vez había un hermoso árbol decorado en el medio de la sala, que por arte de magia el señor Weasley había agrandado para la ocasión. La familia Weasley en pleno disfrutaban de un suntuoso desayuno luego de haber destapado sus regalos. Sin embargo Ron estaba algo distante y un poco molesto. Ginny sabia la razón. Harry le había enviado un juego de ajedrez mágico cuyas piezas eran de madera de caoba para las piezas negras y de pino para las blancas con ribetes en oro, venia en un estuche de terciopelo color turquesa, una verdadera belleza. Y Ron, aunque había comprado el regalo para Harry, decidió haciendo caso a su estúpido orgullo no enviárselo. Luego de la comida, Ginny decidió hablar con su hermano, quien se halla en una esquina de la sala, sentado en un gastada silla, contemplando el regalo.

-Por qué no le enviaste el regalo que compraste para Harry?

-Se me olvido...dijo Ron escuetamente

-No seas tan orgulloso y admite que lo hiciste Por tu pela con Harry...dijo Ginny molesta

-Por qué lo defiendes, si se porto tan mal contigo?...dijo Ron cuyas orejas se comenzaban a poner rojas

-Pero eso no tiene porque influir en tu amistad con Harry

-Eres mi hermana...dijo Ron tomándole la mano...y me imagino que debes haberte sentido muy mal

-Si me sentí muy mal. Pero Harry fue muy caballeroso conmigo. Es verdad que me rechazo, pero si eso es lo que siente, que se puede hacer. Con asumir esa actitud contra el y terminar su amistad, no vas a hacer que me quiera...dijo Ginny pausadamente, tratando de disimular lo mal que la hacia sentir, el recordar, una vez más que Harry no correspondía y que nunca correspondería a su amor.

Ron la miro tiernamente, el sabia que su hermana sufría al asumir esa realidad, pero estaba orgulloso de su entereza. Y reconoció que Harry no tenia la culpa de no amar a Ginny como ella lo amaba a el.

-Tienes razón. Los sentimientos no pueden imponerse...dijo Ron asumiendo su error.

Ginny lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego fue y se reunió con los gemelos que como siempre hacia un gran alboroto. Ron miro hacia la chimenea, donde ardía un acogedor fuego y decidió hacer una pequeña visita.

Harry caminaba lentamente por uno de los pasillo de conducen a la torre de Gryffindors, había decidido terminar de pasar el día encerrado en el dormitorio. Se sentía muy deprimido y no tenia animo de ir a la cena navideña.  
Comenzaba a subir por unas escaleras, cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-Joven Potter, joven Potter

Harry detuvo su andar y miro a su izquierda. Era Nick casi decapitado, el fantasma de Griffindors, quien venia flotando hacia el.

-Hola Nick, como esta usted?...dijo Harry cortésmente.

-Como estas Harry, hace varios días que he tratado de hablar con usted...dijo Nick con voz ceremoniosa.

-Sobre que?...pregunto Harry

-Usted se acuerda de la conversación que tuvimos el día del banquete de despedida del curso pasado?...pregunto Nick con un tono misterioso, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón

-Hablamos sobre mi padrino Sirius Black...dijo Harry en un hilo de voz

-Si. Y usted me pregunto si el podía volver como fantasma y si yo podía comunicarme con el

-Si, si...dijo Harry impaciente

-Bueno, desde ese día quede inquieto ante su actitud y su deseo. Lo vi tan triste. He logrado hablar con su padrino...dijo Nick en susurros como para no ser escuchado

-Y que le dijo...Harry intento tomar por el brazo a Nick, pero su mano lo atravesó y fue como meter la mano en una nevera, la retiro rápidamente.

-El quiere hablar con usted.

Harry quedo sin habla. Phineas tenia razón.

-Pero usted me dijo que el no había querido regresar como fantasma, entonces como podemos hablar.

-Hay una forma. Y déjeme decirle que fue difícil dar con la persona adecuada para ayudarnos, pero por fin la conseguí. El problema es que no se si acepte...dijo Nick preocupado

Harry no entendía de que le hablaba Nick casi decapitado. Pero estaba dispuesto hacer lo que hubiese que hacer para poder hablar con Sirius una vez más.

-Dígame que hay que hacer. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea...dijo Harry firmemente

-Bueno usted tiene que hablar con ella

-Con quien?...dijo Harry algo molesto. Nick lo tenia en ascuas

-Con la Señorita Luna Lovegood de la casa Ravenclaud...dijo Nick misteriosamente

Ahora si era verdad que Harry entendía menos.

-Luna Lovegood, puede ayudarnos, pero como?

-La única forma en que Sirius puede hablar con usted es por medio de un Viajante...dijo Nick con seguridad

-Viajante? y que es un Viajante?...pregunto Harry intrigado. Una vez más había cosas de su mundo que aun desconocía.

-Un viajante, es un mago o bruja que puede ayudar a que las personas fallecidas, puedan manifestarse en el plano material...dijo Nick como quien explica una receta de cocina.

-Como un médium...dijo Harry tratando de entender lo que Nick le explicaba

-Ja, Ja. Bueno los muggles los llaman así. Pero esos son principiantes. No, no, un Viajante puede entrar en el mundo de los muertos y darle la energía necesaria para que puedan materializarse. Pero eso requiere mucha fuerza espiritual y en todo este castillo, solo he encontrado dos personas con esas características...dijo Nick triunfante ante su descubrimiento.

-Ósea que Luna es un Viajante. Y quien es la otra persona?

-Usted mismo Harry. El problema es que usted no se ha preparado, es más creo que usted no es conciente de su poder y me temo que he cometido un error al anunciárselo, pero no es bueno desconocer cosas de uno mismo.

Harry sentía que su cerebro le había gastado una broma y había entendido mal lo que decía Nick. Ante la cara de asombro de Harry, el fantasma se explico

-Realmente creo que eso ahora no es muy importante para usted. Luego tendrá tiempo de sobra para entrenarse y aprender. Ahora lo que importa es tratar de ver si la señorita Lovegood acepta


	24. Cap 24

Capitulo Veinticuatro

EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD

Harry y Nick casi decapitado llegaron a la biblioteca, donde él ya sabia que estaba Luna. Se encontraba en un rincón leyendo un grueso y gastado libro sobre Aritmancia.  
Harry y Nick se miraron  
El fantasma le hizo una seña a Harry de que se acercara a Luna. Con timidez lo hizo

-Hola Luna...dijo Harry sentándose a su lado. Nick se coloco detrás de el.

-Hola Harry, que agradable verte...dijo Luna sonriente. Vio a Nick y también lo saludo muy efusivamente.

-Luna disculpa que te moleste. Pero he venido a pedirte un favor...Harry notaba que sus manos sudaban. No sabia si era por la emoción de pensar, en la posibilidad de hablar con Sirius, o si era por tener que pedirle un favor a Luna, cuando el había estado tan distante con ella.

-Dime Harry en que puedo ayudarte...dijo Luna apartando sus ojos del libro que leía

-Bueno...es difícil de explicar...pero necesito que me ayudes a hablar con mi padrino..dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Tu padrino, el que traspaso ese velo cuando fuimos al ministerio de magia?...dijo Luna abriendo muchos sus ojos, algo a lo que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Si...dijo Harry muy nervioso

-Yo pensé que jamás me lo pedirías...dijo Luna cerrando el libro y mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Nick

-Entonces puedes hacerlo?...dijo Harry atónito, ya que hasta ese momento seguía teniendo sus dudas.

-Claro. Pero tu también puedes. No te lo dije cuando tuvimos aquella conversación al final del curso pasado...dijo Luna algo sorprendida.

-Si, pero yo...bueno no sabia que tu podías, ni que yo podía...dijo Harry algo apenado ante su ignorancia.

-Bueno no importa. Dime cuando quieres que lo hagamos

-Seria posible ahora, claro si puedes...dijo Harry anhelante de que Luna aceptara

-Pues claro. Me imagino que usted le avisara ¿no?...dijo Luna mirando a Nick.

El fantasma asintió con la cabeza tan vigorosamente, que se le desprendió y quedo colgando. Luna sonrió ampliamente. Harry estaba tan nervioso que ni cuenta se dio.

-Si, si, por supuesto...dijo Nick enderezando su cabeza.

-Pero donde vamos a hacerlo?...pregunto Harry, ya que no le parecía que ningún lugar del castillo seria el apropiado.

-Te acuerdas donde teníamos las reuniones del ED. Me parece un buen lugar...dijo Luna sin dejar de sonreír.

No les fue difícil encontrar de nuevo aquella habitación . Ante el deseo de Harry de poder ver a Sirius, se materializo la puerta que conducía a un lugar parecido a una cueva, como la guarida de un lobo. Pero habían antorchas colgadas en las paredes y unos muebles hechos de cuero. Harry miro a Luna quien se mostraba muy contenta con el lugar. Unos minutos después apareció Nick casi decapitado, avisando que ya Sirius estaba listo.

Luna se coloco en medio del salón, se sentó en una especie de butaca. Se reclino contra el respaldo y cerro los ojos. Harry sentía latir su corazón muy rápido. La garganta la sentía seca, una emoción lo envolvió ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Sirius.  
El color de la piel de Luna se volvió tornasol, su ritmo respiratorio fue disminuyendo y un extraño alo de luz violeta la envolvió.  
Nick se le acerco a Harry al oído.

-Deben de ser breves

Harry sintió un escalofrió al tener a Nick tan cerca de el.  
De repente el lado de Luna, en el aire, comenzó a surgir una esfera brillante, con tonalidades azules, que fue creciendo y adoptando una forma humana. La forma de Siruis Black.  
Harry ahogo un grito, cuando ante sus ojos se materializo su padrino. Era como si no estuviese muerto. Su fina y suave tez. Su larga cabellera negra y sus ojos tan vivos como nunca antes los había visto. Se veía muy rejuvenecido. Su belleza perdida en Azkaban, había vuelto.  
Le sonrió. Harry trato de tocarlo, pero era etéreo.

-Sirius...dijo Harry casi en un susurro

-Harry...dijo la presencia igual a como Harry recordaba la voz de su padrino...se que todo ha sido muy difícil para ti...

-Sirius, eres tu?...pregunto Harry sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Si. Gracias a tu amiga, mi esencia espiritual puede manifestarse. Pero debo ser rápido, por el bien de ella. Escucha Harry. He visto con pesar que tu corazón esta lleno de mucha tristeza por mi partida. Pero tienes que saber, que aunque me tomo por sorpresa, estoy bien y ya he aprendido a disfrutar mi nueva vida. Harry no te deprimas, no te dejes dominar por la melancolía. Tienes que saber que yo siempre estoy contigo al igual que tus padres...

-Mis padres, los has visto?...dijo Harry embargado de emoción.

-Si, nos hemos encontrado. Harry queremos que seas feliz. Queremos seguir viviendo en todos tus triunfos y fracasos. No vivas en el pasado, ni solo de recuerdos.

-Pero porque no puedes hacer como Nick, como Phineas o tu madre, para yo poder verte y hablarte, sin necesidad de todo esto?...pregunto Harry

-No es fácil explicarte todo eso, en el corto tiempo que tengo. Y de todas maneras, no vale la pena. Solo quise este encuentro para tratar de apaciguar tu tristeza. Pero ya debo marcharme. Saludos a Ron, a Hermione, y por favor dile a Remus que yo también lo extraño, pero que James y yo estaremos esperándolo y dile que busque en el baúl negro del cuarto de mi madre. Adios Harry, cuídate y convierte en un gran mago.

-No Sirius, no te vallas, no, no me dejes, vuelve...dijo Harry corriendo hacia la figura de Sirius que comenzó a desvanecerse. Atravesó una especie de nube gris y sintió una cálida brisa, cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, ya Sirius no estaba.

Harry se sintió triste, pero una tranquilidad lo invadió.

-Adios Sirius...dijo Harry seguro de que donde estuviera su padrino lo estaría escuchándolo.

Un quejido le hizo recordar la presencia de Luna en la habitación.  
Había vuelto el color a su cara. Había abierto los ojos, pero se le notaba algo mareada. Harry la abrazo para impedir que cayera al piso.

-Luna, Luna, estas bien?...dijo Harry preocupado

-Esta un poco débil. Toma un poco de agua y dale de beber...dijo Nick señalando una jarra de agua que había sobre una mesa que Harry no recordaba haberla visto.

Harry no sabia que contenía esa especie de agua, pero al primer trago, Luna recobro su porte habitual.

-Como fue todo Harry, conseguiste los que querías?...pregunto Luna acariciando el rostro de Harry dulcemente.

Harry se sintió extraño ante esa reacción de Luna, pero trato de que no se le notara, después de todo ella le había hecho un gran favor, y no dudo en pensar que le había dado el mejor regalo de navidad. Por lo que no dudo en asistir a la cena de navidad en su compañía.  
Se sentaron juntos en la misma mesa, ya que como en otros años, Dumbledore había habilitado una sola mesa, para comer todos juntos, ya que eran como unas veinte personas.  
Harry le contó a Luna todo lo que le había dicho Sirius y le explico algunas cosas para que ella entendiera. Pasaron una noche muy agradable. Se despidieron al pie de la gran escalera  
-Gracias por todo Luna...dijo Harry tímidamente

-Me alegro haber sido útil. Lastima que no hubiese sido más largo el tiempo para que hablaras más con tu padrino...dijo Luna alegremente.

-Bueno, no importa. Hable con el y me pude despedir...dijo Harry mas contento.

Ambos chicos se miraron. Harry se sentía nervioso, no sabia como expresarle a Luna lo mucho que le había ayudado su disposición a que Sirius pudiera hablar con el.

-Mis compañeros tienen una pequeña fiesta en nuestra casa. Espero nos veamos pronto...dijo Luna despidiéndose

-Gracias una vez más

Luna sonrió, se veía muy bonita esa noche. Se acerco a Harry para su sorpresa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

De vuelta a la sala común de la torre de Griffindors, Harry tomo asiento en su butaca favorita frente a la chimenea. Se sentía feliz. Aunque en un principio, el hecho de que su conversación con Sirius fuera tan corta, lo desilusiono mucho. Pero luego cayo en cuenta que había podido lograr un gran deseo, hablar por ultima vez con Sirius.  
Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse que algo pasaba con el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.  
Reacciono al observar que alguien surgía de entre las llamas.  
Se paro de su asiento, al ver como Ron lleno de algo de hollín, entraba a la sala común a través de la chimenea. Traía un paquete bajo su brazo derecho.

-Hola Harry, Feliz Navidad. Te has tardado en volver...dijo Ron tímidamente

Harry miro a Ron, ese día no podía haber sido mejor.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa...comenzó a decir Ron

-Hable con Sirius...dijo rápidamente Harry sin dejar que Ron continuara hablando.


	25. Cap 25

Capitulo Veinticinco

MALOS MOMENTOS EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH

-Que?...hablaste con Sirius?...dijo Ron sorprendido de lo que oía

-Si hable con el y me dijo que esta bien...dijo Harry como si hubiera hablado con una persona viva.

-Harry como que bebiste Whiski de Malta o te pego una bloggler en la cabeza...dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

-Ja, ja, no claro que no. Siéntate. Te voy a contar como fueron las cosas...dijo Harry muy contento.

Ron se sentó junto a Harry, mientras este le contaba a su amigo como Nick casi decapitado lo había ayudado y como Luna se había prestado como Viajante para hacer que Sirius se materializara. Ron lo escuchaba perplejo, a medida que la historia avanzaba Ron se sentía más aturdido, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse feliz por Harry.

-Yo sabia que Luna era rara, pero nunca me imagine que lo fuera tanto...dijo Ron soltando un silbido cuando Harry termino su historia

-No es rara, simplemente tiene un poder especial que muy pocos magos o brujas tienen...dijo Harry un poco molesto, ya que el también tenia ese poder aunque no sabia como usarlo. Claro que Ron ni lo sospechaba y el no se lo iba a decir, por lo menos no hasta que el mismo lo asimilara.

-Me alegro mucho saber que Sirius ya se ha adaptado a su...como decirlo...¿nueva vida?...dijo Ron

-Si, el mismo lo llamo así: "su nueva vida". Me dio un mensaje para Lupin...dijo Harry recordando la conversación con su padrino.

-Sobre que?...dijo Ron entusiasta ante más información.

-Que buscara en el baúl del cuarto de la Señora Black, la madre de Sirius...dijo Harry pensativo

-Habrá que esperar a que comience el curso para decirle...dijo Ron dándose cuenta que aun no le había dado su regalo a Harry... eeh...esto es para ti.

Harry miro a Ron y tomo la caja que le entregaba su amigo. La destapo rápidamente y se sorprendió al descubrir que eran un par de plumas de Fénix, doradas y cubiertas con una especie de barniz que las hacia brillar.

-Gracias Ron, son muy bonitas...dijo Harry sacándolas del estuche.

-Una es para ti y otra para mi...dijo Ron tomando una pluma...En realidad son avisadores. Si yo estoy lejos, y quieres verme la tomas entres tus manos y la mía brillara intensamente, ¡vez!...la pluma brillo con una luz titilante...así podremos saber cuando uno quiere hablar o ver al otro.

Harry se sintió abrumado por el regalo, porque experimento un miedo extraño, como presintiendo que tal vez esas plumas nunca llegarían a ser usadas. Trato de apartar esa idea estúpida de su mente. 

-Harry gracias por tu regalo, nunca había tenido un juego de ajedrez propio...realmente he sido muy necio y obstinado...no debí haberme comportado contigo como lo hice...he entendido que los sentimientos no pueden imponerse...y bueno si tu y Ginny...yo entenderé...dijo Ron muy apenado

Harry coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amigo

-Ron eres mi mejor amigo y eso nunca cambiara, pase lo que pase...dijo Harry tratando de darse valor a si mismo.

Ron se levanto y saco una pequeña bolsita de su bolsillo, eran polvos Flu, para poder regresar a la Madriguera

-Si quieres puedes venir, estarán contentos de verte...dijo Ron con la esperanza de que Harry aceptara su invitación.

-No, mejor que no. Nos vemos dentro de una semana...dijo Harry sonriendo.

Claro que le hubiese gustado irse con Ron, pero sabia que incomodaría a Ginny y no lo creyó conveniente.

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo, juntos de nuevos los tres amigos, no hacían otra cosa que hablar de lo sucedido con Sirius durante las vacaciones. Hermione había cambiado su actitud ante Luna, ahora la saludaba y hablaba más cortésmente con ella, ya que Luna los había vuelto a frecuentar. Harry no podía dejar de agradecerle su ayuda.

Las expectación ante la repetición del partido entre Gryffindors contra Slytherin, mantenía a todos los alumnos muy alegres, aunque se habían acabado las vacaciones.  
Ginny se sentía nerviosa, la expectativa de volver a competir contra Malfoy no le agradaba mucho. No sabia porque, pero cada día que pasaba sentía algo muy especial por el. Y es que Malfoy no la dejaba en ningún momento. Durante las vacaciones había escrito hasta tres veces al día y en la semana que ya llevaban en el colegio, cada vez que podía la acompañaba. Ella le había dicho que tenia mucho que estudiar

-Draco, no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero tengo que prepararme muy bien, este es el año de los TIMOS para mi y realmente quiero sacar sobresaliente en todos los que pueda...le había dicho cuando iban a la biblioteca.

-Yo también tengo que estudiar. No he tenido muy buenas calificaciones, así que tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Además prometo no distraerte, solamente quiero estar a tu lado...dijo Malfoy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El sabia siempre como convencerla. Sin embargo cuando había visto a Harry el primer día de clases, descubrió para su pesar que tal vez jamás dejaría de amarlo.  
Se habían encontrado de frente en los vestidores, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento de ese día. Se miraron durante varios minutos y aunque no se habían dicho ninguna palabra, cada uno había sentido un estremecimientos al verse reflejado en los ojos del otro.  
Al terminar el entrenamiento, Malfoy la había ido a buscar y Harry volvió a sentirse mal, con gusto el hubiese partido la saeta de fuego en la cabeza a Malfoy, cuando este tomo de la mano a Ginny y se la beso.   
Cuando todos se marcharon, se sentó en uno de los bancos que había allí, clavo su mirada en el suelo. Cada día que pasaba, lo que sentía por Ginny crecía en su corazón. De repente observo un montón de papeles arrumados en una esquina, y ante su habitual curiosidad los agarro. Era el diario el profeta, pero de hacia varios meses, iba a lanzarlos al cesto de la basura cuando vio unas fotos, eran de la fiesta del día del nombramiento del señor Weasley como ministro de magia. En dos de ellas, se veían a Ginny y al bailando y recordó como había estado a punto de besarla ese día. En ese momento cayo en cuenta. Ahora sabia la razón de porque Ginny y Dean habían terminado su relación. "Hubiese preferido mil veces que siguieras con Dean, a verte con ese", pensó Harry con amargura. Y sintiéndose nuevamente culpable se dirigió al castillo.

El sábado había llegado rápido, ya todo el colegio se encontraba en el estadio de Quidditch. Los jugadores montados en sus escobas, ya en el aire, esperaban la señal de Madame Hooch para iniciar el juego. Harry y Draco se miraban como fieras. Nuevamente se medirían. Seamus narraba el partido:

-¡Una vez más Gryffindors y Slytherin se enfrentan. Ambos capitanes demostraran hoy cual es el mejor. Claro que Harry Potter es un jugador estrella, el buscador más joven que ha pertenecido a un equipo de quidditch, pero Draco Malfoy ha mejorado su estilo, habrá que ver como le va ante la agilidad, la audacia y la sagacidad de Potter sobre su magnifica saeta de fuego...!

El partido comenzó tras escucharse el silbato de Madame Hooch.

Los alumnos de la casa Gryffindors, gritaban y aupaban a su equipo.  
Las jugadas eran magnificas, Ginny había hecho tres tantos para su equipo. Y Ron había detenido tres intentos de Slytherin por anotar. Seamus seguía narrando

-¡Esto es impresionante, este es sin duda el mejor partido en mucho tiempo. Morgan tiene la quaffle y realiza un zig-zag para evadir a los hermanos Creeve y lo logra, pero un momento, Ginny Weasley le ha arrebatado la quaffle en una magistral jugada, señores y señoras pero que estilo tiene esta chica, digna heredera de una estirpe de grandes jugadores de quidditch...y si...si... ANOTA, otros diez puntos para Gryffindors!.

El estadio parecía venirse abajo, la algarabía era impresionante, todos en coro gritaban el nombre de Ginny.  
Continuo el partido, Slytherin logro anotar unos dos tantos, cuando Harry vislumbró un destello dorado en la mitad del campo. Enfilo su saeta de fuego hacia allí, sentía como vencía la fuerza del viento, miro hacia atrás y vio que Malfoy se le acercaba rápidamente. "Esta vez no Malfoy, esta vez no", pensó Harry pegando su cuerpo al palo de la escoba y aumentando su velocidad, estiro su mano y sin mucho esfuerzo la cerro alrededor de la escurridiza pelota. Aminoro la velocidad, y sosteniéndola en alto, extrañado de no oír los gritos de triunfo de la fanaticada, desvió su escoba hacia las gradas, observando como todos miraban hacia la arena que cubría el campo.  
Miro veinte metros hacia abajo, había un jugador de Griffindors en el suelo.  
Descendió vertiginosamente. Trastavillo al pisar el suelo y al desmontar su escoba descubrió con horror que Ginny se encontraba en el suelo. Malfoy la sostenía entre sus brazos y Ron gritaba. Dumbldore corría junto a Lupin y otros profesores hacia ellos. Pronto fueron rodeados por una gran multitud.

-Ginny, Ginny, por favor responde...decía Malfoy mientras la golpeaba sus mejillas muy suavemente.

-Quítale las manos de encima Malfoy, déjala...dijo Ron tratando de apartarlo de Ginny.

-No seas estúpido, esta mal... ayuda, ayuda por favor...gritaba Malfoy.

Harry se arrodillo al lado de Ginny sin saber que hacer. Tomo la mano de Ginny, su pulso se sentía débil, ¿pero que había pasado?. Y el en su afán por atrapar la snitch, no se había percatado de nada.  
Pronto llego Dumbledore y con un estallido de su varita hizo retornar un poco la calma en aquel pandemonium. Hizo unas florituras con su varita y coloco a Ginny en una camilla. Fue traslada a la enfermería. Todos fueron tras ella.  
Hermione lloraba, todo lo acontecido le hacia recordar cuando Harry había caído durante un partido en el tercer curso, en aquel momento había sido por causa de los dementores. Pero lo ocurrido a Ginny era un total misterio. Ginny se mantenía sobre su escoba en el aire viendo absorta como Malfoy perseguía a Harry que iba tras la snitch, y de repente un rayo rojo salido de alguna parte le había impactado en la espalda y había caído de su escoba aproximadamente unos quince metros.  
Frente a las puertas de la enfermería, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Malfoy junto a algunos profesores esperaban. Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall estaba adentro con Madame Pomfey, quien no los había dejado entrar.  
Ron miraba furioso a Malfoy, quería gritarle que se fuera, pero con todos esos profesores tan cerca no le parecía prudente.  
Harry había perdido el color de su cara y se hallaba un poco alejado de los demás. Se sentía mareado. Sentía que si a Ginny le pasaba algo... "No podré soportar perder otra vez a alguien que amo", pensó con rabia, tratando de ahogar el dolor que se adueñaba de su corazón y de su mente.  
Hermione, quien abrazaba a Ron, también miraba a Malfoy algo le decía que el tenia la culpa, pero no había evidencia que hubiese hecho algo. El estaba al igual que Harry tras la snitch, no podía haber hecho un hechizo. Pero la hacia dudar el hecho, de que unos segundos antes de que Ginny fuera alcanzada por el hechizo, Malfoy había detenido su vuelo y había dirigido su mirada hacia Ginny, era como si el hubiese presentido lo que iba a pasar. Sin embargo no podía negar que se veía muy preocupado.  
Luego de media hora Madame Pomfey anuncio a los presentes, que Ginny se encontraba muy delicada, pero que se recuperaría. Permitió que entraran a verla.

-A donde vas tu Malfoy, no te atrevas a acércate a mi hermana...dijo Ron furioso sin poder contenerse, al ver que Malfoy venia tras ellos.

-No pienso discutir contigo Weasley. Voy a ver a Ginny aunque tenga que...comenzó a decir Malfoy ante la actitud de Ron.

-Caballeros por favor, no es momento para discutir. Hagan una tregua, por el bien de la Señorita Weasley...dijo Dumbledore con tono severo.

-Si no se comportan, nadie vera a Ginny...dijo Madame Pomfey impidiendo la entrada.

-Tranquila Popys, ellos se comportaran, ¿no es así?...dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándolos tras sus gafas cuadradas.

-Si...contestaron todos.

Aunque Ginny paso varios días nuevamente en la enfermería, era visitada constantemente. Hermione había hecho un horario de visita, ajustado a las normas impuestas por madame Pomfey, con la idea de evitar que Harry y Ron se encontraran con Malfoy y surgiera una pelea que impidiera volver a ver a Ginny. Ron y Harry habían aceptado a regañadientes y no entendían porque Hermione había ido a comunicárselo a Malfoy, al día siguiente de haber ingresado Ginny a la enfermeria.

-Es por el bien de todos. Además el tiene derecho a visitarla...había dicho Hermione tratando de explicarse.

-Como que tiene derecho? Ese idiota no tiene porque acercarse a mi hermana y tu le pones las cosas fáciles...decía Ron con tono ofendido.

-Nos guste o no, queramos o no, Malfoy es el novio de Ginny, así lo ha querido ella y no nosotros no tenemos derecho a impedir que el la vea, además esta preocupado por ella...dijo Hermione tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ron.

Harry no había querido opinar. Le causaba tanta molestia como a Ron, el tener que compartir los pocos momentos que podía estar con Ginny con Malfoy, pero no podía dejar de reconocer que ha Malfoy se le veía preocupado o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

-Este es el horario de visita, para que todos podamos ver a Ginny...le había dicho Hermione acercándose hasta la mesa de Slytherin para entregársela a Malfoy.

-Gracias...dijo escuetamente, Malfoy sin detenerse a mirarlos.  
Los tres amigos se miraron asombrados, Malfoy había dado las gracias.

-Gracias por venir a verme...dijo Ginny cuando ya había recobrado sus fuerzas...Madame Pomfey me ha dicho que has venido todos los días

-He tratado de venir las veces que he podido, aunque no han sido todas la que he querido...dijo Malfoy dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Y eso porque? Muchos deberes?...pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa ante la preocupación de Malfoy.

-No. Tu amiga Granger hizo un horario de visita y he tenido que cumplirlo...dijo Malfoy algo molesto.

-Un horario de visita?...dijo Ginny entre rizas.

-Si, para que todos pudiéramos verte, sin la posibilidad de que tu hermano y yo nos peleáramos...dijo Malfoy aun más molesto.

-Te agradezco que hallas hecho el esfuerzo de no hechizar a mi hermano...dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Malfoy.

-Lo dices como si el fuera una mansa paloma...dijo Malfoy ofendido.

Ginny trato de no reírse. Se sentía contenta al saber que el había estado tan pendiente de ella, al igual que sus amigos y Harry. "Por que será que nunca puedo apartarlo de mi mente", pensó Ginny.

La victoria de Griffindors se había validado, al reconocerla el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, lo que le valió a Malfoy que toda su casa en pleno no le hablara por varias semanas. Hasta sus inseparables amigos Crave y Goyl ya no lo acompañaban. Snape se había visto en la necesidad de reunir a todos los Slytherin en la sala común, para explicarles que Malfoy había hecho lo correcto y hacerlos entender que no había razón para negar el triunfo y recordarles que la casa en pleno estaba bajo averiguación, por ser los principales sospechosos de lo ocurrido a Ginny Weasley.

Una investigación por parte de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se había iniciado desde el mismo momento de ocurridos los hechos. Habían llamado a todos los testigos presénciales Habían sospechado de Malfoy y los de Slytherin desde un primer momento, pero armando el rompecabezas en que se había convertido todo el asunto y como Harry supo después por Lupin y Moody, sospechaban que alguien ajeno al colegio había realizado el maleficio que había lesionado a Ginny. Sin embargo no entendía el motivo de tal agresión. Porque había sido atacado Ginny era para todos un gran misterio.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo Veintiseis

SORPRESAS EN HOGSMEADE.

Febrero se había abierto paso. El castillo había vuelto a la normalidad. Todos se preparaban para la pronta llegada del día de San Valentín  
Harry bajaba las escaleras cuando vio muchas personas alrededor de la cartelera de anuncios. Había una invitación que decía con voz sonora y fuerte:

**_El espectáculo del año llega a Hogsmeade.  
Llegadas desde Transilvania.  
El mejor grupo musical del momento: LAS SACERDOTISAS DE OSIRIS.  
Única presentación: 14 de febrero.  
Lugar: Las tres escobas_**

Asiste.

  
-Oh, ese es el mejor grupo de rock!...decía Seamus

-Es increíble que vengan a Hogsmeade. Será que Dumbledore nos dejara ir?...pregunto Pavarti muy emocionada.

-Tu conoces ese grupo?...pregunto Dean a Harry

-No... dijo Harry con tono melancólico, que mas ignoraría de su mundo.

-Si han puesto ese anuncio, es porque tendremos permitido ir...dijo Hermione quien llevaba ese día el cabello recogido en una cola, algo que a Harry le extraño, pero a Ron le parecía espectacular.

-Hermi hoy estas hermosa...dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Yo tengo la colección de sus discos, si quieres a la tarde los escuchamos, para que te familiarices...dijo una muchacha de tercero a Dean que aún parecía desconcertado ante la imagen del grupo musical, donde se apreciaban cuatro hermosas brujas de más o menos 20 años con capas azul eléctrico con estampados en forma de murciélagos.  
Bajaron al gran comedor y la noticia del concierto era motivo principal de conversación. Y como muchos esperaban, Dumbledore hablo al respecto.

-Me imagino que ya se enteraron del próximo evento a realizarse en Hogsmeade. Sepan que soy un ferviente admirador de esas chicas y cuentan con mi autorización para asistir. Por supuesto estarán bajo la supervisión de sus profesores y prefectos. Y regresaran a una hora determinada, quien no cumpla con las reglas será castigado severamente y se le restaran puntos a su casa.

Harry recordó del baile de navidad del cuarto curso. Igual que en aquella oportunidad no tenia con quien ir, sin embargo eso no le preocupo mucho, había algo que lo inquietaba más como se lo hizo saber a Lupin, luego de la clase:

-No me parece momento para un concierto. Voldemort esta suelto, esperando para atacar, no cree usted que ese podría ser un momento ideal. Además sospechamos que el ataque que sufrió Ginny fue producido por Bellatrix o Colagusano

-Harry no podemos dejar de vivir, por la amenaza de Voldemort o sus mortifagos, eso es lo que el quiere, crear terror. Pero te aseguro que se han tomado todas las precauciones...dijo Lupin con tono seguro tratando de tranquilizar a Harry

-Lo mismo dijeron, cuando el Torneo de los tres magos, y acuérdese como termino...dijo Harry con tono molesto

-Eso nos agarro desprevenidos. Voldemort ya no cuenta con el factor sorpresa. El ministro de magia y el comité de cooperación mágica han hecho todos los arreglos. Además contamos con la ayuda de la Orden.

Harry no se sentía tranquilo, sospechaba que una ocasión como esa, Voldemort no la desperdiciaria.

-Tranquilízate Harry, todo saldrá bien. Ya veras que te divertirás...dijo Lupin sonriendo

-No pienso ir.

-Pero porque?... pregunto Lupin levantándose de su asiento.

-No me siento de animo... dijo Harry al tiempo que también se levantaba.

-Harry, Sirius te dijo que no queria por su culpa, tu no continúes tu vida...dijo Lupin colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry

-Ya lo se. No es por eso... dijo Harry dudando de sus propias palabras. Pero a veces se sentía triste por tener que asumir que nunca más vería a Sirius.

-No me mientas, ni te mientas a ti mismo. Es lógico que te sientas culpable si piensas en divertirte, crees que estas faltando a la memoria de Sirius. Pero tu tienes que vivir, el lo quiere así... dijo Lupin con tono comprensivo .

-Estoy cansado de que me traten y me hablen con lastima...dijo Harry caminando hasta la puerta del despacho de Lupin, no quería seguir hablando de Sirius.

-Nadie te tiene lastima. Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de inspirar lastima. Sabes muy bien que sino te esfuerzas en ser un buen mago, el titulo del niño que vivió, no te servirá para tu vida futura, ni te librara de tu destino... dijo Lupin con rostro serio.

Harry miro a Lupin, el tenia razón, no podria escapar de su destino.   
Mientras regresaba al gran comedor para el almuerzo se encontro con Luna.

-Hola Harry, que tal?...dijo Luna quien llevaba en sus manos un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso".

-Hola Luna. Ya te enteraste del concierto que habrá en Las Tres Escobas?...le pregunto Harry al ver la misma foto del anuncio en las primera pagina del periódico que llevaba Luna.

-Si, el periódico que dirige mi padre, hizo una articulo sobre ese grupo. Dicen que es muy bueno. ¿Lo has oído?...dijo Luna sonriendo

-No y tu...dijo Harry cuando una idea le cruzo por la cabeza.

-Tampoco, no soy muy amante de grupos de rock...dijo Luna volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el periódico

-Te gustaría ir conmigo a ese concierto?...dijo Harry sorprendido de su decisión.

Luna lo miro desconcertada, abriendo muchos sus ojos claros. Harry pensó que había metido la pata.

-Claro que si, me encantaría...dijo Luna alegremente

El día de San Valentín llego sin mucho contratiempo. Parecía que el colegio en pleno asistiría y Harry se preguntaba como cabria tanta gente en ese local. El había quedado en verse con Luna en la estancia principal del castillo, ya que el no sabia por donde quedaba la torres de Ravenlaws. Harry al igual que el resto de los compañeros de su curso, no pudieron dejar de notar que las chicas se ven muy hermosas. Ron no podía ni hablar al ver a Hermione luciendo sus cabellos lisos sueltos y una túnica que la hacia ver muy elegante y atractiva. Harry comenzó a reír al ver la cara de su amigo, pero su riza se interrumpió al ver a Ginny cuando descendía por la escalera que conduce a los dormitorios. Estaba realmente espectacular, llevaba una fina túnica color violeta y su cabello esta trenzado con adornos dorados.  
Ambos se miraron. Ginny se sentía tímida ante la mirada de Harry, quería desviar sus ojos hacia otro lado, pero no podía dejar de verlo porque estaba muy guapo.  
Cuando salieron por el retrato de la señora Gorda, Malfoy estaba parado frente a las escaleras que conducen a los pisos inferiores. Ginny llamo su atención tocando su brazo, parecía que su mente estaba en otra parte. Malfoy suspiro cuando vio a Ginny

-Estas...te ves...tan...bella...dijo Malfoy tartamudeando.

Ginny sonrió. Como siempre, el estaba muy elegante, finamente vestido y arreglado. Su cabello platinado pulcramente peinado. Le ofreció su brazo a Ginny y ella sin dudarlo se abrazo a el.  
Harry los había observado y había decidido bajar por otro lado, aunque el recorrido fuera más largo, quería despejar su mente, no quería cometer en mismo error que había cometido durante aquel baile de navidad, cuando había pensado en Cho, mientras estaba con Pavarti. Luna se merecía toda la atención que el pudiera brindarle para que pasara una agradable velada a su lado. Aunque se sintió un poco temeroso, ante la duda de cómo iría vestida.

Al llegar al sitio predestinado, Luna ya estaba allí. Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.  
Luna llevaba una túnica de seda color marfil, con su cabellos rubios sueltos sobre sus hombros, una fina gargantilla adornaba su cuello y unos hermosos pendientes de brillantes, nada que ver con aquellos en forma de rábano que le había visto usar una vez. Y aunque su maquillaje era muy suave la hacia verse tan diferente. Era sin lugar a duda una de las más bonitas que había visto, "por supuesto no más que Ginny", pensó mientras se acerco a Luna. Molesto consigo mismo por tener ese pensamiento, decidió apartar a Ginny por completo de su mente por lo menos durante esa noche.

-Hola Harry, pensé que tal vez habías decidido no ir...dijo Luna con tono preocupado

-Discúlpame Luna, me retrace por un pequeño inconveniente, pero ya estoy aquí. Nos vamos...dijo Harry apenado de que Luna pensara que el podía dejarla embarcada. Pensando que tal vez hubiese pasado por eso en otro momento.

Ya en las Tres Escobas, Harry estaba sorprendido de ver cuanta gente podía caber en ese sitio. Pero sospecho que tal vez habían toques mágicos involucrados. Diviso a sus amigos en una mesa alejada de la tarima, donde actuaria el grupo

-Allá están Ron y Hermione, ¿te molesta si nos sentamos con ellos?...dijo Harry alzando la voz, para hacerse oír entre el ruido que había en el lugar.

-A mi no, pero tal vez ellos quieran estar solos...dijo Luna mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, ya que todo el salón estaba decorado con motivos de San Valentin.

Harry cayo en la cuenta de que era el día de los enamorados. Claro que querían estar solos. Era su primer día de San Valentín juntos. Busco con la vista otra mesa vacía.

-Tienes razón, mejor nos sentamos en aquella mesa. ¿Te parece bien?

-Si, esta bien ubicada, ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos...dijo Luna agarrando el brazo de Harry.

Se sentaron y pronto un mesonero vestido con un traje, que le hizo recordar a Harry un arlequín, les pregunto si querían tomar algo. Ambos pidieron cerveza de mantequilla. Comenzaron a hablar. Era impresionante descubrir que Luna podía hablar de cualquier cosa, desde quidditch hasta cosas más importantes como la política, sin mostrar su actitud alocada.

Hermione y Ron estaban tomados de la mano, hablaban muy cerca uno del otro.

-Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que celebramos este día...dijo Hermione acariciando el rostro de Ron

-Si y espero que celebremos muchos más...dijo Ron mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los de Hermione...tal vez sea muy pronto, pero quiero decirte algo que he pensado desde navidad.

-Que será?...pregunto Hermione coquetamente.

Ron saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, un estuche de terciopelo rojo y lo puso en la mano de Hermione.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa, cuando hallamos terminados nuestras carreras luego de Hogwarts...dijo Ron mientras abría el estuche, mostrando un hermoso anillo. Que tiernamente puso en el dedo anular izquierdo de Hermione.

Ella lo miro sorprendida y extasiada, una pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Ron quería un compromiso serio con ella. Ron le había propuesto que fuera su esposa.

-Oh, Ron, es hermoso...yo no se que decir...esto es tan...tan inesperado...dijo Hermione tímidamente

-Solo dime que lo pensaras...dijo Ron besando la mano de Hermione, donde el le había puesto el anillo.

-No tengo que pensarlo. Claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado...dijo Hermione abrasándolo y besándolo en la frente, en ambas mejillas, en los labios mientras le decía que lo amaba.

Ron se había puesto colorado.

El concierto había comenzado. Para sorpresa de Harry, las brujas tocaban y cantaban muy bien. Aunque no sabia bailar, invito a Luna a la pista de baile. Se rieron al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos lograba llevar el paso del otro, así que por el bien de sus pies y de las otras parejas decidieron sentarse.

Ginny y Malfoy bailaban al ritmo de la música. Habían tocado varias piezas, cuando Malfoy le dijo suavemente a Ginny al oído.

-Por qué no damos un paseo?

Ambos abandonaron el lugar y caminaron calle abajo por el pueblo. Estaba muy iluminado y cada esquina y plaza estaba hermosamente decorada. Llegaron hasta un lugar, donde pequeñas hadas revoloteaban sobre un estanque circular, de donde surgía una hermosa fuente con motivos de sirenas y tritones y se escuchaba en suave croar de sapitos entre los arbustos y el tintineo del agua. Se recostaron de una baranda azul que limitaba la pequeña plazoleta del estanque. Malfoy tomo a Ginny por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el. Se miraron por un momento. Ginny lo rodeo con sus brazos. Se abrazaron. El acaricio sus cabellos, lentamente poso sus labios sobre la suave piel de su cuello y comenzó a besarla. Luego busco sus labios. Ella sintió su cálido aliento, se estremeció al sentir como Malfoy temblaba entre sus brazos. La aferró más a el y ella se dejo llevar. Sus manos masculinas recorrían su espalda. Al darse cuenta que la pasión les estaba haciendo perder la capacidad de respirar, se separaron lentamente.  
Ginny se sentía como si estuviera en una nube. No podía moverse. Sentía un pequeño vértigo que le impedía abrir los ojos.  
Malfoy comenzó nuevamente a besarla, había hundido su rostro en la cabellera roja de ella que descansaba sobre sus delgados hombros. Ginny sintió como esos suaves labios recorrían su cuello.  
Las campanas de un reloj lejano repico doce veces.

-Draco, debemos regresar al castillo, sino nos castigaran...dijo Ginny tratando de recuperar sus sentidos.

-Todavía tenemos media hora...dijo Malfoy mientras la besaba.

-Por favor Draco, regresemos...dijo Ginny suplicante, no le gustaba sentirse tan débil entre los brazos de Malfoy.

-Te amo...te amo...dijo Malfoy en un susurro, abrazando fuertemente a Ginny.

Una extraña bruma los rodeo. Ginny descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Malfoy. Una cálida sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pensó que así debía de ser cuando la cera era derretida al calor del fuego. Su relación con Malfoy estaba llegando a niveles insospechados y muy confusos para Ginny. Y eso le estaba dando mucho miedo.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo Veintisiete

HECHIZO DE LUNA

Harry y Luna caminaban de regreso a Hogwarts, ella iba tomada de su brazo, mientras el le contaba como había conocido a Sirius, como se había enterado que era su padrino y todo lo que había pasado una noche de luna llena hacían ya tres años.  
Se detuvieron a una distancia prudente del sauce boxeador.

-Yo pensaba que el había traicionado a mis padres, pero no fue así. Y paso doce años en Askaban por un crimen que no cometió, mientras el verdadero culpable esta suelto...dijo Harry con un dejo de rencor en su voz.

-Ahora entiendo porque era tan importante para ti, ir al Ministerio, aquella noche cuando pensaste que Voldemort lo tenia en su poder...dijo Luna mirando fijamente a Harry

Harry se sorprendió de que Luna pronunciara sin ningún temor el nombre de Voldemort

-Por eso querías volver a verlo. Es duro no poder despedirse de aquellos a quienes se aman...dijo Luna mientras sus ojos brillaban humedecidos...cuando mi madre murió, sufrí mucho, no lograba entender porque se había ido. Tarde mucho en comprender que la muerte es solo un paso más en el ciclo de la vida.

Harry la miraba, realmente Luna era una chica muy diferente.

-Harry gracias por brindarme tu compañía, en esta noche. Creo que ha sido una de las mejores que he pasado en este colegio...dijo Luna acercándose a el para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Lo que paso a continuación Harry jamás lo olvidaría.  
Sin saber porque, Harry movió ligeramente su cabeza y sus labios rozaron los de Luna. Una extraña electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Se miraron. Ella le sonrió dulcemente. Y el no pudo resistir rodear con sus manos el rostro de la joven chica y atraerla hacia el.  
Harry cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto de su cálida y húmeda piel. Sintió como Luna lo rodeaba con sus brazos y correspondía a su beso.  
Era una sensación muy diferente a la que había experimentado con Cho y a la que había soñado con Ginny. Una ternura que el nunca había sentido lo embriago.

A la mañana siguiente todos en el gran comedor tenían rostros adormilados. La secuela de la fiesta de la noche anterior había hecho estragos, tanto en alumnos como en profesores.   
Hermione le mostraba a Ginny el anillo que le había regalado Ron y se reían por lo bajo, mientras Ron con su rostro algo colorado, miraba fijamente su plato de hojuelas. Harry también sonreía ante la osadía que había tenido Ron de proponerle matrimonio a Hermione tan pronto. Aunque conociendo a Hermione eso seria en un futuro no muy cercano.  
Harry miraba alternativamente cada cierto tiempo, la mesa de Ravenclaws y las puertas del gran comedor. Luna no había llegado aún a desayunar.  
Ella apareció junto con dos compañeras de su casa. Y para alegría de Harry, ella lo busco con la mirada, lo saludo y le sonrió.

-Que te traes con Luna Lovegood?...le pregunto Neville con picardía.

-Nada. No se puede saludar a la gente?...pregunto Harry tratando de mostrarse molesto.

Neville se sonrió y continuo su desayuno.  
Volvio a mirar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaws. Luna platicaba animadamente con sus amigos. El momento que habían vivido había sido muy especial. Harry no lograba apartarlo de su mente. Pero decidió que era mejor hacerlo, las lecciones eran cada día más fuertes y los deberes aumentaban en cantidad. Tenia que concentrarse en sus estudios.  
A media mañana, Harry salía de la clase de Encantamientos, para ir al recreo, cuando Luna también salía de su clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y se encontraron en el pasillo que conduce al patio principal.

-Hola Harry...dijo Luna acercándose a el con su habitual sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola Luna...dijo Harry tímidamente y tratando de evitar su sonrojo cuando Luna le beso la mejilla.

Varios alumnos que pasaban, voltearon a verlos.

-Nos podemos ver a la tarde?...pregunto Harry sin comprender muy bien porque lo hacia.

-Estaré en la biblioteca estudiando Runas Antiguas...dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Harry la vio alejarse. Algo estaba pasando entre los dos, y aunque no lo entendía, era una sensación muy agradable y se sorprendió al reconocer que quería disfrutarla.

Una tarde Hermione y Ron estaban en la sala común estudiando Transformaciones, cuando vieron que Harry agarraba su mochila, metía en ella unos cuantos libros, plumas, tinta y pergaminos, se la cargaba al hombro y despidiéndose salía por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

-Y este para donde va, acaso no va a estudiar con nosotros?...pregunto Ron ofendido ante la actitud de Harry.

-Creo que va a estudiar a la biblioteca...dijo Hermione iniciando nuevamente su lectura.

-Otra vez la biblioteca, desde cuando le gusta a Harry tanto la biblioteca, además allí no se pueden practicar los hechizos...dijo Ron aún más desconcertado.

-Ron realmente vives en otro planeta. No te has dado cuenta que Harry va a ver a Luna, ellos están saliendo...dijo Hermione resignada al despide de Ron.

-Saliendo, pero por qué no me ha dicho nada?...dijo Ron cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho molesto.  
-No se, me imagino que quiere ver si funciona. He escuchado que Luna tampoco ha comentado nada. Pero todo el mundo lo da por hecho...dijo Hermione sin dejar de escribir su informe escolar.

Ginny estaba parada en el antepenúltimo peldaño de la escalera. Se había quedado de piedra al escuchar la conversación de Hermione y Ron. Entonces eran verdad los rumores: Harry y Luna juntos. Suspiro tristemente mientras subía nuevamente hasta su dormitorio. No podía creerlo, Luna había conquistado el corazón de Harry. Ella que era tan rara. Se sintió mal al pensar así de Luna, en realidad era una buena persona. Tal vez era mejor así. Ella estaba con Malfoy y ahora Harry estaba con Luna. Cada día sus caminos se separaban más.

Las vacaciones de pascua llegaron rápido. Los alumnos de quinto curso las esperaban con ansia, así podrían repasar para sus TIMOS. Harry y Luna estudiaban juntos siempre que podían y se ayudaban mutuamente. Aunque solo habían estado solos en dos oportunidades más, habían pasado momentos muy agradables. Harry no sabia si la relación que mantenía con Luna era un noviazgo, a ella parecía no importarle darle un nombre especifico, no habían tocado ese tema, sin embargo para todo el colegio Luna Lovegood era la novia del famoso Harry Potter y para ser sinceros era la envidia de muchas.  
Una tarde vacacional, Harry y Luna habían llegado juntos al Gran Comedor, para la cena. El la había acompañado hasta su mesa y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la suya cuando una sonora carcajada había retumbado en todo el recinto. Harry se voltio para descubrir la causa de tanta algarabía y descubrió que Luna estaba en el suelo.

-Que paso lunática tus snorques de cola arrugada no pueden venir a ayudarte?-...decía entre risas una chica Ravenclaws de pelo negro

Corrió a ayudarla. Miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaws y vio que Cho guardaba su varita dentro de su túnica. Le había aplicado el hechizo de la inmovilización total. Harry saco su varita, invoco el contrahechizo y Luna pudo pararse. Escucharon una voz gruñona detrás de ellos.

-Eso estuvo muy gracioso, Señorita Chang, pero me temo que tendré que restarle cincuenta puntos a Ranvenclaws, por hacer un hechizo contra una persona indefensa y hablare con el jefe de su casa al respecto...dijo Moody mirando a Cho con su ojo normal, mientras su ojo mágico miarab a Harry y a Luna...se encuentra usted bien señorita Lovegood?

De la cara de Cho Chang se borro su sonrisa burlona, al igual que el resto de los Ravenclaws que se habían reído de Luna. Harry la abrazo.

-Tranquila Luna, ya paso...dijo Harry dulcemente, secando del rostro de Luna una lagrima que había llegado hasta su barbilla.

-Lo que hace la gente por lastima...dijo Cho con amargura.

-Jamás pensé que fueras así, como puede un rostro hermoso esconder un alma malvada...dijo Harry mirando con rabia a Cho.

-Vamonos...dijo Luna con un hilo de voz.

Salieron del gran comedor. Luna tenia una mirada serena, aunque sus ojos claros estaban algo rojos. Harry la condujo hasta las cocinas del castillo, para comer allí sin ser molestados.

-Te sientes mejor?...pregunto Harry mientras hacia cosquillas a una pera, dibujada en un retrato donde se podía apreciar un frutero, que luego se convirtió en el pomo de una puerta.

-No te preocupes Harry ya estoy acostumbrada

Harry la miro. Cuantas cosas tenían en común. El también sabia lo que sentía ver que la gente lo mirara de reojo y como muchas veces se habían burlado de el y otras temido de estar a su lado.  
Una vez dentro, Dobby el elfo domestico, los recibió con mucha alegría, al igual que el resto de los elfos que allí se encontraban. Corrieron a prepalarles una rápida pero deliciosa cena. Luna miraba alegremente como los elfos se desvivían por atenderlos, y cambiaba algunas palabras con algunos de ellos.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado la cantidad de elfos domésticos que hay en este castillo...dijo Luna asombrada

Harry le sonrió. Mientras comían, Dobby se paro frente a ellos.

-Es un honor tener a la novia de Harry Potter entre nosotros...dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia hacia Luna.

Ambos se miraron, Luna se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Harry no sabia que decir.

-Usted sabe Señorita Lovegood, que Harry Potter ayudo a liberar a Dobby? Es el mejor mago que he conocido...decía el elfo mientras miraba con admiración a Harry.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda...dijo Luna mirando a Harry con dulzura.

-Pero Dobby ha sido malo con Harry Potter...dijo el elfo bajando la mirada, mientras varias lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-No llores Dobby, tu has sido muy bueno conmigo...dijo Harry agarrando a Dobby por un brazo.

-Dobby le prometio algo a Harry Potter y Dobby es malo porque no ha cumplido su promesa señor...dijo el elfo llorando más sonoramente.

Luna miro asustada a Harry por la actitud de Dobby. Pero el se encogio de hombros, porque tampoco entendia que le pasaba. De pronto recordo algo, que había olvidado por completo.

-El Portal Dimencional...no te preocupes Dobby a mi también se me olvido...dijo Harry tratando de consolar al elfo domestico.

Dobby lo miro alegre.

-Entonces Harry Potter no esta molesto con Dobby, señor?...dijo el elfo tomando timidamente la mano de Harry.

-No Dobby, no te preocupes, ya habra momento para eso...dijo Harry, aunque de nuevo había surgido el deseo de conocer parte de su pasado.

-Un Portal Dimencional, he oido hablar sobre eso a mi tia Venus, pero no pense que un elfo domestico pudiera invocarlo?...dijo Luna sonriéndole a Dobby.

-No deberia hacerlo. Solo nos esta permitido hacerlo para el amo al que servimos...dijo molesto otro elfo domestico que se encontraba muy cerca y había escuchado la conversación

-Dobby no tiene amo, porque Dobby es libre. Pero Harry Potter es amigo de Dobby y Dobby lo hara si Harry Potter así lo quiere...dijo Dobby encarando al otro elfo domestico que se marcho, luego de mirar con desagrado a Dobby...entonces cuando quiere Harry Potter que Dobby cumpla su promesa, señor?.

Harry miro a Luna, y ella sonriendo dijo

-Puede ser el sabado, ya que el proximo lunes comienzan las clases y no tendras tiempo. Podemos usar el cuarto de requerimientos.

Harry y Luna esperaban ansiosos a Dobby, estaban en el cuarto de requerimientos, que esta vez era una acogedora sala, con una hermosa chimena, una mullida alfombra cubria el piso y unos muebles de estilo medieval adornaban el recinto.

-Estoy emocionada. Ya has pensado a donde quieres ir y a quien quieres ver?...pregunto Luna alegremente.

Harry no contesto. Habían muchas cosas que quería conocer, pero de su mente no se apartaba una foto que tenia en su album: la boda de sus padres.

Dobby aparecio de repente, como salido de la nada. Harry se sobresalto y Luna saludo a Dobby con un beso. El elfo domestico adquirio un color carrubio, y movio sus orejas tan rápido que parecian banderas ondiando al viento.

-Hola Dobby gracias por venir...dijo Harry muy nervioso.

-Dobby nunca dejaria a Harry Potter esperando...dijo el elfo con una voz muy aguda, quizás porque todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión de ser besado por Luna.  
-Dinos Dobby que debemos hacer?...dijo Luna entusiasmada, aplaudiendo suavemente con sus manos. Harry sonrió al verla, parecia una niña pequeña, en medio de un parque de diversiones.

-Harry Potter solo debe decirle a Dobby a donde quiere ir, señor...dijo Dobby timidamente.

-Quiero ir a la boda de mis padres...dijo Harry sin dudarlo.

Dobby asintió con la cabeza. El elfo domestico cerro sus ojos. De repente levanto sus manos y con ella dibujo en el aire, lo que parecia, el contorno de una puerta, apareciendo de la nada una sombra azulada. Luego puso una de sus manos sobre esa sombra y un destello de luz blanquesina salio de la mano del elfo, que se difumino. Una puerta blanca, con un picaporte dorado se materializo ante el asombro de Harry y de Luna.  
El elfo domestico sin abrir sus ojos, dijo

-Harry Potter puede pasar ya, señor. Recuerde que solo cuenta con media hora, sino regresa la puerta se cerrara y Harry Potter quedara en el pasado

Harry y Luna se miraron.

-Adelante Harry...dijo Luna con una sonrisa, que hizo sentir a Harry seguro de su desición.


	28. Cap 28

Capitulo Veintiocho

UN PASADO ALEGRE. UN PRESENTE TRISTE.

Camino hasta la puerta, al poner su mano en el picaporte, noto que estaba algo tibio. Abrió  
la puerta y entro. Comenzó a andar por un sendero cubierto por un bruma blanca. A medida que avanzaba la bruma se tornaba menos densa y a sus oídos llegaron ruidos de voces y música. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, cuando se encontró en un jardín, iluminado por un radiante sol. Luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad. Pudo darse cuenta que estaba donde quería estar: la boda de sus padres.  
El jardín estaba decorado con hermosas flores rojas y blancas, unos frondosos arbustos flanqueaban una camineria de piedras pequeñas, que conducía a una pequeña plazoleta, rodeada de una cerca color marfil de donde se desprendían cintas doradas. De tres pequeñas fuentes manaban chorros de agua cristalina, y en el centro varias mesas adornadas con finos arreglos florales. En una enorme mesa, había una torta de tres pisos, en cuyo ultimo piso se veían dos figuras: un mago y una bruja, pero a diferencia de los adornos muggles, están eran replicas exactas de James y Lily y no paraban de saludar y reír.  
Harry dio un respingo al escuchar una voz conocida

-Voy a matar a Sirius, donde demonios estará, debió haber llegado hace una hora...dijo un Lupin veinte años más joven, aunque con su característica palidez.

-Ten paciencia Remus, seguro que anda en una de coqueteo, con alguna chica...dijo una mujer vestida con un túnica verde olivo, con gafas de montura cuadrada y su pelo sujeto en un elegante moño, aunque mucho más joven y muy atractiva, Harry no dudo en reconocer en esa mujer a su profesora de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall.

-Si seguro que por eso se ha retrasado, pero el tiene los anillos y ya la ceremonia va a comenzar...dijo Lupin pasándose una mano por su cabello entrecano con rostro preocupado.

-Creo que será mejor, agregar unas cuantas botellas de whisky de malva más, acaba de llegar una lechuza avisando que el ministro de magia junto con el profesor Albus Dumbledore, si vendrá...dijo una mujer alta y rubia con unos ojos que le hicieron recordar a los de su tia Petunia.

-Por eso no hay problema, señora Evans. Yo me encargo de eso...dijo la profesora McGonagal caminando rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa.

Harry se acerco. Esa mujer era su abuela materna. Su tía Petunia se parecía un poco a ella, pero la señora Evans era mucho más bonita. Un hombre alto algo corpulento, como de unos cincuenta años salió de la casa, vestía una túnica negra con finos adornos plateados, camino hacia Lupin y la abuela materna de Harry. Llevaba unas gafas redondas y su cabello color azabache se le erizaba en la nuca, justo donde el cabello de Harry también lo hacia. 

-Remus, James esta preocupado. ¿Donde esta Sirius?.

-Ya esta por llegar señor Potter...dijo Lupin sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

Era el abuelo paterno de Harry. De repente un ruido muy fuerte amortiguo la música que sonaba en un antiguo artefacto que se parecía mucho a una rocola muggle, solo que este no estaba conectado a la electricidad . Todos miraron hacia el cielo. Harry también lo hizo y vio una enorme moto que descendía hasta ellos. Sirius se bajo de ella. Vestía una túnica color caoba, se veía muy atractivo, tenia un porte muy distinguido. Traía un paquete bajo su brazo derecho.

-Por Dios Canuto, quieres matarnos a todos de la preocupación, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?...le dijo Lupin con tono molesto cuando se acerco a el para que los abuelos de Harry no lo oyeran.

-Tenia algunas cosas que resolver...le dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos amigos entraron en la casa, seguidos muy de cerca por Harry. Cuando entro a la cocina, Harry se sobresalto, el conocía ese lugar, estaba en la casa numero 4 de Privet Drave.  
James, el padre de Harry apareció por la puerta, con el rostro mal humorado.

-Canuto donde están los anillos?...grito James.

Harry se sorprendió al verlo. Sintió un deseo inmenso de abrazarlo. Pero recordó que no podía ser visto, y aunque eso no fuese así, tampoco podría hacerlo.

-No te me alteres Cornamenta, con esa cara vas a espantar a la pelirroja antes de que pueda cometer la locura de casarte contigo...dijo Sirius, agarrando a James por la cara y besándolo en ambas mejillas...Felicitaciones condenado, parece que por fin te vas a salir con la tuya.

James empujo a Sirius y se limpio la cara, tratando de lucir molesto, pero no podía evitar sonreír. Lupin se reía a carcajadas.

-Tienes razón Canuto. Hoy es el gran día. Por fin Lily será mía para siempre...dijo James con una amplia sonrisa, mientras con las manos hacia el intento de alisar su túnica blanca...y entonces ¿dónde están los anillos?

-Anillos, cuales anillos...pregunto Sirius inocentemente

Pero ante la mirada asesina de Lupin y James dijo

-...a si los anillos...los anillos...anillos...niños donde están...anillitos...vengan con papi...decía Sirius mientras buscaba por todos los bolsillo y costuras de su túnica...ah si ya me acorde...saco su varita y con una floritura aparecieron en la mano de James con la que había hecho el intento de agarrar a Sirius por el cuello. Los tres amigos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-Y Colagusano, ¿donde esta?...pregunto Sirius tratando de recobrar la seriedad, cuando vio que una mujer de mediana estatura y algo robusta entro a la cocina, y al pasar a su lado le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, aparentemente algo común entre los dos, porque ambos se dedicaron una picara sonrisa...¿por qué esa agresividad contra mi, mamá Potter?

-Párate derecho Sirius, como un caballero, parece que te vas a desarmar...dijo la mujer que Harry reconoció como su abuela paterna.

-No se, salió muy temprano esta mañana, sin decir a donde. Ya debe estar por llegar...dijo Lupin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Últimamente esta actuando muy raro, no les parece...dijo James, mientras con un movimiento de su varita trataba de arreglarse el cabello frente a un espejo, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver que ni la magia podía dominar ese cabello que el también había heredado.

-Si...esta actuando muy extraño...dijo Sirius mirando por la ventana con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Una tristeza invadió el corazón de Harry, quizás ya para ese momento, Colagusano estaba al servicio de Voldemort.

-Ah, se me olvidaba Cornamenta. Aunque Lunático, siempre con sus pensamientos pecaminosos, pensaba que andaba en un lío de faldas...comenzó a decir Sirius

-Y razón no le falta...dijo la Señora Potter, que ante la falsa cara de ofendido de Sirius y la rizas de James y Lupin, le dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso al jardín llevando una bandeja llena de pasapalos.

-Aquí esta tu presente para Lily...dijo Sirius sin parar de reír junto a sus amigos ante la actitud de la señora Potter.

James lo tomo y abrió la caja. Saco una snitch dorada, que tenia grabadas las iniciales J.P. por un lado y L.E. por el otro.

-Y esto?...pregunto James sorprendido.

-Esa es la misma snitch por la que Lily te insulto aquella tarde y ante su actitud secidiste por fin declararle tu amor, te acuerdas?...dijo Lupin sonriente...Sirius la guardo para este momento.

Harry entendió que esas iniciales que le había visto escribir a su padre durante sus TIMOS por medio del pesandero de Snape, eran las iniciales de su madre: Lily Evans.

Harry no pudo dejar se notar que se respiraba tanta felicidad en el ambiente. Personas, que Harry no conocía, pero que imagino que serian parientes, entraban y salían, algunos con sus varitas daban los toques finales. Miro su reloj, le quedaban solo quince minutos. Tenia que ver a su madre, antes de irse. Comenzó a subir por las escaleras, cuando ella apareció al inicio de esta. Estaba bellísima, llevaba una hermoso vestido de novia, del estilo de los que usan las mujeres muggles. Bordado con finos encajes y relucientes perlas. Llevaba un delicado velo que caía sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su cabellera roja. Sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Harry, brillaban y al igual que su sonrisa reflejaban una gran felicidad. Harry la vio pasar a su lado. Al llegar al final de la escalera, tomo el brazo a un hombre muy delgado, que Harry ya había reconocido como su abuelo materno. Caminaron hasta el jardín.  
Harry corrió entre los invitados para ver el momento en que llegara junto a James. Le quedaban solo ocho minutos.

Al final de la camineria, estaban su padre, Sirius y un tercer hombre vestido con una túnica gris, que llevaba un rollo muy grande de pergamino bajo su brazo derecho, que Harry se supuso seria el juez de casamiento o algo así.  
Sirius tenia una mano sobre el hombro de James, y le dijo unas palabras al oído, que Harry no pudo escuchar, luego ambos amigos se miraron y se estrecharon las manos.  
Harry volvió a ver el reloj, le quedaban solo cuatro minutos.  
Lily llego ante James. El la tomo delicadamente de sus manos y la condujo hasta colocarse frente al mago.  
Harry se acerco más. Le quedaban dos minutos.

-Hoy, uno de mis más grandes sueños, por fin se hará realidad...dijo James besando la mano de Lily.

-Hoy seré tuya para siempre James Potter...dijo Lily en un susurro.

Harry sintió que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. La limpio rápidamente con su túnica. Miro el reloj, le quedaban pocos segundos. No podía dejar de mirar a sus padres, se veian tan felices, tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida. Pero un destello de luz en medio del jardín desvió su atención. La puerta había aparecido. Solo faltaban diez segundos.  
Camino hasta allí. Y con profunda tristeza la atravesó.

De nuevo en el cuarto de requerimientos. Luna estaba sentada en una hermosa poltrona, pero al ver a Harry aparecer por el portal, se levanto de un brinco.

-Harry pudiste verlos, a tus padres?...pregunto Luna mientras lo abrazaba...estaba Sirius con ellos, y el profesor Lupin?...continuaba diciendo Luna emocionada. 

Harry la tomo por un brazo. Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Ella lo miro tiernamente y acariciándole el rostro dijo

-Que paso Harry?...ocurrió algo malo?.

El se dejo caer de rodillas frente a ella y la abrazo. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin mucho esfuerzo. Con Luna a su lado se sentía libre de expresar sus sentimientos.  
Ella no pregunto nada más. Guardo silencio. Acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos color azabache, mientras el hundía más su cara en el suave regazo de Luna.  
Desde un rincón Dobby el elfo domestico también lloraba silenciosamente. El portal dimensional había desaparecido.  
Luego de varios minutos. Harry levanto su rostro y miro a Luna. Ella tomo sus gafas redondas y dulcemente seco los ojos verdes de el, con un pañuelo que había hecho aparcer con su varita. Y luego limpio las gafas y se las coloco nuevamente ante los ojos de Harry.  
Harry beso sus manos. Se paro. Se sentó. Y la atrajo hacia el. Luna se sentó sobre sus piernas y dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry.

-Te sientes mejor?...dijo Luna suavemente.

-Si, estoy mejor...dijo Harry mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

-Llorar es una buen medicina para el alma, eso siempre me dice mi papá cuando me ve triste...dijo Luna levantando sus ojos para mirar a Harry.

-Tal vez, he esperado mucho para tomar de esa medicina...dijo Harry pensativamente...no pensé que ver el matrimonio de mis padres me afectaría tanto. Pero estaban tan felices, todo era alegría, mis padres se veían tan enamorados. ¿Por qué Voldemort tuvo que escogerlos a ellos, ¿Por qué destruyo sus vidas y la mía, ¿Por qué...?

-Las fuerzas que rigen el destino del universo son incomprensibles. Tal vez tenia que pasar...y no quiero con esto menospreciar tus sentimientos...pero quizás en algún momento de tu vida, descubras el porque le paso eso a tus padres...dijo Luna con actitud comprensiva...además no te aferres al pasado, vive el presente sin dejar de soñar con el futuro.

Harry beso a Luna en la frente, sus palabras lo llenaban de paz.  
Claro que sabia porque Voldemort habían decidido matar a sus padres. Una profecía lo había vaticinado.

Harry se despidió de Luna en el vestíbulo del Castillo.

-Gracias...dijo Harry dándole un beso a Luna en la frente

-Por qué?...pregunto Luna sonriente.

-Por ser como eres...dijo Harry besando los labios de Luna.

De regreso al cuarto común de Gryffindors, se encontró que Ron jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Seamus, mientras Hermione platicaba con Ginny. Neville perseguía a su sapo Trevor tratando de alcanzarlo, mientras el gato color canela de Hermione jugaba con Dean. Otros se encontraban sentados en las cómodas butacas charlando, riendo o estudiando.  
Hacia unas horas había presenciado un pasado feliz y al ver a todas esas personas también felices, recordó las palabras de Luna, comprendió que estaba en el presente, y no pudo dejar de reconocer que después de todo no era tan triste


	29. Cap 29

Capitulo Veintinueve.

MALOS ENTENDIDOS

Pronto el cálido sol del verano se abrió paso entre la brisa primaveral. Harry había notado que sus amigos estaban algo molestos con el, por lo que decidió, días después de atravesar el Portal Dimensional, contarles todo lo que le había pasado, incluyendo sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Luna. Y como siempre se involucraron en todas las emociones que brotaban del corazón de Harry.  
Los entrenamientos de quidditch se habían intensificado nuevamente, ya que, luego de que Slytherin le ganara a Ravenclaws y este le ganara a Hufflepoffs, Gryffindors se había medido con Ravenclaws, logrando Harry como siempre atrapar la snitch en menos de 15 minutos de partido. Quedando de esa manera Gryffindors en primer lugar y teniendo que jugar la final contra Slytherin. Por todo esto, le quedaba poquísimo tiempo libre a Harry, ya que sus profesores se habían empeñado en que los alumnos del sexto curso debían comenzar a repasar todo lo aprendido y practicar intensamente para los EXTASIS del séptimo curso, por lo que las montañas de tareas se acumulaban día a día. Harry trataba de repartir su tiempo, para poder jugar quidditch, ver a Luna y estar con sus amigos. Por su puesto Hermione lo había ayudado a organizarse, le había ideado un horario, ella era experta en esas cosas.  
Una tarde los tres amigos se reunieron a estudiar bajo la sombra del árbol donde siempre solían hacerlo.  
Harry estudiaba encantamientos, mientras Hermione repasaba Aritmancia por tercera vez y Ron había comenzado un informe de Pociones cuando se dio cuenta que le falta el libro de consulta. Comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas y las cosas de sus amigos.

-No han visto mi libro de posiciones, juraría que lo traje conmigo...dijo mientras revisaba por cuarta vez su mochila.

-No...contesto Harry uniéndose a la búsqueda del libro.

-No te preocupes Ron. Ten, usa el mío...dijo Hermione entregándole un libro algo grueso de tapas oscuras y letras blancas.

-Gracias amor...dijo Ron tomando el libro.

Harry siguió leyendo sus apuntes de Encantamientos, y levantaba la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, tratando de memorizar lo que leía. Luego de un minuto o quizás dos, escucho un leve sonido, como un gruñido, abrió sus ojos y vio a Ron, cuyas orejas estaban muy rojas. Lo observo mejor y se dio cuenta que tenia entre sus manos dos hojas de pergamino, escritas por ambos lados, con una caligrafía que Harry no conocía, parecía una carta. Miro hacia Hermione para ver si ella se había percatado de la actitud de Ron, pero estaba absorta en su lectura.  
Dirigió otra vez su mirada a Ron y con asombro vio que ya su cara había adquirido un intenso color violáceo, como el que solía tener la cara de su tío Vernon cuando le gritaba. Las manos de Ron comenzaron a temblar a medida que avanzaba en la lectura. Luego de terminar de leerla, bajo la carta y clavo sus ojos en Hermione y con una voz ronca y casi inaudible dijo:

-Hermione, me puedes explicar que significa esto?...pregunto Ron sin poder creer lo que había leído.

Hermione levanto su mirada hacia Ron y su rostro palideció al ver la carta que él tenia en sus manos.  
Harry comprendió que el asunto era delicado y conociendo el carácter de sus dos amigos se podía poner peligrosa. Inconscientemente se alejo unos centímetros de ellos.

-Ehh... uhm...puedo... explicarte Ron, no...no es... lo...que... que tu crees...dijo Hermione demasiado nerviosa para hablar. No se acordaba que había guardado la carta en ese libro. Se mordió en labio inferior. Como le explicaba a Ron que esa carta no significaba nada. Debió romperla luego de leerla como Ginny le había aconsejado, y no haberla guardado.

-Entonces, estoy esperando tu explicación. Qué hace una carta de Víctor Krum entre tus cosas?...dijo Ron con voz aun más ronca.

Harry no pudo dejar de asombrarse al escuchar quien era el autor de la carta. El pensaba que después de que Ron y Hermione se habían hecho novios, ella había dejado de escribirse con Krum.

-Por qué Víktor Krum te invita a acompañarlo a un torneo de quidditch en Escandinavia, Por qué te dice que extraña tu dulce compañía?...Por qué pregunta que si pueden encontrarse en Hogsmeade a finales de Junio?...Por qué te pide que le escribas con más frecuencia?...Por qué te pregunta si te gusto el brazalete que te dio en Navidad?...Pregunto Ron mientras iba leyendo alternativamente la carta. Alzo sus ojos y los clavo en Hermione.

-Ron esa carta me la envió hace tiempo, no tiene importancia para mi...dijo Hermione atropellando las palabras, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Crees que soy idiota...grito Ron haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera.. Esta fechada el 14 de febrero de este año...y por cierto te desea un feliz día de San Valentín y te expresa cuanto te ama...que romántico ¿no?.

Ron se paro. Apretó la carta entre sus manos. Como Hermione seguía escribiéndose con ese Krum, si ella era su novia.

-Ron...por Dios...puedo explicarte...dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se humedecían y algunas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Harry no sabia si debía intervenir. Sin embargo si estaba seguro de que no permitiría que Ron le hiciera daño a Hermione, por lo que se paro colocándose al lado de Ron.

-Como pudiste Hermione...como pudiste...dijo Ron respirando con dificultad...por qué te sigues escribiendo con el?...acaso no le has dicho?...claro no le has dicho lo nuestro!...las ultimas palabras las dijo Ron con mucha amargura en su voz.

Harry quería que Hermione hablara, que se defendiera, pero ella solo lloraba en silencio.

-Déjala que se explique, no la atormentes...dijo Harry tomando del brazo a Ron. Pero este se soltó violentamente.

-Pero claro como vas a decirle... Como vas a decirle al más famoso jugador de quidditch del momento, una tontería como esa...para que ¿verdad?...grito Ron aún más fuerte.

-Ya esta Ron, se acabo. No voy a permitir que le grites. Tranquilízate. Con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada...dijo Harry furioso encarando a Ron.

Ron miro a Harry. Quizás el tenia razón, pero el saber que Hermione seguía carteándose con ese Víktor Krum lo volvía loco.

El sentía que no podía competir contra la fama y el dinero de Krum.  
Hermione levanto sus ojos y miro a Ron.

-No le he escrito Ron te lo juro...bueno tal vez una vez, es que no he encontrado la forma de decirle lo nuestro, sin hacerle daño...dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

Harry se dio cuenta que con esas palabras Hermione se había hundido más.

-Somos novios desde hace ocho meses y me vas hacer creer que en todo ese tiempo no has podido decirle a ese Krum lo nuestro...pero claro pobrecito la noticia lo mataría... y a mi... al pobretón e idiota de Ron que lo parta un rayo...claro como yo no puedo llevarte a Escandinavia, ni puedo regalarte brazaletes...unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sentía una puntada en su pecho...espero que te aproveche...dijo Ron arrojándole la carta a Hermione, que estaba hecha una masa arrugada. Los celos habían cegado su razón. Aparto a Harry empujándolo, y se marcho a grandes pasos.

Harry no sabia que hacer. Conocía a Ron. Por experiencia propia sabia que Ron era muy vulnerable y no soportaba sentirse menospreciado. No estaba seguro si el amor que sentía por Hermione seria suficiente para superar su orgullo herido.  
Se coloco al lado de Hermione que seguía llorando, con la cara entre las manos. La abrazo. No sabia que decirle para consolarla. Pero verla así le causaba una gran impotencia. El siempre se había preguntado que se sentiría tener una hermana. Y en ese momento, teniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos, tan indefensa, descubrio ese sentimiento.  
Varios minutos pasaron en silencio. Solo roto por los sollozos de Hermione. Harry agradecia que nadie hubiera presenciado lo ocurrido.

-Hermione, tranquila. Ron van a entenderte, cuando se calme, podrás hablar con el y todo se arreglara...dijo Harry tratando de consolarla, pero dudando de sus palabras.

-No Harry, tu sabes que eso no va a pasar. Ron jamás me perdonara...dijo Hermione tristemente.

De repente Hermione se paro y comenzó a correr. A Harry esa reacción lo tomo desprevenido y aunque corrió detrás de ella, no logro alcanzarla.  
Se regreso al lugar donde habían estado, recogió todos los libros y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindors. Esperaba encontrar allí a Ron, pero no estaba y nadie lo había visto.  
Se dirigió con paso seguro a la biblioteca, al entrar en ella, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, y descubrió a Ginny en una esquina sentada junto a Malfoy. Sin dudarlo se acerco a ella.

-Hola Ginny, necesito hablar contigo.

Ginny levanto la mirada. Le extraño la actitud de Harry. Parecía muy nervioso.

-Que pasa Harry?...dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento.

-Es sobre Hermione...dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Malfoy. No quería hablar delante de él.

Ginny entendió. Miro a Malfoy y le dijo:

-Draco espérame aquí un segundo.

Y ante la cara de disgusto de Malfoy, ella le dio un beso en la frente, antes de seguir a Harry.

Salieron fuera de la biblioteca. Harry le contó rápidamente a Ginny todo lo ocurrido cerca del lago, mientras miraba hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no fueran escuchados.

-Y no se ha donde se fue. Por eso vine a buscarte. Necesito que me ayudes...dijo Harry muy preocupado

-Tranquilo Harry, yo me imagino donde debe estar Hermione. Tu trata de encontrar a Ron. Yo sabia que esa carta traería problemas...dijo Ginny rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Por qué Hermione siguió escribiéndose con Krum?...pregunto Harry algo molesto.

-No Harry, ella solo le escribió una vez, cuando le devolvió un regalo que el le hizo, pero el se lo volvió a mandar, así que yo le aconseje que no le escribiera más, tal vez así se daría cuenta que ella no quería nada con el...dijo Ginny tratando de explicarle a Harry toda la verdad del asunto con Krum.

-Pero por qué no se lo dijo de frente, por qué no fue sincera con el?...pregunto Harry aun más molesto ante la torpeza de Hermione.

-Que se yo, tal vez no quería hacerle daño...dijo Ginny impaciente ante las acusaciones de Harry...pero de algo si estoy segura y que no te quepa la menor duda, ella ama a mi hermano.

-Eso lo se, pero al que hay que convencer de que eso es así es, a Ron...dijo Harry

Ginny regreso a la biblioteca, para poder explicarle a Malfoy que tendría que dejar de estudiar con el.

-Y que le hizo tu hermanito a la Granger?...dijo Malfoy arrastrado sus palabras, sonriendo con picardía.

-Por favor Draco, trata de ser prudente con este asunto y no te burles de ellos en mi presencia...dijo Ginny metiendo bruscamente sus cosas en la mochila, molesta ante la actitud de Malfoy.

-Esta bien, esta bien, discúlpame. Y no te preocupes, sabes que no me gustan los chismes de pasillo...dijo Malfoy besándola en la mejilla.

Ginny subió hasta el baño de chicas del segundo piso y satisfecha de si misma, se acerco a Hermione que estaba acurrucada en un rincón, sollozando.


	30. Cap 30

Capitulo Treinta

VERDADES AL DESCUBIERTO

-Hermione, amiga...dijo Ginny dulcemente tomando la mano de su amiga.

Ella levanto su mirada y al ver a Ginny allí a su lado, la abrazo.

-Tenias razón, tenias razón, debí romper esa carta, debía decirle la verdad a Víktor...dijo Hermione llorando.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. No vale la pena que te tortures por lo que ya no tiene remedio. Ahora tenemos que pensar en convencer a mi testarudo hermano de que...

-No, si Ron no me cree, no voy a suplicarle...dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas.

-Pero le explicaste como fueron las cosas?...pregunto Ginny

-No, no me dejo hablar...dijo Hermione volviendo a llorar nuevamente.

-Tranquila Hermione, Ron te ama y tu lo amas, eso es lo que importa...dijo Ginny tratando de consolar a su amiga. Pero no estaba tan segura de que las cosas fueran a resolverse tan fácilmente.

Harry ya había buscado en varias partes sin lograr conseguir a Ron. Ya era la hora de la cena, pero no tenia hambre. Cuando llegaba al vestíbulo del castillo, para buscar por tercera vez en las mazmorras, se consiguió a Luna. Se había olvidado por completo que habían quedado verse en el gran comedor.

-Hola Harry...dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla...pero que te pasa, ocurre algo?

Harry le contó a medias lo que había pasado. Ella lo escucho atentamente. De repente ella cerro los ojos por unos minutos y suspiro profundamente. Harry quedo sorprendido ante extraña actitud de Luna. Pero ella abrió los ojos y dijo muy segura:

-Búscalo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, esta sentado sobre unos troncos...pero que esperas, corre, ve a buscarlo...dijo Luna impaciente ante la actitud perpleja de Harry ante sus palabras.

Harry llego hasta donde Luna le había dicho y efectivamente allí, estaba Ron.  
Tenia la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras hacia un pequeño balanceo con su cuerpo hacia delante y atrás. Harry se acerco a el con cautela. Se sentó a su lado. Y despacio, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.  
Ron levanto la cabeza. Tenia la mirada perdida.

-Ron, amigo...dijo Harry suavemente.

-Por qué me hizo esto?...dijo Ron con voz monótona.

-Ron no te ahogues en un vaso de agua. No veo que todo esto sea tan grave, era simplemente una carta...dijo Harry con cautela, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ron.

-No lo entiendes Harry. Yo no puedo competir contra Víktor Krum. Si el se lo propone puede quitarme el amor de Hermione...dijo Ron con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Por Dios Ron, ¿por qué te subestimas tanto?. Tu eres una gran persona. Además Hermione te escogió a ti. Aceptó ser tu novia y acepto tu anillo de compromiso. No es suficiente eso para que estés seguro del amor que Hermione te profesa...dijo Harry más seguro de sus planteamientos.

-Pero no le dijo a Krum de nuestra relación y encima le acepta un regalo...dijo Ron comenzando a subir el tono de su voz. Se paro. Le dio un golpe seco con su mano formando un puño, a un árbol que había cerca.

-No dejes que los celos te nublen la razón. Hermione te ama y tu lo sabes...dijo Harry con voz determinante.

Ron miro a Harry. Y sin más, comenzó a alejarse del lugar, con rumbo al castillo.

Harry le grito furioso:

-Pero que obstinado eres...¿vas a dejar perder el amor de Hermione, por tu inmadures?...así si es verdad que le vas a dejar el camino libre a Krum.

Ron continuo su camino.

Varios días pasaron.

Ni Hermione, ni Ron se hablaban, y se evitaban mutuamente.  
Harry y Ginny no sabían que hacer.   
Ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso: Hermione tenía miedo de ser rechazada y Ron se sentía muy ofendido.  
Nadie en todo el castillo sabia realmente lo que había pasado entre Ron y Hermione. Habían muchas especulaciones.  
Ni Malfoy ni Luna habían dicho nada, aunque muchos les habían preguntado, ya que siendo las parejas de la hermana de uno de ellos y del mejor amigo de ambos, tenían que saber de primera mano la verdad de los acontecimientos.  
Malfoy no se sentía muy a gusto con el hecho de que Ginny y Harry se vieran tan seguido, tratando de ver como lograban reconciliar a Ron y a Hermione. Sin embargo Luna era muy discreta y respetaba la privacidad de Harry.

Un día luego de los entrenamientos, Harry y Ginny se habían quedado hablando en los vestuarios

-Jamás pensé que Ron fuera tan obstinado...dijo Harry mientras guardaba los implementos de quidditch en un armario.

-Es un inmaduro, orgulloso. Y Hermione no se queda atrás...dijo Ginny muy molesta. Ya que ambos habían tratado en todas las formas de que Ron y Hermione hablaran.

-Realmente ya no se me ocurre que más podemos hacer...dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

-Y saber que todo esto los esta afectando. Hermione ya no come, todo se la pasa encerrada en la biblioteca metida entre los libros y Ron ya ni habla, hasta se me ha olvidado el tono de su voz...dijo Ginny muy preocupada, sus ojos se humedecieron...y todo por un estúpido mal entendido.

Harry no pudo soportar ver llorar a Ginny y la abrazo.

-Tranquila, esos dos testarudos entraran en razón...dijo Harry tratando de consolarla.

Ella tomo su mano y ambos se miraron. Harry le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
Un ruido los hizo separarse. Miraron hacia donde se había producido el ruido.   
En la puerta de entrada a los vestuarios, estaban Malfoy y Luna.  
Ginny y Harry se pararon al mismo tiempo. Cuanto habían visto, fue una interrogante que cruzo por la mente de ambos.

-Lamentamos interrumpir tan tierna reunión...dijo Malfoy arrastrando sus palabras y con sus fríos ojos grises capaces de helar la sangre.

-Draco, hola...¿nos vamos?...dijo Ginny nerviosa, tomando su mochila y agarrando por el brazo a Malfoy sacándolo de allí.

Harry no sabia que decir, Luna no había partado sus ojos de Ginny y la vio alejarse. Trato de asumir la misma actitud evasiva de Ginny.

-Déjame terminar de acomodar esto y nos vamos...dijo Harry sonriendo, tratando inútilmente de no lucir nervioso.

Luna lo miraba serenamente. Harry sentía que ella le estaba desnudando sus pensamientos.

-Esta listo. Vamos...dijo Harry agarrando a Luna por una mano.

-No sientas pena de tus verdaderos sentimientos...dijo Luna tranquilamente.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba. Trajo fuerte.

-Luna no es lo que tu piensas, Ginny solo es mi amiga...dijo Harry con seguridad, porque sabia que había aprendido a querer a Luna.

-Harry yo se que tu amas a Ginny Weasley...dijo Luna acariciando el rostro de Harry.

Luna coloco el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre los labios de Harry, cuando el trato de hablar para desmentir las palabras de Luna.

-Igual a lo que siento por Ronald Weasley...dijo Luna suavemente...o creía sentir

Harry la miro con asombro. Realmente Luna era desconcertante. El había sospechado, desde el día que la conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts, que ella sentía algo por Ron.  
Nunca se imagino que ella se lo diría tan sinceramente.  
Pero ella había corregido el verbo, de presente lo había transformado en pasado.  
Tal vez, el también debía hacer lo mismo, dejar de soñar por algo que quizás nunca sería y aceptar lo que el presente le estaba ofreciendo.

-No puedo negarte lo que acabas de afirmar, pero a veces uno tiene sueños, que cree serán maravillosos, pero luego descubre que la realidad es mucho mejor...Y yo descubrí que tu... Luna Lovegood eres mi realidad.

Ginny y Malfoy se habían despedido en el vestíbulo del castillo. Ella tenia reunión de prefectos.  
Aunque Malfoy no había dicho nada, y seguía comportándose igual que siempre, Ginny sabia que estaba muy molesto, la arruga que solía formarse entre sus cejas cada vez que estaba furioso, no había desaparecido desde que habían salido de los vestuarios. Lo vio alejarse y se extraño que no había tomado el camino a las mazmorras, donde quedaba la casa de Slytherin, sino que había tomado hacia el ala oeste del castillo. Sin embargo en vista de que se le hacia tarde, decidió no prestarle más atención a eso.

Horas más tarde, la reunión había terminado, Ginny subía las escaleras principales, junto a Colin, cuando recordó que había dejado el libro de actas en el salón donde se había desarrollado la reunión. Colin insistió en acompañarla, pero le dijo

-No te preocupes, Colin. Puedo ir sola.

Una vez de regreso, ya con el libro de actas en sus manos, regreso al vestíbulo para subir las escaleras. Un reloj le indicaba que eran las doce de las noche, la reunión de había prolongado más de lo debido. Había subido al tercer peldaño de la escalera, cuando escucho un crujido y mirando detrás de su espalda, con la varita en la mano, descubrió que era Malfoy, quien entraba por la puerta principal del castillo. Traía su capa sobre la túnica y el uniforme escolar.  
Malfoy se sobresalto al verla.

-¿Que haces aquí?...pregunto Malfoy algo molesto.

-Acaba de terminar la reunión. Y tu de donde vienes?...pregunto Ginny.

-De dar un paseo...dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny se dio cuenta que traía los zapatos llenos de barro, al igual que el ruedo de la capa, algo demasiado extraño en Malfoy que siempre andaba impecable. Algo estaba ocultando.

-Ginny, quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad...dijo Malfoy agarrando a Ginny por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia el.

Ginny sentía un poco de miedo. Malfoy se comportaba extraño, hablaba con voz queda y sus ojos no tenían su brillo habitual.

-¿Que sientes tu por mi?...pregunto Malfoy acariciando el rostro de Ginny.

Ginny no contesto inmediatamente. Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho muchas veces. Sin embargo cuando había estado con Harry y se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy los había visto, en ese momento ella sintió temor de que Malfoy confundiera las cosas, como lo había hecho su hermano con Hermione. Y recordó todos los nuevos sentimientos que había descubierto al lado de Malfoy. Entonces reconoció que si lo amaba, tal vez no con la misma intensidad con que había amado a Harry.

-Draco, cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, sabias que yo sentía algo por alguien más y tu lo aceptaste. Y te has esforzado mucho porque yo llegara a amarte...sonrió al ver la cara de molestia que había adoptado Malfoy...pero déjame decirte que hiciste un buen trabajo, lo conseguiste.

Malfoy tardo unos segundos en entender las palabras de Ginny. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para confirmarlas. Sin embargo Malfoy hizo algo que la desconcertó. El bajo la mirada y le dijo en un susurro.

-Perdóname

Y dicho esto, bajo corriendo las escaleras que conducen a las mazmorras.

Dos días paso Malfoy huyendo de Ginny. Ella no entendía su actitud, quería hablar con el, pero entre la preocupación por Hermione y Ron, el montón de tarea que se acumulaba, en vista de la cercanía de los TIMOS y los entrenamientos de quidditch no había logrado buscarlo para saber que le pasaba.

En la noche del segundo día, luego de que Ginny le confesara sus sentimientos a Malfoy, ella estaba hablando con Hermione en su dormitorio, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Cuando una lechuza color pardo entro por una ventana, y dejando un sobre en el regazo de Ginny salió volando.  
Ginny abrió el sobre, era una carta

Hola. Necesito verte. Te espero en el ala este del castillo. A las 10 en punto. Draco.

Era muy corta. No le pareció la caligrafía de Malfoy, pero parecía que había sido escrita muy deprisa. Sin mediar muchas palabras con Hermione, tomo su capa y salió corriendo a encontrarse con Malfoy.  
Hermione se extraño ante la actitud intespectiva de Ginny, pero se encogió de hombros y decidió irse a dormir. Sin embargo un presentimiento la hizo detenerse. Agarro la carta que había caído al suelo. La leyó. Una duda surgió en su mente. Corrió hasta el baúl de Ginny, habían comenzado a entrar al dormitorio algunas de las compañeras de Ginny.

Busco rápidamente en su interior y encontró unos apuntes que Malfoy le había prestado de Pociones, para que se prepara para los TIMOS.  
Comparo ambas caligrafías. Y con horror descubrió que no eran iguales.  
Y recordó que el ala este del castillo conduce al Bosque Prohibido.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo Treinta y uno

MOMENTOS DE CONFUSIÓN

Hermione bajo corriendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la sala común. Harry se encontraba en una de las mesas de trabajo, escribiendo un informe sobre Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hermione llego hasta el y con voz temblorosa y agitada le dijo

-Harry, Harry. Ven, vamos...tomo aire para poder hablar...es muy importante. Ginny esta en peligro.

-Cálmate Hermione, ¿de que hablas?...pregunto Harry tomándole la mano a Hermione para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Es Ginny, recibió una carta de Malfoy para verse cerca del bosque prohibido...dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento.

-Y qué, lo máximo que puede pasar es que Filch los encuentre, y ambos son prefectos, pueden inventar cualquier excusa, además tu sabes que Filch no se metería con Malfoy...dijo Harry sin darle importancia al asunto.

-No Harry, tu no entiendes...dijo mientras le mostraba la carta a Harry, sus manos temblaban...esta no es la letra de Malfoy, otra persona escribió esto, para asegurarse de que Ginny asistiera.

Harry miro la carta. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.  
Corrió escaleras arriba. Tomo su capa invisible sin prestar atención a la cara de intriga de sus compañeros de cuarto, y junto con Hermione salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Ginny había llegado al sitio señalado, pero no había rastros de Malfoy. Agudizo su mirada, para tratar de ver a través de la penumbra de la noche, ya que la luz en esa área del castillo era algo escasa. Escucho un ruido como de pisadas.

-Draco, Draco, ¿estas ahí?...pregunto Ginny acercándose a uno de los senderos que conducen al bosque prohibido.

-Si, ven...escucho decir a una voz que arrastraba las palabras, proveniente de entre los arbustos.

Ginny se adentro. La luz disminuía a medida que caminaba. Saco su varita

-Lumos...dijo en un susurro. Una pequeña luz apareció de la punta de su varita...Draco, este lugar es peligroso para un encuentro.

-Confía en mi. Ven...volvió a escucharse la voz.

A Ginny no le parecía ese un sitio apropiado de reunión, pero como realmente quería hablar con Malfoy, siguió caminando hacia las profundidades del bosque. Quería saber la razón de su actitud hacia ella.

Llego a un pequeño claro. Malfoy estaba parado cerca de un árbol de donde pendía una especie de rueda negra, vieja, parecía de plástico.  
Ginny se acerco sonriente a Malfoy, pero el no le respondió la sonrisa, ni siquiera la miro. Tenia la mirada perdida, sus ojo grises estaban fijos, no tenia expresión en su pálido rostro.

-Draco que te pasa?...dijo Ginny con cautela, acercándose muy despacio. Algo no andaba bien.

De repente, Ginny sintió un intenso dolor en su costado izquierdo. Era un dolor quemante que rápidamente se extendió por todo su cuerpo. La mirada se le nublo y su mente quedo en blanco, sintió caer como en un vació. A su boca llego el sabor de la tierra mojada.

Harry y Hermione caminaban rápidamente, bajo la capa invisible.

-Aquí es donde deberían estar...dijo Harry, mirando a todos lados.

-Mira Harry pisadas. Se dirigen al bosque prohibido...dijo Hermione señalando hacia el suelo húmedo.

-Vamos...dijo Harry seguro, con la capa aún cubriéndolos.

Con sus varitas iban iluminando el suelo que pisaban y logrando distinguir entre el musgo y el barro el rastro de algunas pisadas recién hechas.  
Al llegar a un pequeño claro, se despojaron de la capa. Observaron el lugar. En el suelo habían más huellas de pisadas, aunque de diferentes tamaños y una extraña marca, como si se hubiese arrastrado algo pesado por el barro, se entendía hasta un árbol cercano.

-Que hace un neumático ahí?...pregunto Hermione extrañada de ver ese objeto muggle colgado de un árbol en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.

Harry se acerco a el y lo examino cuidadosamente. Vio como hacia unos pequeños movimientos circulares, parecía que algo o alguien lo había tocado, por que no había viento o brisa que hiciera pensar que era el causante de ese movimiento. De repente una idea surco su mente.

-Es un traslador...dijo Harry en un susurro.

Hermione dio un pequeño grito cuando vio en el suelo cerca de las raíces del árbol, que sobresalían de la tierra, una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindors y las iniciales G.W.  
Ambos amigos se miraron. Y sin pensarlo siquiera colocaron sus manos sobre el neumático.

De bruces cayeron al suelo. Harry ayudo a levantar a Hermione. Estaban un poco mareados. Una vez recuperado su sentido de la orientación, Harry y Hermione vieron a su alrededor. Estaban en el jardín de una mansión, vieja y abandonada. Hermione tomo el brazo de Harry.

-Donde estamos?...pregunto Hermione muy asustada.

-No tengo ni idea...dijo Harry tratando de agudizar todos sus sentidos.

-Mi Señor nunca se equivoca...bienvenido bebe Potter...dijo una voz de mujer entrecortada por una riza fría.

Ambos amigos se miraron

-Accio varitas...dijo una voz masculina que Harry reconoció rápidamente.

Harry y Hermione desviaron sus miradas hacia donde provenían las voces.  
Eran Colagusano y Bellatrix. Estaban vestidos con túnicas muy raidas. Y ambos tenían sus rostros muy demacrados y más delgados que la última vez que Harry los había visto.

-Oh, pero si el bebe Potter viene acompañado...dijo Bellatrix acercándose a Hermione apuntándola con su varita...me acuerdo de ti

Instintivamente Harry se coloco delante de Hermione.  
Bellatrix los miro con profundo odio y su riza fría sonó por todo el jardín.

-Cuida de no estropear los planes del Señor Oscuro...dijo Colagusano apuntando con su varita a los dos chicos, hizo un movimiento con ella y de su punta salieron gruesas cuerdas que se enredaron entre las muñecas y los tobillos de Hermione y Harry. Perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al piso.

Indefensos como estaban, sin sus varitas y atados, fueron conducidos por el interior de la mansión que aún mostraba vestigios de un pasado glamoroso. Harry tenia el presentimiento de haber estado antes en ese sitio. Solo fue cuando recorrió un pasillo que conducía a una especie de salón, que recordó haber soñado con ese lugar en dos oportunidades, hacían ya varios años.  
Entraron a un lugar sucio, con un olor a humedad muy penetrante. Gruesos hilos de telarañas colgaban del techo y de dos lámparas antiguas. Un fuego ardía en una chimenea polvorienta y derruida. En una alfombra harapienta se encontraba una serpiente verde intenso, que levanto su cabeza y clavo sus ojos amarillo en Harry.  
Desde las sombras de la habitación se dejo escuchar una voz fría, silbante que hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca de Harry y Hermione.

-Otra vez volvemos a encontrarnos Harry Potter...dijo Voldemort a medida que salía de la penumbra.

Un dolor agudo, punzante y quemante nublo la vista de Harry. La cicatriz de su frente parecía quemarle el cerebro. Nuevamente perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre el polvoriento y sucio suelo.

-Así me gusta...así me gusta...Harry Potter...ese es tu lugar...a mis pies...dijo Voldemort acercándose a Harry...CRUCIO

Otro intenso dolor aún más fuerte, recorrió cada fibra y célula del cuerpo de Harry, podía sentir como sus huesos crujían. Sintió nauseas. Abrió los ojos y un vértigo le hizo perder el conocimiento.  
Hermione gritaba mientras veía como Harry se retorcía en el suelo. Bellatrix se acerco a ella y con su mano abierta, golpeo a Hermione en la mejilla derecha.

Ron se despertó sobresaltado. El sudor corría por su pecosa cara. Había soñado que Harry y Hermione estaban en un lugar oscuro y que Voldemort estaba allí.  
Se levanto fue al baño a lavar su cara. De regreso a la habitación, miro hacia la cama de Harry y algo le hizo descorrer las cortinas con dosel  
El corazón le dio un vuelco, Harry no estaba.  
Abrió el baúl de Harry y busco con ansia en su interior. La capa invisible no estaba.  
Desesperado despertó a Neville.

-Neville, Neville, despierta por favor.

-Umm. Que pasa?...dijo Neville abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Has visto a Harry, no sabes si ha ido a alguna parte?...dijo Ron zarandeando a Neville para que despertara

-Bueno no se...yo vi que tomo... algo de su baúl... y...salió con Hermione muy aprisa...dijo Neville entre bostezos.

Ron no necesitaba oír más. Tomo su capa y salió hacia la sala común.

Ginny volvía poco a poco a sentir los latidos de su corazón. Trato de moverse, porque estaba boca abajo y el dolor en su pecho no la dejaba respirar bien, pero comprendió que estaba atada.  
No sabia donde estaba, ni cuanto tiempo tenia allí. Escucho unas voces acercándose, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos y trato de no respirar.

-El Señor Oscuro, por fin tendrá su venganza...decía una voz de mujer con tono de satisfacción...el joven Malfoy fue de mucha ayuda después de todo. Lucius estará muy complacido y orgulloso de que su hijo halla ayudado a mi Señor a atrapar a Harry Potter.

El dolor que Ginny experimentaba luego de recibir el impacto de ese hechizo que la había dejado inconsciente, era nada comparado con el que aquellas palabras comenzaban a causar en su mente y en su corazón.  
Malfoy la había usado. La había usado para atraer a Harry. Atraerlo hasta Voldemort.  
Ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso la había enamorado. Hermione tenia razón.  
Ese era el presentimiento, la duda que siempre surgía en su mente. Draco Malfoy no la amaba, nunca la amo.  
No había cambiado como ella había pensado. Solo se había perfeccionado para seguir el camino de su padre.  
Trato de reprimir las lagrimas. No podía dejarse vencer. No era momento para lamentaciones. Si había podido sobreponerse al desprecio de Harry, podía perfectamente sobreponerse al desengaño de Malfoy.  
Además para ese momento seguro que ya Harry y quizás Hermione y su hermano estaban en peligro.  
Comenzó a planear la forma de salir de allí. Pero sin su varita era poco lo que podía hacer.

Hermione se despertó. Estaba en un lugar oscuro. Se escuchaba el tintineo de gotas de agua. No lograba ubicarse. Sin embargo por el rumor de voces que parecían salir del techo, le hizo suponer que se encontraba en un sótano. Trato de moverse, pero aún se encontrada atada. Trato de agudizar su oído, pero solo oía pasos y palabras imprecisas.  
Una angustia invadía su corazón: ¿dónde estaría Ginny, ¿Harry aún estaría con vida?.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo Treinta y dos

DRACO MALFOY DECIDE SU DESTINO

"¿Donde estarán Harry y Hermione?...y yo...yo portándome como un idiota...si algo les pasa, jamás me lo perdonare", pensó Ron mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo que conducía al despacho de McGonagall.  
Al llegar a una esquina, escucho su nombre, se voltio y vio a Luna, quien corría hacia el.

-Ron, Ron...Voldemort tiene a Harry...decía Luna con dificultad para respirar.

Ron sintió un vació en el estomago. Su peor temor estaba confirmado.  
Unos pasos se acercaron. Una voz fría se dejo escuchar

-Caramba, caramba. Un paseo nocturno. ¿se puede saber que hace usted señor Weasley y usted Señorita Lovegood, fuera de sus casas?...dijo Snape con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro por haber encontrado a dos alumnos caminando por el castillo a horas no permitidas.

Ron lo miro. Su cara estaba pálida y sudorosa. De la cara de Snape se borro la sonrisa, al contemplar al chico pecoso.

-¿Qué le pasa Weasley, esta enfermo?...dijo Snape

-Voldemort tiene a Harry, a Hermione y a Ginny en su poder...dijo Ron con voz segura.

Las voces que Hermione escuchaba se hacían más nítidas.

-Mi Señor, ya todo esta listo...dijo una voz que Hermione reconoció como la de Colagusano.

-Entonces solo queda esperar...dijo una voz fría y silbante que sin duda era de Voldemort.

Una gran angustia se sumo a todos los demás sentimientos que embargaban el corazón de Hermione. A que se refería Colagusano con eso de que todo estaba listo y que era lo que Voldemort iba a esperar.

Una carcajada escalofriante, hizo vibrar las paredes del lugar donde estaba Hermione.

Dumbledore caminaba de un lado para otro de su despacho, Ron y Luna estaban rodeados por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix en pleno, que habían acudido al llamado del director de Hogwarts.  
Ron estaba contando lo poco que sabia. Luna tenia su mirada clavada en el ave fénix de Dumbledore, su rostro estaba pálido.

-Pero como pueden esos alumnos desaparecer de esa manera, Hogwarts es un lugar impenetrable...dijo Madame Amelia Bones, quien se había incorporado recientemente a la orden.

-Tiene que ser que alguien entro a este Castillo...dijo Kingsley rascando su barbilla con actitud pensativa.

-Hemos planteado varias veces la hipótesis de un espía dentro de Hogwarts...dijo Moody con su habitual tono de voz y mirando fijamente a Snape.

-Eso es una especulación, además Harry Potter y sus amigos siempre han irrespetado las normas de este colegio, involucrándose en asuntos que no les conciernen y creando muchos problemas...dijo Snape molesto ante las acusaciones de Moody.

-Quieres decir Severus, que según tu, el señor Potter, la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley han desaparecido por su gusto...dijo la profesora McGonagall muy molesta.

-Señores por favor, vamos a centrarnos en el problema que se nos presenta. Tres alumnos han desaparecido o han sido secuestrados. Debemos establecer cuales son los lineamientos que vamos a seguir...dijo Lupin con una seriedad y preocupación que Ron nunca había visto.

Dumbledore estaba al lado de su ave Fénix y la acariciaba. El ave lo miro y de su pico salió una suave melodía. Mirando luego a Luna dijo

-Señorita Lovegood que tiene usted que decir?

-Mi Señor, ya llegaron. Lo están esperando...Hermione escucho decir a Colagusano.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, ¿quienes habían llegado?. ¿A quienes esperaba Voldemort?.

-No Colagusano, tráelos aquí...y trae al joven Malfoy, quiero agradecerle toda su colaboración...dijo Voldemort con tranquilidad.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Draco Malfoy había ayudado a Voldemort. Entonces Draco Malfoy era el espía del cual hablaban Lupin y Moody, como ellos habían creído. Por eso se había empeñado en conquistar a Ginny, para usarla como instrumento, para hacer que Harry cayera en una trampa.  
Sin embargo había algo que no le cuadraba. Esa carta que Ginny había recibido, no había sido escrita por Malfoy de eso estaba completamente

-Voldemort los tiene en una casa antigua, queda en un colina, en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad. Aún están vivos...dijo Luna con voz temblorosa, cerro sus ojos y unos segundos más tardes respiro profundamente...pero no esta solo, ahora esta rodeado por muchas personas.

Todos los presentes se miraron.  
Se sobresaltaron, ya que las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, chisporrotearon y cambiaron su color amarillo azulado a un color verde claro.  
El señor Weasley salía de entre las llamas. En su rostro se veía mucha preocupación.

-Los mortifagos han escapado de Askaban...dijo rápidamente.

Hermione escucho muchos pasos en el piso de arriba, del sitio donde se encontraba. Aunque estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, había logrado colocarse boca arriba en la especie de cama donde había sido colocada. Las voces eran más claras.

-Bienvenidos...dijo Voldemort con su habitual tono frió.

-Señor, aquí estamos para servirle...dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione reconoció a Lucius Malfoy.

-Mi profunda gratitud ante su lealtad, mis mortifagos...dijo nuevamente Voldemort...y estoy muy orgulloso de tu hijo Lucius, ha sido punto clave en el inicio del fin.

Hubo un momento de silencio, roto por unos nuevos pasos, que sugerían que alguien entraba en la habitación.

-Ven acá Draco, quiero tenerte a mi lado. Tu ayuda ha sido de gran valor...dijo Voldemort quien parecía alegrarse de tener a Malfoy hijo allí, como un mortifago más.

El silencio se apodero nuevamente del lugar, por un tiempo que Hermione no pudo precisar.

-Vamos Draco, acércate, el Señor Oscuro te quiere a su lado...dijo Lucius Malfoy con un tono frió.

El silencio prosiguió nuevamente luego de las palabras de Malfoy padre.

-No temas Draco, acércate, Lord Voldemort sabe agradecer a los que le son leales...dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz más fuerte.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada...dijo Malfoy hijo arrastrando sus palabras pero con un tono de voz tan frió como el de Voldemort...no me interesa su gratitud.

Hubo un murmullo de voces que fue haciéndose más fuerte.

-Le puedo asegurar que si hoy han tenido excito sus planes, no ha sido por mi ayuda...he actuado contra mi voluntad...dijo Malfoy sin ningún matiz de miedo en sus palabras.

-Draco, no le hables así al Señor Oscuro...dijo Lucius Malfoy, gritándole a su hijo y luego con voz melosa dijo...Mi señor perdone a mi hijo, el no ha querido ofenderlo, él esta tan dispuesto, como siempre lo he estado yo, en servir a su grandeza.

-YA NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A SERVIRLE MAS LORD VOLDEMORT...dijo Malfoy hijo alzando su voz unos cuantos deciveles.

Hermione sintió miedo. Malfoy hijo estaba enfrentando a Voldemort.

-Puede matarme si quiere, ya no me importa. Se que después de hoy, mi vida no tendrá sentido...continuo Malfoy hijo con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

Otra vez el silencio se adueño del lugar.

-Lucius tu hijo se ha revelado contra mi y tu sabes lo que le pasa a aquellos que osan revelarse contra Lord Voldemort...dijo Voldemort con voz queda...Colagusano esto es culpa tuya, no mantuviste la estrecha vigilancia que te pedí debías tenerle al joven Malfoy. Porque yo presentía que esto podía pasar. Los débiles siempre se dejan seducir por las trampas del amor...Crabbe llévatelo lejos de mi vista.

-No mi Señor, no, por favor, su grandeza es infinita, por favor con humildad le pido otra oportunidad, mi hijo esta confundido...dijo Lucius Malfoy con voz suplicante.

-Cállate Padre, no tienes porque humillarte por mi. Esta ha sido mi decisión...dijo Malfoy hijo con seguridad.

Hermione escucho un portazo. Se habían llevado a Malfoy hijo. "¿Serán capaces de matarlo?. El señor Malfoy es un cobarde, como va a permitir que le hagan daño a su propio hijo", pensó Hermione llena de rabia. Sintió compasión por Draco Malfoy.

Ginny no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba en ese sitio. Una gran tristeza se había apoderado de su alma. En esa profunda oscuridad y en ese atormentador silencio su mente no hacia otra cosa que recordar y recordar.  
Ella había pensado que junto a Malfoy había encontrado la felicidad, que el destino le había negado al apartarla de Harry. Y ahora, ahora era tan doloroso reconocer que había sido una estúpida, por segunda vez había sido usada.   
En aquella oportunidad no había actuado bajo su voluntad. Pero esta vez, se había dejado seducir y manipular, concientemente había abierto la puerta para que los planes de Voldemort se concretaran.  
Escucho unos ruidos. Puso en alerta sus sentidos. Unos pasos se acercaban. Una puerta era abierta y luego cerrada con violencia.


	33. Cap 33

Capitulo Treinta y tres

EL LEON ES AYUDADO POR LA SERPIENTE

Draco Malfoy era encerrado en una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas al exterior. La humedad se había adueñado de las paredes y algunas ratas salieron huyendo al sentir la presencia humana.  
Crabbe padre encendió unas velas con su varita mágica. Y sin mediar palabras, miro a Malfoy hijo quien sin pestañar le sostuvo la mirada, con sus intensos ojos grises.  
Al salir Crabbe padre, cerro la puerta con llave. Malfoy hijo había sido despojado de su varita.  
Miro el lugar con asco. Había una especie de cama destartalada, con un colchón muy sucio. Malfoy prefirió sentarse en el suelo, apartando con su pie algunos insectos muertos de gran tamaño.  
Hundió su cabeza entre las manos. "¿Dónde estará Ginny?", pensó con tristeza y un sentimiento de culpa, que no lo dejaba desde el día que ella le había confesado que lo amaba, se reavivo en su corazón.

Había aceptado desde el primer día de sus vacaciones del verano pasado, ayudar en los nuevos planes de Voldemort. Se había mudado a aquella vieja y abandonada casa y fue entrenado en artes oscuras, por el mismísimo Voldemort. Se sentía sumamente orgulloso. Sabia que si cumplía fielmente al Señor Oscuro, le seria otorgada la posibilidad de ser un Mortifago antes de los 18 años.  
Al principio no le había gustado la idea de conquistar a Ginny Weasley, por considerarla muy poca cosa para un Malfoy. Pero era parte de los planes, primero porque era la hija del futuro Ministro de Magia y porque mediante ella seria muy fácil llegar a Harry Potter.  
Ante la actitud de desagrado de Malfoy hijo, Hermione Granger había sido considerada por Colagusano, pero era una sangre sucia, hija de Muggles, y Voldemort la desecho rápidamente. Por lo menos Ginny era de sangre limpia.

El plan en un principio le había costado un poco. No contaba con que Ginny estuviera tan enamorada de Potter, tuvo que hacer uso de todo lo aprendido. Sin embargo luego había salido tuvo muy bien, porque Malfoy aprovecho el rechazo de Potter, para dar el golpe triunfante en el corazón herido de Ginny. Pero a medida que el tiempo paso, el plan comenzó a tener un gran fallo: Malfoy se enamoro.

"Pero como no enamorarme de un ser tan especial", pensó Malfoy.

Ella con su cariño y su ternura le hizo descubrir sentimientos que el pensó que nunca podría llegar a tener y que fueron cambiando poco o poco su manera de ver la vida.  
Luego de que Ginny había sido atacada por Bellatrix, por su desesperación de que el plan pudiera fracasar, durante el partido de quidditch; había descubierto que la amaba y trato desde ese momento de librarse del asunto, de los planes de Voldemort en varias oportunidades.  
La noche en que Ginny le había declarado sus sentimientos, el venia de encontrarse con Colagusano y Bellatrix, para los toques finales, su cobardía no le permitió negarse.  
Esta noche había tomado la decisión de no asistir, quizás así el plan no podría llevarse acabo, pero entre Colagusano y Bellatrix le habían aplicado la maldición Imperius y fue muy superior a sus fuerzas. Cuando volvió a la realidad, ya todo había pasado.

Recordó la cara de su padre, al verlo enfrentarse a Voldemort. Y todavía no sabia de donde había sacado el coraje para hacerlo, porque el siempre había sido un cobarde.  
Pero en el fondo si lo sabia, la razón era que ya nada le importaba, porque Ginny Weasley jamás lo perdonaría.

Ginny aun tenia sus sentidos alertas. Ya no se escuchaba nada más. Trato de safarse de las cuerdas que la ataban, pero cada vez que lo intentaban, estas se aferraban más a su piel que ya se había agrietado por el roce.  
Draco Malfoy volvía nuevamente a adueñarse de sus pensamientos. Como se había podido enamorar de el. Había cometido un gran error. Quería odiarlo pero no podía. Aunque estaba segura que todas sus palabras habían sido mentiras, aún tenia una duda. Sus caricias y sus besos no habían sido fingidos, de eso estaba segura.  
Lo que había tratado de evitar sucedió. La desesperación se adueño de ella y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente. Sintió que ya todo estaba perdido.

Malfoy sintió un estremecimiento. Miro a su alrededor. Su corazón latía rápidamente.  
Podía sentir la presencia de Ginny. Camino hacia una de las paredes y coloco su mano sobre el sucio tapiz. Cerro los ojos. De repente lo supo: Ginny estaba en la habitación contigua a la suya.  
Se sintió impotente sin su varita. Tenia que hacer algo, sacarla de allí. Ella era inocente de todo. Era solo una victima. Y si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría.  
Varios minutos pasaron. Malfoy ya había recorrido dos veces la habitación. Pero sin la magia le era imposible salir de allí.

Ginny estaba adormilada, el cansancio y la desilusión habían vencido sus fuerzas. Pero se despertó bruscamente, al escuchar nuevamente pasos que se acercaban, y escucho unas voces amortiguadas que parecían provenir de un lugar muy cercano.

Malfoy vio que la puerta se abría. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que era su padre.  
Pero no, era Colagusano. Le traía una tasa de te. La coloco en una mesita vieja y polvorienta.  
Ambos se miraron.

-Tómalo te caerá bien...dijo Colagusano señalando la tasa.

-No quiero...dijo Malfoy mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo.

-La amas ¿verdad?...dijo Colagusano sentándose en el sucio colchón.

-Si, la amo, pero eso ya no importa...dijo Malfoy resignado.

-Si, si importa...dijo Colagusano mirando su mano derecha que era de un color plateado...a veces el amor nos hace cometer errores, que luego por cobardía no rectificamos a tiempo. Y nos quedamos aferrados a un presente triste que nos recuerda constantemente lo cobarde que fuimos.

Malfoy miraba a Colagusano sin entender sus palabras. Pero su compañía no le agradaba. Trato de ignorarlo con la esperanza de que se marchara, para seguir ideando la forma de salir y ayudar a Ginny.

-Yo se lo que es amar a alguien, sin ser jamás correspondido. Es terrible, es terrible añorar...dijo Colagusano con ojos vidriosos...esa chica Weasley me hizo recordarla...se parece tanto a ella...Colagusano suspiro, era como si hubiese regresado al pasado porque una sonrisa ilumino su demacrado rostro...en cambio tu conseguistes que te amara.

-Por medio de artes oscuras...dijo Malfoy con amargura en su voz.

-Tal vez al principio...esta noche yo le envié una carta, donde le hice creer que tu le pedías verla, y ella acudió sin miramientos. Y aunque sabia que era peligroso entrar al Bosque Prohibido, lo hizo, solo por estar contigo...dijo Colagusano con una profunda tristeza.

Malfoy se levanto del suelo, entonces así habían ocurrido las cosas.  
Colagusano también se levanto y ante el asombro de Malfoy dejo su varita mágica sobre el sucio colchón.

-El cuarto donde esta la joven Weasley es el siguiente a este...dijo Colagusano mientras se marchaba.

Malfoy dudo ante la actitud de Colagusano, podía ser una trampa, sin embargo se arriesgaría. Tomo rápidamente su varita, salió al pasillo y miro hacia su izquierda. Vio claramente la puerta que conducía a la habitación donde estaba encerrada Ginny, sin pensarlo mucho camino hasta ella.

Harry Potter sudaba copiosamente, sin embargo sentía un frió inmenso que lo hacia temblar. Respiraba con dificultad.  
Su mente nuevamente se sumergía en un profundo vació y miles de imágenes llegaban a ella y se repetían una, tras otra: sus padres asesinados, los gritos de sus tíos, los castigos que le imponían, las maldades de su primo, los malos momentos en Hogwarts. El asesinato de Cedric. Sus encuentros con Voldemort. El día que había descubierto la relación de Ginny con Malfoy. Y por sobre todo cuando Sirius había atravesado aquel velo.  
No encontraba razones para salir de allí. Se sentía derrotado. Sabia que Voldemort lo mataría. Y quizás seria mejor así. Ya no valía la pena luchar, porque nunca volvería a ser feliz  
Cuando podía recobrar por leves periodos de tiempo la conciencia, se había percatado que estaba atado con unas cadenas, que se encontraban fijas a una pared rocosa, mohosa y con un olor nauseabundo. No podía entender que le pasaba. Ideas de cómo salir de allí surgían en su mente. Pero nuevamente la desesperanza, la soledad y el desasosiego se adueñaban de sus sentidos.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Malfoy volvió a cerrar la puerta y percatándose de que en ese momento corría el riesgo de ser descubierto, si intentaba rescatar a Ginny, corrió a lo largo del pasillo para tratar de esconderse.  
Detrás de una columna, pudo ver como Bellatrix y Goyle se acercaban a ambas puertas y con sus varitas pronunciaban un hechizo que cubrió la madera de una sustancia parecida a la cera. Habían adquirido las misma forma y contextura de las paredes del pasillo. Las habían sellado. 

-Eso bastara. Deben de estar ya en camino. El Señor oscuro dice que debemos prepararnos...dijo Goyle guardando la varita dentro de su túnica.

-Por fin los derrotaremos. Y Harry Potter será destruido. El Señor Tenebroso volverá a tener todo su poderío...dijo Bellatrix triunfante.

-Si, con su hija en nuestro poder a Arthur Weasley no le quedara más remedio que nombrar a nuestro amo como nuevo ministro de magia. Y Dumbledore Serra destruido...dijo Goyle caminado al lado de Bellatrix mientras se perdían por el pasillo.

Malfoy salió de su escondite y corrió frente al lugar donde minutos antes habían estado las puertas que conducían a la habitación donde estaba Ginny y la otra donde el había estado.

-Alohomora...Evanesco...dijo Malfoy apuntando con su varita a la pared sin conseguir resultados.

Se desespero. Seguro que matarían a Ginny.  
No lo iba a permitir.  
Aunque tuviera que hacer algo, que jamás se hubiese imaginado que podría llegar a hacer.

Pronto se encontró frente a unas escaleras que conducían a un piso subterráneo. Con su varita ilumino la escalinata que terminaba en un largo y estrecho pasillo de paredes rocosas, con antorchas colocadas en argollas, incrustadas en la roca, que flanqueaban el camino, iluminándolo de forma tenebrosa.  
Llego hasta una bifurcación. Comenzó a caminar por el camino de la derecha. Un frió intenso lo invadió. Su mente comenzó a sentirse nublada. Comprendió que debían de haber dementores cerca.  
Retrocedió algunos pasos. Y tomo el camino de la izquierda. El no sabia como enfrentar a los dementores. Pero sin embargo había otra forma de alejarlos.  
Salió nuevamente a la bifurcación. Cerro sus ojos, se concentro. Vació su mente de todo recuerdo, de toda emoción, de cualquier sentimiento. Abrió los ojos y con una floritura de su varita transformo una rata que pasaba en una roca y con fuerza la lanzo con ayuda nuevamente de su varita hacia la entrada.  
Reforzó su concentración. Y al esconderse vio como pasaban los dementores, que no se detuvieron, ya que no sintieron emociones humanas, porque Malfoy había ocultado las suyas.  
Una vez seguro que los dementores se habían marchado, corrió hasta una puerta de hierro, contaba con pocos segundos antes de que los dementores volvieran.

-Alohomora...dijo en un susurro y sonó un clic que indicaba que la puerta se había abierto.

Entro y con un nuevo movimiento de varita encendió las antorchas que habían en las paredes. Y diviso a Harry Potter. Se acerco a el. Se veía muy sudoroso, pálido y débil. La compañía de los dementores había sido efectiva.  
Una duda surco su mente, estaba apunto de ayudar a su más odiado enemigo. Lo pensó por unos segundos. Respirando hondamente apunto con su varita a Harry.

-Enervate...dijo Malfoy con decisión.

Harry abrió los ojos, la luz le molestaba la vista. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía. Levanto la mirada y pensó que tenia una pesadilla. Malfoy le apuntaba con su varita. Seguro que iba a matarlo. Pero eso ya no le importaba.

-Vamos Potter levántate, rápido, hay poco tiempo...dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

De su varita salió un rayo azul que fue rompiendo una a una las arandelas de las cadenas que se cerraban alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de Harry. Había quedado libre.  
Sin comprender lo que pasaba, trato de levantarse, pero lo hizo con dificultad, por lo que Malfoy lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos para sostenerlo.  
Ambos chicos se miraron.  
Poco a poco la lucidez regresaba a la mente de Harry. Comenzaba a recordar todo.  
Pero que hacia Malfoy allí, ayudándolo. O era que iba a llevarlo ante Voldemort. Pero no seria sin antes luchar. No seria tan fácil.  
Se separo bruscamente de Malfoy, se tambaleo y como aun estaba débil, callo al piso.

-No seas idiota, párate que tenemos que irnos, antes de que los dementores regresen...dijo Malfoy molesto y tomando a Harry por la manga de la túnica para ayudarlo a levantar.

-Pero que haces tu aquí, por qué me ayudas?...dijo Harry desconcertado ante la actitud de Malfoy.

-Quiero que quede bien claro Potter, no estoy aquí, por ti. He venido a ayudarte, porque Ginny esta en peligro...dijo Malfoy con tono decidido.


	34. Cap 34

Capitulo Treinta y cuatro

JUNTOS AL RESCATE

Los dementores regresaban. Malfoy ayudo a Harry a salir, cerro la puerta de hierro nuevamente y caminaron los más rápido que pudieron, para alejarse del lugar.  
Harry se recostó de la pared, respiraba con dificultad.

-Cierra tu mente Potter, para que los dementores no puedan sentir nuestra presencia...dijo Malfoy deteniéndose en vista de que Harry no podía caminar.

Harry se sentía débil, pero trato con todas sus fuerzas, de vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento y sentimiento.  
Los dementores pasaron de largo.

-Bien vamos, por aquí hay una salida...dijo Malfoy jalando a Harry, mientras se adentraban por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a otro pasillo mucho más iluminado que parecía conducir a las habitaciones donde había estado Malfoy y donde aun estaba Ginny, Harry sintió otra vez un intenso dolor quemante en su cicatriz. Se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, sentía un mareo, sus piernas le temblaron.

-Qué pasa Potter, qué te sucede?...pregunto Malfoy mientras tomaba a Harry del brazo para que no cayera al piso.

-Voldemort...dijo Harry con dificultad, el dolor se extendía por todo su cerebro...ya sabe que hemos escapado.

Malfoy miro asombrado a Harry, entonces era verdad, Harry Potter podía conocer los pensamientos del Señor Oscuro. Arrastro a Harry hasta la inmensa columna, donde el se había escondido horas antes.  
Malfoy tuvo un presentimiento.

-Entonces ya deben venir a buscar a Ginny...dijo Malfoy con tono preocupado.

-Quienes?...pregunto Harry todavía aturdido por el dolor, aunque ya comenzaba a ceder.

-Los mortifagos...dijo Malfoy fríamente.

Harry trato de recuperar sus sentidos, ¿los mortifagos, entonces habían escapado de Askaban. Se espabilo para mantenerse alerta. Se coloco al lado de Malfoy.  
Nunca se hubiese imaginado una situación como aquella. Juntos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ayudándose.

Efectivamente dos mortifagos, con túnicas blancas y capuchas de igual color que cubrían sus rostros, corrían hacia donde ellos estaban.  
Se pararon frente a una pared sucia y desconchada. Con el toque de su varita, uno de ellos hizo aparecer una puerta.  
Harry no sabia que había detrás de esa puerta, pero por la actitud de Malfoy se imagino quien estaría allí.

Ginny volvió a escuchar pasos, luego de un tiempo de profundo silencio.  
Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Seria Draco que venia a buscarla?.

La oscuridad de la noche estaba en su máxima intensidad.  
Lupin y Moody, seguidos por Tonks y Kingsley traspasaban unas rejas blancas oxidadas, desde donde se divisaba una casona abandonada.  
Algunos miembros de la orden habían formado una especie de pared invisible para impedir el absceso de muggles, ya que nadie tenia claro lo que podría pasar.  
Llegaron hasta la entrada. Se dividieron para ubicarse en sitios estratégicos, antes de adentrarse a lo desconocido.  
Ron y Luna acompañaron al señor Weasley y a la profesora McGonagall hacia la puerta trasera de la mansión.

-Esto va a ser muy peligroso Ron, no quiero que trates de hacerte el héroe, me entiendes?...dijo el señor Weasley con tono determinante...buscas a los muchachos y se van de aquí. Hagrid los estará esperando al inicio de la colina.

Harry y Malfoy veían con impotencia como Ginny era sacada y conducida con brusquedad por el pasillo hasta que las tres figuras se perdieron en la oscuridad.

-Por qué no me dejaste actuar?...pregunto Malfoy sumamente molesto, ya que Harry le había impedido salir del lugar donde estaban escondidos.

-Tranquilízate Malfoy. Acaso crees que con una sola varita íbamos a derrotar a esos dos. Tenemos que trazar un plan...dijo Harry también molesto ante la arrogancia de Malfoy.

Malfoy guardo silencio. Le disgustaba tener que reconocer que Harry tenia razón.   
Tenia que conservar la calma o no tendría la oportunidad, de sacar a Ginny de todo ese lió, en que él la había metido.

-Y entonces que propones?...dijo Malfoy con tono preocupado.

-Debemos seguirlos con mucha cautela, sin que noten nuestra presencia. El problema es que no conocemos esta casa...comenzó a decir Harry.

-Yo la conozco. Conozco cada rincón de esta casa...dijo Malfoy con tono triunfante.

-Entonces debes saber donde se aloja Voldemort o donde puede estar reunido con sus mortifagos...dijo Harry sorprendido de que Malfoy conociera esa casa. Eso solo quería decir una sola cosa. Las sospechas de Lupin y Moody eran ciertas.

-Tengo una idea, vamos...dijo Malfoy con seguridad.

Harry lo siguió, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de descubrir.  
Caminaron por el pasillo por donde se habían llevado a Ginny. Pero al llegar a una escalera de caracol, Malfoy se detuvo. Cerro sus ojos. Luego los abrió y señalando la escalera dijo

-Este es el lugar más cercano. Se la han llevado a la biblioteca. Puedo sentir su miedo.

Harry subió detrás de él, las empinadas escalera. Cada minuto que pasaba al lado de Malfoy, lo dejaba más desconcertado. Realmente el entrenamiento en artes oscuras, había sido muy bueno.  
El pasillo en donde desembocaba la escalera de caracol, era muy estrecho y muy bajo. Tuvieron que atravesarlo agachados y con sumo cuidado, ya que en el techo habían unos salientes que parecían puntas de lanzas.  
Llegaron frente a una pared. Harry trato de enderezarse. Observo que, al Malfoy colocar su mano sobre la pared, esta se desvanecía. Un túnel se abría ante sus ojos. Se adentraron en el. Al final de este, una puerta se abría, luego de que Malfoy usara su varita mágica para abrir la cerradura.  
Entraron a un gran salón, donde las paredes estaban forradas por grandes estantes llenos de libros. Una lámpara del techo en forma de ovalo, contenía decenas de velas que ardían iluminando la habitación.  
Ginny estaba en un rincón, atada, sollozando.  
Harry espero que Malfoy se acercara. Pero parecía de piedra. Entonces él corrió hacia Ginny.

-Harry, Harry, ¿estas bien, ¿como me has encontrado?...decía Ginny, mientras Harry trataba inútilmente de desatarla.

Malfoy se acerco y le ofreció su varita a Harry, quien la tomo y en unos cuantos segundos, había liberado a Ginny de las cuerdas que la ataban. La ayudo a levantarla. Ella lo abrazo.

-Harry, gracias, gracias por salvarme...dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de Malfoy...dijo Harry mirando hacia Malfoy, quien se había alejado de ellos.

-Draco?...pregunto Ginny levantando su cabeza del hombro de Harry y mirando tras de si.

Allí estaba Malfoy, parado frente a ella, con sus profundos ojos grises mirándola con tristeza.  
Ginny se separo de Harry y corrió hacia el. Lo abrazo. Aunque el fuera culpable de muchas cosas, ella ya estaba segura de su amor. Lo había escuchado reconocerlo ante Colagusano.  
El también la abrazo. Pero de repente la separo bruscamente de el.

-Potter, quédate con mi varita. Tu y Ginny deben salir de aquí. Sigue el mismo camino de regreso y al regresar al pasillo donde estábamos, toma a la izquierda, encontraras varias puertas, entra por la tercera a tu izquierda, te conducirá a la cocina, allí hay un sótano donde esta Granger, pueden salir por allí hacia los jardines...dijo Malfoy lo más rápido y explicito que le fue posible.

-No Draco, tu vienes con nosotros...dijo Ginny aferrándose nuevamente a él.

-Ginny entiende no puede ser, debes irte, por tu propio bien...dijo Malfoy tiernamente mientras sostenía el rostro pálido de Ginny, entre sus manos.

Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos. Malfoy le dio un beso en la frente a Ginny

-Vamos Potter, llévate a Ginny, yo tratare de entretenerlos...dijo Malfoy mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

-No seas tonto Malfoy, sin tu varita no podrás hacer nada. Ginny tiene razón vente con nosotros...dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo.

Comenzaron a escucharse pasos que se aproximaban rápidamente...

-Tu no entiendes Potter. Esos pasos que estas escuchando son Mortifagos que tiene orden de matarnos. No pongas en peligro más vidas de las necesarias. Por favor llévate a Ginny, ella no debió ser nunca parte de todo esto...dijo Malfoy con angustia.

Harry comprendió rápidamente que Malfoy sabia todo lo que iba o debía pasar. Sin pensarlo mucho retrocedió y tomo a Ginny por un brazo y trato de sacarla por el túnel. Pero le resulto muy difícil, ella no quería irse sin Malfoy.

-No Draco, no me voy sin ti...dijo Ginny luchando por librarse de Harry.

-Vete Ginny, quédate con Potter como siempre debió ser y déjame hacer algo verdaderamente útil por primera vez en mi vida...dijo Malfoy determinado a no moverse del frente de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y dos mortifagos entraron con sus varitas en alto.  
Harry levanto la varita.

-Niños, niños para donde piensan que van, la fiesta aún no ha comenzado...dijo uno de los mortifagos que Harry reconoció como McMair

McMair apunto con su varita a Ginny y de esta salió un rayo rojo.   
Pero al mismo instante que Harry lanzo un hechizo de desarme, Lucius Malfoy tomaba del brazo a McMair para hacerle desviar el hechizo, porque Malfoy hijo, había corrido a abrazar a Ginny para protegerla.

-No, McMair vas a lastimar a Draco...decía Lucius Malfoy mientras caía hacia atrás junto a McMair por el impacto del hechizo lanzado por Harry.

Harry permanecía de pie, mientras los dos mortifagos trataban de levantarse.  
Ambos miraron a Harry y habían dado unos pocos pasos, cuando un ruido proveniente tal vez del piso inferior de la casa los hizo detenerse.  
Era un ruido sordo y grueso, como una explosión, que hizo vibrar las paredes y que titilaran las llamas de las velas.  
Ambos mortifagos se miraron y salieron corriendo de la habitación.  
Harry sabia que pronto volverían. Busco con la mirada a Ginny y a Malfoy.

Ginny estaba arrodillada junto a Malfoy, quien yacía bocabajo en el sucio piso. 

-Draco, Draco por favor respóndeme, Draco...decía Ginny mientras trataba de colocar a Malfoy bocarriba.

Harry se acerco y ayudo a Ginny.  
Al tocarlo noto que su cuerpo estaba rígido. Su piel estaba más pálida y fría de lo que normalmente era.

Miro a Ginny. Ella con lagrimas en los ojos dijo:

-Harry...no puede estar...no...no puede...dime que no esta...


	35. Cap 35

Capitulo Treinta y cinco

UN CAMINO YA RECORRIDO

Lupin y Moody entraron a la espaciosa sala de la casona, luego de unir sus varitas para que el hechizo invocado por cada uno, produjera una pequeña explosión, logrando crear un boquete en la doble puerta principal de caoba.  
Otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix entraron detrás de ellos. Todo estaba en silencio y parecía solitario el recinto.  
Por un pasillo desde el área oeste de la casa, entraban el señor Weasley y la profesora McGonagall seguidos por Ron y Luna.  
Kingsley se acerco a Lupin, mirando con cautela a su alrededor.

-Debemos separarnos, hay que estar muy atentos. Pueden estar planeando una emboscada...dijo Kingsley casi en un susurro.

Luna miraba hacia el techo desde que había entrado a la casa por la puerta trasera, y tomando a Ron del brazo dijo:

-Están en la biblioteca...pero los mortifagos están en una sala ubicada hacia allá...señalo con su dedo el techo...pero Voldemort no esta con ellos

Todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-Y sabes como podemos llegar hasta esa biblioteca?...pregunto Ron a Luna con cierta duda.

-Si...dijo Luna, como si conociera el lugar donde estaba.

-Bueno Ronald ya sabes lo que tienen que hacer y no olvides lo que te dije...dijo el señor Weasley dándole un apretón en el hombro a su hijo.

Ron miro a Luna y ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. Giraron sobre sus pies, y Luna entro por un pasillo ubicado debajo y a la izquierda de unas hermosas escaleras que conducían a un piso superior. Ron fue tras ella.  
En ese momento un sonido, como de alas batiéndose al viento se dejo escuchar. El ave fénix de Dumbledore entraba por un gran ventanal.  
Y Dumbledore aparecía en el medio de la sala.

Hermione escuchaba mucha agitación, pasos que iban y venían.

-Nos doblan en número...dijo alguien que Hermione no reconoció. Había pánico en su voz

-No seas estúpido, no pueden contra nosotros. El Señor Oscuro ya tenia por seguro, que algo así pasaría...dijo Bellatrix molesta.

Harry toco el cuello de Malfoy, busco su pulso y casi no era perceptible.

-Tiene pulso...dijo Harry rápidamente. Pero sabia que si no se hacia algo y pronto, tal vez no seria así por mucho tiempo..

Se escucharon nuevos pasos. Harry se levanto rápidamente, empuño la varita y apunto hacia la puerta, dispuesto a atacar al primero que apareciera.  
La puerta se abrió, y un mortifago entro rápidamente.

-¡Aquí esta Potter!...grito al tiempo que levantaba su varita y lanzaba un hechizo paralizador. Harry hizo lo propio. Ambos rayos chocaron en el aire y sus direcciones fueron desviadas, impactando uno contra la lámpara ovalada que colgaba del techo y otro contra uno de los estantes lleno de libros.  
El estruendo fue impresionante. La lámpara cayo, haciéndose mil pedazos, las velas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, y partes del techo cubrieron rápidamente el piso, de igual forma el estante caía y levantaba una enorme nube de polvo.  
Harry había rodado por el suelo, para evitar ser aplastado por el armario. Sintió que no podía respirar, ya que a sus pulmones habían llegado buena parte del polvo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por el picor que lo producían los restos del techo desplomado.

Trato de mantener todos sus sentidos alerta. Sin embargo su tos y sus estornudos le impedían escuchar que pasaba a su alrededor  
Una vez que el polvo se disipo, que su vista se aclaro y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Se incorporo.  
Había una montaña de escombros, libros y parte del estante entre donde el se encontraba y la puerta.

Miro a su alrededor. Ni Ginny, ni Malfoy estaban. Se los habían llevado.

El señor Weasley se acerco a Dumbledore, mientras Lupin, Moody y Kingsley subían por la enorme escalera, luego de escuchar aquel estrépito que se había originado en la biblioteca.  
Tonks, madame Bones y otros miembros se dividían en parejas y comenzaron a caminar por los diferentes pasillos de la planta baja.

-Luna dijo que los mortifagos no están acompañando a Voldemort...dijo el señor Weasley pasándose la mano por el poco cabello rojizo que le quedaba en la cabeza...crees que sea así.

-Voldemort quiere a Harry, para acabar con el. Por eso sus mortifagos van a tratar de distraernos…dijo Dumbledore mientras recorría con su mirada el techo, era como si pudiera ver a través de la gruesa capa de cemento, que dividía un piso de otro...pero eso no será aquí. Va a separarlo de nosotros.  
El ave fénix revoloteaba sobre su cabeza. E inundaba la amplia sala con su hermoso canto.

Ron y Luna subían por la misma escalera de caracol, que minutos antes Malfoy y Harry usaron para llegar hasta Ginny.

-Harry, Harry...grito Luna al traspasar la puerta que había al final del túnel. 

Harry y Luna se abrazaron, mientras Ron se acercaba a Harry y le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Me alegro que estés bien...dijo Ron con voz queda, ya que, aunque estaba feliz por ver a Harry vivo, su angustia no había disminuido al notar que ni Hermione, ni Ginny estaban con el.

Harry les explico rápidamente lo que había pasado. Y donde posiblemente estaba Hermione.

-Pero no se a donde se han llevado a Ginny...dijo Harry muy preocupado.

-Son todos unos idiotas...oyó Hermione decir a Bellatrix con un tono de voz escalofriante...como se les ocurre dejar solo a Potter, ya debe haberse reunido con sus amigos...si los planes fallan, el Señor Oscuro, no tendrá compasión con ninguno...con ninguno.

-Mi señor...mi señor no tendrá por que preocuparse... aun tenemos en nuestro poder a la chica Weasley... Potter no resistirá la idea de rescatarla... y a si... mi señor podrá derrotarlo...dijo alguien entrecortadamente por el terror...el plan original aún se mantiene.

-Llévenla al sitio acordado...y dejemos que Potter llegue...así el Señor Oscuro lo tendrá en su poder... dijo Bellatrix con voz fría. 

Hermione sintió desesperación ante aquella revelación. Ginny estaba en poder de los mortifagos. Y seria el señuelo para atrapar a Harry.

Harry, Ron y Luna habían logrado llegar hasta el pasillo, fuera de la biblioteca. En la dirección este se veía una puerta corrediza de madera y hacia el oeste el pasillo se dividía en tres, uno de ellos terminaba en una escalera.

-Es por allí...dijo Luna sin matices de duda en su voz, señalando la escalera.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

-Vamos...dijo Harry ante la cara de asombro de Ron, ya que estaba cada vez más sorprendido de los poderes de Luna.

Con cautela comenzaron a bajar por esas escaleras.

De repente un ruido seco hizo estremecer las paredes, donde estaba Hermione.  
Gritos, hechizos y maldiciones se dejaron escuchar.  
Hermione supo que algunos miembros de la Orden habían llegado y se enfrentaban a los mortifagos.  
Harry, Luna y Ron se quedaron paralizados, en el medio de la escalera, al escuchar voces y un gran estruendo, proveniente del lugar donde terminaba la escalera.

-Los miembros de la orden están enfrentando a los mortifagos...dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

Harry tuvo un presentimiento. Tomo a Ron y a Luna por el brazo y los hizo retroceder. Sin saber porque, ellos corrieron detrás de Harry y se escondieron en un armario a pocos metros de la escalera.

-Que pasa Harry?...dijo Ron recobrando el aliento.

En ese momento su pregunta fue respondida. Desde el pasillo se escuchaban pasos apresurados y gritos. Los mortifagos habían escapado por la escalera, donde segundos antes los tres chicos había estado y que de no haberse retirado de allí a tiempo, se habrían encontrado frente a frente.

-Vamos Kingsley, avisemos a Arthur, Lucius y McMair han logrado escapar...dijo Lupin con voz agitada.

Los tres chicos abrieron la puerta del armario, donde se escondían.

-Harry, estas bien?...dijo Lupin al ver a Harry mientras caminaba hacia el.

Harry se sintió extraño, mientras Lupin lo abrazaba. Jamás había hecho eso.

Bajaron nuevamente hasta la cocina. Todo era desorden. En las sucias y viejas paredes se veían rastros de la lucha que hacia momentos se había llevado acabo. Cuatro mortifagos yacían en el suelo inconscientes y atados.

Tonks entraba a la cocina, jadeando

-Hemos encontrado al chico Malfoy. Esta realmente mal.

-Hay que llevarlo a San Mugo...dijo Madame Bones que venia detrás de Tonks...así que Minerva nos acompañara.

Los demás aprobaron la decisión. Después de todo Malfoy había salvado a Ginny.

Harry recordó las palabras de Malfoy.

-Aquí debe estar Hermione...dijo Harry mientras recorría desesperadamente con su mirada el lugar en busca de alguna puerta...Malfoy me dijo que estaba en un sótano.

Todos se sumaron a la tarea, de buscar una entrada a ese sótano.  
A los pocos minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, Ron dio una patada de impotencia, a una estatua en forma de pantera que estaba ubicada en una esquina. Para el asombro de los presentes, una parte del suelo se movió, dejando al descubierto un agujero del tamaño de una persona. Sin pensarlo Ron se metió por allí. Harry lo siguió.

-Lumos...dijo apuntando con su varita a los escalones que pisaba, descendiendo hasta llegar a una especie de cueva, donde un sonido parecido al de una cascada, rompía el silencio del lugar...Hermione, Hermione, soy yo Ron.

Un ruido lo hizo detenerse. Harry levanto la varita, listo para el ataque.

-Lumus soler...dijo Ron apuntando hacia el techo de la cueva, iluminando todo el lugar.

Allí estaba Hermione, sobre una especie de catre. Atada y amordazada. Ron sintió que todas sus dudas, rencores y celos desaparecían de su corazón. Corrió hacia ella. Con ayuda de su varita logro quitarle las cuerdas que apretaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Y le quito la mordaza.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien, ¿estas bien?...dijo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba...perdóname...perdóname...soy un...

Hermione no lo dejo terminar, colocando su mano sobre los labios de Ron. Solo se miraron y volvieron a abrazarse.  
Harry sonrió al ver que su amiga estaba viva.  
Al ver la actitud de Ron, recordó lo que el había sentido al encontrar a Ginny y reconoció que el hubiese actuado igual que su amigo, si Malfoy no hubiese estado presente.

Un dolor intenso volvía a nublar su vista. La cicatriz volvía a dolerle. Se tambaleo.  
Sin embargo una profunda rabia lo invadió, sintió un odio infinito.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡SE ACABO!...grito Harry aferrando la varita que traía en su mano y mirando hacia el techo, como tratando de ser oído...ME OISTES, ESTO SE ACABO.

Salió hacia la cocina. Sin detenerse atravesó una reja de hierro que daba hacia el jardín. Lupin y Moody lo siguieron.

-¡Voldemort!. ¡Aquí estoy, no te escondas, no seas cobarde!...grito Harry, aunque ya el dolor se extendía por todo su cerebro, miraba al cielo donde los matices del amanecer, nacían entre las sombras de una noche que comenzaba a morir...¡a mi es a quien quieres...aquí estoy!

De repente vio hacia su izquierda.  
Allí había un pequeño camino de tierra, una neblina comenzaba a cubrirlo. Estaba franqueado por varias fuentes y flores de múltiples colores,.  
Harry sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Ese sueño que tanto se había repetido, ahora se materializaba. Allí estaba ese camino que tantas veces había recorrido en sus sueños

-Harry, Harry, no, no lo hagas!...grito Lupin mientras corría hacia el, para intentar detenerlo. Pero una extraña fuerza lo empujo hacia atrás.

Sin pensarlo. Harry comenzó a caminar hasta adentrarse en esa neblina


	36. Cap 36

Capitulo Treinta y seis

DEVILITANDO AL ENEMIGO

Ron, Hermione y Luna, junto a todos los miembros de la orden, miraron impotentes, como Harry desaparecía entre ese extraña neblina.  
Al igual que como lo había hecho Lupin; Kingsley y Ron trataron de seguir a Harry, pero una especie de barrera invisible les impedía entrar en ese camino.  
Hermione vio que Luna cerraba sus ojos de donde salían unas pequeñas lagrimas. Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta y sin pensarlo la abrazo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer, Harry ha ido al encuentro de Voldemort el solo...dijo Lupin con tono desesperado mientras miraba alternativamente a Moody y al señor Weasley.

-Ese muchacho es un imprudente. Es una locura lo que acaba de hacer...dijo Moody mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

-¿Donde esta Dumbledore?...dijo el señor Weasley muy nervioso.

Todos se miraron. Nadie sabia donde estaba Dumbledore.

Allí estaba el arco, igual al de sus sueños.  
Una carcajada escalofriante rompió el silencio.  
Miraba a ambos lados del camino, tratando de encontrar a Ginny. El dolor de su cicatriz era insoportable. Pero ya eso no le importaba. Tenia que encontrar a Ginny.

Continuo caminando por el sendero. La niebla comenzó a disiparse. Llego a una explanada.

Un vértigo lo obligo a detenerse, se quito las gafas para secarse el sudor. Cerro los ojos, pero el vértigo se intensifico. Sin poder mantener el equilibrio, cayo al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos, comenzó a ver esferas de luces que flotaban sobre su cabeza. Eran de diferentes colores. Y danzaban en forma circular.  
Pero no eran transparentes, cada una tenia algo en su interior.

Una de ellas bajo hasta el nivel de sus ojos. Harry pudo ver allí, como si fuera una película, el momento en que Sirius atravesaba el velo, al mismo tiempo que en cada rincón de su cerebro, podía escuchar la voz de Voldemort que en forma burlona le decía:

-"Tu padrino, Harry, tu padrino esta muerto...JA...JA...JA, y tu eres el culpable...JA...JA...JA"

Harry se tapo los oídos, porque cada carcajada la sentía en su cerebro como si se lo taladrara.  
Cerro los ojos. "no, no, yo...yo no tengo la culpa...", pensó desesperadamente.

-"Claro que si...JA, JA, JA... por querer ser siempre el héroe...el invencible Harry Potter... tu arrastraste a tu padrino hasta su fin...JA, JA, JA...", continuo diciendo Voldemort.

"no..."pensó Harry, las lagrimas rodaban por su cara.

-"Abre los ojos...no seas cobarde..."...dijo Voldemort con un tono frió.

Contra su voluntad Harry abrió los ojos. 

Una segunda esfera se colocaba frente a el.  
Allí vio a Cedric muerto.

-"tu querías verlo así...JA, JA, JA...porque te había ganado en dos oportunidades...JA, JA, JA y lo lograste...JA, JA, JA..."

Harry se incorporo, "yo no lo mate, fue Colagusano", pensó sintiéndose muy mareado.

Una tercera esfera le mostró el rostro de Ginny

-"la perdiste...JA, JA, JA...porque no eres nadie...Harry Potter...nadie...JA, JA, JA"

Harry logro levantarse, trastabillo, pero logro mantenerse en pie.  
El dolor se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo. Eran como miles de agujas que se clavaran al mismo tiempo por toda su piel. Sentía como si sus músculos se rasgaran.  
Volvió a abrir sus ojos. No quería ser vencido. Un poco de lucidez llegaba a su mente. Sabia que Voldemort le estaba aplicando la maldición Crucio. Pero el era más fuerte.

Una cuarta esfera flotaba ante sus ojos. Poco a poco fue creciendo. En ella estaba...su madre.

-"tu madre...una hija de muggles...JA, JA, JA...un ser insignificante...la pobre...JA, JA, JA...murió por desafiarme...JA, JA, JA...y pensar que su esfuerzo fue en vano...JA, JA, JA...porque hoy es tu fin...Harry Potter...¡AVEDA KEDABRA!"

Harry vio como un rayo verde salía de la varita mágica de Voldemort y cruzaba la neblina que lo rodeaba. Tenia la varita de Malfoy aferrada a su mano, pero decidió no usarla, todo había terminado.

Voldemort había ganado

Vio como el rayo de color verde impactaba en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que tuvo la sensación de ser abrazado.

Cerro los ojos. El rostro de su madre se adueño de el. Por fin volvería a su lado para decirle cuanto la amaba.

Una escalofriante carcajada, se oía a lo lejos.

Cayo rodilla en tierra, un calor intenso recorrió su espina dorsal y se irradio hasta sus manos y pies. Cada célula de su cuerpo, cada fibra de su cerebro y de su corazón se paralizaba.

Jadeante, se apoyo en el frió suelo con sus manos, cuando su cuerpo se balanceo hacia delante.  
"Todo termino. Tu sacrificio...madre...¿para que?", pensó Harry sintiendo como sus lagrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.  
Se las limpio rápidamente.  
Pero al sentir la humedad con el dorso de su mano, una duda surco su mente.  
Como podía sentir, si estaba muerto.  
La maldición lo había alcanzado. El lo había visto. Y el sabia que esa muerte era instantánea.

Pero aún podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Las carcajadas habían cesado. Otro sonido comenzaba a reemplazarla y se hacia cada vez más nítido. Una melodía. El canto de un ave.

Abrió los ojos. Se incorporo, quedando arrodillado sobre el fangoso suelo. Volvía a ser conciente de si mismo y del lugar donde estaba. Pero vio que su piel emanaba un vapor tornasol. Levanto su rostro.

Una figura de mujer estaba frente a el. Como la que aparecía en sus sueños, como la que había visto en el campo de quidditch, aquella tarde luego de un entrenamiento.  
La figura se materializo. Una mujer de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos verdes le sonreía.

-Hijo mío, nunca dudes de mi sacrificio, nunca dudes de mi amor.

La figura se disipo, al tiempo que Harry trataba de atraparla.

Voldemort volvió a levantar su varita, pronunciando nuevamente la maldición mortal.  
Pero Harry ya había recuperado un poco sus fuerzas y de forma instantánea, como esquivando una bludgger, se aparto al tiempo que lanzaba hacia su atacante un hechizo repulsor.

Se puso en pie rápidamente. Voldemort estaba frente a el, con su pálido y cenizo rostro, sus fosas nasales en forma de ranuras y sus ojos rojos. Se veía furioso. Respiraba rápidamente.

Harry escucho el canto del fénix, sintiendo como volvían a él, el deseo de luchar y de vencer.  
Sus sentidos se despertaban y su mente se fortalecía. Ya no dejaría que su enemigo usara la manipulación inconsciente sobre el.

-Muy bien Voldemort, aquí estamos, en igualdad de condiciones...dijo Harry levantando la varita de Malfoy con su mano derecha hasta ponerla a nivel de su cara en forma vertical, invitando de esa forma a Voldemort, a un duelo.

Voldemort retrocedió unos pasos. Miraba con cautela a Harry.

-Ja, ja, no me hagas reír. Tu...tu niño insignificante...te quieres medir en un duelo conmigo...con Lord Voldemort...ja, ja...

-Si no mal recuerdo, la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos en uno, no saliste muy bien parado...dijo Harry adoptando el mismo tono burlón que Voldemort había usado con el. Quería hacer enojar más a su enemigo.

-Como osas usar ese tono de voz hacia mi...que te has creído...dijo Voldemort mientras levantaba también su varita...muy bien, te quieres medirte con Lord Voldemort, te daré gusto.

Ambos adoptaron posición de combate.

Harry sintió nuevamente un mareo, pero despojo su mente de cualquier recuerdo o sentimiento. Estaba preparado. No seria fácil para Voldemort, volver a dominarlo  
Vio con satisfacción, como Voldemort abría sus ojos ante el asombro de no poder lograr su objetivo. Sin embargo sonrió diciendo.

-Veo que Dumbledore te ha entrenado muy bien.

-Por supuesto, siendo el más grande mago de este siglo, no era menos de esperarse...dijo Harry manteniendo su tono burlón.

-Insolente...CRUCIO...grito Voldemort apuntando su varita hacia Harry.

Pero Harry ya había lanzado su hechizo, haciendo que Voldemort retrocediera de forma brusca y atropellada unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, producto de un "Expelliarmus" muy bien ejecutado, por lo que la maldición no había llegado hasta Harry.

Harry volvió a la posición original de combate. Miro a Voldemort con serenidad. El canto del fénix aun se dejaba oír.

-IMPERIUS...grito Voldemort con tono desesperado, apuntando nuevamente a Harry

Harry invoco rápidamente el hechizo escudo y para asombro de Voldemort fue tan efectivo que su maldición reboto hacia el, tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para poder esquivarla.

Harry volvió otra vez a la posición inicial de combate. Con placer pudo ver el temor dibujarse en el rostro y los ojos de Voldemort.

-Crees que puedes vencer a Lord Voldemort...pero que equivocado estas...dijo Voldemort, mientras con un movimiento de su capa, desaparecía.

Harry miro instintivamente a su alrededor, con sus sentidos alertas, ante cualquier mínimo ruido. Voldemort podía aparecer en cualquier lugar y atacarlo.

Sin embargo a su alrededor solo había soledad, y un silencio sordo se apodero del lugar.  
El canto del fénix había cesado.  
Entonces recordó que no sabia nada de Ginny.


	37. Cap 37

Capitulo Treinta y siete

ABRIENDO EL CORAZON A LA VERDAD.

Ginny abrió sus ojos y la claridad que entraba por una ventana, frente a ella, le hizo cerrarlos nuevamente.  
Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Se incorporo y se sentó. Poco a poco intento acostumbrarse a la luz. Miro a su alrededor.  
Se encontraba en una habitación, con paredes grises por el tiempo, en el techo se veía claramente la marca tenebrosa que resaltaba de un color verde esmeralda. Estaba sentada sobre un suelo formados por miles de pequeñas lozas.  
A pocos metros de ella, había alguien sentado en un pequeño banco de madera. Tenia la cabeza gacha, sus manos jugaban con su túnica vieja y raida. Traía una capucha.  
Ginny se estremeció, era un mortifago, pero al parecer estaba distraído.  
De repente levanto su cara y miro a Ginny a través de las ranuras de su capucha.

-Como te sientes?...pregunto sin ningún matiz en su voz.

Ginny no respondió. No tenia ganas de hablar. Pero en realidad no lograba que sus pensamientos se convirtieran en palabras. Estaba muy preocupada. No sabia nada de Harry, lo último que recordaba era la explosión y ahora se veía en ese lugar acompañada de un mortifago.

Para su sorpresa el mortifago se quito la capucha. Era Colagusano. Tenia una mirada muy triste, y sus ojos estaban muy rojos, como si hubiese llorado.

-Pequeña Weasley... pequeña niña... perdóname... nunca pensé... nunca imagine...dijo Colagusano con voz entrecortada.

Ginny no entendía la actitud de Colagusano, pero sintió compasión por ese hombre, parecía muy asustado, miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo y como si esperara algo. Hundió nuevamente su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

-Ella se parece mucho a ti... desde que te vi... pequeña niña... y yo... yo... dijo Colagusano entre sollozos.

-Quién?...pregunto Ginny, quería saber a quien se refería Colagusano.

-Ella... yo la amaba... pero ella... lo prefirió a el... fui tan idiota... busque el camino equivocado... y ahora al verte y ver a Harry... los recuerdos han vuelto... PARA ATORMENTARME...grito Colagusano desesperadamente, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y apretándose muy fuerte sobre sus sienes.

Ginny no sabia que hacer, el grito de ese hombre aun resonaba como un eco que rebotaba en las paredes de la habitación. 

-Y este lugar... me hace recordar... que soy un cobarde... un traidor... dijo Colagusano en un susurro.

Se levanto, miro a Ginny fijamente. Y desapareció.

Harry caminaba por aquella explanada, pero todo era soledad.  
Miro hacia atrás, allí aún estaba el arco por el que había entrado, pero la niebla ya no estaba.  
Su razón le decía que era muy peligroso tanta quietud y tanto silencio.  
No sabia donde estaba, era como si hubiese llegado a través del arco a otro lugar lejos de la casona abandonada.

Continuo caminando. Al llegar al final de la explanada, vio una ladera que conducía a un pequeño valle.  
A lo lejos diviso una casa. Pensó que regresaba al mismo lugar. Retrocedió unos pasos y miro nuevamente hacia atrás.  
Pero la explanada y el arco habían desaparecido. Solo se veía un monte de donde nacía la ladera.

Tuvo el presentimiento de que si seguía, tal vez iría hacia una trampa. Pero la desesperación por no saber nada de Ginny, ni si aun estaba viva, no lo hizo dudar de ir a lo desconocido y de arriesgarse.

Camino cuesta abajo, unos pocos metros y pudo tener mejor visión de la casa, que junto a otras formaban una especie de vecindario. A lo lejos pudo divisar un letrero grande con letras góticas que decía: "VALLE DE GODRIC".

Se acerco hasta el jardincillo que adornaba la entrada a la casa. Su corazón latía rápidamente, porque tenia la impresión de conocer el lugar donde estaba. Pero no recordaba de donde.  
Además no podía explicarse, porque de entre todas esas casas, la que tenia en frente, era la que había llamado su interés, desde que la había visto desde la ladera.

Miro a su alrededor. Aquel lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma, de los que había leído, algunas vez en un algún libro muggle. Se adentro por el jardincillo. Noto que la puerta principal estaba abierta.  
Entro sin dificultad. Admiro el interior de la casa. Era de dos plantas, con una hermosa escalera semicircular, que terminaba en un amplio salón. Se podía oír el ruido de sus zapatos cuando caminaba por aquel piso engalanado con pequeñas lozas carrubias.

Una emoción que Harry no podía explicar, lo inundaba a cada paso que daba. Sentía que había vuelto a un lugar de donde nunca debió haberse ido. Era como lo que experimentaba cada vez que volvía a Hogwarts luego de las vacaciones de verano.

Otra vez un rayo de cordura llego a su mente. Todo aquello no estaba bien. Todo era muy raro.

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Tomo por el camino de la izquierda. Tenia bien sujeta en su mano, la varita de Malfoy, estaba alerta ante cualquier ruido.

Abrió la primera puerta que consiguió a su derecha.  
Estaba vacía. Pero un ruido llegado desde el pasillo, lo hizo salir. Al llegar puedo divisar una sombra que se perdía al entrar en otra habitación.  
Camino hasta esa habitación, de una patada abrió la puerta y apunto con su varita. Pero estaba vacía.

Unas rizas rompieron el silencio. Volvió al pasillo. Eran rizas de mujer. Rizas alegres que se perdían en la soledad del recinto y que se alternaban con las rizas de un niño.  
Una sensación de desasosiego lleno el corazón de Harry. El miedo volvía para adueñarse de su razón. Porque él ya sabia donde estaba y de quienes eran esas rizas.

Un canto comenzó a oírse. Harry cerro los ojos. No pudo dominarse. Sus lagrimas inundaban sus ojos. Era la canción que su madre le cantaba para dormirlo, cuando el era un niño. No entendía como podía recordarla, si de eso hacia ya tanto tiempo.  
Volvió su mirada hacia la habitación que había abandonado.  
Allí podía ver a su madre, sentada en una mecedora, con un niño de poco menos de un año entre sus brazos. Era él. Harry podía verse a si mismo en el regazo de su madre.

Rápidamente entendió que Voldemort quería otras vez, usar sus miedos más profundos, para dominarlo.

Corrió por el pasillo. Se paro frente a la escalera. Respiraba entrecortadamente.  
Trato de borrar todo sentimiento, y recuerdo. Pero la escena que acababa de presenciar se repetía y la canción aun resonaba en sus oídos.  
Pero una voz en su interior, le repetía algo, que le hizo recobrar su cordura.  
"Están muertos Harry, tu madre, tu padre. Están muertos, asúmelo. Son solo recuerdos".

El canto del fénix se adueño del lugar.

-El pequeño bebe Potter esta muy triste, oh si muy triste. Su mami lo arrulla...dijo Bellatrix desde el extremo de la escalera con falsa voz de bebe.

Harry le lanzo un hechizo con la varita que traía en su mano. Esto a Bellatrix la tomo por sorpresa y cayo varios metros hacia atrás.

-Dime donde esta Ginny...le grito Harry bajando poco a poco la escalera, con sus sentidos alertas, sabia que debían de haber más mortifagos.

-Y piensas que voy a decírtelo, bebe Potter, ja, ja, ja que estúpido eres...dijo Bellatrix lanzando una maldición imperdonable a Harry al tiempo que se levantaba.

Harry pudo esquivar la maldición al saltar por el barandal de la escalera, antes de que el escalón donde había estado se abriera en dos, al recibir el impacto de un rayo rojo.  
Le lanzo rápidamente un hechizo de desarme, al que Bellatrix no pudo detener perdiendo su varita.

-Accio varita...grito Harry, llegando hasta su mano la varita de Bellatrix.

Esta lo miro asustada y corrió hacia el interior de la saca por un corredor.  
Harry se guardo la varita dentro de su túnica.   
Sin pensarlo miro hacia el piso superior, a tiempo para esquivar un hechizo que salía de la varita de McMair, quien junto a dos mortifagos más le lanzaban hechizos que Harry esquivaba, por lo que estos impactaban contra las paredes y el piso.

Pero de repente sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda, al tiempo que no podía moverse. Comprendió que un hechizo paralizante lo había alcanzado. Podía oír la riza triunfante de Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny trataba inútilmente de asomarse por la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación, donde se encontraba encerrada. Estaba parada sobre el banquillo de madera, donde había estado sentado Colagusano.  
Resignada se sentó en ese banquillo, cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente y Harry era empujado al interior por Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco.

-El Señor Oscuro, quiere que se despidan...dijo Malfoy padre entre rizas burlonas.

La puerta fue cerrada.  
Harry y Ginny se miraron. Y se acercaron lentamente uno al otro.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien!...dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Harry y él le correspondía el abrazo.

Estuvieron abrazados por un largo tiempo, que jamás pudieron precisar.  
Otra vez el canto del fénix se dejo escuchar.  
Harry estaba feliz de tener a Ginny entre sus brazos, de sentir su calor, su olor, aunque sabia que no duraría mucho, porque pronto vendrían a llevarlo ante Voldemort.  
Ginny sentía perder sus miedos, al estar allí, entre los brazos de Harry. Escuchando los latidos de su corazón, sintiendo como él la estrechaba a su cuerpo.

Y allí, en ese lugar lejano, desconocido, rodeados de tanto odio y maldad, sin saber que les aguardaría en los próximos minutos, Harry y Ginny reconocieron que su amor por el otro no había disminuido a pesar de estar unidos a otras personas.

Harry se separo de Ginny lentamente, tomo las manos de ella y las coloco sobre su pecho.

-No se que pasara, ni si volveremos a estar juntos. Pero quiero que cepas, que lo que te dije aquella tarde en los vestuarios fue mentira... dijo Harry y suavemente beso una a una las manos de Ginny, luego la miro y abrazándola nuevamente susurro en su oído... nunca olvides que te amo.

-Aunque lo he intentado, no he podido dejar de amarte...dijo Ginny acariciando el cuello y los hombros de Harry

Instintivamente cada uno busco los labios del otro...   
Suavemente cada uno rozo con sus labios, los labios del otro...  
Apasionadamente cada uno correspondió al beso del otro...  
Mientras cado uno con sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo del otro...  
Cada latido del corazón, cada respiración, cada estremecimiento les hizo perder la noción de si mismo y de la realidad que los rodeaba.

Pero de repente el canto del fénix ceso.

Harry y Ginny se separaron, regresando sus sentidos a su sitio y permaneciendo alertas.  
La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Mc Mair y otro mortifago, que los chicos no reconocieron, entraron.  
Agarraron a Harry y a Ginny, antes de que pudieran reaccionar.


	38. Cap 38

Capitulo Treinta y ocho

UN TRAIDOR LLEGA PARA AYUDAR.

A medida que eran conducidos por un pasillo Harry no dejaba de alejar de su mente todo sentimiento y emoción. Aunque con los recientes acontecimientos le era difícil. Pero ante la seguridad, de que esa seria la única manera de no permitir que Voldemort lo dominara, y de que así, tal vez tendrían la oportunidad de salir vivos de todo eso, consiguió mantener su mente en blanco.

Llegaron a una habitación, muy amplia, con un hermoso ventanal que dejaba ver los jardines de la casa de los padres de Harry.  
Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que aquella habitación donde Voldemort los estaba esperando, era la misma, en la que hacia quince años su madre había dado su vida, por defenderlo.

-No puedo negar Potter, que eres listo...si, en esta misma habitación, tu madre murió...dijo Voldemort con una macabra sonrisa. Había leído la mente de Harry.

-Es por eso que he querido que tus últimos momentos los pases aquí, para que te sientas en confianza, en familia...continuo diciendo Voldemort, mientras sus mortifagos se reían.

Ginny miraba horrorizada a los presentes en esa habitación. Sabia que ninguno tendría el más mínimo pudor de matarlos si fuere necesario. Pero si noto que Colagusano no estaba entre ellos.

-Tengo una duda Voldemort, que quizás puedas aclararme...dijo Harry sonando sarcástico.

-Como te atreves a hablarle así al Señor Oscuro...dijo Lucius Malfoy furioso...IMPERIUS

Harry escucho dentro de su mente una voz que le decía: "arrodíllate, pídele perdón al Mago más grande y poderoso". A la que Harry respondió: "JAMAS".

Lucius Malfoy se tambaleo, el poder mental de Harry tomo desprevenido al mortifago quien al sentirse ofendido, levanto nuevamente su varita.

-Tranquilo Lucius, tranquilo...dijo Voldemort impidiendo que Malfoy padre volviera a atacar a Harry. Tenia un brillo extraño en sus ojos rojos...esta bien Potter, dime cual es tu duda?.

-Si alardeas de ser un gran mago...el gran Señor Tenebroso...por qué siempre tienes que estar rodeado de tus aduladores?...¿es que no te crees capaz de enfrentarte a mi, tu solo?...dijo Harry aumentado el tono sarcástico de su voz.

El rostro de Voldemort tomo un tono verdoso. Los mortifagos levantaron sus varitas.  
Ginny se acerco a Harry. No pensaba dejarlo solo. 

-Pagaras por tu insolencia...grito Bellatrix levantando su varita.

Un grito hizo estremecer a Harry. Se voltio y vio con horror que Ginny yacía en el suelo bajo la maldición Crucio.  
Bellatrix apuntaba con su varita a Ginny con una gran sonrisa en su cara..  
Ginny sentía un dolor inmenso que recorría todo su cuerpo. Era como brazas ardientes sobre su piel. Sentía perder las fuerzas

Harry se lanzo sobre Bellatrix, pero entre McMair y Lucius lo detuvieron.

-Lamento decirte Potter, que en mis planes no esta, perder mi tiempo jugando contigo...ahora tengo otras cosas en mente...dijo Voldemort con satisfacción en su voz.

Ginny estaba boca arriba, gimiendo en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad.  
Harry miraba impotente como Bellatrix volvía aplicarle la maldición dolorosa a una Ginny indefensa.  
Sus gritos de dolor, penetraban en cada fibra del cerebro y del corazón de Harry.

-Hoy he comprendido Harry Potter, que tus facultades mágicas son increíbles, las que has descubierto y perfeccionado, como las que aún no conoces y de las cuales yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a descubrir. Pero antes de eso, necesito que te unas a mi...dijo Voldemort una vez que Bellatrix había dejado de torturar a Ginny.

-Jamás me pondré a tu servicio, primero prefiero morir...dijo Harry indignado ante la proposición de Voldemort.

-Créeme que nada me daría más placer en poder complacerte en eso, pero necesito de alguien con tus poderes, por lo que he decidido cambiar un poco mis planes...así que aunque sea contra tu voluntad, te unirás a mi...dijo Voldemort sonriendo con satisfacción. 

Harry no entendía las palabras de Voldemort, solo pensaba en la forma de evitar que Ginny siguiera siendo torturada.

-Lo único malo en ti Harry Potter, son tus sentimientos, tan nobles que me dan saco, pero con un buen entrenamiento, ese pequeño inconveniente, será solventado...dijo Voldemort con tono tranquilo.

Harry estaba muy molesto e inquieto. Sabia que Voldemort se traía algo entre manos que el todavía no lograba precisar, porque lo había visto mirar a Lucius Malfoy, el cual hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Como vas a lograr obligarme?...pregunto Harry para tratar de entender las palabras de Voldemort. Pero rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras

-Así...dijo Voldemort mientras le daba una señal a Bellatrix, y esta volvía a aplicar el Crucio sobre Ginny...me imagino que sabrás que Bella es muy buena en torturar, Los Longboton son un vivo ejemplo...continuaba diciendo Voldemort tratando de dejarse oír entre los gritos de Ginny... Únete a mi y esta chica vivirá...pero si te resistes, ella pagara tu insolencia...

Harry sintió un odio infinito hacia Voldemort.

-Vamos Potter ódiame...ódiame con todas tus fuerzas...dijo Voldemort con un tono sádico en su voz...eso ayudara a que el entrenamiento sea más fácil.

Ginny no había logrado soportar los ataques, sentía más dolor conforme una nueva maldición caía sobre su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo se había desmayado.  
Harry rogaba que solo fuera eso, un desmayo.

-Que tengo que hacer?...dijo Harry para tratar de ganar tiempo mientras decidía que hacer. Si es que algo podía hacer.

-Ven Potter, acércate, tengo algo para ti...dijo Voldemort mientras Lucius Malfoy se acercaba con una pequeña caja de madera... Una vez que seas mío, nunca podrás separarte de Lord Voldemort.

Harry miro como Bellatrix volvía a apuntar a Ginny con su varita.  
Si tan solo tuviese una varita mágica entre sus manos...entonces recordó algo...miro nuevamente a Bellatrix...se toco con disimulo el bolsillo interior de su túnica...y comprendió que Bellatrix no tenia su varita, sino la de Malfoy hijo.

Ginny había recobrado la conciencia, pero decidió mantenerse quieta en el suelo, alerta ante cualquier actitud de Harry.

Harry se acerco poco a poco a Voldemort.  
A su mente no llegaba ninguna idea de cómo usar la varita, contra cinco mortifagos y el propio Voldemort.

Vio como Voldemort sacaba una especie de objeto de plata, de forma cónica, de la caja de madera que le había entregado Malfoy padre. El objeto cónico relucía, emanando un color verdoso.

Harry retrocedió, al darse cuenta de lo que Voldemort pretendía hacerle.

Entre MacMair y otro mortifago, tomaron a Harry por los brazos y lo arrastraron ante la presencia de Voldemort.  
Arremangaron la túnica de Harry dejando al descubierto su brazo izquierdo. Y lo colocaron sobre la mano huesuda y blancuzca de Voldemort.

Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz, al cerrar Voldemort su mano alrededor del antebrazo de Harry.

-No, No, jamás me uniré a ti, jamás!...grito Harry resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

Bellatrix volvía a atacar a Ginny, quien sin pensarlo se había levantado para ayudar a Harry.

La desesperación y el desasosiego invadieron el alma de Harry.   
Escuchaba los gritos de Ginny, a la vez que veía con terror, que Voldemort lo sujetaba y le acercaba el objeto cónico, sintiendo como su cercanía le comenzaba a quemar la piel.

-No...grito alguien, a la vez que la caja de madera era arrancada de la mano de Voldemort y el objeto cónico caía al suelo produciendo un sonido metálico.

Hubo una confusión total. Harry logro safarse de Voldemort y corrió hacia Ginny.  
Todos miraron a su alrededor, para lograr descubrir quien había hecho volar la caja de madera, que al caer y chocar contra el piso, se partía en dos.

Colagusano estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta y con una varita apuntaba hacia Voldemort, quien lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

Un rayo verde atravesó la habitación al momento que la maldición imperdonable era pronunciada.  
Colagusano caía al suelo, con una mirada serena en sus ojos, que rápidamente perdieron su brillo.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que había visto, Harry cargo a Ginny en sus brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación, pasando por enzima del cuerpo sin vida de Colagusano.  
Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió.   
Colagusano lo había salvado.  
Y recordó las palabras de Dumbledore, al final de su tercer curso, cuando el director le aseguraba, que algún día, se daría cuenta que no había sido en vano, impedir que Sirius y Lupin mataran a Colagusano, al descubrir que el era el verdadero traidor, el que había traicionado a Lily y a James.

Corrió por el pasillo. Le costaba respirar por el esfuerzo. Pero si se detenía serian nuevamente atrapados.  
Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, mientras escuchaba tras de si las voces de los mortifagos que lo perseguían, lanzándole hechizos que hacían estallar el piso que Harry había pisado segundos antes.

La puerta de la entrada se cerró bruscamente ante el.

Una escalofriante carcajada retumbo en el ambiente.  
Harry saco la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.  
Pero le fue arrebatada.  
Y ante unos furiosos mortifagos, Harry se sintió indefenso y perdido. Abrazo a Ginny.

El canto del fénix inundo el lugar. Dumbledore aparecía en el medio de la sala. Hizo una floritura con su varita.  
Harry recobraba su querida varita mágica, al igual que le sucedía lo mismo a Ginny.

Y por cada esquina de la casa, entraban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Los mortifagos se encontraron acorralados. Pero no serian tan fáciles de dominar.

Hechizos comenzaron a cruzarse de un lado a otro de la habitación.  
Harry y Ginny junto a Hermione, Ron y Luna se habían unido al combate.

Mientras Harry se defendía del ataque de McMair, vio como Dumbledore subía la parte que aun quedaba en pie de la escalera circular.

Sabia que iba a buscar a Voldemort. Pero no lo dejaría solo.

Lanzo un hechizo paralizante sobre McMair y fue tras de Dumbledore


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo Treinta y nueve.

CAMBIO DE PLANES

Harry llego al piso superior, no había rastros de Dumbledore, sin embargo camino por el mismo pasillo que horas antes había recorrido.  
Llego a la recamara principal, la puerta estaba cerrada. Poso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, cuando escucho un aletear de alas. Volvió la mirada y vio que el ave fénix de Dumbledore venia volando hacia donde el estaba.  
El ave aterrizo en el suelo y camino hasta Harry.

-Se que no quieres que valla a donde esta Dumbledore, pero no puedo dejarlo solo...dijo Harry mientras acariciaba al ave.

El ave abrió su pico y una melodía hermosa se dejo oír.  
Al escucharla, Harry sintió mucha paz, sintió tranquilidad. Sintió que sus párpados le pesaban.  
Pero se espabiló al escuchar la voz de su director.

-Hola Tom, otra vez nos volvemos a ver... dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila.

-Para ser sincero, no es muy agradable verte tan seguido...dijo Voldemort con voz fría.

-Te aseguro que esta conversación será corta...dijo Dumbledore manteniendo el tono de su voz... creo que ha llegado el momento.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero mis planes han cambiado. Ya no me interesa acabar contigo...bueno por ahora...dijo Voldemort con tono indiferente.

-Se lo que pretendes, pero no voy a permitirlo...dijo Dumbledore con voz decidida.

-Ja, ja... tu no puedes impedirme nada...dijo Voldemort con tono aún más frió.

-Tom eres muy obstinado y no te gusta reconocer tus errores... ese plan fallo ya una vez...¿acaso no lo recuerdas?...dijo Dumbledore con paciencia, como quien explica una clase de matemáticas a un alumno despistado.

-No, no lo olvido...dijo Voldemort con un tono algo molesto... pero esta vez será diferente.

-No Tom, no será diferente. Harry es una aleación...la hermosa y mágica combinación de un gran mago y una gran bruja, que se amaron con locura. El tiene lo mejor de cada uno. No podrás... aunque lo intentes no podrás...dijo Dumbledore

Harry se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, ya le parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo sin que su nombre saliera en la conversación que mantenían Dumbledore y Voldemort.

-Por qué siempre me has subestimado?...dijo Voldemort alzando el tono de su voz.

-No, no Tom, muy lejos de mi subestimar tus capacidades...siempre las he admirado, aunque las has usado equivocadamente...dijo Dumbledore con tono triste.

-Esta conversación se esta volviendo aburrida...dijo Voldemort con tono impaciente.

-Tom estoy aquí, porque hace un año estabas tras la profecía...y en vista de que no la conseguiste...he pensado que es hora de que la conozcas.

Harry se asombro al escuchar como Dumbledore, estaba dispuesto a revelarle la profecía a Voldemort, esa actitud no podía entenderla.

-Ja, Ja...no te preocupes Dumbledore, ya se su contenido. Acaso crees que Potter ha cerrado bien su mente...es solo un chico idiota...pero brillante...muy brillante...y quizás sea por eso que he decidido cambiar mis planes...dijo Voldemort tranquilamente.

Harry se sintió mal ante las palabras de Voldemort. El era el culpable de que Voldemort ya conociera el contenido de la profecía, por no entrenar Oclumencia debidamente.

-Te imaginas los poderes de Potter y los poderes de Lord Voldemort juntos en un mismo fin...Nuevamente volveré a ser... por eso ni tu, ni nadie podrá impedir que Harry Potter se una a mi...dijo Voldemort con tono triunfante...para siempre.

De repente el silencio reino en el ambiente. La puerta se abrió y Harry pudo ver a Dumbledore mirando a través del ventanal.

-Pasa Harry, creo que ya lo has escuchado todo...dijo Dumbledore levantando su brazo derecho en donde se poso su ave fénix.

-Y Voldemort?...pregunto Harry entrando con cautela en la habitación.

-Se ha ido...por muy poco tiempo...dijo Dumbledore con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Por qué iba a revelarle el contenido de la profecía a Voldemort?...pregunto Harry al colocarse al lado del director

-No iba a revelarla realmente...solo quería saber...dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry a través de sus lentes de media luna.

En ese momento entro el señor Weasley con rostro cansado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dumbledore, hemos podido detener a los mortifagos. A todos.

Harry sintió un gran alivio. Pero de repente recordó algo. Miro a su alrededor. El cuerpo de Colagusano no estaba.

-Profesor, Colagusano fue asesinado en esta habitación, pero su cuerpo no esta.

El director junto al señor Weasley recorrieron la habitación con su mirada. Pero realmente no había rastros del cuerpo.

Se miraron. Un brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore, le hizo comprender a Harry, que tal vez este si sabia el paradero de Colagusano.

-Pero como hicieron para saber donde estaba, como supo Profesor que yo estaba aquí en la casa de mis padres?...pregunto Harry mientras salían de la habitación.

Harry vio que el señor Weasley se mostró extrañado antes sus palabras, pero Dumbledore le sonrió paternalmente.

-Harry esto solo es un mal recuerdo...dijo Dumbledore mientras colocaba la palma de su mano derecha sobre los ojos de Harry.

Harry sintió un pequeño mareo. Y al apartar Dumbledore la mano de sus ojos, pudo ver con asombro que estaba al pie de la amplia escalera de la vieja casona.  
Miro a Dumbledore buscando una explicación.

-Manipulación inconsciente...dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

De regreso a la Madriguera, Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mientras les relataba a los presentes, todo lo ocurrido. Ron y Hermione, también contaban lo vivido por cada uno.  
Ginny permanecía en silencio. Aun sentía en su cuerpo el rigor de la maldición Crucio. Y el ver a Luna tomada del brazo de Harry, tampoco le ayudaba mucho a recuperarse.  
Harry evitaba mirar a Ginny, sabia que si sus ojos se posaban en ella, se delataría y con Luna a su lado, no le pareció prudente.

-Cielo santo, son las once, debo regresar el ministerio, hay que levantar un informe...dijo el señor Weasley.

-Yo voy contigo, también debo hacer uno...dijo Kingsley, despidiéndose de todos con un movimiento de cabeza.

Poco a poco los miembros de la orden se fueron despidiendo y se marchaban a continuar con sus labores, como si todo lo ocurrido fuera parte del pasado.  
Luna se despidió de Harry con un dulce beso. Había decidido regresar a Hogwarts, junto a Lupin, Moody y Hagrid.  
Sin pensarlo Harry miro a Ginny quien bajo la mirada.

-Muchachos creo que deben irse a dormir, luego de una buena ducha, han sido demasiadas emociones juntas...dijo la señora Weasley con tono maternal.

Todos aceptaron sin miramientos la invitación de la señora Weasley.  
Y sin mucho esfuerzo lograron conciliar un sueño reparador.

Harry se despertó un poco aturdido. Miraba el techo anaranjado del cuarto de Ron, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. En menos de 24 horas le habían pasado muchas cosas.  
Pero entre el torbellino de imágenes que llegaban a su mente, solo una fue muy clara.  
Se toco los labios inconscientemente, al recordar el calor de los labios de Ginny.

-Vamos Harry, mamá nos llama a comer, me muero de hambre...dijo Ron con tono alegre sacando a Harry de sus ensoñaciones.

Luego de la estupenda cena de la señora Weasley, todos se dirigieron al salón.  
Harry noto que aunque la Madriguera no había perdido su acogedor calor familiar, ahora era un poco más lujosa. Era lógico. Era la casa del Ministro de magia. Pero por supuesto a ningún Weasley ese pequeño detalle, se le había subido a la cabeza. Ni siquiera a Percy, quien desde su encuentro con Voldemort era menos arrogante.  
Rodeado de toda la familia Weasley en pleno, y junto a Hermione, Harry se sintió feliz, por un momento pudo olvidar su orfandad y su destino.

A medida que las horas pasaban la sala se fue vaciando.  
Harry había tomado un pedazo de pergamino de la mesa de estudios de Ron y había escrito unas líneas, que con disimulo logro darle a Ginny cuando pasaba a su lado, mientras subía las escaleras junto con Ron.  
Al llegar a su habitación, espero que Hermione volviera a dormirse, para leerlo.

"Estaré en el patio, cerca del estanque". Harry.

Allí estaba él. Mirando al cielo infinito , bañado de fulgurantes estrellas. Soplaba una refrescante brisa. Y se escuchaba el croar de las ranas y el canto de los grillos.  
Ginny se acerco lentamente. Aun no podía creer que él estuviera allí esperándola. Él estaba allí para ella, solo para ella.  
Harry sabia que Ginny se acercaba. Podía sentir su presencia, podía sentir como la brisa lo envolvía con su perfume.

-Gracias por venir...dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Ginny.

-Gracias a ti, por estar aquí...dijo Ginny dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Harry no pudo resistir volver a sentir el calor de sus labios. La tomo con fuerza por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.  
Ella le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu.

Una hora más tarde, bajo la ducha, Ginny solo dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, tratando de ahogar la vergüenza que sentía, al recordar los pensamientos que habían cruzado por su mente, mientras Harry la acariciaba.

Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea donde aún ardían algunas brazas.  
Se frotaba su brazo derecho al recordaba como Voldemort había tratado de grabar en su piel la marca tenebrosa. Sintió una gran repulsión de solo imaginarse ser el seguidor de un ser tan miserable.  
El rostro sin vida de Colagusano, llego a su mente. Y sintió pena por el...no... tal vez rabia...no era pena y una profunda lastima, por ese hombre que había destruido su vida y la de otros, para terminar muerto a manos de quien el había servido.  
Harry entendió, allí sentado, recordando la conversación que habían tenido Dumbledore y Voldemort, analizando cada palabra, el nuevo plan de Voldemort.  
Ante la revelación de que uno de los dos, no puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviviera, y al comprobar que Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un digno rival, Voldemort había optado por tratar de hacerlo su aliado.  
Pero, aunque Harry no sabia como Voldemort pensaba lograr eso, estaba bien seguro que el si sabia como evitarlo y si tenia que perder la vida en ello, lo haría sin vacilaciones.  
Suspiro profundamente, cuando una vez más Ginny volvió a colarse entre sus pensamientos. Sonrió, al recordar sus caricias, su hermosa cabellera roja, como la de su madre. Sabia que tenia que tomar una decisión, apenas volviera a Hogwarts.


	40. Cap 40

Capitulo Cuarenta.

REMORDIMIENTOS

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban, la señora Weasley regañaba a los gemelos como siempre.

-Como es posible que vistan con esas fachas...gritaba la señora Weasley al momento que los gemelos entraban en la cocina.

Harry noto que vestían ropa muggle.

-Tranquilízate, mamá. Fred y yo hemos pensado en ampliar nuestro mercado. Mundungus nos ha conseguido unos contactos muggles, y hoy tendremos una entrevista...dijo George con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que les parece Harry, Hermione, creen que podremos pasar como muggles cualquiera...pregunto Fred modelando su atuendo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Ron y Ginny se reían.

-Bueno quizás están un poco chillones los colores, además no es una adecuada combinación...dijo Hermione tratando de contener la riza.

-Umm, te parece?...pregunto George que vestía una camisa verde, bajo una chaqueta azul fosforescente, y unas medias grises bajo un pantalón vaquero y dentro de unos tenis blancos.

-Por supuesto que no es una adecuada combinación, parecen...parecen...gritaba la señora Weasley ante la desacertada combinación.

"Unos payasos", pensó Harry al recordar a esos personajes que solían entretener y hacer reír a los muggles.

-Bueno si es por los colores, eso tiene remedio...dijo Fred quien con un movimiento de su varita, cambio los colores de la ropa de su gemelo y de la suya.

-Y ahora?...pregunto Fred contento.

Harry y Hermione levantaron al mismo tiempo sus pulgares, en señal de aprobación.

-Excelente, ahora madre, con tu permiso, nos retiramos... dijo Fred haciendo una reverencia

-Se van sin desayunar...dijo la señora Weasley un poco más calmada.

-Múltiples ocupaciones madre...dijo George, mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu.

-Y en verdad van a vender sus productos a muggles, acaso quieren terminar en Azkaban y que su padre sea despedido del ministerio?...grito una vez más la señora Weasley, quien al parecer era solo en ese momento, que se percataba de la gravedad de lo que sus hijos gemelos pensaban hacer.

-No madre como crees. Los muggles son muy delicados y temerosos. Hemos creado una variedad diferente de productos, especiales para ellos...dijo Fred siguiendo a su gemelo entre las llamas color verde de la chimenea.

-Estos muchachos van a acabar con mi vida...dijo la señora Weasley al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre una silla.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron, luego miraron a la señora Weasley quien se tapaba la cara con sus manos y comenzaron nuevamente a reír.

A media mañana, Tonks había llegado a la madriguera. Y mientras hablaba animadamente con la señora Weasley. Ginny se acerco a ella.

-Tonks puedes acompañarme a San Mugo?. Quiero ir a ver a Draco...dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Harry.

Ron se paro furioso mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas.

-Para que vas a ir a ver a ese...dijo Ron al tiempo que miraba a su madre...no dejes que valla a verlo.

-Ron, el joven Malfoy ayudo a Harry a rescatar a Ginny, es lógico que quiera ir a verlo para agradecerle...dijo la señora Weasley comprensiva.

Todos se miraron, por lo visto la señora Weasley no sospechaba que entre Ginny y Malfoy había algo más.  
Ginny miro desafiante a Ron quien parecía dispuesto a delatar a su hermana. Pero, aunque le costo reconocerlo, era cierto que Malfoy había ayudado a liberar a Ginny.

Harry sentía muchos celos al ver como Ginny desaparecía por la chimenea, con ayuda de los polvos flu, acompañada de Tonks y Hermione. Pero Malfoy había arriesgado mucho por salvar a Ginny y la amaba.

Mientras recorrían los blancos pasillos del hospital. Ginny solo pensaba en las palabras que le diría a Malfoy. Aunque no era el momento, era mejor aclarar las cosas y cuanto antes mejor.

Llegaron a una hermosa puerta. Tonks la abrió y entraron a una confortable salita, rodeada de varias habitaciones. Era una sala privada.  
Se acercaron a una joven bruja vestida con una túnica blanca, que se encontraba detrás de una especie de recepción. Traía un gorro sobre su cabello azabache.

-Buenos días, podría decirnos cual es la habitación del señor Draco Malfoy?...pregunto Tonks.

-En la habitación número 5, hacia la derecha...dijo amablemente la joven bruja.

Luego de dar las gracias. Las tres amigas se dirigieron a la habitación número 5.  
Ginny sentía un nudo en la garganta.  
Al llegar frente a la puerta. Un curandero salía de la habitación.

-Buenos días, en que puedo servirles?...pregunto amablemente.

-Buenos días, venimos a ver al señor Draco Malfoy...dijo Tonks, mientras Hermione y Ginny se asomaban por el ventanal ubicado al lado izquierdo de la puerta.

-Quienes son ustedes?...pregunto con cortesía en curandero.

-Unas amigas. Dígale que Ginny Weasley quiere verlo...dijo Ginny suavemente.

-En este momento, están su madre y algunos familiares con el. Si quieren pueden esperar en el salón...dijo el curandero señalando los lujosos sillones.

Ginny pudo ver a través del ventanal a varias personas, de porte muy aristocrático alrededor de la cama de Malfoy. Y a una hermosa mujer que le acariciaba el rostro. Pudo imaginar quien era.

Se sentaron en los cómodos sillones. Y aunque Ginny no tenia muchas ganas de hablar. Tonks quería seguir obteniendo mayores detalles de lo acontecido dos días atrás.

-Yo estaba en un sótano. Era horrible estar allí, atada, solo oyendo a esos mortifagos y al mismísimo Voldemort, como se preparaban...decía Hermione en voz baja.

Hermione continuaba contándole a Tonks, mientras que Ginny se sentía muy nerviosa como para prestarle mucha atención. Sin embargo se sobresalto al escuchar un gemido de Tonks.

-Y Draco hizo eso?

-Hizo que?...pregunto Ginny rápidamente volviendo a la realidad.

-Voldemort lo mando a llamar, quería agradecerle su ayuda. Yo pensé en ese momento que Draco era cómplice de todo. Pero estaba equivocada. Una vez que lo trajeron ante Voldemort, el se revelo, lo desafió. Lucius Malfoy, estaba furioso, me imagino ante la inesperada reacción de su hijo. Voldemort le ordeno a uno de sus mortifagos que lo encerrara y Lucuis pidió clemencia por Draco. Pero este le dijo que no se humillara por el, porque el había tomado sus decisión de no servir más a Voldemort...dijo Hermione pausadamente, repitiendo la historia para Ginny. mientras la piel de esta adquiría un color pálido.

-Pobre Draco. Los Malfoy han servido por generaciones al lado oscuro. Son una de las más rancias familias de magos y brujas. Siempre se han creído lo mejor. Para Draco debe haber sido muy difícil todo esto. No solo desafió a Voldemort, que ya es decir mucho. Con esa decisión, puede decirse que repudio la tradición familiar, y eso es imperdonable. Recuerdan a Sirius, el fue desterrado de su familia, por no querer seguir los pasos de los Black...dijo Tonks con tono triste.

Ginny sintió una sensación en el estomago, era como caer en un vació.  
No podía creer que Draco Malfoy la amara tanto, como para haber desafiado a Voldemort y a su padre. Había renunciado a todo por ella.

En ese momento se dejaron escuchar unos pasos. Varios magos y brujas pasaron por el lado de donde estaban sentadas Ginny, Hermione y Tonks.  
Pero una mujer joven y hermosa se detuvo y clavo sus ojos en Ginny. Era la madre de Draco: Narcisa Malfoy.  
Ginny se levanto y le sostuvo la mirada. Resistió el escrutinio que aquellos fríos ojos que recorrían a Ginny de pies a cabeza.

-Me imagino que tu eres Ginny Weasley, la hija del Ministro de Magia...dijo Narcisa con una expresión de superioridad en su rostro.

-Si...dijo Ginny decidida a no dejarse intimidar.

-Soy Narcisa Malfoy, la madre de Draco...dijo ella, extendiendo su mano, envuelta en un fino guante de piel, hacia Ginny, ante el asombro de los presentes.

Ginny estrechó la mano de la madre de Draco.

Y con un elegante y cortés movimiento de cabeza, se marcho con el restó de las personas que habían salido de la habitación de Draco.

-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado Ginny, Narcisa es tan igual a Lucius...dijo Tonks quien junto a Hermione también se habían levantado de sus asientos.

-El señor Draco Malfoy, la espera señorita Weasley...dijo la joven bruja.

Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico. Usaban el juego que Harry le había regalado a Ron en navidad.  
Ron no paraba de hablar. Y aunque Harry trataba de concentrase para no pensar en Ginny, no podía comprender como Ron podía concentrase en el juego y hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Te juro Harry, que nunca me imagine que Luna, fuera tan increíble...dijo Ron tranquilamente.

Harry dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de Luna.

-Es asombrosa. Sabia que Voldemort te tenia en su poder y donde estaba, describiendo el lugar con increíble perfección, cuando ni siquiera Dumbledore lograba entender lo que había pasado con ustedes...continuo diciendo Ron...luego llegamos a esa casona. Y ella sabia exactamente, donde estabas...jaque...y donde estaban los mortifagos. Y varios minutos después, de que te perdieras entre esa niebla, ella entro como en trance. Fue escalofriante. Ella dijo que tu madre quería ayudarte. Entonces se sentó, cerro sus ojos y su piel adquirió un color tornasol. Me imagino que en ese momento fue cuando tu madre fue a ti, para ayudarte...jaque mate...cuando Luna le sirvió como viajante.

Harry ni siquiera se había percatado de que Ron le había vencido una vez más.  
Su madre había impedido que Voldemort lo matara, pero porque Luna había ayudado al espíritu de ella, a ir a el.  
Y Nick casi decapitado le había dicho que ser viajante era peligroso, ya que la persona que servia de puente entre este mundo y el de los muertos, tenia que dar parte de su energía vital, para que el espíritu pudiera materializarse.  
Y por Harry, por complacerlo Luna lo había hecho sin pedir muchas explicaciones. Y por salvarlo no había dudado en prestarse nuevamente.  
Sintió remordimiento. Por haberla tratado tan distante y haberla dejado ir a Hogwarts.

Ginny entro lentamente a la habitación donde Draco estaba recluido en San Mugo.  
El tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Como siempre estaba impecablemente peinado y vestido. Ginny sonrió al pensar, que ni estando convaleciente en una cama, podía dejar de ser tan arrogante y presumido. No pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Gracias por venir. Pensé que no lo harías...dijo Draco tomándole la mano y besándosela.

Ginny se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a su lado.

-Por qué pensaste eso?...dijo Ginny acariciando su platinada cabellera.

-No se, tal vez pensé que preferías estar con Potter...dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-No seas tonto...dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la frente.

Draco siguió hablando. Ginny trato de mantener la conversación sin que sus sentimientos de culpa fueran evidentes, al recordar la verdadera razón por la que había venido a ver a Draco.

Harry decidió escribirle una carta a Luna.

_Querida Luna:_

Hola. No sabes cuanto lamento que te hubieses marchado tan pronto. Perdóname. Pero con todas las cosas que pasaron, es solo ahora que he podido darme cuenta de lo distante que fui contigo. Mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts. Dumbledore me ha permitido quedarme en casa de Ron, quizás para que me recupere, lejos de las miradas y de los cuchicheos.  
Besos  
Harry.  
  
Y la envió con Hedwin.

Al día siguientes, mientras Hermione y Ron acompañados de Lupin ingresaban en el auto del ministerio para regresar a Hogwarts, Harry había tomado por el brazo a Ginny y apartándola un poco, le dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz:

-Tenemos que hablar

-Si Harry, tenemos que hablar...dijo Ginny bajando la mirada.


	41. Cap 41

Capitulo Cuarenta y uno

UN RECUERDO INVALUABLE.

Al llegar a la sala común de la torre de Gryffindors, varios alumnos se alegraron de ver con vida a Harry.  
Harry se sintió abrumado por las muestras de cariño y aprecio de sus compañeros.  
Busco con los ojos a Ginny, quería hablar con ella. Pero ella estaba mirando la cartelera de anuncios, mientras Colin le decía:

-Los publicaron ayer, por supuesto desde entonces, no he podido conciliar muy bien el sueño. Solo nos queda una semana para los TIMOS.

Harry comprendió que la conversación se tendría que retrazar.

Draco Malfoy regreso al colegio el lunes siguiente. Pero no fue muy bien recibido por su casa. Harry suponía que la noticia de que había desafiado a Voldemort, negándose a seguirlo, ya era del conocimiento de sus compañeros de Slytherin.  
Sin embargo había alguien que al parecer eso no le importaba, más bien parecía alegrarse.  
Ese lunes durante la clase de pociones, el profesor que dictaba esa materia, lo había tratado casi como a un hijo, y esa actitud en alguien como Snape, era decir bastante.

Harry volvía a su rutina escolar, y aunque no tenia la presión que hacia un año, por esas fechas, había sentido por los TIMOS, tenia que estudiar con ahínco y poner al día todos sus deberes.  
En el siguiente curso presentaría los EXTASIS, y debía presentar un examen de admisión para entrar a la escuela de Aurores, como le había informado Lupin.  
Por lo que tenia que preparar el camino para su futura carrera.

El partido final de quidditch, había sido pospuesto, ya que Draco no podía jugar, por recomendación de los curanderos que lo habían atendido en San Mugo. Y aunque Harry había propuesto que se realizara al inicio del siguiente año escolar, los profesores en consenso con el director de Hogwarts, había decidido otorgarle la copa de quidditch a la casa Griffindors, por ser la que estaba primera entre las casas.

Ginny y Luna, junto al resto de los alumnos del quinto curso, estaban sumergidas en sus estudios, cada segundo libre lo empleaban en repasar una tras otra todas sus lecciones.  
Y sin ser una sorpresa para nadie, la única que estudiaba tanto como ellos, era Hermione.

-No entiendo porque estudias tanto, cualquiera diría que vas a volver a presentar los TIMOS nuevamente...dijo Ron con tono aburrido.

-Para tu información, este año escogerán al Premio Anual. Y para mi eso es muy importante...dijo Hermione molesta.

-A veces creo que escogiste al Weasley equivocado...dijo Ron algo triste, al reconocer que nunca podría alcanzar el nivel de dedicación de Hermione.

-Pues yo creo que no. Seria muy aburrido compartir el resto de mi vida con alguien como Percy...dijo Hermione con una mueca de horror en su cara.

Y sonrojándose muchísimo al ser abrazada y besada por Ron, volvió a hundir su rostro entre las paginas de su texto de Transformaciones.

La semana de los TIMOS daba comienzo. Mientras el resto del colegio, presentaba sus exámenes finales.

Una tarde, luego de presentar el examen final de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Lupin le pidió a Harry que no se fuera.  
Esperaron a que todos los alumnos se despidieran y salieran.

-Harry siéntate, he querido hablar contigo desde hace días...dijo Lupin mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio...quiero saber como te sientes?

-Bien...dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Seguro?...pregunto Lupin inseguro.

-Quizás con un poco de expectativa ante ciertas cosas, pero en general me siento bien...dijo Harry con franqueza.

-Me gustaría saber cuales son esas cosas que te causan expectativas...dijo Lupin con tono amistoso, tratando de hacer que Harry se sintiera en confianza.

-He de confesar, que la nueva actitud de Voldemort, me hace sentir inquieto. Pero como Hagrid me dijo una vez, no hay que preocuparse por lo que aun no ha pasado...dijo Harry sonriendo un poco al recordar a su amigo.

-Si. Voldemort ha resultado ser una caja de Pandora. Y como dice Moody: "Alerta Permanente"...dijo Lupin imitando la voz gruñona del auror.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-El director y el Ministro de magia, han considerado que en estas vacaciones, no pases tanto tiempo con tus tíos...dijo Lupin viendo con alegría la reacción de Harry ante sus palabras.

-En serio?. Me podré quedar en la Madriguera?...dijo Harry entusiasta ante la idea de no tener que soportar a los Dursley tanto tiempo.

-Si, me imagino que si. Pero cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás...otra cosa...tengo algo para ti...dijo Lupin mientras sacaba un cofre de una de las gavetas de su escritorio.

-Y esto?...pregunto Harry mientras tomaba el cofre en sus manos.

-Ese es el cofre que Sirius te dijo, que yo debía buscar, ¿te acuerdas?.

A Harry le temblaron un poco las manos, al escuchar el nombre de su padrino. Así que ese cofre era para el. Sin pensarlo lo abrió.

Adentro habían dos sobres, conteniendo varios manuscritos y dos pares de llaves.  
Miro a Lupin sin entender, pero este le dijo

-Ábrelos...dijo Lupin con una sonrisa.

Harry abrió el más pequeño. Y a medida que avanzaba en la lectura, no podía creer lo que aquellas letras le revelaban. Miro nuevamente a Lupin buscando una explicación.

-Si Harry. Eres el heredero universal de la fortuna de los Black...dijo Lupin mientras se acercaba a Harry...Sirius arreglo todo mientras estuviste en Grimmauld Place, durante aquellas navidades...

Lupin tomo el sobre más grande y abriéndolo le fue mostrando a Harry varios pergaminos con sellos de diferentes colores, mientras le decía:

-Estos son los títulos de propiedad, de las posesiones de los Black. La casa de Grimmauld Place y dos casa campestres: una en Escocia y otra en Suiza, con todo los inmuebles...estos son los números de las bóvedas de Gringgots, con sus respectivas llaves... Y esta es la llave de uno de los pocos bienes familiares que Sirius siempre aprecio y que solo se separo de ella, cuando lo enviaron a Askaban...su moto.

Harry sintió una emoción muy grande. Recordó vividamente la moto en la que había llegado Sirius el día de la boda de sus padres, la misma moto en la que Hagrid lo había llevado cuando era un bebe a Prived Drave, y con la que el tantas veces soñó.  
Más que todos aquellos papeles, que para él no significaban nada, era esa llave que Lupin deposito en su mano, el recuerdo más invaluable de su padrino, así como lo era la capa invisible de su padre.  
Aquella noche, el sueño lo venció mientras abrazaba la capa de su padre y la llave de la moto de Sirius.

Harry estaba parado frente al gran comedor, esperaba la salida de los alumnos del quinto curso, que esa mañana presentaban Runas Antiguas. Había quedado con Luna que la esperaría, para celebrar juntos la culminación de los exámenes.

-Aun no puedo creer, que ya se halla terminado. Por fin soy libre...dijo Luna mientras abrazaba a Harry.

Caminaron por la orilla del lago. Luna hablaba sin parar, le contaba a Harry todos los planes que tenia para las próximas vacaciones. Su padre estaba organizando una nueva excursión al Tibet.  
Harry por su parte le contaba lo de la moto de Sirius y todo lo demás.

-Ya no veo la hora de poder manejarla...dijo Harry soñando con tener entre sus manos esa moto.

-Creo que tal vez, tengas que esperar un poco. Aun no eres mayor de edad...dijo Luna sensatamente.

-Bueno, pero solo será un pequeño paseo, nadie tiene porque enterarse...dijo Harry tímidamente, mientras Luna se reía.

Draco había invitado a Ginny a las Tres Escobas. Había obtenido un permiso especial de Snape.

-Pero como lograste que te dieran el permiso?...pregunto Ginny asombrada, mientras traspasaban las puertas de Hogwarts con destino al pequeño pueblo.

-Influencias...dijo Draco con su habitual porte altivo y arrastrando las palabras.

-No seas presumido. Dime que hiciste?...dijo Ginny algo molesta.

-Nada. Solo le dije a Snape, que me sentía algo agobiado por todos esos exámenes y que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, por su puesto con una buena compañía...dijo Draco con picardía.

-No te creo. Snape...Severus Snape te otorgo el permiso para salir fuera de Hogwarts en un día no permitido?...pregunto Ginny perpleja.

-Ya te lo dije...influencias...soy su alumno preferido...dijo Draco con una amplia sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ginny.

La ultima semana del curso había comenzado. Las notas finales de cada materia fueron colocadas en la cartelera de anuncios de cada casa.  
Hermione rebosaba de alegría al ver que había alcanzado las máximas calificaciones. Ya para nadie seria una sorpresa que el Premio Anual era para ella.  
Harry había superado las notas que el pensaba que alcanzaría en Transformaciones y las otras materias, pero sobre todo en Pociones. Ya su meta de poder ingresar a la escuela de Aurores se hacia menos lejana.  
Ron también estaba satisfecho con sus logros académicos, que por supuesto no eran de la altura de los de Percy, pero si mucho mejores que el de los gemelos. Claro que no podía dejar de reconocer que Ginny lo superaría, aunque sus calificaciones de los TIMOS le serian enviadas durante las vacaciones de verano.

Esa tarde, Harry entraba por el retrato de la señora gorda, cuando se encontró frente a frente con Ginny quien cargaba al gato color canela de Hermione.  
Se miraron.  
Había una conversación pendiente entre los dos, que ambos habían tratado de evitar.  
Pero se hacia imprescindible que aclararan las cosas. Que tomaran juntos una decisión. Cada vez que se encontraban en un mismo sitio, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirar al otro y para ambos había sido un gran esfuerzo no correr al lado del otro.

Acercándose con disimulo a ella, le dijo en un susurro:

-Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento de vuelo, dentro de una hora.


	42. Cap 42

Capitulo Cuarenta y dos

NOBLES SENTIMIENTOS

Ginny estaba de pie, junto a un frondoso arbusto, plantado a las orillas del pequeño campo de vuelo.  
Harry se acerco a ella, lentamente.  
Mientras su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas.

Ella sabia que el estaba allí, detrás de ella, pero no conseguía el valor para afrontar el motivo, que los había traído hasta ese lugar.

El rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella. Y apoyo su frente en el hombro izquierdo de ella, y se dejo embriagar por el roce de sus cabellos y el perfume de su piel.  
Ella podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, acaricio las manos de él que se cerraban sobre su vientre.

Harry podía sentir como Ginny se estremecía al sentir sus húmedos labios, recorrer la suave piel de ella.

Ninguno de los dos encontraba las palabras, que pudieran expresar todo lo que sentían en ese espacio de tiempo, que parecía haberse detenido.

Porque ambos sabían que ese era el momento de la despedida.

-Esto es tan difícil...consiguió por fin decir Harry en un triste susurro.

-Harry... Ginny no pudo continuar. Las lagrimas ahogaron su voz.

-Que tarde asumí la verdad...tan tarde que no pude evitar perderte...dijo Harry mientras las lagrimas le enturbiaban la mirada.

-Ambos cometimos la equivocación de no saber esperar...dijo Ginny tratando de sonar calmada...y ahora no podemos hacer que otros sufran por nuestro error.

-Si lo se. Pero por qué...por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que nos sacrifiquemos?...pregunto Harry revelándose.

-Porque no podemos construir nuestra felicidad, sobre las lagrimas de quienes nos han querido tanto...dijo Ginny con determinación.

Harry guardo silencio.  
Aquellas palabras de Ginny le resultaban difíciles y duras. Pero era verdad.  
Ni el, ni Ginny serian capaces de dejar a un lado a Draco o a Luna, y menos después de todo lo que ellos habían hecho.

Harry soltó a Ginny y ella se volvió hacia el.

Se abrazaron.

-Jamás olvides que te amo...dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo...

...Y sin poder evitarlo, sus labios de unieron en un ultimo beso. Dulce y tierno. Cálido y húmedo. Profundo y apasionado. El beso del adios.

Mientras eran observados desde la lejanía, bajo los suaves matices de un hermoso atardecer, en aquel caluroso día de verano.

Ya todo estaba listo, faltaban pocas horas para el gran banquete de despedida. Otro curso terminaba en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Ginny subía con paso rápido, tenia poco tiempo para arreglarse. Junto a otros prefectos había ayudado en los últimos preparativos.  
Llego a un pasillo, y justo al cruzar en una esquina, paso al lado de alguien que la llamo desde las sobras.

-Ginny Weasley.

-Si...dijo Ginny volviendo su mirada, para buscar a quien la había llamado.

Luna se dejo ver.

-Hola Luna. Disculpa, tengo prisa...dijo Ginny comenzando a alejarse.

-Por qué lo hiciste?...pregunto Luna amablemente.

-Hacer que?...pregunto Ginny impaciente.

-Por qué renunciaste a Harry, el te ama. Yo lo se. Lo se desde hace mucho tiempo...dijo Luna sin rastros de molestia, ni rencor o rabia en su voz.

Ginny se quedo sorprendida ante las palabras de Luna. Acaso Harry le había contado algo.

-No se de que hablas Luna...dijo Ginny evasiva.

-Si lo sabes. Harry y tu se aman. Si los has hecho por lastima hacia mi, puedo asegurarte...

-No Luna, no ha sido por lastima...dijo Ginny rápidamente sin dejar continuar a Luna...Harry y yo tomamos una decisión...además el te quiere y tu lo sabes.

-Si me quiere, pero a ti te ama...dijo Luna con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Ginny sintió un infinito vació al escuchar esa verdad que la acompañaría siempre.

-Harry y yo hemos tomado caminos diferentes...solo te quiero pedir algo...dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Luna...prométeme que lo harás muy feliz, como el se lo merece.

Harry caminaba de vuelta al castillo. Venia de la casa de Hagrid. Había pasado una tarde muy agradable con su amigo, planeando juntos un paseo con la moto de Sirius.  
Comenzaba a subir las escaleras de la entrada, cuando una voz arrastrando las palabras, lo llamo.

-Potter, necesito hablarte.

Harry vio a Draco parado a un lado de las puertas principales del colegio.

-Tu dirás Malfoy...dijo Harry extrañado ante la actitud de Malfoy.

Malfoy extendió su mano hacia Harry.  
Harry se asombro ante ese gesto de Malfoy. Pero en vista de la determinación de este, no pudo dejar de estrechar su mano, sin entender porque lo hacia.

Malfoy clavo sus ojos grises en los ojos verdes de Harry.  
Entonces sin mediar ningún tipo de palabras, Harry comprendió porque Malfoy le había extendido la mano.

-Solo te pido que la hagas feliz...dijo Harry con firmeza.

-No puedo dejar de reconocer los sentimientos de Ginny hacia ti, pero puedo asegurarte que no descansaré hasta que eso cambie...dijo Malfoy de forma desafiante y con una inclinación de cabeza se marcho.

El gran comedor estaba decorado con los colores de Gryffindors: Rojo y Dorado.  
La algarabía se había adueñado del recinto. Algunos alumnos caminaban de un lado para el otro despidiéndose de compañeros de otras casas.  
La mesa de Gryffindors era la más alborotada. Por haber ganado una vez más la copa de las casas.

-Los de Slytherin están verdes...pero de envidia...decía Dean riendo a carcajadas, junto con otras compañeros.

-No me quiero ni imaginar, lo insoportables que estarán mañana en el tren...dijo Neville con tono preocupado.

-Por eso no te preocupes, tu sabes que ellos no hacen sino lo que Malfoy diga y como este ahora tiene otras prioridades, dudo que los veamos molestando a alguien...dijo Seamus mientras miraba y señalaba hacia donde estaban Draco y Ginny conversando muy animadamente.

Harry también voltio a verlos. Un alo de nostalgia lo envolvió.   
Pero ya era hora de afrontar la verdad y de asumir su decisión con firmeza. Por lo que sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta la mesa de Ravenclaws y se sentó junto a Luna, sin importarle las miradas del resto de sus compañeros.

Los fantasmas se paseaban entre las mesas. Y los profesores también reían y charlaban animadamente.

Dumbledore se paro, obteniendo rápidamente la atención de todos los presentes en el gran comedor.

-Un año escolar ha culminado...todos han logrado sus metas...y quizás para algunos su vida ha cambiado más allá de lo que alguna vez soñaron...en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia Draco Malfoy...es por eso que quiero decirles, que hoy más que nunca deben permanecer firmes en sus creencias y en lo que consideren correcto...como dije hace un año y aun lo sostengo, se acercan tiempos difíciles...Voldemort ha demostrado ser muy astuto...y no debe tomarnos desprevenidos...Dumbledore dedico una cálida sonrisa a todos sus alumnos... y solo espero con anhelo, que nos veamos aquí el próximo primero de Septiembre.


	43. Capitulo Final

CAPITULO FINAL

¿DE REGRESO A PRIVET DRAVE?

Harry junto a sus compañeros de Gryffrindors regresaron a la torre de su casa, para terminar de empacar, y arreglar sus baúles, para partir al día siguiente rumbo a sus vacaciones de verano.

Dean despejaba de la pared, los afiches de su equipo de fútbol favorito. Seamus doblaba sus túnicas y las guardaba en su baúl. Neville buscaba debajo de su cama, asegurándose que no se quedaran algunas de sus pertenencia. Ron recogía algunos pergaminos y plumas y las tiraba sin mucha delicadeza en su baúl. Harry ya había recogido sus cosas y había cerrado su baúl y luego de contemplar por un rato a sus compañeros, se asomo a por unas de las ventanas de la habitación.  
La luna reinaba, bañando con su pálida luz las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. Algunos luceros titilaban con timidez.  
Harry no podía explicarse lo que estaba sintiendo.  
Tenia la sensación de que tal vez no volvería a contemplar de esa forma los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
Le costo mucho conciliar el sueño aquella noche.  
Recorrió la sala común, con nostalgia, tocando cada sillón, cada mesa, la repisa de la chimenea... Era como si no fueran tan solo dos meses los que estaría fuera de su hogar, de Hogwarts.

Al días siguiente, bajo un radiante sol de verano, una brisa cálida soplaba. Los alumnos esperaban los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación, para abordar el tren.

Harry, caminaba al lado de Luna. Al llegar al final de las escaleras principales del castillo, alguien llamo la atención de Harry.

-Harry, regálame unos minutos...dijo Dumbledore con tono alegre desde la entraba.

Harry se disculpo con Luna y volviendo sobre sus pasos, llego al lado de su director.  
En ese momento Ginny pasaba a su lado.

-Ginny, por favor acércate...dijo Dumbledore dulcemente.

Ambos chicos se miraron, sin entender la actitud del director.  
Dumbledore los coloco cada uno a su lado. Y posando una de sus manos en el hombro de cada uno, les dijo con un paternal brillo en sus ojos azules, tras los lentes de media luna.

-Nada hace más grande al hombre que renunciar a su propia felicidad, por hacer que otros conozcan su significado...la decisión que ambos tomaron ha sido un sacrificio de sus corazones y el curso inexorable de la vida le dará justo valor...y todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa...

Ginny ocupo a propósito el carruaje de los prefectos. Quería unos minutos para reflexionar las palabras de Dumbledore.

Harry se bajo del carruaje que había ocupado al lado de sus amigos y vio a Ginny bajarse del carruaje que se había estacionado detrás.  
Por unos leves minutos, ambos volvieron a mirarse.  
Y comprendieron que quizás en un futuro, en algún lugar y bajo otro cielo, podrían tener la oportunidad de consumar su amor.

Ocuparon un compartimiento, en el último vagón, del tren.  
Jugaron al snap explosivo. Rieron al recordar las caras de los alumnos de Slytherin, cuando Dumbledore les había dado la copa de las casas.  
Luna le enseñaba a Hermione como llenar un cuestionario amoroso, publicado en las paginas centrales de "El Quisquilloso" y con picardía miraban de reojo a Harry y a Ron, luego de leer cada pregunta y reían muy animadamente.  
Ron y Neville jugaban al ajedrez mágico, mientras este último se quejaba, de que Ron le daba jaque mate sin siquiera dejarlo pensar.  
El profesor Lupin había pasado un rato, para saludar y compartir con los chicos las golosinas de la tarde.

-Harry, te aseguro que nos mantendremos en contacto. Cuídate y hasta pronto...dijo Lupin con tono alegre mientras hacia un gesto con su mano, en señal de despedida.

Y Harry volvió a tener ese extraño presentimiento, porque aquel "hasta pronto", resonaba en su mente como un adios.

Dirigió su miraba a través de la ventanilla, contempló los campos y como iban quedándose atrás las casas, los sembradíos y múltiples caminos. Su alma sentía que a medida que el tren avanzada estaba dejando a tras algo más.

Llegaron a la estación 9 y ¾.  
Poco a poco fueron bajando y se fue vaciando el Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Harry, aunque voy a estar un mes con mi padre en el Himalaya y luego iremos al Tibet, no voy a dejar de escribirte todos los días, y te prometo que hablare con el, para que puedas ir a visitarnos, cuando estés en la casa de Ron...dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry, a manera de disculpa.

-No te preocupes Luna, disfruta mucho tus vacaciones, esperare con impaciencia tus cartas. Serán como un bálsamo, que me hará sobrellevar la interminable estancia con mis tíos...dijo Harry abrazando a Luna, sin lograr que el presentimiento desapareciera.

Draco se despedía de Ginny, un poco más allá.

-Prométeme que vas a pensar en mi, durante estos 60 días, en que no podremos vernos...dijo Draco besando la mano de Ginny.

-Y quien dice que no vamos a poder vernos...dijo Ginny sonriente.

-No creo que tu padre...dijo Draco mientras miraba de reojo a Ron...y muchos menos tus hermanos, me quieran en su casa.

-Ya se acostumbraran...dijo Ginny dándole un corto beso en los labios. Sin atreverse luego a voltear y ver a sus padres, cuando escucho la tos de ahogo del señor Weasley y un agudo gemido de la señora Weasley, por lo que acababan de contemplar.

Harry se despidió de Ron y Hermione

-Apenas Dumbledore le avise a mi padre, iremos inmediatamente a buscarte...dijo Ron firmemente...estas vacaciones serán fabulosas, te lo aseguro.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo, sin poder dejar de presentir que tal vez no seria así.

-Harry, escríbenos si tus tíos te deprimen...dijo Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Les prometo que les escribiré, en cuanto pueda...dijo Harry, quien sintió un nudo en la garganta.

A unos pocos metros estaba parado su Tío Vernon. Estaba solo. Y una sensación de vació en el estomago, le hizo dudar acercarse a el.  
Pero para su asombro, el Tío Vernon se acerco hasta ellos.

-Estas listo Harry, nos vamos?...pregunto sin ningún tipo de matiz en su voz y para su mayor asombro, miro a Ron y a Hermione y se despidió de ellos.

Sus amigos miraron a Harry con incredulidad. Estaban tan asombrados como Harry de esa reacción. 

-Esta enfermo?...pregunto Ron en un susurro a Hermione.

-Tal vez ha decidido ser cortés...dijo Hermione al oído de Ron.

Harry siguió a su Tío Vernon, hasta el carro, que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento.  
Harry se extraño al ver que no era el mismo carro, que el recordaba. Pero encogiéndose de hombros, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

Su Tío Vernor había colocado su baúl en la maleta del carro y la jaula de Hedwin, en el asiento trasero del auto.  
Harry se sentó en el lado del copiloto.

-Cuéntame Harry, como te fue en Hogwarts?...pregunto el Tío Vernon, mientras arrancaba el carro, sin mirar a Harry.

-Perdón, que dijiste?...dijo Harry más que asombrado, pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Que como te fue en Hogwarts?...repitió su Tío con voz monótona.

Harry no salía de su asombro. No podía creer que el Tío Vernon, le preguntara por Hogwarts, cuando el odiaba cualquier cosa relacionada con él y su mundo. Y mucho menos mencionar el nombre de su colegio.

-Bien, me fue bien...dijo Harry con cautela, algo no estaba bien.

El Tío Vernon había encendido la radio y colocaba una estación de música moderna. Pero como era posible aquello, si su tío odiaba ese tipo de música.

El extraño presentimiento crecía en su mente y en su corazón, que comenzó a latir un poco más rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que el velocímetro del auto, marcaba una velocidad que ni siquiera el día que Harry había recibido su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts, y que su tío quería huir, había osado usar.

Comenzó a sospechar de la verdadera identidad de ese hombre que estaba a su lado, recordó con aprensión, que su varita estaba en la maleta del auto, dentro de su baúl escolar.

Pero su sospecha se convirtió en terror, cuando al mirar por la ventanilla se dio cuenta que aquel hombre que decía ser su Tío Vernon, había tomado un camino diferente.

-Ya te distes cuenta ¿no?...si Harry, no vamos a Privet Drave...ni yo soy tu Tío Vernon.

FIN.


End file.
